Más allá de las Palabras
by Three Swords
Summary: Dos seres unidos por un río y una cascada. Dos almas marcadas por el misterio y la tragedia. Dos corazones que comparten un indestructible amor. En la Inglaterra medieval, se entretejen los sueños y las pesadillas, revelando que el destino es ineludible.
1. Presentación

**Presentación**

"_**¿Qué pasaría si Albert fuese un caballero, Candy una huérfana que viviera en sus dominios y Terry un trovador?"**_

_Más o menos ese era el planteamiento manifestado en la convocatoria del concurso de fanfics para celebrar el 10° Aniversario del grupo Albertfans: sí, se pedía un fic de corte medieval. Después de meditarlo un poquito y de reajustar mi agenda, decidí poner manos a la obra y comenzar a escribirlo; sin embargo, algo pasó: la trama me envolvió, la magia del amor de William y Candy se hizo presente y escribí y escribí y escribí y... ¡aún sigo escribiendo! Así que ... ¡Adiós concurso!_

_Lo sé: no tengo esperanza... jajajaja. _

_Y pues sí: ¡Albertfans está de fiesta! celebrando su décimo Aniversario como el primer grupo temático en español surgido en torno al personaje de William Albert Ardley (¡Sorry! Parece que nunca consigo dejar de ponerlo así: "Ardley"): el Príncipe de la Colina, el tío abuelo William, el que muchas consideramos el gran amor de la vida de Candy._

_La historia compartida por Candy y William es atemporal; tan llena de magia que trasciende la imaginación y se inserta en la realidad; es la historia de quienes eligen siempre el bien y el servicio, de quienes escuchan el llamado de otro corazón para descubrir en él su complemento; es una historia común a todas las épocas y civilizaciones, porque simple y sencillamente: es la historia de un amor verdadero._

_Apreciada Rosa Carmona, queridas Alberfans y demás admiradoras de William Albert Ardley. En este año que Albertfans celebra su décimo aniversario, les ofrezco este pequeño regalo, con todo mi cariño; aprovechando, también, esta magnífica oportunidad, para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo pseudónimo en mi historia como defensora del amor entre William y Candy. _

_Así que; sin más preámbulos..._

_¡Sean todos bienvenidos a una historia "**Más allá de las Palabras**"!_

_Un Alter-fic medieval, romántico, y centrado en lo que más me gusta: el amor entre William y Candy. Espero que sea de su agrado, y que perdonen mis incoherencias históricas y literarias. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que dispongan para leerlo y los comentarios que deseen dejarme: su opinión siempre es bievenida y apreciada. _

_¿Actualizaciones? Pues, las que ya me conocen, saben que generalmente actualizo cada eclipse total de luna... jejeje; pero en esta ocasión pueden esperar que lo haga más regularmente porque ya tengo escrita la mitad de la historia y sólo necesito realizar alguna edición menor; así que, por el momento, la cosa irá de dos capítulos por semana, Dios mediante._

_Les doy las gracias por dejarme entrar en su mundo y en sus corazones. Gracias por permitirme compartir sus bellos sueños e inspirarme otros nuevos. Pueden contar con que, mientras mi pluma exista, contará siempre la bella historia de amor entre un Príncipe y una niña..._

_**Duchess of Kiev  
><strong>__A.D. 2011  
><em>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A mi Dios...**

Que me tiene harta paciencia y me soporta todas mis loqueras. Que bendice mi pluma para que no diga más tarugadas por día de las que tengo permitidas y se hace de la vista gorda cuando robo tiempo por aquí y por allá porque estoy absorta en alguna escena problemática o tipeando como posesa a velocidad luz capítulo tras capítulo.

**A mi family...**

Que soporta mis silencios, mi música estruendosa y repetitiva cuando ando en busca de inspiración, que disimula heroicamente y se arriesga al no encerrarme en una habitación acolchada cuando divago cañón en busca del mejor encuadre y de un diálogo decente... y que paga la cuenta de la electricidad sin rechistar.

**A mis queridas amigas:**

**Roni de Andrew:**

Quien en un ya lejano día de 2009 me invitara a participar en la Guerra Florida, haciendo nacer, de esa forma, a Mercenaria de las Rosas, mi identidad consagrada enteramente a defender el amor entre Candy y Albert. Gracias por dejarme entrar en el mundo de Albert Lovers, gracias por compartir tan bellos momentos conmigo; gracias por tu disposición, tu tiempo, tu apoyo, tu paciencia y, por sobre todo, gracias por tu invaluable cariño.

**Angie Jaba:**

Incansable guerrera. Un ser humano maravilloso y lleno de luz, que posee el inigualable don de llenarme de alegría con sólo leer una frase suya. Gracias por reír conmigo, por tolerar mis desvaríos, por no decirme a cada segundo que estoy loca y por todo tu cariño.

**Leslie Beler:**

Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, en tus sueños, en tus locuras; gracias por permitirme compartir tantas vivencias, gracias por tus conocimientos, por tu paciencia y por tu entusiasmo. Eres una bella realidad que llegó a mi muro un día que ni siquiera tengo anotado; pero espero que te quedes ahí, y también en mi vida. Te quiero mucho, hermosa.

**Helena Kinomoto:**

Gracias por ser la personita más sincera y detallista que conozco. Gracias por tu entusiasmo, por tu fuerza, por tu determinación... y por ser mi Beta en esta locura: creéme que, sin tus invaluables consejos (que no siempre obedezco U.u) pues... habría salido "pior" jajaja. Espero que podamos seguir juntas en este camino y que cada día encontremos nuevas cosas que nos unan. Te quiero linda.

**Enaka Tendo:**

You are a beautiful women, full of grace and joy and tenderness. Since the firs day we met, I feel as I founded a very special friend. Thanks for sharing with me so beautiful moments, thanks for your small gifts, your drawings, your fics and your Topan's pictures tagged on my name, that always bringing a happy smile on my busy, and sometimes bored, life.

**Mónica Liliana:**

Quien siempre alegra mis días con sus saludos y sus buenos deseos; con quien comparto alguna que otra charla cuando así me lo permite el tiempo y cuya sinceridad y buen corazón aprecio muchísimo. Nunca cambies hermosa; porque tu luz ilumina el mundo entero.

**A todo el grupo de Albert Lovers Secret Service:**

Con quienes comparto la felicidad de cada día y ¿porqué no? también la tristeza cuando no hay más. No las conozco a todas aún; pero espero que Dios me permita seguir a su lado por mucho tiempo. Tengan por seguro, que a muchas de ustedes las considero personas maravillosas, aunque no tenga oportunidad de participar tan seguido. Gracias por sus consejos, sus comentarios y sus palabras oportunas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**In memorian:**

**C. B. G. V.**

A quien vi por última vez una lejana tarde de mayo y con quien compartí ese día la sonrisa más feliz que jamás haya esbozado. Aún río al recordarnos: cruzamos una mirada y nos echamos a reír. Reí durante el tiempo que me tomó caminar y llegar a casa; y ahí continué riendo, extraviada en la magia de compartir; sin saber que pronto te marcharías de mi lado. Fuiste mi silencioso defensor y mi anónima alegría de cada día; ahora: eres mi ángel...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Porque siempre habrá un momento, para soñar con un tierno y destinado amor"**_


	2. Prólogo

El cobertizo estaba en semipenumbras, aunque pasaba ya de la hora tercia; el cielo presentaba un nublado típico de los días invernales y el sol se negaba a brillar en todo su esplendor. Era sábado y, como tal, un mal día para partir, pensó el joven que, recién llegar, se dirigía presuroso a una de las jaulas, la más grande, situada en el extremo más alejado del halconario.

─¡Rebelde! ¡Rebelde! ─llamó; su voz, profunda y vibrante, se adivinaba alterada, un matiz de tristeza y augustia entremezclándose con la dulzura.

Un halcón hembra, majestuoso y fiero, se erguía en su nicho con aire indiferente, cual emperatriz ofendida que rehusara la presencia de los plebeyos a una hora inconveniente. El joven sonrió, intentando tranquilizarse por el bien del animalito; la sonrisa iluminó su mirada, revestida de un prístino azul, confiriéndole un brillo sin par─. ¡Vamos! ¡No seas floja! ─exclamó, ligeramente divertido─. Si tú nunca has sido dormilona ─habló, tratando de que su tono sonase lo más calmado posible─. Sólo deseo despedirme de ti, amiga; al menos concédeme esa alegría ─rogó; sin embargo, Rebelde no se movió y él no pudo evitar que un suspiro de decepción escapara de sus labios: era consciente de que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor y por eso el ave se mostraba reticente a acudir a su llamado.

Por toda respuesta el halcón rehusó su contacto y se alejó hasta el fondo de la jaula, consiguiendo con ello una expresión de clara frustración en el juvenil rostro masculino. El muchacho se aproximó más aún, avanzando para rodear la enorme jaula buscando alcanzar su objetivo desde otra puerta, mucho más cercana al soporte donde el ave reposaba. Fue entonces que sus pies tropezaron con un bulto suave, haciéndole bajar la mirada para descubrir, en el suelo del cobertizo, a una niña que dormía profundamente y que, en ese momento, recién comenzaba a despertar debido al contacto de su calzado con su pequeño cuerpo.

─¡Candy! ─exclamó el joven en una mezcla de alivio y asombro; su voz llena de ternura y su sonrisa ampliándose hasta lo imposible debido a la alegría que el descubrimiento le proporcionara; todos sus rasgos evidenciando la felicidad que el encontrar a la pequeña le producía─. ¡Pero si te hemos buscado por horas! ¡Traviesa! ¿Cómo es que Archibald no te vió, eh? ─preguntó, al tiempo que alzaba a la niña en sus brazos, en un gesto que resultaba ya una costumbre desde hacía tres años. La niña, soñolienta aún, no emitió ni un sonido y, en cambio, optó por acomodarse para seguir durmiendo, segura en el abrazo masculino.

─Rebelde, Rebelde ─prosiguió diciendo el joven, sonriendo aún, en un tono extremadamente dulce─. Intentabas decirme que Candy estaba contigo y que no hiciese ruido ¿No es así muchacha? ¿Sabes? Aún no sé porqué la quieres tanto, si se la pasa haciéndote travesuras.

Al decir esto el muchacho miró a la niña, pacíficamente dormida en su regazo, ajena por completo a su charla con el plumífero. Lentamente, para no despertarla, avanzó hasta sentarse en un grueso tronco situado junto a la jaula. Una expresión de ternura infinita se dibujó en su rostro cuando comenzó a hablar; su voz casi un susurro, pero conservando aún la profundidad y sonoridad suficientes para escucharse en todo el halconario:

─Candy, creo que no miento cuando digo que te voy a extrañar muchísimo más que a todos. No quisiera dejar St. Andrews ¿Sabes? pero papá pidió a Sir Edward Jhonson que me tomara a su servicio como escudero y él me ha aceptado. Es una oportunidad única porque él es un hombre muy cercano al rey, un caballero inglés muy importante en aquel reino. Me da mucha tristeza dejarlos a papá y a ti, pero así debe ser: tengo que conseguir esas espuelas y aprender cómo ser un caballero, un hombre que sirva a Dios y a su gente con honor. Pórtate bien Candy: no hagas enfadar a Mary más de diez veces al día y cuida mucho a Rebelde y a esa nueva cría de Rapaz, Cuando regrese, si Dios me deja conservar la vida en estos tiempos de guerra, espero verte convertida en una bella señorita. Cuídate mucho Candy y, por lo que más quieras, no te acerques al arroyo durante las lluvias porque puede ser muy peligroso para ti ─un recuerdo particularmente amargo ensombreció la expresión del joven, quien permaneció pensativo un momento y, después, prosiguió diciendo─: Conoceré Inglaterra, Candy, veré esos hermosos ríos y montañas de los que tanto hablan los mercaderes, y sufriré con el clima cálido. No podré venir durante varios años, hasta que sea armado caballero, porque está muy lejos de aquí; pero te prometo algo ¿si?: guardaré los momentos más hermosos en mi alma y cuando regrese, te contaré todo, absolutamente todo, para que no estés enfadada conmigo por dejarte ahora.

Por toda respuesta la chiquilla, que debía tener más o menos seis años, se revolvió, inquieta, entre sueños, haciendo sonreír al joven, quien, liberando uno de sus brazos y conservando aún a la niña en su regazo, se las ingenió para desprenderse de un colgante, mismo que colocó en el cuello de la pequeña.

─Esta cruz de San Andrés es un regalo de la familia de mi madre, el Señor la tenga en su gloria, que me fue dado cuando cumplí diez años. Mira, es de oro y tiene incrustaciones de rubíes, que representan la Pasión de Nuestro Señor y sus cinco llagas. Ya te he hablado antes de ella, aunque no creo que lo recuerdes ahora. Pensaba llevarla conmigo para que me recordara Escocia, Candy; pero ahora comprendo que me bastará pensar en mi familia, en todo lo que se queda aquí, para no perder la esperanza. Sé que no podré jamás olvidarlos y que aguardaré cada día el momento de regresar. La dejo contigo, para que te proteja de todo mal en mi ausencia, porque me angustia saber que pueda pasarte algo; igual que el día en que llegaste a mí, arrastrada por esa creciente. Aquel día salvé tu vida, Candy; tú no lo recuerdas, porque eras muy pequeña, pero yo sí lo recuerdo: nunca podré olvidar la fuerza del agua que me alejaba de ti y tu pequeño cuerpo escapándose de mis manos a cada momento. Sólo pude salvarte a ti, porque tu madre y el hombre que conducía el carruaje habían muerto ya y yo era casi un niño, sin fuerzas suficientes; pero Dios se portó misericordioso y me permitió arrebatarte a la corriente ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que es por aquella experiencia que no puedes hablar aún; pero tengo fe en que olvidarás y podré escuchar algún día tu voz, que pienso que será suave y melodiosa, y tan dulce como siempre lo has sido tú. Cuídate mucho, Candy, y se muy, muy feliz ¿Quieres? Que Nuestro Señor te guarde de todo peligro y te mantenga a salvo y que el manto de Su amada Madre te proteja y te preserve de todo mal.

El joven se incorporó del tronco de madera donde se encontraba apoyado y, tras darle un beso de despedida en la frente, depositó a la niña de regreso en el revoltijo de mantas que se encontraba en el suelo. Sabía que ella despertaría más tarde y Mary, su madre adoptiva, no tardaría en encontrarla. Dirigió una última mirada a los halcones y, sin decir más, salió hacia el exterior, camino del patio de armas, su actitud al completo exhibiendo una serenidad extraordinaria.

Su montura le esperaba, así como su escolta de seis guerreros, mismos que le acompañarían siempre, para velar por su seguridad, disposición de su padre que había representado un incoveniente ante Sir Edward, pero que había sido aceptada porque, después de todo, las costumbres de las Highlands eran diferentes a las de Inglaterra y el muchacho estaría demasiado tiempo lejos de su hogar. La pequeña comitiva se nutría de un pequeño grupo de jinetes, no más de una docena, entre los cuales destacaba un hombre, un caballero, con el rostro oculto por un yelmo negro, quien hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de satisfacción al verlo.

─¡William de Andrew! ─tronó la voz del guerrero─. Llegó la hora.

El muchacho concedió un fuerte abrazo a su padre y dedicó un ademán de despedida al numeroso grupo de personas que, reunidas en el patio, atestiguaban el solemne momento. Algunas mujeres, especialmente las de mayor edad, intentaban contener las lágrimas con poco éxito. Los "Dios lo guarde" y los "buena Suerte" y "vayan con Dios" se dejaban escuchar entre el barullo, mezclados con el sonido de las pisadas de los caballos que se adivinaban impacientes por partir.

Con decisión, el joven montó, y enfiló su caballo hasta situarse entre sus seis custodios, uno de los cuales portaba, orgullosa y solemnemente, el estandarte del clan. Y luego, tras dirigir una última mirada a su hogar y a su gente, enfiló hacia la salida principal, siguiendo al caballero rumbo a su nueva vida.


	3. De gansos, leones y coles

─¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Uy, esta niña que nunca está cuando se la necesita! ─refunfuñó Mary, el ama de las cocinas del castillo Andrew; hablaba mientras caminaba a toda prisa en dirección al salón principal, su mirada escudriñando en todas direcciones, atenta a localizar a aquella a quien había extraviado.

─Debe estar en el patio, señora Mary ─respondió una de las criadas que se encontraban limpiando esa área─. Escuché que el trovador ha regresado hoy con nuevas noticias y ya sabe que ella siempre está al pendiente de eso.

─¡Por todos los cielos! ─exclamó Mary con impaciencia─. Si no son los halcones, son las bayas; si no son las bayas, son los caballos; si no son los caballos, es el conejo que se perdió en el patio, y ahora hasta un trovador ¡Hay qué ver! ¡Esa niña necesita disciplina!

La diatriba de la responsable de la servidumbre hizo sonreír a más de uno entre quienes la presenciaban; pero sólo una mujer, ya mayor, tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para replicar.

─Mejor un trovador que un halcón. Ese muchacho sí que está de buen ver: ojos azules, esos brillantes cabellos oscuros, esa sonrisa media retorcida ¡Oh, sí! Al menos yo preferiría que mi hija perdiese el tiempo con un mozo así, en vez de entrenar halcones y recolectar bayas en el bosque ¡Parece que nuestra Candy es normal, después de todo!

Un gruñido muy sentido fue la respuesta de Mary ante la afirmación, pero optó por no decir más y, tras golpear el suelo con el pie, en un gesto que toda la servidumbre había aprendido a temer cuando lo veía, echando chispas, salió a toda prisa en dirección al patio; aún buscando a la joven.

─Ahora sí te echan, esposa de Abraham ─dijo, en tono bromista Ian, el panadero, quien iba llegando cuando Mary salía. El mote era empleado por todos para dirigirse a Sara, la responsable del aseo de las cámaras principales, porque ella siempre decía que Fray Fergusson, el capellán del castillo, le había contado que su nombre estaba inscrito en el Libro Sagrado.

─¡Esa condenada hija tuya tendrá la culpa! ─replicó la aludida, enfurruñada─. ¡La culpa también es del amo por malcriarla tanto! El era quien venía y se la llevaba a que lo ayudara con sus pergaminos y sus vidrios y ¡sabrá Dios qué demás cosas! en vez de dejarla aprender a lavar las sábanas como Dios manda. Quesque su piel era tan blanca y bella que no debía tocarla la lejía ¡Puras tonterías! ¡Si a todas nos provoca ronchas!

─Ahora te quejas ¡Pero si bien que te miraba untándole ese unguento mágico que le cambiaste a ese merolico por tres gallinas! ─replicó Ian, con una amplia sonrisa, provocando que Sara se sonrojara, apenada por haber sido descubierta─. ¿Y no fuiste tú quien propuso destinarla mejor al cuarto de costura? ─insistió el hombre maliciosamente─. Quesque para que tuviera donde entretenerse en vez de andar brincando por entre las rocas del arroyo ─Ante eso, Sara alzó la nariz con altivez y decidió continuar con su camino sin responder.

─¡Eres horrible esposo mío! ─sentenció Mary, quien regresaba del patio, de mucho mejor humor que cuando partiera─. Bien sabes que Sara detesta que se evidencie su lado humano y noble. Además debemos agradecerle a Dios que aquel día se le antojara dar un paseo por el arroyo; de no haber sido por ella, quizás ni siquiera nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que Candy acostumbraba saltar por esas rocas tan peligrosas.

─Es que a veces me saca de quicio ─se quejó Ian y luego añadió con intención─: Igual que esa hija tuya.

─Es tu hija también ─corrigió Mary, abrazándolo por la cintura, permitiéndose un momento de descanso en el ajetreo diario que siempre representaba trabajar en el castillo─. Fuiste tú quien le propuso al joven amo cuidar de ella; no lo olvides. Y estoy segura de que no sólo fue para evitar que la niña se alejase del castillo y del amo, sino porque estás loquito por ella.

─Debiste verlo aquel día, Mary ─respondió Ian, perdido en los recuerdos─. Él, tan tranquilo y pacífico, corriendo como si el alma le fuera en ello y saltando al río crecido sin pensárselo dos veces; sin importarle la fuerza de la corriente y las rocas y el hecho de que temía al agua. No sé todavía cómo la vio, si era tan pequeña. Luego, los dos cayeron por esa cascada, desapareciendo ante mis ojos, sufrí tanto al pensar que no lo lograría ¡Y yo sin poder hacer nada! Y entonces fue cuando lo miré salir a la superficie, con la niña, luchando por alcanzar la orilla; pude ayudarlo entonces; pero no lo hice. Algo en mí me dijo que él lo conseguiría sólo; y así fue.

─Él sólo la salvó ─asintió Mary, con expresión admirada─. tenía apenas trece años; pero se comportó como el más valiente de los guerreros. Gracias a él Candy recibió una oportunidad para vivir de nuevo ¿Recuerdas cómo la miraba? Como si fuese un milagro. Fue su padre, el amo mayor, quien le dijo que debía cuidar de la vida que había salvado, y él fue tan solemne al asentir. Se me ensanchó el corazón de felicidad al ver el gran hombre en que se convertiría.

─Sí, recuerdo las palabras del amo y al joven William asintiendo, con esa expresión seria tan suya ¡Apuesto a que se arrepintió sólo un par de días después! ─replicó Ian de buen humor─. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que Candy nada más dejaba de llorar si él la tomaba en brazos? ¿Y que cuando recuperó las fuerzas lo seguía a todas partes? ¡Hasta me recordaba a los gansos, cuando abren el cascarón!

─¡Ian! ─exclamó Mary escandalizada─. Es completamente natural que Candy confiase en el amo ciegamente. Aunque era muy pequeña, debe recordar algo del miedo que sintió y también que estuvo a salvo cerca del amo. Además, te olvidas de que el joven William siempre se comportó con ella en forma muy protectora ¿Recuerdas cómo reprendía a todo el que la hiciera llorar? ¡Si hasta el joven Neal se llevó varios catorrazos cuando llegó a sorprenderlo tirándole del pelo! ¡Y aquella pelea! ¡Todavía me emociono al recordarla!

─¿Qué te dije de los gansos? ─preguntó Ian, con expresión risueña, provocando que Mary estallara en carcajadas.

─¡Eres incorregible! ─exclamó, riendo aún; y, de pronto, su expresión cambió, de regocijada a preocupada mientras mencionaba─: ¿Sabes lo que ha dicho ese trovador? ─preguntó a su esposo, su voz teñida con cierto matiz de gravedad.

─Otra vez algo sobre el León escocés, supongo ─replicó Ian, preocupado también.

─Sí, él sabe que si no canta algo sobre el León escocés a nadie le interesa, especialmente a Candy ─replicó Mary con cierta ironía─. Pero a mí lo que me preocupa, Ian, es lo que ha pasado al amo William. Parece que fue herido en una batalla y que es una herida grave.

─¿Cómo se lo tomó Candy? ─preguntó Ian, sabiendo la razón de la preocupación de su mujer.

─Bueno, ya sabes cómo es: le ha arrojado al pobre trovador las coles que la había mandado a recoger a la huerta y ha salido como basilisco rumbo al cobertizo.

─¡Bien hecho! ─fue la solemne respuesta de Ian, Y, aunque rió junto con su esposa, algo de la preocupación permaneció en él: no eran días buenos, el amo estaba cada vez más preocupado y una noticia de ese tipo podía perjudicar aún más su estado de ánimo.


	4. Hombres de armas

─¡Me extraña que no estéis feliz, Príncipe! ─fue el comentario de sir George Johnson al ingresar en la cámara─. Siempre habéis buscado oportunidades para holgazanear, y ahora que se os concede una, libre de represalias, os enfadáis ¿Quién os entiende muchacho?

─¡Pudríos! ─exclamó William con sentimiento, incorporándose de lecho con algo de esfuerzo; un vendaje apretado, manchado con una línea de sangre, revelaba la extensión considerable de su herida.

─No abuséis de vuestra licencia; porque podéis descansar, pero no insultarme a costa de una herida sin importancia ─fue la rápida respuesta del caballero, quien se inclinó para examinar de cerca el vendaje; tras pensarlo un momento decidió comenzar a deshacerlo y, una vez cumplido su objetivo, examinó detalladamente la herida─. Impresionante trabajo ─fue su comentario al observar las puntadas.

─Archibald lo hizo; no hay nadie mejor que él con las agujas ─afirmó William, apretando los dientes, debido al dolor; pero aguantando estoicamente, sin emitir un quejido.

─¡Oh sí! He escuchado decir eso a muchas damas de la corte ─replicó sir George con ironía─. ¡Quién lo diría! Un taimado y zarrapastroso palurdo escocés que trae locas a todas con su talento para los zurcidos. Si hubiera sabido que coser y bordar abría las puertas de las cámaras de las damas, me habría empeñado antes.

─Es una buena coartada para los maridos ─masculló William, intentando acomodarse mejor para resistir el dolor─: preserva su honor; aunque dudo mucho que mantenga en su lugar las túnicas de las esposas.

─Escoceses ─gruñó George, de buena gana─. ¡Si hubiera sabido en la que me metía al ir hasta las Tierras Altas por vos, me habría regresado a medio camino!

─No podéis quejaros ─replicó William, ya más sereno─: obtuvisteis la mejor parte del trato: siete esclavos a vuestra entera disposición; eso sin contar que mi apuesto rostro y mis ojos azules atraen tantas mozas que siempre sobran varias para vos.

─¡Insolente! ─rugió sir George por toda respuesta; y, como se quedara sin más qué decir, comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación, como en busca de algo. Sus avezados ojos oscuros registrando a detalle cada objeto en ella.

─¿Buscáis la espada? ─preguntó William, notando su inquietud.

─¿Dónde la tenéis? ─preguntó sir George a su vez; sin negar su interés en el objeto.

─No os pensaréis que la dejaría tirada por ahí: está en vuestra sala de armas, en el nicho que quedaba vacío al fondo. Ordené a Archibald pulirla y colocarla ahí tan pronto llegamos.

Un resplandor genuino de admiración cruzó fugazmente en la oscura mirada del caballero. Fue apenas un destello, pero que indicaba a las claras la alta estima en que tenía al hombre más joven.

─Conque disponiendo a vuestro antojo de mi propiedad, Príncipe ─se quejó con sentimiento─. Debí saber que vuestra gente registraría mi nuevo castillo nada más llegar ¡Conque esclavos! ¡Si son cinco gallinas exigentes cuidando a un sólo pollo!

─¡Mirad quien lo dice! ─interrumpió un hombre corpulento que ingresaba en ese momento a la cámara, sus alborotados cabellos oscuros disimulando un parche en el lugar donde debía estar el ojo derecho─. El hombre más fácil de ubicar en el campo de batalla: permanecéis siempre tan junto de él que me da miedo lo que los demás puedan pensar de mi amo, Sir Johnson ¡Es un milagro que consiguiera esas espuelas sin vuestra ayuda! Por un momento temí que saltaríais al campo a media prueba, aquel día de hace seis años, para revisar que su armadura estuviese bien ajustada y que no tuviera un cabello fuera de lugar.

─¡Pardiez gemelo! ─rugió sir Johnson─. Si vos erais quien estaba con un pie dentro y otro fuera de la baranda para correr a la menor señal de problemas ¡No lo neguéis!

─Vos también lo estaríais si conocierais al amo Wiliam como nosotros ─terció un hombre que recién llegaba desde el pasillo, cargando en sus brazos un montón de mantas limpias; sus cabellos eran castaños claro, de un largo considerable y estaban atados en una coleta a la espalda. Sus finas facciones hablaban de juventud; aunque, si se observaba con más detenimiento, se podía ver que en realidad era bastante mayor, quizá acercándose a los cuarenta─. El jefe William primero nos despellejaría vivos, nos untaría con miel fresca y nos dejaría a la intemperie para que nos devoren las hormigas antes que dejarnos explicar nada, si algo le sucede a su único hijo.

─¡Apuesto a que el jefe William tendrá mucho qué decir cuando se entere de que habéis convertido a su vástago es un perfecto inútil, par de nanas! ─declaró sir George con sentimiento, en un tronido desaprobador ─¡Miradlo! Echado como un cerdo cuando hay mucho qué empacar y un largo trecho por recorrer. Escocia queda lejos, por si ya habéis olvidado el camino, bola de zopencos.

─Y yo os apuesto a que el rey recién había salido de la cámara de lady Bruniet cuando lo abordaisteis para solicitar la licencia ─indicó William con un gruñido─, generalmente no se muestra tan magnánimo.

─Estais atrasado en noticias, muchacho ─informó sir George, sonriendo─; porque el rey ha cambiado de cámara hace tres días; parece que ya estaba aburrido de lady Bruniet y ahora decidió dormir en compañía de cierta dama de la frontera, una tal Alise, la recordáis ¿no? Creo que milady estaba tan necesitada de calor que no tuvo más remedio que poner sus ojos en nuestro soberano, después de todo, es obvio que vos no estaréis disponible por varios días.

William gruñó por lo bajo; parte por la noticia, parte porque habían comenzado a lavar su herida. El informe de George, dicho tan rebuscadamente, implicaba que el rey le concedía el permiso de ausentarse de la corte para visitar su hogar en intercambio por haberle arrebatado a su amante en turno.

─¡Por san Andrés! ¿Quién diría que habríamos de agradecer a una aburrida dama nuestra libertad? ─comentó con sentimiento el hombre del parche─. ¡Eso sí que es suerte amo William! ¡Y pensar que vos os estabais preguntando cómo deshaceros de ella! ─dicho eso, el guerrero partió por donde había venido, llevándose consigo los vendajes manchados de sangre y un cubo de agua sucia.

─Pues al parecer sí que tenéis suerte, Príncipe ─declaró sir George con cierta beligrancia─; porque el rey ha añadido un título para decorar vuestro rango: ahora sois el conde de Ashenbert. Parece que alguien se encargó de recordarle que aún no habíais sido debidamente recompensado por este último servicio ─informó, mirando con intención al hombre que ya estaba terminando de cambiar los vendajes.

─¡Por el Santo Patrono! ─exclamó William enfadado, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el colchón, y sin conseguir evitar la mueca de dolor que le provocó el movimiento─. ¡Mi padre me matará! Recordadme retaros a un torneo tan pronto esté restablecido, Archibald ─indicó en tono resentido─, porque ésta me la pagaréis muy cara.

─¡Tranquilo León escocés! ─dijo el aludido, con una sonrisa cínica─. ¡Por las runas! ¿A quién se le ocurriría ese mote tan ridículo para vos? ¿No pudieron pensar en algo mejor? ─preguntó Archibald exasperado y luego bufó con disgusto─: ¡León escocés!

─Pues tengo entendido que quien comenzó a llamarlo así fue ese joven trovador de la región de Chester ─aclaró sir George, torciendo el gesto con diversión─. ¿No lo recordáis? Lo ayudamos en aquella taberna, cuando los mercenarios de Lord Warrick estaban a punto de hacerlo papilla.

─Oh sí, lo recuerdo ─replicó Archibald con aburrimiento─. Aquella ocasión sus rimas fueron pésimas. De verdad que le hace falta un poco más de ingenio.

─Le haría falta cerrar la bocota, que no es lo mismo ─replicó el hombre del parche, ingresando de nuevo a la cámara y uniéndose a la conversación─. Dicen que el mes antepasado lady Alise estuvo a punto de partirle la cabeza con sus zapatos, cuando compuso un nuevo poema para ella. No se le ha visto por la corte desde entonces.

─¿Estáis seguro hermano? ─inquirió Archibald con interés repentino─. Como hemos estado ocupados no me había enterado ¡Esa sí que es una gran noticia! ─resopló, con genuino alivio que al otro no le pasó desapercibido.

─Ajajajaja ¡No le perdonais lo de la copla respecto al zurcidor! ¿Verdad? ─preguntó el hermano de Archibald, enormemente divertido y riendo con ganas─. ¡Esa sí que estuvo buena! ¡Ya hasta me la aprendí para cantarla en St. Andrews! ¡Imaginaos! ¡Tengo un hermano famoso en todo el reino y sus confines por zurcir faldas!

─¡Callaos los dos! ─rugió sir George con impaciencia y fue inmediatamente obedecido; no sólo era temido, sino también muy respetado por los escoceses, sin excepción; comenzando por el mismo William y terminando por el más feroz de los seis guerreros al servicio de éste: a saber Archibald, el hombre a quien llamaban "El Zurcidor", quien en ese momento se encontraba examinando a su señor, con expresión pensativa, y a quien sir Johnson no dudó en preguntar─: ¿Qué os preocupa?

─No me gusta el aspecto de esa herida ─declaró Archibald, con seriedad, refiriéndose a un pequeño corte que se apreciaba en el antebrazo derecho de William; aunque de tamaño reducido, la herida continuaba enrojecida y supurando y la hinchazón alrededor de ella era considerable─. Debió sanar en menos de una semana y mirad cuánto ha demorado.

─Es sólo que fue un corte más profundo de lo común ─replicó William, sin darle más importancia─. Y también pudiera ser porque esa espada está hecha de un material diferente, como sin duda ya os disteis cuenta.

─Pues sí, puede ser, pero debéis cuidaros más ─dijo Archibald, no del todo convencido─. Pediré a Stirr que os fabrique una nueva cota en ese tejido que ha conseguido perfeccionar: es mucho más intrincado, y así estaréis protegido de esas armas que han comenzado a aparecer entre los caballeros y que son capaces de penetrar a través de la armadura.

─Esa espada es rara ─declaró George, recordando el arma, que sólo había visto brevemente al finalizar la batalla─. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, sino que quizás debáis pensar en permanecer aquí algún tiempo más; no me parece que estéis en muy buenas condiciones para un viaje tan largo.

─¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya os he dicho que estoy bien! ─estalló William, incorporándose violentamente; el dolor apareció de inmediato y lo forzó a permanecer inmóvil, apretando los dientes y respirando con agitación.

─Pensadlo príncipe ─ordenó sir George, mirándolo pensativo─: un día o dos de demora no suponen gran cosa ¿Estáis seguro de que deseáis partir mañana? ─preguntó, con sincero concernimiento y expresión grave. El motivo de su duda era el obvio sufrimiento que se adivinaba tras la estoica resistencia del guerrero.

William, más pálido que antes y exhausto de verdad, tan sólo atinó a asentir, mientras se reclinaba contra las almohadas, musitando un confuso: "Ya quiero conocer a Lyon", antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

─¿Lyon? ─preguntó sir George, más para sí mismo que otra cosa, extrañado al oír el nombre.

─¡Nunca va a cambiar! ─exclamó Archibald, moviendo la cabeza con exasperación y esbozando una sonrisa irónica, mientras se alejaba de la cama, una vez concluida su tarea. Un confundido George le miró salir de la cámara, preguntándose qué sería lo que al Zurcidor le parecía tan divertido.


	5. Dudas y plegarias

─¡Pero si eres tú Candy! ─exclamó con cariño un hombre mayor, de entrecana cabellera castaña y ojos de un azul tan suave y luminoso como el cielo. Había levantado la mirada alertado por un ruido en el pasillo y descubierto una presencia conocida observándole─. ¡Pasa muchacha! ¡Ven a ver lo que he conseguido esta vez en ese mercado a tres leguas de aquí!

Una joven, esbelta y pequeña, asomó la cabeza desde la puerta, con actitud temerosa; su larga cabellera rizada era del color del oro nuevo, y en su rostro, de líneas comunes, destacaban, resplandecientes por el recelo, un par de ojos de tonalidad verde cristalino. Ingresó en la habitación con pasos lentos y cortos, desplazándose cual cervatillo asustado, siempre en guardia y haciendo evidente con toda su actitud, que estaba dispuesta a escapar a la menor provocación.

─¡Pero Candy! ¿Qué te ocurre? ─preguntó el señor con delicadeza─. Ven, siéntate aquí, a mi lado ─invitó con un ademán tan gentil como su voz, indicándole aproximarse hasta dónde él se encontraba, sentado sobre un enorme baúl que hacía las veces de banca. La joven obedeció, mirándole con emoción; sus ojos asustados brillando con lágrimas contenidas; su frágil cuerpo estremeciéndose con un temblorcillo evidente.

─¿Qué tienes, Candy? ─preguntó de nuevo, más preocupado que antes─. ¡Por el buen Dios! ¡No me asustes! Sabes que no me gusta verte triste ¿Te hicieron algo los muchachos? ─indagó, con voz ligeramente enfadada; pero cuando ella negara enfáticamente con la cabeza, pensó en una nueva opción─: ¿Es algún problema con tus padres? ¿Mary te reprendió? ─ella volvió a negar con menos énfasis, incapaz ahora de contener las lágrimas─. ¡Candy! ¡No llores! ¡Me asustas! ─rogó el hombre, intentando mantener el tono tranquilo de su voz─. A ver, tranquilízate, por favor ─pidió de nuevo, abrazando con cariño a la muchacha y encaminándose con ella hasta el ventanal, apenas una abertura en el muro por la cual la luz del sol de mediodía entraba a raudales, arrancando destellos a varios artículos en la habitación. La colección de objetos de vidrio del señor era su mayor tesoro y, de tiempo en tiempo, conforme la economía lo permitía, adquiría nuevos ejemplares a los mercaderes que ocasionalmente llegaban al castillo o en mercados cercanos de otros poblados.

─¡Candy! ─dijo el hombre con tono de súplica─. Bien sabes que a ninguno aquí nos gusta verte llorar, y estoy seguro de que William nos colgaría de los pulgares, a mí incluído, si se entera que...

No pudo terminar de decir más porque el llanto de la muchacha arreció, incontrolable; sus sollozos tan lastimeros que estrujaban el alma.

─¡Ah! ─exclamó el señor comprendiéndolo todo de pronto─. ¡Ya veo! ¡Pequeña tonta! ¡Estás preocupada por lo que ha dicho ese insolente trovador sobre ese testarudo hijo mío!

Por toda respuesta ella continuó llorando, incapaz de parar; sus lágrimas corriendo sin control, empapando su túnica y los ropajes del amo.

─Candy, Candy ─llamó el hombre, con voz suave y plena de ternura─. ¡Tranquilízate, por favor! ¡Mírame! ¡Que me mires te digo! ─pidió, con firmeza─. Escúchame bien, muchacha; si eso fuera cierto yo me habría enterado; lo más seguro es que se trate de una herida sin importancia; después de todo, mi hijo es un caballero al servicio del rey y ha participado en innumerables batallas y torneos y siempre ¡Escúchame Candy! Siempre, desde que partió de aquí, el triunfo ha estado de su lado. La mano de Dios lo protege, pequeña; así que no debes temer por él. William se entristecería mucho si supiera que tú sufres por su causa, en especial ahora que está lejos. El se disgustaría mucho al enterarse de que has estado derramando lágrimas por él cuando él no está aquí para enjugarlas, linda niña. Cuando llegue nada le agradará más que ver lo hermosa que aún es tu sonrisa ¡toda tú!; él ama tu sonrisa, mi niña, no lo olvides.

Candy permaneció mirando al amo boquiabierta, sorprendida por la intensidad de sus palabras. Algo en todo lo dicho pareció reconfortarla y tranquilizarla lo suficiente para preguntar algo; bastó una mirada interrogante para que el señor comprendiera lo que ella deseaba saber.

─Sí, querida Candy ─informó el hombre, sin poder contener su alegría─. William regresará pronto a casa. Me ha escrito informándome que ha solicitado al rey permiso para visitarnos. Dime ¿Esto no te hace feliz? En su carta ha dicho también lo mucho que desea conocer a Lyon. Te manda su cariño y dice que aún no ha olvidado que le debes una buena explicación por haberte escapado al pueblo aquel día para ir a la feria sola, sin ningún acompañante para cuidarte.

Tras escuchar la última parte, un candoroso sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven, provocando la risa del amo. Las lágrimas dejadas de lado en un santiamén en pos de preocupaciones más realistas e ineludibles. Sus manos nerviosas jugando con la enorme cruz de oro y rubíes que pendía de su delgado cuello, sujeta por un lazo de piel.

─¿Ves? Si vas a preocuparte de algo, deberás hacerlo por la lista de quejas que, sin duda, Mary, Ian y el resto de los habitantes de St. Andrews van a recitar ante mi hijo tan pronto pregunte por ti.

Candy enrojeció aún más, dejando claro que la pena desaparecía para dejar paso a una emoción mucho más intensa: la ira. Su compañero notó el detalle y estalló en carcajadas, contemplando a una agitada Candy pasearse de un lado a otro de la espaciosa habitación, gesticulando hasta lo imposible y haciendo ademanes afanosos con los brazos.

─¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡Tú no tuviste la culpa! ¿Quién puede culparte por abrir el corral de los cerdos para que no estuvieran tan amontonados? ¿Y quién puede decir que no tuviste razón al amarrar los patitos a su madre para que no se perdieran? ¿Y quién se atrevería a acusarte de ladrona por llevarte esos pescados de regreso al río?

Conforme escuchaba la lista de supuestas quejas Candy paró su frenético andar y permaneció inmóvil, los hombros hundidos y la cabeza gacha, obviamente enfrentando a un imaginario William que la miraba con severidad. William padre rió con todas sus fuerzas, comprendiendo el gesto; y por todo comentario dijo:

─Bien, es una buena expresión; pero creo que es exagerada. Tendrás que esforzarte más si deseas conmover a un caballero de su majestad; creo haber escuchado que no son precisamente gentiles para juzgar a delincuentes, y ya conoces a William cuando se enfada.

Como respuesta al comentario final, Candy eligió la mejor de sus expresiones de severidad y una entrecerrada mirada castigadora, indiferente acaso; mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su cuerpo, en clara pose de un caballero que contempla sus dominios, y con ello provocó nuevamente la risa estruendosa del padre del caballero a quien imitaba a la perfección.

─Siempre he pensado que es demasiado asombroso que recuerdes tan bien a William ─fue el único comentario que el hombre pudo emitir, presa de la risa─. ¡Eras tan pequeña cuando él se marchó! ─exclamó, perdido en recuerdos de aquellos días lejanos y, de pronto, dejó la risa de lado y su expresión se tornó seria cuando dijo─: Aquel día te buscó por todo el castillo y se ganó una reprimenda de sir George por demorarse más de la cuenta; pero no quería irse sin despedirse de ti ¿Sabes? ¡Hasta estuvo a punto de olvidar decir adiós a Rebelde! Cuando lo vi bajar del cobertizo, sonriente y ligero como sólo él sabía mostrarse, supe que había tenido éxito; supe que te había encontrado, linda. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría partido con el corazón en sombras, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

─¿Sabes Candy? ─inquirió el hombre, al tiempo que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo en un gesto de afecto indudable─. El recuerdo más preciado que guardo de mi hijo se remonta a aquel día en que casi caíste al arroyo, cuando trepaste a ese gran árbol ¡Había lágrimas en sus ojos! Lágrimas de alivio y alegría por haberte rescatado a tiempo; y una sonrisa brillante como la luz del sol mientras te sostenía apretadamente junto a su pecho. William era tan taciturno, tan encerrado en sí mismo antes que tú llegaras. Cuando te sacó de la cascada, la primera vez, ahuyentaste sus miedos con mayor efectividad que un exorcismo; y aquel día, cuando estuvo a punto de perderte de nuevo, fue el día en que se convirtió realmente en lo que debía ser: un guerrero.

El hombre miró con detenimiento a la joven que, embelesada, no se perdía detalle de su relato; lo había escuchado tantas veces, y él lo había recitado otras tantas; pero siempre era nuevo, vibrante; como un nexo especial que les unía a ambos en un mundo privado, único; sólo de ellos dos. Un mundo donde sólo existía un nombre: William.

─No sé quién seas, Candy; pero no importa ─declaró el señor con sinceridad, esbozando una sonrisa cálida y luminosa─. Una cascada te trajo a nuestras vidas y le estaré eternamente agradecido por ello al Eterno. Te debo la sonrisa de mi hijo, y jamás podré pagártelo como se debe.

Por respuesta, la sonrisa de Candy emuló el brillo del sol que entraba por el ventanal. Su mirada soñadora perdida en recuerdos vagos del pasado; del joven cuya presencia recordaba desde siempre; desde que tenía uso de razón. Un joven que ya era un hombre en la actualidad; un perfecto desconocido en realidad. El guerrero con nombre mítico del que sólo sabía algo gracias a las misivas que le compartía el jefe William y los cánticos de los trovadores que llegaban de cuando en cuando a un lugar tan alejado como St. Andrews. Algo en su rostro debió reflejar el shock que esa comprensión le produjo, porque, repentinamente, sintió sobre las suyas, en un gesto de consuelo, las manos del padre de William.

Oremos Candy ─pidió el hombre, con sentimiento, extraviado en reflexiones que sólo él conocía─. Oremos porque la vida en Inglaterra y en esa corte, de la que se dicen tantas cosas malas, no haya cambiado a mi querido hijo.


	6. Más que un deseo

Conforme sus ojos se desplazaban sobre los trazos escritos por su padre, William no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar la escena que su progenitor describía en esas breves líneas. Por supuesto que las imágenes en su memoria necesitaban actualizarse, dado que recordaba a Candy como una niña de ensortijados rizos rebeldes que luchaban por permanecer juntos sin éxito y unos ojos vibrantes, que hacían palidecer el color de las esmeraldas y que miraban siempre con asombro al mundo. Diez años habían pasado y la niña que había dejado atrás debía ser, con toda seguridad, una jovencita muy hermosa.

─¿El bando del reino, Príncipe? ─inquirió sir George, en su acostumbrado tono brusco, ingresando en ese momento en la cámara; su magnífica forma física realzada por la túnica color azul profundo que le confería un aire majestuoso. Era un hombre recio; aunque no poseía tanta estatura como su pupilo predilecto, quien le superaba por más de un palmo, eso no era impedimento para que se le considerase un guerrero formidable, cuyas hazañas eran relatadas por todo el reino. Era uno de los hombres cercanos al rey y su astucia y lealtad valían esa distinción; eso ninguno podía discutirlo.

William no le hizo caso y continuó leyendo, sonriendo ante lo que descubría; su mentor optó por guardar silencio un momento; aunque no se contuvo de decir─: Siempre he pensado que es un milagro la rapidez con que los mensajeros de vuestro padre nos localizan, estemos donde estemos. Y siempre ─añadió con expresión pensativa─; me he preguntado qué condenadas noticias recibís que ponen esa sonrisa boba en vuestra cara.

─Es agradable tener noticias de casa, sir Johnson, es sólo eso ─replicó William, componiendo su expresión y volviendo a mostrar seriedad; el mensaje dejado de lado para concentrar toda su atención en el recién llegado. Era obvio que no iba a responder con la verdad y, ante eso, sir Johnson optó por emitir un gruñido exasperado; la reacción de su protegido era siempre la misma: hermetismo total. Hasta podía ver imaginarias murallas erigiéndose en torno a él como defensa ante su indagación.

Sin poder evitarlo sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente exasperado. En pocas ocasiones, excepto esa, William se le antojaba incomprensible. Pensó por un momento, evocando en su imaginación diez años en un segundo, y reconoció, perplejo, que también era sólo en esas ocasiones cuando William se permitía liberar su sonrisa en esa manera tan especial.

─Hogar ─repitió la palabra mecánicamente, extraviado en sus reflexiones, y, al pronunciarla recordó algo significativo─: Es malo estar apegado a un sitio, Príncipe; en especial cuando vuestro destino es servir al rey campaña tras campaña. Un guerrero de vuestra clase hace de cualquier patio de armas su hogar; esa es la primera lección que os enseñé y espero que no la hayáis olvidado. Como hombre del rey recibís propiedades en custodia, y con el correr del tiempo y la fortuna, siempre habrá un nuevo sitio a dónde llegar.

─No lo olvido, Johnson ─replicó William con voz grave, extraviado también en recuerdos; memorias dolorosas, a juzgar por su expresión─. Pero, para mí, el hogar siempre será aquel sitio donde se encuentra lo que es más importante: mi familia y mi gente. En St. Andrews está todo aquello que me hace ser quien soy ─William dirigió a su mentor esa mirada determinada que pocas veces le dedicaba y, sin querer, éste recordó el día en que ambos se conocieran: cuando ese muchacho, con apenas dieciséis años, se había mostrado obtusamente decidido a partir hasta que estuviera listo; no antes.

Aquel lejano día él había increpado a William por no estar preparado para marcharse a temprana hora, como habían sido sus indicaciones, y recibido en respuesta una críptica frase y la mirada más fría que jamás descubriera en alguien. Comprendió, desde aquel mismo momento, que no se encontraba ante un chiquillo inmaduro, sino ante alguien que había crecido investido con la autoridad de un señor. Su respeto por William como guerrero había comenzado entonces, y se había acrecentado al descubrir en el joven un pupilo obediente y respetuoso, presto a absorber cualquier enseñanza disponible. William no había ido a Inglaterra a perder el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro por completo, y las acusaciones respecto a su holgazanería eran tan sólo una broma privada entre ellos; porque sir George Johnson no conocía a ninguno que fuese capaz de seguirle el paso, y superarle incluso, excepto el hombre que permanecía en silencio en medio de esa cama; herido, pero firme y sereno, como correspondía a un lord de su categoría.

─Adivino que estáis disgustado por el título que el rey os ha conferido ¿No es así, lord Ashenbert? ─declaró sir Johnson, comenzando a comprender parte del problema.

William y sus prioridades eran siempre un gran misterio para él: la corte no lo atraía en absoluto y la evitaba como la peste. Se limitaba a cumplir con las audiencias de cortesía y, pese a que su presencia siempre era grata entre los nobles, él detestaba perder el tiempo en charlas y diversiones preferiendo indudablemente los entrenamientos y todo aquello que requería de su atención en los preparativos bélicos. Con el correr del tiempo y conforme su éxito como guerrero se afianzaba, había conseguido conformar un pequeño ejército de un excelente nivel que el rey apreciaba por sobre todas las cosas; asi que se mantenía ocupado en ello, sin aspirar a más, resultando sorprendente, también, la inamovible lealtad que sus hombres le profesaban: incluso desconocidos que recién ingresaban a las filas de su ejército, le tomaban inmediato respeto y difícilmente se retiraban para servir bajo la espada de otro capitán.

─El rey no debió hacer caso a las murmuraciones ─declaró William, con voz resignada─. Vos sabéis bien que siempre he preferido el oro a cualquier reconocimiento inútil.

─Una conducta más bien atípica en un caballero, aunque frecuente en un mercenario ─indicó sir Johnson con cierta reprobación─. Es obvio que no necesitáis oro, Príncipe. Ningún señor, ni siquiera un hijo de rey, hubiese viajado a un reino extranjero con seis niñeras pendientes de él en todo momento. Me consta que conoceis de sobra vuestras obligaciones; así que siempre me pregunto ¿Porqué esa reticencia a servir al rey ayudándole a mantener en paz y próspero este suelo que ha sido tan generoso con vos?

─¡Mi lugar está en Escocia! ─exclamó William, perdiendo el control de pronto─. Nada, y repito para que lo entendáis bien: nada debe haber que me retenga aquí; ni obligaciones, ni nuevas campañas. Lo único que deseo es que el rey me conceda la gracia para volver a casa y gobernar a mi gente, como ha sido mi destino desde que nací.

─Eso debisteis pensarlo antes de venir aquí y convertiros en el campeón favorito del rey, milord ─replicó sir Johnson en tono grave─. Dudo mucho que su majestad os conceda lo que pedís, en especial porque cuenta con vuestro talento y destreza para mantener a raya a toda la bola de rijosos que acuden a la corte con querellas estúpidas y porque no hay nadie como vos cuando de resolver disputas y terminar con largos asedios se trata. Sois un guerrero formidable sir William ─afirmó sir George, con admiración genuina─, y no hay en el reino ninguno que se os pueda comparar; habéis convertido vuestro nombre y vuestra insignia en símbolo de fuerza, y el rey cuenta con vuestra ayuda para mantener esta nación en paz.

─Me preocupa mi padre, sir George ─declaró sir William con tono cáustico, dejando cualquier formalidad de lado y eligiendo ignorar las lisonjas; su mirada ensombrecida por la realidad que mencionaba─. La única esperanza que le obliga a permanecer de pie es la seguridad de que volveré para hacerme cargo de las obligaciones que ya se han vuelto una carga muy pesada para él. No sé cómo; pero tengo que encontrar la manera de regresar de una vez y para siempre a casa. El clan me necesita.

─El oro es para vuestros aldeanos ¿No? ─preguntó sir Johnson, comprendiendo de pronto muchas cosas en un momento. Admirado por no haberse percatado antes de razones y disposiciones que iban y venían frente a sus narices en forma de cartas inofensivas y en dádivas transportadas por mensajeros veloces y misteriosos. Los emisarios llegaban y partían puntualmente, sin fallar, en una precisión que a él se le habría antojado casi imposible de conseguir de no haberla atestiguado durante una década entera.

─El clan es mi familia, sir Johnson ─aclaró William con voz dura─. Nosotros no los llamamos aldeanos, ni vasallos. Gobernamos por derecho humano; no por derecho divino. He sido bendecido con un padre ejemplar, por lealtad al cual seis hombres aceptaron dejar atrás todo cuanto amaban: su hogar y a sus familias, para protegerme en esta aventura en tierras desconocidas. Es verdad que Dios nos ha favorecido; pero bien sabes que perdí a uno de ellos hace cinco años en esa espantosa trampa a la que nos condujo la ambición del rey. Anthony murió para salvarme, y el único testigo de su sacrificio es un montón de piedras en un campo extranjero y una cruz sin nombre; porque ni siquiera tuvimos un sitio dónde preservar sus restos ¿Qué pensáis vos que diré a su familia, a su madre, quien sólo lo tenía a él para consolarse durante su vejez, cuando los tenga enfrente? ¿Que el ser que tanto amaban murió por un estúpido que prefiere la vida en la corte y gobernarlos a la distancia en vez de ampollarse las manos junto a ellos para extraer a la tierra el poco fruto que se digne dar? Mi gente no sólo necesita oro, sir Johnson: el oro es muy frío, y no brinda consuelo en tiempos aciagos. Lo sé, de sobra.

William permaneció quieto; los puños apretando con fuerza las sábanas, todos sus músculos visibles en tensión y un ligero temblor sacudiéndolo; signo inequívoco de la profunda furia que lo embargaba.

Sir Johnson meditó, guardando silencio por un momento, y luego añadió con seriedad:

─Vuestra espada está dirigida por Dios, sir William; y es vuestra espada quien os ha llevado a la corte, al lado del rey, y no tengo que explicaros que es un lugar por el que muchos han derramado sangre y traicionado principios; cosa que vos no habéis hecho, gracias a ese mismo Dios. Tal vez, muchacho, debais pensar primero en preguntar al Creador cuál es su voluntad; y dejar de soñar con imposibles.

─Las razones de Dios no las conozco; pero sé que uno de los mandamientos es honrar a tus padres y yo estoy faltando a ello al permanecer aquí, sir Johnson. También sé que el primer mandamiento, que ambos conocemos a la perfección, es amar a Dios por sobre todas las cosas y externar ese amor cumpliendo Su voluntad ─dijo William con voz tensa y velada furia─; pero cada día escucho disertaciones sobre los caprichos del rey, sobre sus aspiraciones estúpidas que sólo traen más sangre y pobreza a los desvalidos; cada día me enfrento a la hipocresía y la ambición de los cortesanos a quienes les importa un pimiento el resto y que sólo desean poder y riquezas y son las mismas veces que me digo que, tal vez, sería sano preguntarme, en principio si, en la corte y junto al rey, puedo ser fiel a mi Dios y a Su voluntad.

─¡Tened cuidado con lo que habláis sir William! ─reprendió sir George, con autoridad; su voz teñida de dureza y su mirada tan gélida como los arroyos de las Tierras Altas durante el invierno─: porque esas palabras, repetidas ante otros oídos, os podrían acarrear un juicio por traición. La vida es como es, no de la forma en que a vos se os antoje que sea. Agradeced al Altísimo vuestra buena fortuna y seguid el camino ya trazado por otros o, de lo contrario, no puedo aseguraros nada. Mi poder y mi influencia sobre el rey tienen un límite y hace tiempo que vos ya lo cruzásteis. Si insistís en vuestra necedad, poco podré hacer para ayudaros, muchacho. Allá afuera, tal vez espiando ahora mismo tras la puerta, hay personas que desean vuestra ruina. No les facilitéis el trabajo.

─Lo siento, George; no volverá a ocurrir ─prometió William, ya más sereno y el hombre mayor supo que su protegido hablaba muy en serio; en su rostro una mueca de ironía dirigida, él lo sabía, contra sí mismo─. Es sólo que hoy descubrí que no puedo recordar los rostros de casa. Han pasado ya diez años desde la última vez que estuve ahí. Los niños con los que jugaba son ahora hombres y mujeres ¿Podré reconocer a alguno de ellos? Quizás no; pero ellos me estiman y rezan siempre por mí ¿Y yo? ¿Qué podré hacer por ellos? ¿Alguna vez podré pagarles siquiera la décima parte de su abnegación hacia mi padre y su preocupación por mí? ─terminó diciendo; su voz profunda afectada por dos emociones entremezcladas: la impotencia y la añoranza.

Sir George contuvo el deseo de tragar duro, su garganta trabada con su aliento contenido, afectado más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir por las palabras del hombre más joven. Por salud mental y espiritual no lo recordaba a menudo; pero conocía esa sensación: la certeza de no poder hacer nada frente a eventos más allá de todo control, frente a disposiciones irremediables de la Divinidad que movía los destinos humanos a su antojo.

Algo en la voz de William lo alertó también respecto a un detalle que se le había escapado: cuando William había proferido esas palabras tan emotivas no estaba pensando en términos generales; había algo, específicamente alguien a quien se había referido utilizando las palabras "su abnegación hacia mi padre".

Definitivamente jamás comprendería a William, de eso estaba seguro.

─Vuestra herida ha vuelto a sangrar ─indicó, más por romper el pesado silencio que se había erigido entre ellos, que porque fuese urgente. Y enseguida, sin añadir nada más y sabiendo que Archibald no tardaría en llegar con nuevos vendajes, salió de la habitación, aquejado por amargos recuerdos que deseaba rumiar en soledad.


	7. Recuerdos en primavera

El campo se encontraba resplandeciente.

Tras la primera gran lluvia de primavera la vegetación relucía; los colores de la naturaleza eran acentuados no sólo por la humedad, sino también por la luz de sol, que se abría paso con fuerza por entre las nubes grises, arrancándoles destellos plateados.

Las mañanas eran entonces más perfumadas debido al aroma de las flores que viajaba en la brisa y permanecía casi hasta el mediodía, cuando el viento dejaba de soplar y se instalaba la tranquilidad. A esa hora ni un tallo de pasto hacía ruido, los árboles permanecían quietos y las aves no emitían su canto: era entonces que el silencio de mediodía, como Candy recordaba que el joven amo William le llamaba a ese momento de paz tan especial, envolvía el bosque con un encanto casi místico.

Pocas cosas eran tan bellas como el bosque en primavera: las flores abundaban, los árboles se cubrían de hojas y los arroyuelos crecían con el deshielo; era la época de las bayas, los salmones y las flores silvestres; la estación que el joven amo William y sus halcones más amaban, pensó Candy, permitiendo a sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa jubilosa, la primera de muchas que dibujaría en la temporada.

La primavera la hacía más feliz que ninguna otra estación del año, eso todos lo sabían, y también sabían que habrían de tolerar su burbujeante ánimo sin excepción. Eran días en que saltaba del lecho ya vestida de alegría y brotaba de ella una energía incontenible que, cual cálido huracán, arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Con el correr de los años, desde su llegada al castillo, se hizo evidente para todos que no habría primavera sin que alguna memorable travesura de Candy quedara registrada para la posteridad:

El primer año la preciada colección de vidrios del señor había sido su objetivo y sólo la autoridad del amo la había salvado de la zurra que Mary estuvo a punto de propinarle. Esa ocasión había traído como consecuencia la instalación de una pesada reja en los aposentos del amo, misma que aún permanecía ahí y sobre la que el amo hacía, de cuando en cuando, un comentario gracioso a sus costillas.

Luego, precisamente el último año que William hijo permaneciera en St. Andrews, se le había ocurrido explorar sin permiso una bodega en el ala sur, que de ordinario permanecía cerrada, pero que aquel día estaba misteriosamente abierta y, para su mala fortuna, había tropezado con una vieja armadura, gracias a lo cual se había llevado un susto mayúsculo, creyendo que se trataba de un mounstruo.

Un sonriente joven Wiliam había dicho entonces, mientras la sostenía en sus brazos hecha un mar de llanto, que sus gritos se habían escuchado hasta la última vivienda de St. Andrews, afirmación a la cual ella había replicado con una airada mirada de reproche, el llanto olvidado instantáneamente en pos de una actitud razonablemente ofendida; porque cierto era que Candy no podía gritar: ningún sonido salía de su garganta, por muy alterada que estuviera. William había reído con ganas al verla enfadada, feliz por conseguir su objetivo de hacer que dejase de llorar y ella, tras su desconcierto inicial, se había unido a su risa, dejando olvidada la furia, perdidos ambos en un silencioso entendimiento que no compartían con ninguno más.

La primavera también era su cumpleaños: toda la estación; hecho que se debía a una serie de incidentes que, aún en la actualidad, arrancaban sonrisas al jefe William y a los mayores:

Años atrás, pocos días después de que el joven amo William la rescatase de la cascada y la llevase a vivir al castillo, a Anthony, el hijo de Rose, la esposa del leñador del castillo, quien en aquel entonces contaba casi veinte años y que había convertido en una costumbre el llevarla consigo cuando iba a traer leña al bosque, se le había ocurrido que podían elegir entre todos una fecha para celebrarla, y había sugerido el once de noviembre, porque ese día iniciaba, cada año, la feria en St. Andrews. Stirr y Archibald, los gemelos hijos de Janet, la niñera de William hijo, se habían mostrado en claro desacuerdo con esa fecha; ellos también le tenían cariño y buscaban, siempre que podían, llevársela consigo a sus labores, pese a que no habían sido pocas las veces que Archibald había sufrido las travesuras de Candy en el telar y Stirr en la herrería.

La discusión entre los tres hombres había crecido rápidamente hasta llegar a los golpes, terminando todos hechos un lío de pies y manos y siendo sorprendidos por el jefe William en persona, quien había llegado, alertado por el escándalo, tan sólo para descubrir, alarmado, a una sonriente Candy, aplaudiendo emocionada por lo que consideraba un juego, trepada muy muy alto sobre una pila de leños a punto de derrumbarse.

El jefe William se había enfadado con los rijosos y impartiéndoles un castigo ejemplar, más por no cuidar adecuadamente de la niña que por la pelea y se había alejado llevándose a Candy consigo para enseñarle algunos cristales nuevos: él también estaba convirtiendo en un hábito el llevársela a sus aposentos, donde le dejaba tocar la campanilla para llamar a las criadas, ante la exasperación de Mary, quien encontraba el asunto tremendamente bochornoso.

La discusión fue momentáneamente olvidada hasta que, al enterarse el joven William del pleito y la causa de éste, había protestado enérgicamente alegando que no le correspondía a ninguno, sino a él, elegir la fecha de cumpleaños para Candy; ante lo cual Neal, un huérfano que el amo había tomado bajo su protección hacía varios años y que era un poco mayor que él, había replicado que no tenían porqué celebrar el cumpleaños de una harapienta molestia como lo era Candy.

Las palabras de Neal provocaron que William, de ordinario tan calmo y pacífico como ningún joven de su edad, montara en cólera y se le fuera encima con ferocidad tal que tuvo que gritar pidiendo ayuda, al descubrirse incapaz de defenderse. Acudieron todos, las doncellas y los mozos, pero ninguno se atrevió a intervenir, especialmente por dos razones: lo extraordinario del asunto y el hecho de que ninguno entre la servidumbre apreciaba demasiado a Neal, ya que ordinariamente era él quien golpeaba a William y no a la inversa; siempre a espaldas del jefe William, por supuesto, y siempre sin que William hubiese jamás respondido a ninguna de sus injustas agresiones.

Ni toda la firmeza y la fuerte voz del jefe William habían servido en aquella memorable ocasión para detener a su hijo, quien se negaba a dejar de golpear a Neal, pese a que ya estaba bastante maltrecho; no obstante, había sido el llanto de una asustada Candy el que finalmente acabara con el episodio, pues un arrepentido William había tenido qué concentrar toda su atención en tranquilizarla como sólo él lo conseguía.

El jefe William había escudriñado la escena con expresión grave y guardado silencio, sin exigir explicaciones a nadie: conocía a los suyos y no le tomó demasiado adivinar las razones de todos. El incidente fue olvidado y tanto William como Neal escaparon tan sólo con la suspensión de la cena durante una semana; aunque en el joven hijo del jefe subsistió la furia por más tiempo aún y no resultó raro en aquellos días verlo salir del castillo en compañía de Rebelde desde el amanecer y regresar hasta que comenzaba la noche.

Días después, fue el mismo jefe William quien, tras reflexionar en el asunto, comunicó a los habitantes del castillo que, dado que parecía cuestión de vida o muerte para todos celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy, les dejaba a cada quien la libertad para escoger la fecha que gustasen, siempre y cuando fuese durante la primavera:

William, por supuesto, había elegido el 7 de mayo, justo el día en que rescatara a Candy de la cascada, y lo había hecho así debido a lo especial que ese día era para él; aunque, obviamente, no pudo celebrar ese año el cumpleaños y hubo de esperar hasta el siguiente año.

Archibald y Stirr, los gemelos, habían elegido el 7 de junio; sólo que uno de la media noche hacia adelante y otro a partir del medio día, para no discutir y así tener a la niña con ellos durante toda la jornada.

Anthony, para no quedar atrás, se había dejado para él el primero de junio, el día que siguió al anuncio del jefe William, obteniendo en respuesta una furibunda mirada de William hijo, dado que de esa manera él fue el primero en celebrarle el cumpleaños a la pequeña.

Y así, bajo la sonrisa complacida del jefe William, el calendario poco a poco fue conformándose, hasta que no hubo semana de la primavera que no tuviese una fecha de cumpleaños puesto que todos los habitantes del castillo decidieron escoger un día, a veces solos y a veces en grupo.

Neal, por su parte, pese a su reticencia inicial y fiel a su rebeldía apartó también, en secreto, una fecha: el día de la primera nevada invernal. Cada año, sin fallar uno sólo, en tanto Neal estuviera en el castillo, un enorme muñeco de nieve aparecía frente a la puerta de las cocinas, en espera de que una adormilada Candy tropezara con él.

Los años transcurrían, y la primavera era la estación cuando Candy esperaba con impaciencia descubrir obsequio tras obsequio; a veces tan sencillos como un ramito de flores silvestres o un cubo de moras frescas y en otras ocasiones tan lujosos como los listones que solía entrelazar con sus rebeldes rizos; obsequio, este, del amo, que siempre amanecía, puntual, sobre sus cobijas, el último día de primavera. Todo la emocionaba: desde un plato nuevo, hasta la primera rosa de la ladera; y si bien ella prodigaba sonrisas generosas y gran entusiasmo como pago al esfuerzo de todos, lo cierto era que su más bella sonrisa estaría destinada, indudablemente, al regalo que el joven William le enviaría puntualmente con Angus, el mensajero que siempre permanecía viajando entre St. Andrews y donde quiera que William estuviese asignado.

Había sido muy triste para Candy separarse del joven amo William y eso todos lo sabían; porque todos la recordaban llorando sin parar durante más de dos semanas, refugiada en el cobertizo de los halcones, de dónde sólo la sacaban hasta que la vencía el cansancio, ya muy entrada la tarde. La mañana en que William partiera, Candy no se había despedido de él, porque se había quedado dormida y había despertado tan sólo para encontrarse con la mirada vigilante de Rebelde y una hermosa y cara cruz pendiendo de su cuello y, al momento, había salido corriendo a todo cuanto daban sus pequeños pies hasta el patio de armas, donde, después de mirar hacia la reja principal, había roto a llorar con tanto desconsuelo que nadie se sintió capaz de intentar alegrarla.

─No sé cómo estuvo tan segura de que el joven William no regresaría pronto. Nunca lloró así cuando él partía de viaje a principios del otoño, para visitar a su abuelo o cuando marchaba con usted a las inspecciones y se demoraban varios días en los corrales ─comentaba Mary al jefe William, en ese preciso momento en las cocinas del castillo; ambos charlaban amigablemente, recordando lejanos días y a sus únicos hijos, como lo hacían a menudo desde que el joven William partiera─. Despertó y supo que se había ido, sin necesidad de buscarlo y sin que alguien se lo dijera. Me partió el corazón ver su pequeño rostro, tan triste que me parecía estar viendo a un ángel abatido ¡No sé qué condenada idea se le metió aquel día de escaparse de madrugada para ir a dormir al cobertizo! El joven William estuvo a punto de no verla antes de marcharse.

─William no la pasó mejor aquel día, te lo aseguro ─indicó el jefe William entonces, con una sonrisa pensativa─. Había discutido con Sir Johnson y llevaba horas buscándola: registró cada palmo del castillo y hasta echó una vuelta al bosque ayudado por Stirr, Archibald y Anthony; todos angustiados de sobra, sabiendo perfectamente que no podían irse sin saber que ella estaba bien y sin atreverse a decir palabra a sir Johnson al respecto. Si lord Johnson hubiera conocido la razón del retraso lo habría entendido; pero William es obtuso y hermético como el que más y no quiso explicarle nada. Dudo mucho que, incluso ahora, gracias a lo que pasó, alguna vez le haya contado algo sobre Candy ¡No sé cómo a ninguno de esos taimados se le ocurrió echar un vistazo al cobertizo, antes que todo!

─Estaban nerviosos ─recordó Mary con una sonrisa indulgente─. Aunque algunos eran ya bastante mayores, todos eran simples muchachos de campo que partían a un territorio lejano y hostil, donde nuestra gente no es muy apreciada. Era lógico que no pensaran con claridad. Además, tengo entendido que Archibald sí revisó el cobertizo; pero no la vio porque estaba muy al fondo, dormida cerca de la jaula de Rebelde.

─Y apuesto a que mi hijo aún lo aporrea de cuando en cuando por ese descuido ─comentó el jefe William de buen humor, haciendo reír también a la responsable de las doncellas─. ¡Ay! ¡Querida Mary! ¡Esa niña tuya es muy especial! Jamás pensé que William se separaría alguna vez de esa cruz que perteneció a su madre. La atesoraba tanto que sólo la sacaba del joyero para mirarla de vez en cuando; pero aquel día partió a Inglaterra dejándola con Candy ¡Mi muchacho! ¡Parecía tan sereno al bajar corriendo de ese cobertizo! ¡No derramó ni una sola lágrima al montarse en ese corcel mañoso para seguir a sir George! Pensé que se me saldría el corazón del pecho de tanto orgullo que no cabía en mí.

─¡Y esa atolondrada hija mía! ─exclamó Mary con sentimiento─. ¡Nunca ha consentido quitársela, ni siquiera para dormir! ¡Me desespera! ¡Siempre ha creído que es un juguete y no una joya de mucho valor! Todavía siento pena con usted, amo, porque me parece incorrecto que el joven William se la haya entregado. Mi hija no es una dama como lo era su madre, la esposa de usted, Dios la tenga en su santa gloria ─concluyó en tono preocupado; dejando sin explicar el verdadero motivo de sus recelos.

─Mary, Mary; te he dicho siempre que no estoy ofendido por eso ─replicó el jefe William, pensativo; su voz calmada y profunda teñida con sinceridad─: no puedo ofenderme porque sé de sobra que ninguna mujer entre las que tú llamas damas, valoraría esa cruz como lo hace tu hija. Para Candy, esa joya es más que oro, rubíes y distinción: es, simplemente, un tesoro. Su único lazo con William, cuya ausencia ha sufrido durante diez largos años.

─Igual que usted, amo ─fue la sentida respuesta de Mary, entendiendo muchas cosas de pronto─; por eso sólo usted puede comprenderla y tranquilizarla cuando la angustia se apodera de ella sin razón.

─Candy y yo somos compañeros de la misma pena, Mary; en eso te doy toda la razón ─estuvo de acuerdo el jefe William, con voz triste─; pero si quieres conocer mi opinión, te diré que estoy seguro de que mi sufrimiento es sólo un pálido reflejo de el de tu hija. Peor aún, querida Mary; para ser sincero, debo decirte que me he comenzado a preguntar si el verdadero sufrimiento de tu niña no comenzará justo el día en que William regrese a casa.

─¡Amo...!

─Candy atesora una vaga imagen del William que partió de aquí hace diez años, Mary; una imagen intachable e inamovible ─declaró el jefe William con tristeza, a lo cual Mary asintió en silencio─. Y me apena, por sobre todas las cosas, no poder asegurarle, con el corazón en la mano, que mi hijo será el mismo joven de corazón noble con quien ella reía todo el tiempo; y, más que ninguna otra cosa, lamento mucho no poder asegurar que él regresará para quedarse.

─Usted piensa que se marchará de nuevo ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Mary, con preocupación genuina; sabía bien que la salud del señor no era la mejor y no quería comenzar a temer lo que un golpe como ese le haría.

─No porque así lo desee él, Mary ─fue la cansada respuesta del señor─; sino porque ha jurado obediencia al rey y ahora se ha convertido en un hombre muy importante, que debe permanecer siempre bajo las órdenes de su majestad y cumplir con sus deberes en la corte. Quizás pronto reciba también alguna propiedad y hasta le sea otorgada una esposa entre las damas de aquel reino y entonces quedará obligado a permanecer allá para siempre y St. Andrews ya no será lo más importante para él. Además; ve tú a saber cómo piense ahora ese condenado muchacho: ya no es un niño que suspira por su hogar, sino un caballero; uno de los mejores guerreros del rey, acostumbrado a la vida ruda y a siempre partir de nuevo, sin permanecer demasiado tiempo en ningún lugar. Ha visto mundo y conocido mejores territorios que este y no puedo negar que me angustia pensar, por sobre todo, que al regresar a este sitio que lo vio nacer lo encuentre indigno de su nueva posición.

─El joven amo no puede haber cambiado tanto ─declaró Mary con seguridad, entendiendo parte de las preocupaciones del señor─. Él es bueno. Un buen hijo y un buen hombre. Ese trovador miente, estoy segura y, por supuesto, ni se diga que Candy lo está también. Y, si nuestro Señor ha de atender a alguna súplica por seguro atenderá la de mi Candy. Dios no permitirá que mi niña sufra una desilusión, eso sería peor que arrojarla de nuevo a esa cascada. Ella sólo encontró consuelo cuando usted le aseguró que el joven amo volvería algún día, y ha vivido para ese momento desde entonces.

El jefe William permaneció pensativo; sopesando las palabras de quien consideraba una gran amiga y luego, comentó:

─He estado pensando mucho respecto al futuro de nuestra Candy, querida Mary ─comenzó a decir, escrutando la reacción de su interlocutora─. Y, por más que pienso, debo admitir que no sé qué hacer. No deseo que ella se marche de aquí y tampoco encuentro la manera de asegurar su vida como no sea con el matrimonio; porque estoy seguro de que la vida de servicio no es para ella...

─¡Pero amo William! ─protestó Mary, no queriendo aún tratar ese tema─. Mi niña es...

─Tu niña, querida Mary, ya no lo es más ─atajó el jefe William con convicción; su mirada celeste clavándose en la oscura de la mujer─: a su edad ya hay varias mujeres que son madres y esposas; de hecho, debió haberse casado ya, lo sabes mejor que yo.

─Todavía no puedo separarme de ella, amo ─declaró Mary con angustia─. ¡No sé que haría sin mi niña! Y además, esa condenada muchacha es tan arisca que creo que nunca alguien se va a fijar en ella; peor todavía: Candy no parece interesada en modo alguno en los mancebos. Yo pensé que ese trovador que llegó apenas por aquí había conseguido llamar su atención, para variar; pero ¡Claro! ¡Tenía que meter la boca donde la tienen los estúpidos y decir esas cosas terribles sobre el León escocés! Candy no puede ni mirarlo tantito cerca porque ¡Hay qué verla!

─¡Ya! ─exclamó el jefe William, torciendo el gesto en claro signo de diversión ante lo que escuchaba─. No me digas que sigue atacándolo con las coles del huerto...

─¡Ojalá hubieran sido coles! ─replicó Mary, seriamente mortificada.

─¿Y entonces? Si no fueron coles ¿Qué fue? ─inquirió el jefe William, intrigado, alzando la ceja interrogativamente. Mary lo miró por un largo momento, antes de responder, visiblemente apenada:

─Los panes recién cocidos de la canasta que tenía reservada para la cena de esta noche.


	8. Una cruz y una promesa

La cruz de San Andrés brillaba, realzada por la incontenible luz del sol que se filtraba por entre los árboles.

Ese pequeño claro situado en la parte más espesa del bosque era su refugio, un lugar que sólo el joven William y ella conocían, y a donde iban a menudo, cuando no llovía, para entrenar a Rebelde y a los demás halcones. Siempre juntos, siempre los dos, sin nadie más que les acompañase.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la partida de William para que ella consiguiera volver ahí, dado que nunca la dejaban salir del castillo sin compañía; sin embargo, conforme había crecido, conseguía escabullirse de cuando en cuando a su cuidador en turno, despistándolo en la orilla este junto al arroyo, que era donde el bosque comenzaba a hacerse más espeso, para así poder visitar su lugar favorito a solas.

Candy avanzaba con lentitud, por entre la espesa vegetación, siguiendo un sendero de piedra que resultaba prácticamente invisible para ojos no conocedores. William hijo lo había construído con sus propias manos la primera y única vez que ella se extraviase en ese bosque, buscándole, tras escaparse del abrigo de las cocinas para seguirle fuera del castillo y él mismo había sido quien le enseñara una y otra vez las marcas que indicaban la ruta, preocupado por su seguridad. Era un secreto entre ambos y un sonriente William le había amenazado con treparla al árbol más alto y dejarla ahí todo el día, si alguna vez se le ocurría contárselo a alguien, a lo que ella había replicado como sabía hacerlo cuando algo le disgustaba: enseñándole la lengua.

Ahora, a Candy no se le antojaba en absoluto hacer muecas, dado que los últimos días había vivido alterada por palabras y más palabras; conversaciones escuchadas aquí y allá que la sumergían en la confusión y ensombrecían su ánimo alegre. No eran sólo los cantos de ese trovador que recientemente se hospedara en el castillo, y tampoco las reprimendas de Mary; ni siquiera se debía a lo que el jefe William comentara días antes; no: era una suerte de desesperación que se apoderaba de ella y le impelía a refugiarse ya fuera en el cobertizo o en el bosque, alejándose de sonidos que la perturbaban.

Las calmadas y traslúcidas aguas de un pequeño lago color verde profundo le dieron la bienvenida. Ese lugar era el centro del bosque, el sitio donde el silencio de mediodía era más poderoso; según decía el joven amo William. El estanque permanecía inmóvil, como hechizado, reflejando los destellos del cielo, cuya presencia se adivinaba muy arriba; más allá de las frondosas y elevadas copas de los árboles, en claro ejemplo de lo difícil que resultaba para cualquier humano alcanzar el paraíso.

William le había hablado sobre el paraíso, por supuesto, en una de sus tantas visitas al claro; aunque poco recordaba de aquellas charlas, debido a que era muy pequeña aún para comprender muchas de las palabras que él utilizaba. Había llegado a St. Andrews, al lado de William, siendo apenas una niña y él se había ido cuando todavía no dejaba de serlo; de modo que tan sólo permanecía con ella el recuerdo de su dulce voz, que llenaba de magia todo cuanto decía, sin importar lo que fuera y sin importar lo poco que ella entendía de nada.

Aunque ahora dominaba los significados y la intención de las palabras, muchas otras, que sonaban desconocidas y ajenas, persistían en su memoria; sonidos lejanos que la llenaban de angustia, quizás residuos de lo que había sido antes de caer al río y a la cascada y le hacían preguntarse si había existido una vida para ella antes de St. Andrews a la cual algún día se vería obligada a volver.

No. negó con firmeza, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando no sólo afirmar su poca disposición a renunciar a la tranquila y maravillosamente feliz existencia que había llevado hasta ese momento; sino también ahuyentar las dudas que, como espectros, aparecían y desaparecían en su mente al recordar las absurdas palabras del trovador.

No. William no podía ser el ser sin alma que los cantos de ese idiota reflejaban. Él no podía haber echado de sus hogares a cientos de personas por orden del rey, no. Él no podía ser, de ninguna manera, el feroz león que conseguía siempre victorias para el rey a costa de sangre y que todas las damas de la corte admiraban y deseaban en sus cámaras. No ¡Era imposible! ¡No William! ¡No él! No la única persona en el mundo en cuya bondad confiaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Triste. Tan triste como no se había mostrado en demasiado tiempo y mucho menos en primavera, Candy se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una enorme roca que sobresalía a la orilla del lago, un sitio donde había compartido con William muchos almuerzos y charlas, vencida por completo por un sentimiento extraño, más allá de la angustia y el dolor, mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control.

Su llanto era silencioso; siempre había sido de esa manera y sólo el joven William poseía la intuición, entre todos cuantos la conocían, para saber con exactitud cuándo había escapado porque deseaba llorar. William respetaba su llanto; pero, si se encontraba en el castillo la buscaba hasta encontrarla y la envolvía entre sus brazos aguardando a que la tristeza cesara, en un silencioso gesto de solidaridad y, si estaba lejos, llegaba siempre con un regalo en disculpa por no haber estado ahí para consolarla, unas veces dulces, en otras juguetes, y en otras frutas o flores silvestres.

Eran esas las mismas veces en que ella abría la boca con asombro, preguntándose de qué forma sabía él que había llorado, sin necesidad de preguntarle. Eso había ocurrido con frecuencia durante el primer año de su estancia en el castillo; porque, después, ella se había olvidado del llanto, acostumbrada cada vez más a reír con él y sólo había vuelto a verter lágrimas de desconsuelo aquel día en que despertara para descubrir sobre su pecho la cruz de san Andrés.

La cruz de San Andrés.

"Mira, Candy" había dicho William, un día de tantos, mientras acomodaba sus pertenecias y aseaba sus aposentos, ella, como siempre, a su lado, aferrada a su capa. "Este es mi mayor tesoro: una cruz que mi abuelo mandó forjar para mi madre como regalo por mi nacimiento. Mi abuelo me la dio el día en que cumplí diez años y vino a visitarme al puerto. Ese año hasta adelantó su viaje, sólo para poder dármela el día correcto. Me ha dicho que es para entregarla a mi esposa, el día en que nazca nuestro primer hijo; que simboliza, por sobre todo, la herencia de amor y fe de una poderosa familia vikinga ¿No te parece hermosa?"

El joven amo William entonces la había alzado en brazos, colocándola sobre otro baúl aún más enorme, situado junto al único ventanal de su cámara, mientras le mostraba la cruz para que pudiese apreciarla en toda su belleza. Ella, silenciosa como siempre, se había limitado a mirar la joya con fascinación, para luego desviar toda su atención a William, en cuanto comenzó a hablar; su voz dulce transportándola hacia otro mundo: uno lleno de magia.

"Si Candy. Mi madre era hija de un guerrero vikingo, pero se enamoró de mi padre durante un viaje a estas tierras y se casó con él, renunciando a volver a su hogar, que estaba demasiado lejos: más allá del mar. Fue muy triste que muriera cuando yo nací; pero así son las cosas a veces y poco podemos hacer para remediarlas ¿Conoces el mar, Candy? Creo que no ¿verdad? Algún día, cuando hayas crecido un poco más y puedas resistir el viaje irás conmigo cuando vayamos al puerto para ver a mi abuelo. El viene cada año ¿sabes? Llega al iniciar el otoño y mi padre siempre me lleva para visitarlo por varios días o me envía con Stirr y Archibald cuando no puede acompañarme. Mi abuelo es un hombre muy rudo y alto, capitanea un barco y viaja en él a muchas partes comprando y vendiendo cosas; él me quiere mucho ¿sabes? y dice que soy su nieto favorito; aunque tiene seis más, ambos más chicos que yo, hijos de mis tíos, que son comerciantes y guerreros como él. Algún día los conoceré, cuando el destino les traiga por estos rumbos, porque ellos van hacia lugares muy lejanos en esos barcos enormes atiborrados de mercancías. Mi abuelo también prometió llevarme a conocer el hogar de mi madre; pero eso será hasta que yo sea más grande, y me haya convertido en un hombre".

"Dime, Candy ¿No te parece eso emocionante? Viajar por meses, tal vez por años, surcando los mares a bordo de un poderoso navío; siempre descubriendo nuevos mundos, personas diferentes a ti y a mí, algunas de piel oscura o amarilla; criaturas del bosque distintas a las que hay aquí y hasta cielos donde las estrellas y la luna se ven distintas. Mi abuelo me ha contado que en el lugar donde vive, el cielo se tiñe de muchos colores durante las noches frías, y que los rayos de los dioses iluminan la oscuridad como bendición a los mortales. Él me dijo que esta cruz fue bendecida por el mismo Thor, un dios poderoso, guerrero como él; que no olvide que, aunque soy cristiano, pertenezco a una estirpe de Vikingos y no debo jamás admitir ser humillado por nadie. Que está bien arrodillarse ante un dios, aunque este yazca vencido en una cruz; pero que jamás, jamás, es admisible arrodillarse ante ningún mortal, porque todos somos iguales ¿Tú que opinas, Candy? ¿No te parece que tiene razón? Todos somos iguales; seamos siervos o señores tenemos sangre de color rojo y sufrimos si nos hieren y nos reímos si algo nos parece gracioso; no hay diferencias entre nosotros".

Ella había mirado de nuevo la cruz entonces, fascinada con el brillo que emitían el oro y las gemas que la decoraban y, para su sorpresa, William la había colgado de su pequeño cuello y permanecido por largo rato contemplándola en silencio.

"Esposa" había dicho William, su voz dulce y calmada teñida con tono pensativo y luego, había movido la cabeza en señal de negación, mientras agregaba, con una sonrisa: "Creo que te queda mejor a tí. Aunque también es verdad que aún eres muy pequeña para resistir su peso; quizá deba pedir a mi padre que mande a Stirr fabricar una réplica más chica que puedas usar ya, sin tener qué esperar a que crezcas un poco. Pareces una princesa ¿sabes?"

Princesa.

El joven amo William había decidido que ella lo era. Y también había dicho que no era tiempo de pensar en esposas; que tal vez ese día nunca llegaría para él, porque en aquel lejano entonces soñaba con convertirse en un mercader, como lo eran sus tíos y su abuelo. Un hombre de mar, sin tiempo para atender una familia y que permanecía de viaje siempre. Sin embargo, todo indicaba que sus ideas habían cambiado, porque el jefe William había sonreído esa mañana con satisfacción al comentarle que estaba seguro que cada vez se aproximaba más el día en que William elegiría por fin una esposa y formaría su propia familia:

Esposa.

La palabra se le antojaba irreal, tan lejana como la luna y las estrellas; tan misteriosa como la noche misma y tan grande como el cielo ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué el amo mayor había tenido qué mencionarla? ¿Porqué ella era tan tonta como para dejar que la afectase de esa manera? ¿Porqué no se metía en la cabeza, de una vez por todas, que ella no tenía un lugar en la vida del joven amo William y que era sólo una molestia para él? Que siempre había sido una molestia en realidad y que, cuando al final se casase, no podría verlo nunca más.

Aún recordaba el último día de William en el castillo: había despertado en el cobertizo, y sentido el peso de la cruz de oro y echado a correr escaleras abajo, hasta el patio de armas, donde sólo había encontrado las huellas de los caballos impresas en el polvo. Una angustia que no había experimentado jamás, había hecho presa de ella, que se sintió dominada por un ansia desconocida; sentía que se asfixiaba, que no podía respirar y el llanto fue la única forma de remediar, aunque fuera por momentos, ese extraño malestar que se instalara en ella el descubrir que tenía esa cruz consigo; porque eso sólo podía significar que William ya no estaría a su lado.

Candy pensó en William, quien sabía se encontraba en la lejana Inglaterra ¿Cómo sería ahora su vida? ¿Cómo pasaría sus días? ¿Tendría nuevos halcones con él para entrenarlos? ¿Seguiría trepando a los árboles como antes? Lo dudaba. El jefe William siempre decía que su hijo llevaba una vida muy ocupada, que un caballero de su Majestad vivía en permanente actividad y en una misión tras otra. Parecía, por lo poco que sabían todos, que la vida de el joven amo ahora era simplemente una guerra tras otra, sin mucho espacio para más; ni siquiera para ir de visita a casa.

Candy se dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir nuevamente por sus mejillas que, tal vez, iba siendo hora de aceptar que el joven amo, tan ocupado como parecía vivir, seguramente no tenía tiempo para pensar alguna vez en ella.


	9. Práctica de tiro

_Ha llegado un trovador desde el Sur, y comprenderás que Candy esté fascinada con él. Le ha perseguido por todo el castillo y hasta en el pueblo, siempre ansiosa por escuchar noticias tuyas. Mary, fiel a su costumbre, se la pasa reprendiéndola cada día, especialmente porque se ha vuelto demasiado impetuosa. Ahora que recién consiguió que Lyon obedeciera una nueva orden se la puede ver todo el día entre el cobertizo y el bosque; claro, siempre y cuando el trovador no traiga nuevas coplas, porque de lo contrario no se pierde detalle de sus anuncios._

_Las opiniones entre la gente de St. Andrews están divididas porque algunos piensan que problamente será él quien acabará por ganar el corazón de nuestra querida Candy. Los más viejos, por supuesto, esperan que ella le rechace, porque no desean verla partir de aquí; pero la mayoría de las mozas jóvenes la envidian, ya que al parecer ese trovador es muy apuesto y todo indica que él también está interesado en Candy. Yo tenía mis reservas, porque bien sabes que esas personas generalmente son de clase noble; pero parece que este muchacho es el bastardo de un duque del sur, y ni siquiera tiene aspiraciones de convertirse en caballero, así que no veo demasiado problema en ello: si él desea tomar por esposa a Candy no creo que haya motivos para rechazarle: dinero no le falta, a juzgar por sus ropajes y su forma de vivir, aunque me temo que prefiera andar a la aventura en vez de establecerse y eso sería un punto en su contra. Pero dime ¿estás de acuerdo? Me interesa saber tu opinión. A mí, personalmente, me provoca gracia que nuestra Candy se haya interesado precisamente en un mozo así; pero eso sólo demuestra que uno no conoce el corazón de las personas y que las sorpresas en la vida ocurren a cada paso._

_¿Sabes, hijo? He estado pensando mucho respecto a nuestra Candy, y no quise tomar la decisión sin consultarlo contigo; porque bien sé que te disgustarías si no lo hiciese así; además, un día dije que tú eras el encargado de velar por ella y respeto tu posición en lo tocante a eso. Así que aprovecho este mensaje para advertirte que, si vas a regresar pronto, como dijiste en tu carta anterior, lo mejor será que vayas pensando en asegurar de alguna manera el futuro de esa niña. Ya está por cumplir los diecisiete, y creo que es hora de buscarle un esposo adecuado. Podría ser ese trovador o algún otro, según te parezca. Podríamos aprovechar tu visita a casa para celebrar su boda._

_- - C - -_

William de Andrew tensó el arco, lentamente, disfrutando el movimiento deslizante de la saeta sobre la cuerda; el sibilante sonido de ordinario conseguía templar su enfado; pero no ese día. No cuando todos ¡hasta su padre por carta! parecían empeñados en mencionar la palabra prohibida: matrimonio.

La flecha salió disparada, pero no tuvo la precisión que cabría esperar y terminó por aterrizar más allá de la diana, como el resto de sus compañeras; así que optó por bajar el arco y tomar un descanso. Había arruinado ya treinta tiros y ni siquiera ello podía desviar su rabia hacia asuntos más prácticos y lógicos ¡Condenación!

Boda.

¿Casar a Candy? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su padre cuando se le había ocurrido esa idea tan descabellada? Candy todavía era una niña, una bella joven despertando a la vida y aprendiendo a sobrevivir; en ninguna manera podía considerársele ya una mujer cuya mano pudiesen conceder a un candidato adecuado ¡No señor! ¡Su padre tenía que estar loco para sugerir algo así! ¿Y si el esposo de Candy, trovador o cocinero, decidía marcharse de St. Andrews? ¿Cómo iban a hacer para cuidar de ella? Candy no era normal, como el resto; Candy era especial, y no podían olvidar que su vida entera, al menos desde aquel día del río y la cascada, había transcurrido bajo la protección del Clan Andrew. Además: estaba ese condenado detalle de su incapacidad para hablar...

Nuevamente su ánimo se alteró, al pensar en el asunto; no podía dejar de hacerlo. A cada momento una idea seguía a otra, siempre en dirección de St. Andrews y la manera en que el tiempo había cambiado los destinos de todos, incluido el suyo... ¡Maldita sea!

Y, hablando de lo mismo, él no estaba en mejor situación: ya varias ocasiones sir Johnson y hasta el mismo rey habían insinuado que era hora de que tomara una esposa ¡Por todos los santos! Él jamás exigiría a ninguna mujer, en especial a una dama, acostumbrada a las comodidades, los lujos y la diversión típica de la corte, seguirlo para ir a vivir a un lugar alejado del mundo que ella conocía, sin posibilidad de volver algún día; como no fuera de visita de vez en cuando ¡Era una insensatez! Por donde quiera que le mirarse: la corte inglesa, la campiña inglesa incluso, no eran en absoluto semejantes a las Tierras Altas escocesas; donde el frío asolaba durante el invierno y el trabajo agobiaba durante los meses cálidos; donde las únicas diversiones eran la pesca y la danza, y, si bien podían fabricarse lienzos decentes, no se conseguían los elaborados brocados con los que se confeccionaban las codiciadas túnicas de las damas, a no ser de manos de aventurados mercaderes que pocas veces llegaban hasta St. Andrews.

Al sentir resurgir la furia, William volvió a tensar el arco, sus ojos fijos en el objetivo; su pulso aminorando conforme afinaba la puntería, su respiración tornándose más tranquila y su semblante más sereno, fruto de la enorme concentración que requería para el ejercicio; sin embargo, en el último momento, el fugaz recuerdo de una de las frases escritas por su padre, le hizo perder el tino, y la flecha cayó de nuevo en territorio de nadie.

Treinta y uno.

Conque un trovador ¿Eh? Por más que lo intentara no atinaba a imaginar qué clase de tipo había conseguido romper las barreras de recelo que Candy siempre mostraba ante cualquier desconocido que pisara el castillo. Aún tenía en la memoria, tan fresco como si hubiese ocurrido el día anterior, aquella tarde de invierno en que, siendo aún una niña, se había escondido por horas, en el baúl de su padre, tras atestiguar la llegada de un hombre que buscaba asilo para pernoctar, camino de la frontera.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su padre que podía autorizar que un desconocido se llevase a Candy? No sabía cómo explicarlo; pero sí sabía de sobra que, pese a la creciente confianza que ella parecía recuperar día con día, un poderoso y extraño temor permanecía ahí, encerrado dentro de su alma, y él, mejor que nadie, estaba dispuesto a asegurar que tal miedo iba a despertar tarde o temprano, y en esas circunstancias, Candy necesitaba la familiaridad del entorno en el que había crecido, y a todos cuantos la amaban, para protegerla ¡De ninguna manera iba a consentir que ella se alejase de St. Andrews y era su última palabra!

Una vocecita, muy dentro de él le respondió, con toda la ironía que el momento ameritaba; que hacía más de diez años que él no estaba cerca de ella para cumplir a cabalidad con su deber de protector y que lo mejor era pensar en encontrar a alguien que sí llevase a cabo esa tarea adecuadamente; sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de ella, extraviado en una rabia sorda que jamás había soñado con experimentar.

Preparó un nuevo tiro y disparó una nueva flecha, que terminó, igual que las demás, donde no debía: esta vez a escasa distancia de sus pies ¡Maldición! ¡No podía creer que un par de semanas en cama hubiesen acabado con más de veinte años de entrenamiento y habilidad! ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitirlo!

Treinta y dos.

Tan pronto como formuló su negativa, William se preguntó, para sí mismo ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo cuando pensaba en "permitir" y "no permitir"? ¿A Candy o a su entrenamiento con el arco?

La respuesta vino de inmediato: Candy, ella siempre poseía prioridad en sus decisiones. Aunque hubiese transcurrido el tiempo y los años acumulasen tan sólo misivas de su padre con esporádicas noticias sobre su protegida, lo cierto era que seguía considerándose responsable por ella tanto como el primer día

¡Por san Andres! William comprendió en ese momento que no estaba dispuesto a separarse de Candy: no aún y no hasta estar completamente seguro de que el hombre que se la llevaba era el mejor. Quizás su padre tenía razón al sugerir que alguien debía encargarse a tiempo completo de cuidar de Candy, y quién mejor que un esposo; pero eso sí: no cualquier esposo, ni el primero que se cruzase por el camino del castillo tocando la flauta ¡De ninguna manera! Candy merecía lo mejor y él se encargaría de proporcionárselo, a como diera lugar.

William sintió que parte de la furia desaparecía al resolver que, tan pronto regresaran a St. Andrews, se daría a la tarea de encontrarle él mismo un esposo adecuado; porque de algo estaba seguro: un trovador, así fuera hijo de un noble, no era lo más idóneo para una joven sensible y vital como lo era Candy. Ella no era una dama de alcurnia, cierto, pero había crecido protegida por cada alma que habitaba en St. Andrews y estaba acostumbrada a recibir atenciones extraordinarias por parte de todos y resultaba obvio que un tipo que vivía a la aventura jamás podría proporcionarle la más mínima de esas atenciones ¡Candy no se marcharía de St. Andrews! Eso era una promesa ¡Y la haría cumplir sobre su cadáver, de ser preciso!

Agobiado y furioso, ante la nueva disyuntiva que se presentaba ante él, resolvió preparar otra flecha; misma que, por supuesto, terminó uniéndose a las demás en el día de entrenamiento más pésimo que le había tocado vivir desde que tuviera memoria.

Treinta y tres.

¡Maldita sea!

Genuinamente frustrado y desesperado, arrojó el arco tan lejos como lo permitían sus minadas fuerzas; sin importarle que su herida sufriese las consecuencias. Algo en él ardía sin control, como un fuego que lo devoraba, que lo calcinaba por dentro, arrebatándole la cordura, la energía, las ganas de vivir incluso. Una sensación quemante, perturbadoramente intensa, se expandía en todo su ser, como un manto viscoso, tan desagradable que le provocaba a dejarse hundir sin remedio en el foso de la desesperación.

¿Porqué seguía tan perturbado por la idea del matrimonio de su protegida? ¿Porqué? ¡Tenía que olvidarse de ello! Antes que Johnson descubriera que algo no andaba bien con él y comenzara a hacer esas preguntas indebidas que tanto detestaba.

─Sir Gerald sufriría un pasmo si viera lo bien que lo estáis haciendo hoy con ese arco, Príncipe ─comentó sir George, con sequedad, surgiendo de entre la maleza circundante─. No debisteis levantaros aún: os falta más de una semana para poder volver a practicar como se debe.

─Iros George ─dijo el hombre más joven; su voz firme y sin emoción revelando que era más una orden que otra cosa. Ni siquiera la mención al estimado Maese de armas de los Johnson había tenido, en esa ocasión, el poder para ahuyentar sus lúgubres pensamientos.

─¡Todavía no llega el día en que permita que un mocoso como vos me dé órdenes a mí! ─declaró el caballero de más edad, con una mueca de disgusto, aproximándose hasta quedar frente a él─. Y os recuerdo que, campeón del rey o no, al menos en este reino, y hasta que no hayáis cruzado la puerta del castillo Andrew y presentado respetos a vuestro padre, seguís bajo mi tutela ¡Así que no abuséis de vuestra suerte!

William decidió ignorar al caballero y, en cambio, optó por comenzar a avanzar, con bastante dificultad, por el sendero que conducía al campamento. Sin embargo, no había dado más de media docena de pasos cuando se hizo evidente que no podría conseguirlo solo; no obstante, ni una sola palabra surgió de sus labios, apretados debido al esfuerzo y la furia que aún persistía en él.

─¡Testarudo! ─reprendió George, dándole alcance para servirle de apoyo, sabiendo que jamás pediría ayuda por voluntad propia─ ¡No sé cómo diablos os he soportado todo este tiempo!

─Porque no os quedó otro remedio que obedecer a vuestro padre, supongo ─aventuró William a manera de respuesta; sonriendo a pesar del dolor─. Ahora que le conozco bien, sé de sobra que sir Edward no es precisamente un ejemplo de magnanimidad cuando se contrarían sus órdenes.

─¡Cerrad el pico! ─atajó sir Johnson con su patentado rugido guerrero─. Debería dejaros esta noche en el cepo, para que meditéis con calma respecto a ser tan boquiflojo y faltarme al respeto.

─¡Hacedlo, si es vuestro deseo! ─repuso William, para sorpresa de Johnson, con un tono distinto, único, en el que se mezclaban el hastío, la desesperación, el reto y hasta la ironía; su mirada desprendiendo un fuego desconocido y la derrota presente en cada una de sus palabras─ ¡Os lo pido! ¡Así al menos podré pensar con claridad!


	10. Misteriosas razones

─¡Por san Andrés! ─exclamó Stirr con sentimiento─. ¡Se ha marchado! ¡He ido a buscarle a su cámara y no está! ¡Ese zopenco testarudo sólo está retrasando su recuperación con ese empeño en no guardar reposo! Primero insiste en viajar sin estar totalmente curado ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Si no supiera que aún está débil yo mismo le partiría la cara por ser tan cabezota!

Archibald dejó su quehacer con la aguja y levantó la mirada, comprendiendo la razón de la preocupación de su hermano. Desde hacía tres días el mal humor y la impaciencia de sir William de Andrew eran evidentes.

─Ha estado así desde que leyó ese último mensaje del jefe William que llegó antier con Angus ─asintió Archibald con preocupación, meditando con expresión pensativa─. No sé qué le sucede. No debería impacientarse precisamente ahora que vamos ya en camino para St. Andrews. Jamás, en todo el tiempo que llevamos fuera, le había ocurrido eso.

Stirr miró a su hermano; la preocupación presente en cada uno de sus rasgos. Y afirmó:

─Parece un jovencito encaprichado y rebelde que no conoce de disciplina y no un caballero hecho y derecho ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es a causa de esa herida y el reposo prolongado, porque sabes de sobra que no es verdad!

─Yo no estoy diciendo nada ─se defendió Archibald, con una mueca irónica, reanudando su tarea de unir mangas a una camisa. Generalmente era él quien se encargaba personalmente de confeccionar y reparar las vestimentas de sir William, para disgusto de cualquiera de las costureras en turno y diversión de los nobles de la corte.

─No lo sé, hermano; no lo sé ─indicó Stirr con pesar evidente─; me estoy comenzando a preguntar si no será que esté así porque en realidad no desea regresar a casa. Nunca lo había visto tan imposible, Pareciera que el viaje hasta St. Andrews es lo que le tiene de ese talante. Quizás es que le desagrada en demasía tener que recorrer tanta distancia hasta ese lugar que no tiene más atractivos que montañas alrededor. A lo mejor es que hubiera preferido permanecer en la corte ahora que está de descanso.

─¡Pero qué cosas dices! ─exclamó Archibald, con actitud ligeramente indiferente─. Es más fácil que tú y yo consigamos pase directo a la cámara de la reina a que el muchacho cambie de idea respecto a regresar. Bien sabes lo mucho que le disgusta permanecer en la corte y lo furioso que siempre se ha puesto cada vez que el rey le ha negado el permiso para ausentarse. Él siempre ha añorado St. Andrews y eso jamás ha sido un secreto para nadie.

─¡Pues no sé! ─dijo Stirr con exasperación y un gruñido poco generoso─; pero, con ese mal genio, cualquiera diría que tiene asuntos de amores que no desea desatender y no me estoy refiriendo a lady Alise, porque ella ya es historia ¡Pardiez! ¡Si hasta parece un jovencito ansioso porque no ha podido yacer entre las piernas de su dama!

Archibal frenó en seco su labor y volvió a mirar a su hermano, perplejo, antes de resoplar con genuina impaciencia, evidentemente exasperado por lo que acababa de escuchar:

─¡Pero qué cosas se te ocurren Stirr! Podría decir eso de cualquier otro, excepto de William; bien sabes que él no es de los que empeñan el alma en esos asuntos; es obvio que para él los líos de faldas no merecen mayor atención y siempre han quedado como meros juegos sin importancia. Es más, si lo pienso con detenimiento, no puedo recordar una sola vez que él haya perdido el seso por alguna mujer; ramera o dama.

Stirr miró a su hermano, pensativo, reflexionando sobre sus palabras anteriores y no atinando a atrapar la idea que danzaba en su mente, escabulléndosele como agua entre los dedos.

Por seguro que no podía negar que lo dicho por Archibald tenía mucho de verdad: para William el amor siempre había sido algo irrelevante que jamás conseguía apartar su atención de sus objetivos primordiales: St. Andrews y sus encomiendas bélicas; en ese orden.

─No sé, no sé ─repitió Stirr de nuevo─. Esos mensajes eran lo único que conseguía alegrarlo sinceramente y no dejo de preguntarme qué condenado asunto ha tratado el jefe William en este último para ponerlo así; porque ahora que me lo pienso bien, estoy seguro de que su mal humor tiene qué ver con lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en St. Andrews.

─Probablemente tengas razón ─estuvo de acuerdo Archibal, remedando la expresión preocupada de su hermano─. Espero que no sea algo respecto a la salud del amo ─expresó, dejando traslucir lo mucho que le afectaba el tema y luego, exasperado, arrojó a un lado la costura en la que estaba trabajando y exclamó─: ¡Por san Andres! ¿Porqué vienes aquí a contagiarme tu ansiedad? ¡Hasta me siento tentado de ir y preguntarle directamente!

─Te romperá la nariz otra vez ─aseguró Stirr, ya de mejor talante─; como lo hizo aquella primera noche que pasamos fuera de casa, camino aquí ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Estaba furioso! Hasta sir Johnson tuvo que intervenir para evitar un escándalo en el comedor.

─Oh, sí; por supuesto que lo recuerdo ─dijo Archibald, sonriendo─. Sir George lo tuvo a pan y agua durante un mes entero y lo hizo pasar dos días con sus noches en las mazmorras tan pronto llegamos a St. Johannes, alegando que debía aprender a respetar a sus mayores.

─Creo que, si milord conociera la razón que William tuvo para lanzarse sobre ti, comprendería y se arrepentiría de por vida por haber maljuzgado al muchacho. Con esa pelea y la espera que lo hicimos pasar esa mañana, mientras buscábamos a Candy por todo St. Andrews, por mucho tiempo creyó que William era un niñito mimado y caprichoso. Si hasta por eso le ha llamado siempre "Príncipe".

─¡Claro! ¡Justifícalo! ─se quejó Archibald con sentimiento─. Como tú no sentiste en carne propia sus condenados puños ¡Ese insolente! Tratarme como a Neal ¡A mí! ¡A mí que lo llevé en brazos y lo paseaba desde la mañana hasta el atardecer en ese carromato de madera que tú le fabricaste! ¡A mí, que siempre le he reservado los mejores lienzos que obtengo en el telar!

─Hablas como una nana ─apuntó Stirr, riendo─. Ten cuidado que sir Johnson no te escuche o se regocijará a costa de nosotros por todo el mes ─advirtió; y, en seguida agregó─: además, tú tuviste la culpa porque, gracias a tu descuido al registrar el cobertizo, estuvimos a punto de marcharnos sin saber qué había pasado con Candy.

─¡Candy! ─exclamó Archibald, sonriendo, muy a su pesar─. ¡Claro! ¡Si sólo Rizos era capaz de ponerlo en ese estado tan imposi...!

─No ─atajó Stirr, sabiendo inmediatamente el motivo por el que Archibald había callado de pronto─. ¡De ninguna manera puedes pensar que se trate de Rizos! ─declaró con exasperación─. ¡Han pasado diez años hermano! ¡Diez! ¡Es absurdo que...!

─No, si yo no pienso nada ─interrumpió Archibald, con expresión meditabunda─; pero acabo de recordar que Candy ahora está por cumplir los diecisiete y ya no es más una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. Es curioso ¿No? Nuestros muchachos han crecido y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta de ello.

─Es verdad ─convino Stirr sonriendo con extraña ternura, perdido, indudablamente, en recuerdos de casa y de la joven de quien hablaban─. ¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo! Rizos ya debe ser toda una mujercita ¿Se habrá casado ya?

─No lo sé ─respondió Archibald, sin abandonar su expresión pensativa─. Aunque sí espero, de todo corazón, que su carácter sea mejor que el de William... ¡Por las runas! ─exclamó desesperado─. ¡Si tan sólo ese muchacho no fuera tan hermético respecto a las noticias que recibe de casa!

─¡Ya! ─apuntó Stirr con ironía─. No se te olvide que fuimos nosotros quienes le solicitamos que lo hiciera así desde el principio. Le pedimos que sólo nos dijera lo indispensable y lo más importante, cuando así lo decidiera, y que se guardara para él todo lo demás; porque no podíamos estar atentos a nuestro deber, si a cada paso estábamos suspirando por St. Andrews.

─A veces detesto tu buena memoria ─afirmó Archibald, con ironía.

─Y los dos podéis tener por seguro que yo detesto, por sobre todo, que los mozos estúpidos no mantengáis cerrada la boca sobre los asuntos privados de vuestros amos ─dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta.

─¡Sir Johnson! ─exclamaron a dúo los gemelos; mirándolo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Al tiempo que se ponían de pie como gesto de respeto.

─¿Qué tonterías habéis estado ventilando? ¡Gemelos del demonio! ─inquirió sir Johnson en un rugido─. ¡Deberíais estar más atentos a vuestro amo en vez de cacarear como mozas lavanderas sobre cosas privadas! ¡Le he encontrado en el campo! ¡En el campo! ¡Practicando con el arco y arriesgándose a retrasar la sanación de su herida!

─¿Otra vez? ─inquirió Archibald, con exasperación, elevando el tono de su voz y frunciendo el ceño, dejando a sir Johnson asombrado con la evidente afirmación. A juzgar por la reacción del guerrero sir Johnson entendió perfectamente que William llevaba rato comportándose así. Él se había ausentado solamente tres días, pero, al llegar, había recibido la sorpresa de encontrar a un William tan incomprensible como el que mostrara ser aquella lejana noche cuando, aún siendo un muchacho, se había lanzado contra el Zurcidor, sin importarle nada excepto descargar su furia.

Johnson miró al Zurcidor, evocando sucesos lejanos en el tiempo. Aquel hombre poco había cambiado desde que le conociera. Era un servidor fiel y poco dado a llamar la atención como no fuera en beneficio de su amo y lo mismo podía decir de su hermano Stirr. Una lealtad inamovible, más que la ambición, parecía ser la única razón de su presencia en Inglaterra junto a sir William.

Aunque al principio la presencia de los gemelos y el resto de sus compañeros había despertado innumerables recelos, conforme la fama de William de Andrew se consolidaba también lo hacía la de sus hombres de mayor confianza. Si bien Archibald y Stirr habían recibido también entrenamiento para la guerra, ambos habían rehusado cualquier honor aparejado a su hábil desempeño y se conformaban con los motes que los trovadores habían acuñado para ellos en vez de perseguir algún favor real.

A muchos extrañaba que el Zurcidor continuase todavía sin ningún título y sin ser armado caballero en toda forma y que Stirr hubiera preferido desempeñarse como maese de Armas renunciando a tener bajo su mando a un destacamento completo de hombres, como había sido la intención inicial de William. Sin embargo, Johnson era de los pocos enterados de la verdad, porque todos suponían erróneamente que era debido al origen incierto de ambos y al hecho de que eran extranjeros que no gozaban de mayores recompensas.

Johnson pensó nuevamente en el incidente ocurrido entre Archibald y William la primera noche fuera de St. Andrews, camino de Inglaterra. Esa ocasión había sido suficiente para convencerlo, mejor que ninguna otra cosa, que William era un guerrero notable. Aquella vez el muchacho había encarado las burlonas provocaciones de su guardián, un hombre mayor y evidentemente mucho más habilidoso que él, sin un ápice de temor y con la determinación de quien se sabe capaz de vencer y conseguido derribarlo al primer golpe. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que sir Johnson evocaba más a menudo, sino la expresión satisfecha de Archibald al conseguir en su amo la reacción esperada: el Zurcidor había provocado a William deliberadamente por alguna condenada razón que sólo él conocía.

─Asumo que han sido días interesantes para vosotros ─afirmó ahora, de vuelta a la realidad, sin esperar que los gemelos replicasen nada; generalmente ese par era el que más reticente se mostraba a dar explicaciones respecto a su amo, y había sido bastante revelador escucharlos momentos atrás hablar sobre St. Andrews, dado que ese tema también parecía estar prohibido entre los escoceses, especialmente en su presencia.

─¡Por las runas! ¿Será que...? ─comenzó a decir Archibald, perdido en sus reflexiones y prácticamente olvidado de que él se encontraba escuchándole.

─Vaya a ser que sí... ─interrumpió Stirr, entre dientes, mesándose los ensortijados cabellos, con clara expresión de estar genuinamente alarmado gracias a sus privadas reflexiones. Sir Johnson lo miró sin comprender, y se quedó más sorprendido aún cuando el Zurcidor exhibió el mismo semblante de su hermano: ambos tenían toda la apariencia de saber lo que en realidad ocurría... y no creérselo.

─William necesita de vuestra ayuda, Archibald ─dijo sir Johnson, sabiendo que de nada serviría preguntar a los gemelos respecto a sus conclusiones─. Le he dejado en la cámara, Mejor será que llevéis nuevos vendajes.

─¡Bien empleado le estará a ese mocoso imprudente verse obligado a guardar cama otra vez! ─indicó Archibald, sin ápice de compasión y sin inmutarse por la información, ni mover un músculo para cumplir su solicitud. Tal reacción sorprendió a sir Johnson, dado que, por norma, el Zurcidor era quien más solícito y preocupado se mostraba con todo cuanto se refería al buen estado físico de su amo y, ahora, su actitud indicaba a las claras que le importaba un pimiento ir a verificar que todo estuviera bien. Extraño; muy extraño.

─¡Tranquilo Archie! ─pidió Stirr, llamando a su hermano con el diminutivo que pocas veces utilizaba en presencia de otras personas─. Será mejor que vayas pronto o será peor; y ni se te ocurra preguntar nada: del ánimo que está es capaz de recordar ese duelo que ambos tenéis pendiente.

─Ya lo creo ─estuvo de acuerdo Archibald, con una mueca de claro disgusto─. ¡Por las runas! ¡Si ya decía yo que su prisa no era normal! ¡Y mucho menos ese comportamiento!

─¡Pardiez! ¿Hasta cuándo pensáis moveros para ir a atender a vuestro amo? ─vociferó sir Johnson, captando al instante la atención de los dos hombres─. ¡Dejad el chismorreo para después!

─Lo sentimos, milord ─dijeron ambos a dúo, claramente apenados y luego, al notar la expresión de genuina furia del lord, Archibald optó por intentar justificarse─: Perdonad nuestra falta de atención; es simplemente que se acerca el momento de llegar a casa y recordábamos que tenemos demasiado tiempo sin saber nada nuevo de la gente de St. Andrews. Es inevitable que nos surjan dudas respecto a muchos de ellos y que nos distraigamos intentando predecir lo que encontraremos al regresar.

─¡St. Andrews, St. Andrews! ─exclamó Johnson con sentimiento─. ¡Estoy harto de escuchar las palabras casa y St. Andrews en la misma frase! ¡Una simple licencia real y todos perdéis el seso! ¿Qué es lo que os pasa? ¡Vuestro amo no está mejor que vosotros! ¡Ha arruinado tantos tiros con el arco como jamás lo hubiera creído posible! Y, cuando amenacé enviarlo a los cepos por su indisciplina, me ha suplicado hacerlo como si eso fuese la única esperanza para él. Os aseguro que no bromeaba.

─Está muy extraño milord ─asintió Stirr, intentando explicar lo inexplicable─. Algo le sucede, pero no quiere decirlo, ya conocéis vos cuán testarudo puede llegar a ser. Pensamos que se trata de algún problema serio en casa; pero no nos atrevemos a preguntarle porque se pondrá peor. A él no le gusta compartir sus preocupaciones con ninguno de nosotros.

─¡Problemas! ¡Bah! Problemas tengo yo soportándolo a él y a sus niñeras─vociferó Johnson, con energía─. ¡Parece un mozo que todavía no ha ganado sus espuelas! ¿Podéis creer que acaba de echarme a gritos de su cámara por decirle que era bueno que pensase ya en elegir una esposa adecuada? ¡Hasta me ha arrojado el aguamanil ¡Por las llagas de Cristo! ¡No atino a adivinar qué tiene ese taimado escocés en la cabeza! ─se quejó sir Johnson, olvidando aplicar a sí mismo sus anteriores recomendaciones a los gemelos, respecto a tener cautela con lo que se decía.

─¿Elegir esposa? ─preguntaron a coro los gemelos, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. Luego, se miraron uno al otro, con actitud pensativa e intercambiando un silencioso entendimiento. Archibald no dijo más y abandonó la cámara a toda prisa, exhibiendo la expresión más determinada y furiosa que sir George le recordara; mientras que Stirr permaneció quieto, con actitud ausente y la clara apariencia de estar a muchas leguas de ahí.

Sir George Johnson optó también por marcharse, dejando atrás a un Stirr inmerso en silenciosas reflexiones, su ceño de disgusto mucho más pronunciado que antes: cada vez entendía menos a William y a su gente.

Cada vez entendía menos de nada.


	11. Silencioso enfado

─Has estado llorando de nuevo ¿Verdad querida? ─indicó Ian, si un palmo de duda, al ver pasar por sus dominios a una abatida Candy, camino de los dormitorios desde la salida que conducía al bosque. Ella se limitó a mirarlo, con una expresión tal de tristeza que él no pudo hacer otra cosa que extender los brazos para invitarla a venir a su lado.

Candy así lo hizo, aunque no lloró y, en cambio, optó por reclinarse contra el pecho de su padre adoptivo y emitir un sentido suspiro, perdiéndose en su afectuoso abrazo. Ian notó que aún temblaba y que su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, su ánimo alterado hasta lo absurdo.

─Candy, Candy ─dijo Ian con dulzura─. Bien sabes que no fue culpa de lord William suspender su visita a St. Andrews, sino órdenes del rey, que al parecer necesitaba que condujese un asedio a los dominios de cierto vasallo traidor. Fue mala suerte que estuviese todavía a media jornada de distancia de la frontera cuando ese mensaje urgente le fue entregado; de lo contrario estoy seguro de que se habría desentendido de él y fingido ignorancia. Parece que su majestad no puede vivir sin nuestro muchacho. Deberías alegrarte de que él sea un hombre tan importante y de que sus servicios como caballero sean tenidos en tan alta estima.

Candy no hizo ningún ademán, ni reaccionó ante las palabras de su padre; sino que permaneció ahí, inmóvil, perdida en pensamientos que ninguno podía adivinar, por más que lo intentase; sin embargo, Ian no se dió por vencido aún:

─¡Ay, hijita mía! ¡No sabes cuánto daría para que no tuvieras qué pasar por esta angustia que no te hace bien! Me gustaría decirte que el lord volverá pronto, pero ya has visto cómo eso no es posible. A lo mejor debieras dejar reposar ese sueño por otro buen rato y comenzar a pensar en cosas más agradables: como tu primer viaje a esa ciudad tan importante que tanto has deseado conocer. El señor se ha portado muy generoso al ofrecer llevarte con él, como regalo por tu cumpleaños de este año. No creo que se sienta muy reconfortado si no te muestras un poco más entusiasmada.

Candy levantó la cabeza entonces, y giró un poco para mirar de frente a su padre, su expresión solemne y sus sedosos rizos agitándose por el movimiento de negación que realizaba.

─¡Pero Candy! ¿Cómo así que no quieres ir? ¡Muchacha tonta! ¡El amo se sentirá muy triste si no lo acompañas! Hasta ha dicho que piensa llevarte a conocer el mar y visitar a una persona que, está seguro, te agradará mucho. Además, no debes sentirte nerviosa porque tu madre irá también, para hacerse cargo del amo mientras permanecen allá y mientras se desarrollan los festejos; parece que se hospedarán con un hombre muy rico cuya esposa es pariente lejana del señor.

La expresión de la muchacha se tornó interrogante en un santiamén; y el hombre sólo respondió, comprendiendo la duda no formulada:

─No lo sé, querida niña. No sé de quién se trata; pero lo único que desea el amo es alegrarte un poco y distraerte. La fiesta será para celebrar el cumpleaños de una anciana y creo que desea que tú prepares, en honor de esa dama, la tarta de bayas que te sale tan deliciosa. Además, creo que piensa llevar también a Dorado, y sabes bien que ese pajarraco de marras sólo te obedece a ti. Dime, atolondrada ¿Harás quedar mal al amo sólo por un berriche de jovencita mimada y caprichosa? Piensa niña ¿Qué diría lord William si lo supiera? ¿Crees que estaría complacido?

Por toda respuesta, Candy emitió un resoplido, decorado con una espectacular lengua de fuera, claro indicio de su gran molestia, y tras dedicar a su padre la mirada más resentida que le hubiera visto nunca, se marchó a toda prisa, con aire de princesa ofendida. Mary, que venía llegando, se echó a reír al contemplar la expresión mosqueada de su esposo.

─Debí decírtelo antes, querido ─indicó, en cuanto pudo contenerse un poco─: aunque parezca de lo más extraño, resulta que nuestra Candy está de verdad enfadada con el joven amo. Sería mejor no mencionarlo en estos días en su presencia, porque sus reacciones son por demás impredecibles. Me atrevo a decir que, si lo tuviera enfrente, lo golpearía ¡y no solamente con coles y panes!

─¡Pero qué muchacha! ─exclamó Ian, sin dejar de mostrar su disgusto por no haber sido informado antes: él siempre detestaba ser el último en enterarse de lo que sucedía─. ¿Y qué ha dicho el señor al respecto? ─preguntó.

─Digo que tu hija tiene toda la razón y que nuestro "lord" William tendrá bien merecido si ella decide guardarle resentimiento eterno ─respondió la voz grave del señor, que venía llegando desde el salón principal─. ¡Ese condenado muchacho! ¡Mira que hacernos esto! ¡No! ¡Si ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ─se quejó, con sentimiento perfectamente entendible─. ¿Es que ningún caballero tiene palabra hoy en día? ─se preguntó, dramáticamente─. ¡Y para colmo el rey le ha otorgado ese estúpido título! ¡Conde de Ashenbert! ¡Su abuelo rugirá de disgusto cuando lo sepa! ¡Un título inglés en la familia! ¡Bah!

─Amo, no debería exaltarse así: le hará daño; he dicho lo mismo a Candy hace un momento ─aconsejó Ian, con preocupación─. Son cosas que pasan; en especial en ese condenado reino donde el rey y sus vasallos parecen gustar de iniciar conflictos por cualquier cosa. Y también parecen gustar de otorgar y obtener esas recompensas medias bobas, si me permite hablar con franqueza.

─El rey es muy listo, querido Ian: un título le evita vaciar las arcas para pagar los servicios de un ejército tan competente como lo es el de mi hijo. Mi William es conde de un lugar que ve tu a saber en qué parte perdida del sur quedará, el rey conserva su oro y los soldados se mueren de hambre; así funciona esto ¡Pura patraña! ¡Pero al rey no le importa con tal de no desprenderse de su preciado oro! ─exclamó con furia─. ¡Milord! ¡Vaya manera de arruinar un nombre bien puesto! ¡Condenado muchacho! ¡Pero me va a oír cuando lo tenga enfrente!

─Si es que algún día regresa ─terció entonces Sara, que venía pasando por ahí, cargada con un par de cubos malolientes─. Porque parece que el heredero ya no puede recordar el camino a casa ¡Claro! Ha de estar muy entretenido entre esos hombres ataviados con túnicas lujosas y esas mujeres perfumadas ¿Encomienda del rey? ¡Mis peinetas de nácar! Mira que prometer cosas que no se cumplen es atentar contra algún mandamiento; todavía no me acuerdo cual, pero preguntaré a Fray Fergusson ¡No! ¡Pero si ya decía yo que era una pésima idea enviarlo a ese condenado reino infestado de ratas y chinches! ¡Pero claro! ¡Como nunca me hacen caso! Ahora verán, verán cómo yo tenía toda la ra...

La voz enfadada de Sara se fue haciendo inaudible debido a la distancia. Tres pares de ojos asombrados y la misma cantidad de oídos siguieron con atención cada detalle de la inesperada diatriba. La mujer no se había detenido para nada, sino que había iniciado su perorata al escuchar las palabras del señor y continuado caminando, concentrada en no derramar los cubos y perdida en la rabieta más espectacular que ninguno recordara haberle atestiguado en la vida.

─Pues parece que ya son muchos los disgustados por aquí ─fue lo único que pudo comentar Ian, todavía inmóvil por la sorpresa. Mary y el señor William, por su parte, asintieron en silencio, mientras miraban boquiabiertos en dirección a donde había desaparecido Sara, camino de los corrales.


	12. Visitante inesperado

─No quisiera tener qué decir lo obvio ─dijo el hombre moreno, de mediana estatura y ligeramente corpulento, que ingresó en la tienda sin mayor ceremonia.

─¡Neal! ─exclamó sir William, girándose intempestivamente para mirar con asombro a su inesperado visitante.

─El mismo, milord ─replicó el aludido, con una sonrisa retorcida. William se preguntó si era el tiempo o la lejanía lo que estaba contribuyendo a su falta de animosidad. Generalmente él y Neal no solían llevarse bien y jamás habría creído posible alegrarse al verle. Si, debía ser el tiempo.

Miró al recién llegado. Era obvio que la formación en las armas no era su prioridad. Neal jamás había tenido la intención de convertirse en guerrero, no. Lo suyo era un poco más simple, pero igualmente importante: a Neal le gustaba ordenar y controlar y hacía tiempo ya que su padre le había informado que ahora residía en Inverness, sirviendo a las órdenes de un viejo lord que requería ayuda con el manejo de sus propiedades.

Escribiente y administrador.

Ese era el camino que había elegido Neal y, de pronto, se le ocurrió que era mejor así porque, a pesar de sus diferencias de juventud, detestaba la idea de enfrentarse a él en ningún ámbito. Neal era lo más parecido a un hermano que había tenido, y así le quería.

─¿Que os trae por aquí, Neal? ─preguntó entonces, sonriendo con sinceridad─. Habría jurado que Londres quedaba demasiado lejos para vos.

─Ciertamente no viajé por placer ─replicó Neal con una mueca de desagrado─. Mi amo me envió como parte de la escolta de la familia de lord Westland, que se traslada de regreso aquí. He venido con la dama y sus tres hijos para apoyarles en el camino con los asuntos de dinero y, de paso, realizar algunas compras y entregar algunos mensajes importantes a los familiares de mi señor.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó sir William, sin encontrar nada más qué comentar. Era obvio que Neal gozaba de la confianza de su señor y eso le alegraba sobremanera. El protegido de su padre no era una mala persona, tal vez algo ofuscado y recio, sí; pero no era ningún malvado y, además, era bastante astuto.

─Si me permitís ser sincero con vos, milord, debo deciros que esperaba que vuestros hombres me informaran que os encontrabais en Windsor ─afirmó Neal, sorprendido, recorriendo el interior de la tienda con una mirada que exhibía cierto desagrado. William no pudo evitar mirar también al que había sido su hogar durante la mayor parte de los últimos diez años y comprendió la inquietud de Neal. Ciertamente, cualquier persona esperaría que él estuviese hospedado en Windsor en ese momento, tal y como correspondía a un lord de su categoría.

Intuyó que Neal no se estaba burlando de él, ni pretendía ofenderlo con su curiosidad. Era perfectamente entendible, dada la fama del León escocés en todo el reino, que cualquiera esperase de él que se encontrara cerca del rey en todo momento; sin embargo, para su buena fortuna las cosas no funcionaban así y rara vez se veía obligado a ello, ya que su vida se resumía a campaña tras campaña militar. A decir verdad si las cosas estuviesen ocurriendo como de ordinario ciertamente él estaría en el castillo, esperando para ser convocado ante el monarca; sin embargo, acababa de arribar después de acabar con una misión especialmente importante y no había hecho acto de presencia en Windsor, debido a una petición real muy particular.

Era obvio que a su visitante también le sorprendía la austeridad que le rodeaba, en nada parecida a la fastuosidad que correspondía a un noble; pero era su elección. Su tienda no era lujosa, como sí lo eran las de la mayoría de los señores, y apenas era un poco más grande que las del resto de los demás. A diferencia de la utilizada por sir Johnson no incluía pesados cortinajes, ni comodidad alguna que le diferenciara de sus hombres. Detestaba la ostentación y más aún entorpecer el movimiento de la tropa con cargas inútiles.

Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, supuso que debía reconocer que, parte de esas disposiciones, estaba relacionadas con la rebeldía que aún persistía en él respecto a adecuarse a los usos y costumbres ingleses: para él no había ninguna diferencia entre los hombres y resentía verse obligado a recibir un trato ceremonioso que le distanciaba y distinguía de sus compañeros; además, le parecía tremendamente injusto dormir a cubierto cuando el resto de los soldados de menor rango lo hacía a la intemperie.

Pensado así, optó por encogerse de hombros, dejando que su silencio, poblado de significados, explicase a Neal lo que se sentía incapaz de poner en palabras. Suponía que algunas cosas eran imposibles de cambiar.

Consideró de nuevo su situación actual, sin poder evitar que su ánimo se ensombreciera. La vida no era sencilla, mucho menos para un caballero de Su Majestad; en especial cuando la palabra traición parecía flotar en el aire en busca de los destinatarios más inverosímiles. Aunque no había comentado nada a Johnson, tenía la sospecha de que le esperaba alguna que otra acusación sobre la mesa. Archibald también lo presentía así, y no había dudado en advertirlo respecto a ser cauteloso durante su audiencia.

La entrevista con el rey iba a ser difícil. De eso no tenía ninguna duda. Aún ahora, a más de medio año de que cancelasen su licencia para viajar hasta St. Andrews, era esa la primera ocasión que visitaba la corte y tampoco había tenido oportunidad de presentarse en Ashenbert, el señorío que le había sido recientemente otorgado, debido a que un par de asedios le habían mantenido ocupado en el norte.

Había estado tan cerca de casa en aquella ocasión, que aún le enfurecía recordar el instante en que un apresurado mensajero escoltado por un grupo de guardias de entera confianza del rey arribara al campamento para comunicarle la decisión real de enviarlo a terminar con una rebelión en el sur. Si era honesto debía reconocer que agradecía sinceramente el que Dios le hubiese permitido apaciguar su cólera antes de encontrarse con su soberano. De todas las adversidades que enfrentara durante su servicio al rey de Inglaterra, la más difícil de tolerar había sido el más reciente impedimento para visitar su hogar.

Extrañaba casa. Esa era la verdad. Y de pronto comprendió que se sentía feliz al ver a Neal, precisamente porque él representaba también parte de esa vida que añoraba.

─¿Como está Escocia en estos días? ─preguntó ahora, esperando no delatar su ansiedad, ni el resentimiento que aún le dominaba─. Espero que vos hayáis tenido mejor suerte que yo y que hayais conseguido visitar St. Andrews alguna vez.

Inevitablemente, al tener frente a sí a quien alguna vez había sido sujeto de diversión para él, Neal no pudo evitar notar el enorme cambio que la vida en Inglaterra había obrado en su antiguo némesis. No sólo era la marcada diferencia de estaturas entre él y William, sino una sutil aura de poder difícil de obviar. El hombre que permanecía de pie frente a él, en actitud relajada, representaba un peligro claro y evidente para el que sabía qué signos buscar.

William de Andrew. Así llamaban los ingleses a William St. Andrews, el heredero del jefe William. Neal, no obstante, había pensado nada más verle, que "León Escocés" le venía mejor.

─He escuchado mucho sobre vos, últimamente, León escocés ─dijo ahora, consiguiendo dibujar una expresión de sorpresa en el guerrero.

No pudo evitar que su voz sonara también teñida de asombro. Cualquiera pensaría, dada la fama de William y lo que trovadores y juglares recitaban sobre él, que ahora sería más parecido a los nobles ingleses que otra cosa; sin embargo, desde su vestimenta típicamente escocesa, hasta la austeridad que imperaba en su tienda, todo alrededor de él proclamaba que no era un personaje común y a Neal le decía que el imponente guerrero que tenía ante sí poco había cambiado desde los días en St. Andrews.

─Supongo que gracias a los boquiflojos que llegan hasta Inverness ─aventuró William con un gruñido, abarcando en una sola palabra a nobles, plebeyos y cualquier otro rango que hubiese en el mundo. No cabía ninguna duda de que los chismosos abundaban, independientemente de las clases sociales. Neal, una vez repuesto de la sorpresa al escuchar el desagrado que permeó cada palabra, estuvo a punto de sonreír al descubrir que, después de todo, continuaba siendo fácil fastidiarle.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, como lo hacía de vez en cuando, las razones de William para emprender esa aventura, especialmente cuando, ahora tenía oportunidad de comprobar de primera mano lo mucho que le desagradaba todo lo inglés. St. Andrews no era un señorío demasiado grande y, él mejor que nadie sabía que, de haberse rehusado a ir hasta Inglaterra y abrazar la vida de caballería, se le habrían asignado otros deberes sin necesidad de mayor sacrificio.

Sin embargo aquí estaba William St. Andrews, en Inglaterra sir William de Andrew, convertido en parte del mundo que detestaba. Un noble inglés hecho y derecho cuya suerte muchos envidiaban. Él no, por supuesto: encontraba bastante más satisfactorio el controlar riquezas y las armas no eran lo suyo. Prefería la paz. Sí.

Perdido en sus reflexiones descubrió que William lo miraba en espera de una respuesta, así que dijo:

─En realidad, por difícil que os parezca creerlo, milord, ha sido en St. Andrews ─informó, recibiendo a cambio una mirada que contenía demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo: sorpresa, esperanza, curiosidad, desesperación...

Sí: desesperación era la palabra adecuada, se dijo, añadiendo la intriga a los sentimientos que bullían en ese momento en él.


	13. Las cosas claras

Neal miró a William con genuina curiosidad.

No había sido fácil contener la alegría al descubrir que el ejército que acampaba a las afueras de ese pequeño poblado donde él y sus compañeros de viaje habían resuelto pasar la noche, era precisamente el comandado por William. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que le viera, justo el día de la partida a Inglaterra. Aunque hacía varios meses que se había marchado de casa, cuando William emprendiera ese largo viaje se había presentado en St. Andrews dispuesto a despedirlo y desearle parabienes.

En aquel día perdido en el pasado, había sido una revelación para él descubrir que sentía sincero afecto fraternal por el joven heredero del jefe William y también lo era ahora reconocer ese mismo afecto en los azules ojos del caballero.

Definitivamente, no se podía negar que la vida reservaba giros inesperados.

─Supongo ─dijo William, con un extraño tono de voz─, que habréis escuchado a ese trovador que mencionó Padre en una de sus cartas.

─Es cierto ─replicó, permitiendo que una mueca de cinismo decorara su rostro─. Es bastante bueno con las composiciones, especialmente con esas coplas que ha dedicado a vuestro Zurcidor.

─Archibald aún quiere matarlo ─declaró William con un brillo travieso en los ojos, sin poder disimular su satisfacción─. Y no dudo que Stirr sufrirá una desilusión porque esperaba ser él quien las diera a conocer a todos en St. Andrews.

─¡Par de taimados! ─dijo Neal, divertido muy a su pesar. Al parecer los gemelos no habían cambiado tanto. Al observar a William descubrió que éste reía, más relajado que antes, aunque conservando esa inquieta expresión; una expresión que a Neal se le antojó demasiado misteriosa.

─Cuidad que no os oigan ─advirtió William, entre risas─. O Archibald sería muy capaz de retaros a un duelo.

─¡Por el buen Dios, no! ─exclamó Neal con expresión horrorizada─. Ni siquiera sé cómo sostener una espada.

─Una falta lamentable, estimado Neal ─dijo William, mirándole con atención─. Siempre es mejor saber defenderse, independientemente de si sois un soldado o no.

─Supongo que vos lo tenéis bastante claro, en especial si hablamos de los días en St. Andrews ─repuso Neal con evidente incomodidad, y luego, agregó─: milord...

─Si se os ocurre disculparos conmigo os romperé la nariz ─interrumpió William, adivinando lo que Neal estaba a punto de decir. Las cosas entre ambos no habían sido fáciles y Neal había tenido sobrada ventaja sobre él en aquel entonces... hasta la llegada de Candy.

─¿Vos también pensáis que la vida habría sido demasiado aburrida? ─aventuró Neal, declarando en esa simple pregunta demasiadas cosas.

─Por supuesto ─estuvo de acuerdo William, con un elegante movimiento de cabeza que Neal no pudo evitar admirar. Una vez más pasó por su mente que todo en William hablaba de poder y distinción. No creía equivocarse al pensar que incluso ahí, sin más quehacer que permanecer en pie, era un oponente formidable. Sin duda el heredero iba a ser toda una sorpresa para los sencillos lugareños de St. Andrews, que esperaban por su regreso; tal vez el mismo jefe William no esperase a este hombre que ahora le devolvían a cambio del jovencito que había sido su hijo y, por supuesto, Candy...

Candy.

Neal cayó en cuenta de que sir William de Andrew no había mencionado a su protegida ni una sola vez y eso, en sí mismo, era por demás extraño.

William y Candy eran muy unidos. William había rescatado a Candy de la fuerte creciente del río y a partir de entonces ella había sido parte del clan Andrew y en St. Andrews todos habían aprendido a quererla como si de una hija del señor se tratase. Sin embargo, el tiempo había pasado, y ahora ambos vivían separados. William se había convertido en un guerrero al servicio del rey de Inglaterra y Candy continuaba llenando de risas las vidas de la gente de St. Andrews.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba William, intentado aparentar una indiferencia que a él le resultaba difícil admitir como genuina, y no dudaba que Candy estaría en esos momentos en St. Andrews, mirando al cielo y pensando en el hijo del señor.

Otra sorpresa de la vida, supuso. Tenía el presentimiento de que el destino todavía no decía la última palabra respecto a ese par.

─Y hablando de ese trovador... ─se aventuró a decir, intentando sondear la profundidad de las aguas─.¿Sabéis lo que he descubierto esta última vez que fui a casa?

William le miró desde su enorme estatura, y en su mirada apareció la explicación a sus dudas anteriores. En los ojos azules del heredero destellaban las emociones a punto de desbordarse; una silenciosa pero palpable expectación mezclada también con reticencia ¿Temor de enterarse de lo que pudiera haber dicho en su hogar un miserable trovador boquiflojo? Lo dudaba. Más bien parecía que William estaba renuente a saber más sobre el asunto ¿Porqué sería? ¿Que era lo que le perturbaba tanto?

─Supongo ─comenzó a decir William en un tono bastante revelador─. Que os habéis enterado de que ese muchacho ha mostrado interés en Candy.

¿Sería posible? Se preguntó Neal entonces, pensando en lo que no había sido dicho todavía ¿El poderoso William de Andrew mortificado por una posible relación entre su protegida y ese trovador aventurero? Un diablillo malicioso en su conciencia le aguijoneó a mantener a William en las sombras, después de todo, siempre podía contar con que un nuevo mensaje del jefe William le aclarase la situación actual; sin embargo, pudo más su buena voluntad y el afecto del que ahora estaba plenamente consciente.

─Algo totalmente comprensible dado que Candy se ha transformado en una moza muy atractiva ─dijo entonces, notando que William torcía el gesto en una mueca indescifrable─. Sin embargo, dudo que esa bribona le reserve a ese imbécil otra cosa que no sean coles ─dijo, y no quedó decepcionado porque William se mostró todo lo sorprendido que sus palabras ameritaban.

─¿Coles? ─inquirió William, perplejo.

─Coles, milord ─afirmó Neal, comenzando a sonreír al recordar el incidente que recientemente había atestiguado en St. Andrews─. Parece que ese trovador no ha simpatizado mucho a Candy y no le culpo, dado que tiene un pésimo sentido de la oportunidad. La última vez que le miré iba escapando de vuestra protegida y sus inusuales armas. Después me he enterado que por fin se marchó de St. Andrews; supongo que fue demasiado problema para él enfrentarse a Candy cada vez que intentaba pisar terrenos del castillo.

─Dejadme ver si os estoy entendiendo ─dijo William, con todo el aspecto de no creerse lo que escuchaba─. ¿Queréis decir que Candy...?

─Candy tiene muy buena puntería ─declaró Neal, como si tal cosa, disfrutando cada una de las emociones que zurcaban el rostro de sir William, el alivio la más destacada entre todas─. Y no está de más informaros que ha sido gracias a mis pullas que ella la ha perfeccionado. En el invierno opta por utilizar bolas de nieve contra mí; pero comprenderéis que durante los meses menos fríos ha tenido que buscarse otras opciones igualmente contundentes ─concluyó, sintiendo un inoportuno sonrojo apoderarse de él.

Había dicho la verdad: por algún motivo que escapaba a su comprensión gustaba de provocar a Candy. Era una costumbre difícil de abandonar, aunque ahora ambos eran adultos. La niña que solía molestar en el pasado ahora era una mujer bastante atractiva, y no podía negar que, en más de una ocasión, en especial desde que Candy alcanzara la edad casadera, había considerado el pedir su mano al jefe William; sin embargo había desechado la idea porque estaba consciente de la animosidad que Candy le profesaba.

─Si estáis diciéndome que continuáis molestándola... ─comenzó a decir William, en tono amenazador que no hizo sino provocar en Neal una carcajada. Los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de olvidar, supuso.

Interesante. Muy interesante y reveladora esta actitud del León. La presente reacción de sir William de Andrew a sus palabras demostraba, más efectivamente que cualquier otra cosa, que el caballero poseía todavía un vivo interés en su protegida ¡Vaya sorpresa!

─Perdón, milord, lejos de eso mi intención ─declaró Neal con expresión risueña─. Espero que os alegréis de saber que Candy se defiende bastante bien por sí sola en vuestra ausencia; sin embargo, es divertido provocarle de vez en cuando: tiene un genio endemoniado y posee un espíritu vivaz e inquieto que difícilmente se quiebra.

─¡Buen Dios! ─exclamó William, en tanto se encaminaba hacia una silla colocada junto a la cama. Neal descubrió entonces su cojera y recordó lo que los gemelos de Janet le dijeran sobre la herida. Era obvio que permanecer de pie mientras hablaba con él lo había agotado, pero a Neal no se le hubiera ocurrido ni por un momento ofrecerle ayuda, reconocía el orgullo y la tozudez a primera vista y William era un vivo ejemplo de ambos ¡Maldito testarudo!

Había sido de pésima suerte para William verse envuelto en un accidente sólo un par de jornadas atrás. Según le había comentado Stirr con gesto preocupado, el heredero había recibido una nueva herida: apenas un tajo en la pierna, provocado por su caída de un caballo misteriosamente encabritado; una cortada lo bastante profunda para incomodarlo y sumirlo en una fiebre que apenas había remitido esa mañana.

Si Neal hubiera conocido la sobrada capacidad guerrera de William de Andrew, y el celo que ponían todos sus guardianes en protegerlo y si hubiese estado enterado de que Suleiman, el semental árabe que pertenecía a William, se había comportado de forma extremadamente desconcertante el día del accidente, todo el asunto le habría dado mala espina; sin embargo, como bien había dicho al propio William, los combates no eran lo suyo, y nada sospechó de la insistencia del Zurcidor en registrarle personalmente en busca de algún arma oculta, había supuesto que eran meras formalidades de rutina y la forma que había encontrado Archibald de demostrarle su desagrado.

Por un breve momento pensó en el Zurcidor. A su llegada al campamento apenas y le había dirigido la palabra y hasta se había atrevido a discutir con Stirr sobre la sensatez de dejarle entrevistarse con William. Archibald nunca iba a cambiar, era demasiado obcecado para ceder; aunque por esta vez, creía comprenderle y compartir algo de sus preocupaciones. La vida de los caballeros no era tan sencilla como había supuesto.

─Debo marcharme, milord ─dijo ahora, sabiendo que su presencia forzaba a un visiblemente fatigado William a mantenerse lo más compuesto posible─. Os prometo que, tan pronto regrese a Inverness, visitaré St. Andrews para llevar a todos vuestros saludos. Vuestro padre se alegrará de saber que os he visto ─dijo, girando en redondo para encaminarse hacia la única entrada de la tienda.

─Neal ─llamó William frenando su avance.

─¿Si, milord? ─replicó Neal, sin volverse.

─Si alguna vez os descubrís aburrido de los pergaminos y las listas, sabed que siempre tenéis un lugar entre mi gente. Un escribiente nunca está de más entre tanto hombre de armas ─explicó y luego, añadió, con evidente diversión─: somos bastante ignorantes de las cosas refinadas ¿Sabéis eso? Y con frecuencia necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esos menesteres. Pensad también que las armas y las plumas no están en conflicto: un escribiente también puede convertirse en un buen guerrero. Pergaminos y batallas necesitan ambos de una mente rápida y astuta.

─Lo tendré en cuenta, milord ─respondió, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. La vida de armas no le atraía; pero de pronto comprendió que Archibald y Stirr habían elegido bien al permanecer al lado de su futuro señor. Se encontró preguntándose si las cosas hubieran ido mejor de haber él aceptado formar parte de los guardianes de William; sin embargo, no tenía caso especular, porque el pasado no podía cambiarse.

─Y Neal... ─volvió a decir William.

─¿Si, milord? ─inquirió él, ligeramente intrigado al escuchar un claro signo de impaciencia en la voz del guerrero.

─Si alguna vez me volvéis a llamar milord, tened por seguro que os retorceré el pescuezo ─declaró William, en un gruñido poco elegante. Neal no tuvo más remedio que girarse para mirarlo con sorpresa ¿Estaba William dando a entender que podían comenzar de nuevo? Así lo parecía.

─Entendido... William de Andrew.


	14. Sonrisas y esperanza

_Señor William, quiero decir, Milord:_

_¿Cómo está? Espero que se haya recuperado ya de esa nueva herida. Nos ha tenido muy preocupados a todos. Cada día rezamos porque Dios lo alivie y lo mantenga a salvo. Perdón, pero me atreví a pedir a su padre que me regalase un pequeño pliego para poder saludarlo, él me ha dicho que no podré verlo esta primavera tampoco, porque asuntos urgentes lo obligan a permanecer en Inglaterra por órdenes del rey. Espero no haberlo molestado, pero todos estamos muy tristes por esa noticia, ya que deseamos mucho volver a verlo. Regrese a St. Andrews en cuanto pueda, aquí se le quiere mucho._

_Afectuosamente_

_Candy White_

**- - C - -**

_¿Qué tal, Milord?_

_Adivino que ha sido una gran sorpresa ¿Verdad?. Nuestra Candy no puede hablar; pero sabe leer y escribir: yo mismo le he enseñado; a escondidas de Mary, por supuesto, ya sabes que ella parece ofenderse por cosas así, siempre me alega que Candy no es una dama y que bien me haría recordarlo, pero yo no le hago caso; más bien, supongo, siente temor de que algún día Candy se vuelva lo suficientemente independiente como para alejarse de su lado. Cualquier lord, espero que no sea ese tu caso, también me reñiría por ser tan insensato de enseñar a una mujer, que ni siquiera es una dama, cosas de hombres; pero pensé que, después de la desilusión que se llevó cuando tu visita a St. Andrews fue cancelada, creí que sería mejor para todos si buscaba una manera de que Candy olvidara un poco su tristeza y ¿Qué mejor que hacerle más fácil la complicada empresa de darse a entender con nosotros?_

_¿Qué te parece? Me ha tomado todo el año; pero al fin he conseguido que ella ponga en orden sus ideas. Te complacerá saber que lo primero que ella aprendió a escribir fue tu nombre. Ha sido una ventaja también que tu protegida tuviese que guardar reposo después de esa peligrosa caída que sufrió el otoño pasado, cuando regresábamos desde el puerto después visitar a Elroy y a Sigfrid ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? Imagino tu cara en este momento: seguro pareces un pescado. Espero que no te enfades conmigo por quitarte el privilegio de enseñarla: sé que tú también lo habrías hecho si hubieses estado aquí. Dime hijo ¿No te hace esto feliz en medio de tantas dificultades? Sé muy bien que sí porque te conozco, hijo mío. No olvides que te amo y que espero con paciencia tu regreso a casa._

_William de Andrew_

**- - C - -**

William permaneció observando las breves líneas danzar ante sus ojos; más abiertos que de nunca debido al asombro.

Había leído el pequeño mensaje, escrito en letra algo insegura y grande, una y otra vez sin podérselo creer, y, desde hacía días, llevaba ese trozo de pergamino consigo a donde quiera que fuese. No podía negar que leerla despertaba en su interior una emoción intensa y limpia, aunque no conseguía identificarla y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo; le bastaba saber que Candy había roto el silencio.

Era la primera vez que conversaba realmente con Candy. Que sabía lo que realmente pensaba en lugar de adivinarlo. Cierto era que ellos habían poseído un nexo muy fuerte que hacía innecesarias las palabras; pero ahora, después de tantos años separados, no estaba seguro de que ese lazo existiera ya, y encontrarse con que había una manera de hablar con ella, desde la distancia y sin obstáculos, representaba para él la mayor de las alegrías.

─¡Ahora sí estamos aviados! ─exclamó sir Johnson a sus espaldas─. El rey y vuestros enemigos reirían hasta que sus costillas se desencajasen, si supieran que el feroz guerrero que admiran, y temen, se esconde en el bosque a contemplar cartas con una mirada soñadora ¡Pardiez! ¡No tenéis remedio! ¿Qué voy a hacer con vos Príncipe?

─Dejadme en paz, sir Johnson ─advirtió William, con una sonrisa torcida, la mirada dirigida hacia la lejanía, extraviada en un mundo que sólo el conocía─. Quizá es que estoy perdiendo la razón; igual que vuestra Majestad, que se olvida de lo que promete y cambia de opinión según le da el sol o la sombra.

Por toda respuesta Johnson gruñó, recordando que William seguía molesto por haber sido requerido para regresar a la corte el año anterior, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera; y a esa molestia se había sumado una nueva, porque aún no había recibido la paga del último año y todo parecía indicar que se vería obligado a cancelar de nuevo su visita a casa; porque el rey no había resuelto nada aún respecto a la licencia.

Había transcurrido un año desde entonces, doce meses enteros que les habían llevado hasta las regiones más recónditas del reino, lamentablemente en dirección opuesta a la frontera, en una difícil encomienda que todavía no concluía. La guerra contra los vasallos rebeldes a la corona continuaba y, más que un combate frontal, se reducía a batallas de cierta importancia y asedios prolongados: el noble que dirigía la rebelión poseía vastas y bien fortificadas propiedades que habían resistido bien los ataques del ejército del rey y para esas fechas aún faltaba someter más de la mitad de ellas.

William había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, un silencio resentido y meditabundo, y sus estados de ánimo habían comenzado a depender, en su mayoría, de los mensajes que llegaban desde St. Andrews, tan puntuales como siempre; hecho por demás interesante que mantenía a sir Johnson con una ceja enarcada en señal de intriga e ironía y a los gemelos tremendamente divertidos.

─Ha llegado un comunicado real ─anunció Johnson, sabiendo que la noticia no alegraría en absoluto a William. Si era sincero debía admitir que a él tampoco lo había entusiasmado. Apreciaba demasiado al muchacho y encontraba tremendamente injusto que el rey se aprovechase de su lealtad y obediencia para incumplir trato tras trato.

─¿Desea vuestra Majestad requisarme algún otro castillo? ─inquirió William en tono irónico─. ¿O sólo es que recordó que pronto será mi cumpleaños y me envía felicitar? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Seguro se le han antojado moras del condado de Worcester y desea que yo personalmente vaya a recolectarlas!

─¡Tranquilo León! Sería mejor que guardarais esos rugidos para mejor ocasión, parecéis un párvulo emberrinchado porque aún no habéis recibido la colación de media tarde ─replicó Johnson, en tono extrañamente comprensivo, y luego informó─: Vuestra majestad os desea recibir en audiencia la próxima semana; parece que ha estado meditando respecto a...

─¡Condenación! ─interrumpió William, estallando; una viva furia presente en cada una de sus palabras─. ¡Siempre que el rey medita, mi oro se escabulle y yo acabo metido en líos!

─¡Bienvenido al mundo real, Príncipe! ─indicó Johnson, con una mueca irónica─. ¿Qué esperabais después de aquella memorable diatriba que soltáisteis ante oidos no gratos? El rey ha sido más que generoso con vos, un extranjero al que muchos consideran un advenedizo, y os ha permitido escalar posiciones a velocidad aombrosa; pero no es hombre que consienta un desliz sin obtener ventaja de ello. Os lo advertí ¿ya no lo recordáis? cuidad vuestra lengua y guardad vuestras opiniones en el baúl del silencio, porque ni siquiera un confesionario es seguro en estos días.

─¡Maldición! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Si al rey se le pega en el trasero la idea de concederme un nuevo título ahora sí que nada me salva! ¡Mi padre y mi abuelo juntos me desollarán vivo! ¡Es más! Estoy seguro de que acabaré como alimento de los peces, tan pronto vaya a presentar mis respetos a Sigfrid de Nyir.

─¡Jamás hubiera imaginado que vuestro abuelo resultaría ser ese condenado vikingo, milord! ─exclamó George, recordando el pasado─. Me habría ahorrado muchos disgustos haberlo sabido desde el principio: habéis heredado de él esa malsana tozudez de los hombres de mar. Sin contar ese espantoso hábito de no respetar jerarquías. Os sentís a la par de cualquier monarca, creéis que la fuerza os otorga el derecho divino y os olvidáis que eso trae consecuencias desagradables a su debido tiempo. La sangre pagana corre en vuestras venas con fuerza y ya sólo falta que os creáis un dios.

─¡Vigilad lo que decís sobre no respetar jerarquías! Ahora soy marqués de Derrington: no lo olvidéis. Poseo un rango más alto que vos y el derecho a solicitar audiencia sin tanto protocolo ─replicó William sonriendo, la furia alejada por el momento en beneficio de elaborar estrategias y determinar el mejor camino a tomar. No era un secreto para sir George que sus diatribas y sermones divertían tremendamente a su protegido. Había sido así desde el principio: sir Johnson se enfadaba, William sonreía y guardaba silencio, soportaba cualquier castigo sin rechistar, pero nunca daba explicaciones dado que le satisfacía enormemente dejar al caballero con la duda de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

─¡Jerarquías mis narices! ─exclamó Johnson, más por decir algo al final que porque se hubiese sentido aludido con la afirmación─. ¡Ni siquiera sabéis dónde queda Derrington!

─Y puedo aseguraros que, hasta ayer, no sabía dónde quedaba Ashenbert, de eso no tengáis duda ─afirmó William, sin vacilar; aún sonriendo.


	15. Alegría a la distancia

_¿Candy? ¿En verdad sois vos? ¡Oh no! ¡Ya lo escribí mal! Perdonad, lo haré mejor más abajo._

_Apreciada Candy:_

_¡No! Perdonad. Eso tampoco me gustó ¿No os parece gracioso? Ahora que sé que podéis leer mis líneas no encuentro una forma adecuada de dirigirme a vos. Ha de ser también porque poco acostumbro escribir cartas, como no sea para informar a mi padre cómo nos va la vida por aquí. La vida de un caballero al servicio de Su Majestad es muy afanosa y queda poco tiempo para adquirir conocimientos refinados. Perdonad también los manchones y los malos trazos._

_Pero no dudaré más; mejor me saltaré el saludo formal y os contaré lo feliz que estoy por haber leído vuestras breves líneas; mi única queja es esa: que habéis escrito muy poco. Después de más de once años sin veros yo habría esperado por lo menos me enviaríais un cofre lleno de pergaminos con vuestros relatos escritos en ellos. Tened la seguridad que, para mí, habría sido un grandioso regalo de cumpleaños; pero no me quejo y estad segura de que no deseo parecer ingrato: saber que podéis entenderme y que puedo charlar con vos, aún a la distancia, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en la vida, os lo aseguro._

_Hay tanto que deseo saber, en especial de cómo os está yendo con las aves del cobertizo y si recordáis el camino hasta aquel estanque en medio del bosque. Erais todavía una niña cuando os lo enseñé y no sé si os lo habéis aprendido bien ¿Recibisteis mis obsequios? ¿Qué os parecieron? Estoy seguro que adivinasteis, nada más verlo, que ese pequeño bastón fue elaborado por Stirr, él espera que os ayude ahora que comenzáis de nuevo a caminar. Os cuento que los gemelos han estado muy preocupados por vos desde que supieron de vuestra caída en esa zanja: tuve que contarles o no me lo habrían perdonado jamás. Os sería provechoso dejad de mirar el cielo soñadoramente y poned vuestra atención a donde ponéis los pies. Perdonad otra vez: no he querido reprenderos, estoy seguro de que habéis tenido suficiente con los cacareos de Ian, Mary y mi padre juntos. No me cabe la menor duda de que Ian no suelta vuestra mano desde entonces, como cuando érais una niña. Él os quiere mucho, y no desea que ningún mal os ocurra; tampoco yo, así que tened más cuidado de ahora en adelante._

_He sabido por cartas anteriores de mi padre que habéis conocido por fin a mi abuelo Sigfrid, os pido disculpas por no haber estado allí para acompañaros en esa visita; no olvido que hace muchos años, cuando os conté sobre mi abuelo, prometí a vos que os llevaría a visitarlo y a conocer el mar. Ahora soy yo quien pide que le digáis cómo habéis encontrado a mi querido viejo, hace ya un buen tiempo que no le visito, desde aquella vez que le encontré por voluntad de La Providencia en uno de los puertos de este reino, hace cinco años. Decidme ¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os agradó? ¿No os asustáisteis con su voz fuerte? Estoy seguro de que él os ha encontrado muy hermosa y dulce, tal y como yo os recuerdo. Espero que él no se halla impacientado con vuestro silencio ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Si a mi abuelo le complace hablar sin parar! Estoy seguro de que os habrá tomado un gran afecto de inmediato, en especial porque no tenéis manera de interrumpir sus largos cuentos._

_Pero contadme ¿Os gustó el mar? Adivino que mi abuelo os llevó a dar una vuelta en uno de esos navíos pequeños que siempre le acompañan para proteger la nave más grande. ¿Sabíais que cuando viaja es atacado en ocasiones por ladrones? Me ha dicho que las batallas en el mar son emocionantes, y que también ha de lidiar con poderosas tormentas; espero que el mar haya estado calmo cuando navegáisteis; lamentaría mucho que hubieseis pasado un mal rato en vez de divertiros._

_¿Como está todo por St. Andrews? ¿Sigue Neal obsequiándoos con muñecos de nieve cuando está en casa? Ese tonto, aunque sea un poco rudo tiene buen corazón y estoy seguro que os quiere tanto como yo ¿Sabéis que le he encontrado en Londres? ¡Tan lejos de casa! Sirve a las órdenes de un señor muy importante en las cercanías del Ness y ha aprendido mucho sobre cómo hacer que una pequeña riqueza se vuelva más grande. Parece que tiene mucha habilidad en manejar dinero. Él me ha contado, riendo como jamás lo había visto hacerlo antes, sobre el trovador ese que llegó al castillo y vuestro empeño en agredirlo con coles; me ha dicho que está seguro que es gracias a vuestros ataques que ese pobre muchacho ha puesto pies en polvorosa ¡Candy! Las peleas no son buenas para una señorita. Aunque Neal está orgulloso de vos y no se cansó de asegurar que vuestra gran puntería es debida en parte a él, me ha dicho que fue por causa de sus burlas que aprendisteis a lanzar coles con gran tino. No debería, pero me estoy riendo de tan sólo imaginaros lanzando esas coles: tendréis que enseñarme algún día, y yo os enseñaré a manejar el arco; os lo prometo._

_Debo despedirme ahora querida Candy, perdonad si he escrito demasiado y sin orden, pero es todavía la emoción. Ahora estoy en un lugar llamado Ashenbert, de aquí toma el nombre el título que me concedió el rey el año pasado. Por seguro ya estaréis enterada de que este año también he recibido un título, esta vez de marqués. Ahora soy también señor de Derrington. No me emociona mucho esa distinción, pero así son las cosas aquí: negarme a aceptar la voluntad del rey es ofenderlo gravemente. Ashenbert es un pequeño pueblito, vecino de un gran señorío bajo los dominios del duque de Wrexham, un hombre muy poderoso, y según dicen, mucho más rico que el mismo rey. He venido a tomar posesión de un torreón, es pequeño y está prácticamente en ruinas; pero así son las cosas: ahora es mío y debo vigilar que sea reconstruido; he decidido que será mi hogar mientras permanezca en este reino. Hay un pequeño bosque cerca de aquí, y se localiza junto a un camino real, así que es un buen sitio para que mi ejército descanse y entrene. Cuando haya explorado bien el lugar os escribiré contandoos todo lo que vea ¿de acuerdo?_

_Tened mucho cuidado, y no hagáis enojar tanto a vuestra madre, creo adivinar que ya le habrán salido demasiadas canas por vuestra causa. Cuidad de todos, de los halcones, los animales del corral y, por supuesto, os encargo mucho a mi padre: él no ha querido decírmelo, pero me temo que esté enfermo, ya no escribe con la misma energía de antes y me duele en el alma no poder estar ahí para ayudarlo a cuidar de St. Andrews. No dejo de orar ni un día porque pronto me sea dada esa licencia que tanto deseo para ir de visita a St. Andrews; sólo con eso puedo conformarme ahora, con visitaros, porque aún han de pasar varios años para que se me conceda el permiso para dejar este reino._

_Me despido por ahora Candy, estoy de prisa porque mañana temprano partiré a la corte. No está lejos de aquí y el rey me ha mandado llamar por un asunto urgente. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera, pero podeís contar que apartaré tiempo para escribiros cada día aunque sea un par de líneas._

_Con amor:_

_William A. Ardley._

_Perdonad, pero me ha quedado un espacio vacío y recordé que no os he contado que he conocido ayer a mi vecino el duque. Es un hombre ya entrado en años, muy apreciado en el reino aunque algo duro de carácter. Los aldeanos bajo su dominio lo respetan mucho. Permanece recluído en su castillo porque es ya un anciano y su ánimo ha ensombrecido desde que su única hija murió. Sus ojos son muy parecidos a los vuestros. Eso es lo que más me ha sorprendido en cuanto los ví ¿No es bella la vida? No puedo quejarme, porque Dios me ha favorecido con grandes bendiciones: Ashenbert es un pueblo pequeño, pero hermoso, tengo un vecino amable cuyos ojos me recuerdan a los vuestros y ahora, como si eso no fuese demasiado, podré charlar con vos cuantas veces quiera._

_Hasta muy pronto, Candy._

**_- - C - -_**

─Cualquiera diría que lord Derrington ha resuelto cambiar su noble oficio de caballero por el no menos noble de copista ─comentó George, entre exasperado y asombrado, al salir desde la cámara de William al pasillo y toparse con los gemelos, que estaban ocupados cada cual en pulir un pesado candelabro de plata─. Me ha ignorado como a un fantasma cuando he hablado sobre nuestra próxima partida y ha seguido concentrado en su tarea: lleva horas empeñado en escribir no sé qué cosa, probando una idea tras otra; ojalá no desperdiciase tanta tinta y pergamino en tonterías; porque estoy seguro de que son tonterías o no tendría pegada esa sonrisa boba en su rostro.

─Dejadlo en paz al menos por hoy, sir Johnson ─pidió Stirr con una sonrisa comprensiva y paternal─. No recuerdo haber visto al muchacho tan feliz desde aquel día en que... ─Stirr calló, sabiendo que había cometido una indiscreción y miró a toda prisa a su hermano, en busca de ayuda; sin embargo, Archibald no se mostró muy cooperativo con su hermano y optó por decir la verdad, para mortificación de Stirr y asombro sin límites del mismo sir George, porque era esa la primera ocasión en que accedía a revelarle algo relativo a lord William y su vida en St. Andrews.

─No ha estado tan feliz desde el día en que consiguió bajar sana y salva a Candy de ese enorme árbol junto al arroyo crecido, hace más de catorce años. Nuestro jefe siempre decía que aquel día William se había convertido en quien debía ser y que su sonrisa había llegado para quedarse desde entonces─fue la respuesta de Archibald, dicha con tono resignado y luego, aunque guardaba un respeto inigualable a sir George, optó por añadir con inusitada seriedad─: será mejor que no hagáis preguntas, señor, porque no encontraréis respuestas. Que os baste saber que nuestro amo es feliz el día de hoy, sin mayor razón que las noticias que han llegado de casa. Es bueno atestiguar de primera mano que esos condenados pergaminos sirvan para algo mejor que para acarrear sentencias y tristezas. Las nuevas desde St. Andrews nunca habían sido mejores y, perdonad mi atrevimiento, pero creo que es mejor que déis al muchacho el espacio necesario para asimilarlas.

─No es la primera ocasión que os escucho mencionar algo respecto a Candy ─afirmó Johnson, pensativo─. Supongo que es una persona que vuestro señor tiene en muy alta estima ─aventuró, esperando obtener la explicación deseada; sin embargo, los gemelos permanecieron mudos, concentrados en su tarea.

─Perdonad, sir Johnson; pero estoy seguro de que comprendéis que no nos corresponde a nosotros tratar con terceros asuntos privados de nuestro lord ─replicó Stirr, y su mirada, tan fría como el mar en invierno, le advirtió a sir Johnson que era mejor no insistir.

─Esta bien gemelos, atenderé a vuestro consejo ─concedió sir Johnson de mala gana─; pero no os olvidéis de recordarle que no es momento para boberías inútiles y que todo debe estar a punto para partir a la corte mañana por la mañana. Y recordad también que no es correcto llamar muchacho a un lord hecho y derecho.

─Él siempre será nuestro muchacho, sir Johnson ─replicó Stirr, sin dejar su labor y prácticamente sin mirarlo tampoco─. Somos mayores, y le hemos cuidado desde el día en que nació; sabemos todo sobre él, su vida entera ha transcurrido ante nuestros ojos y conocemos de sobra lo que es más sagrado para él en este mundo y sabemos diferenciar, sin ningún problema, aquello que sí es importante de las tonterías inútiles, como vos las llamáis. Perdonad nuestra falta de disciplina; pero dejad que os advierta que no os permitiremos, bajo ningún motivo, arruinar el único momento verdaderamente agradable que William ha tenido desde que llegó a este condenado reino. Si nuestro lord decide permanecer en esa habitación por una semana y escribir cien pergaminos, lo hará; llamado urgente de Su majestad o no ¿Entendido? ─concluyó, en un tono que sólo había utilizado con él un par de veces durante los últimos once años, siempre en beneficio de su señor.

─Cada día pido a Dios la gracia para comprenderos, escoceses ─replicó sir Johnson con voz cáustica, meneando la cabeza en señal de impotencia─; pero creo que me he portado tan mal que el Creador jamás atenderá mi súplica ─concluyó, marchándose a toda prisa por el pasillo, sin duda camino del patio de armas. Había días como ese en que la muralla escocesa, como él llamaba en secreto a los hombres del clan que acompañaban a William, se le antojaba una fuerza poderosa e inamovible; en especial ese par.


	16. Preguntas sin respuesta

_Milord:_

_Perdón, me disculpo por no escribir tanto como usted me ha pedido. Lyon tuvo un mal rato esta semana, por causa de un caballero que pasó unos días en el castillo, camino al Norte, y mi mano y brazo se sienten bastante inútiles porque he resultado herida al intentar tranquilizarlo. De haber sabido que ese hombre lo alteraría, no habría accedido a la petición de vuestro padre para acompañarlos en esa jornada de cacería; pero no quiero que se preocupe, quizás la próxima semana estaré completamente bien y entonces sí, escribiré mucho, tal y como usted lo desea. Perdone también si mis letras aún no son muy claras, estoy aprendiendo y me cuesta mucho trabajo todavía. Espero algún día poder escribir como usted: no miento al decir que vuestra letra es hermosa ¿cómo se os ocurre que debéis disculparos por eso? Tampoco pude ver ni un manchón en los cuatro pergaminos que me entregó el señor Angus, pero eso fue porque estaba llorando entonces, sintiendo que el corazón no me cabía en el pecho de felicidad. Tan sólo mirar vuestras líneas dirigidas a mí, fue como escuchar otra vez la dulce voz vuestra que tanto recuerdo, después de tanto tiempo de silencio._

_Pronto será primavera, y usted sabe que llega mi cumpleaños, no está de más decirle que el regalo que me haría más feliz sería su presencia en St. Andrews. Ojalá pueda visitarnos pronto, aunque no sea primavera. Vuestro padre me ha contado que los caminos en invierno son intransitables; pero que eso no detiene a los caballeros, ni a sus ejércitos, que están acostumbrados a desplazarse sea de día o de noche, sin importar que esté nevando o que salga el sol. Imagino que os habéis convertido en un guerrero poderoso; con frecuencia escucho las rimas de los trovadores dedicadas a vos y hablan de vuestro poder y vuestras hazañas y de que sois un hombre que el rey aprecia mucho._

_Perdonad lo de las coles y ese trovador; recordaré arrojar una especialmente grande al señor Neal cuando venga de visita este año por contarle algo tan horrible sobre mí. Sé que podréis entenderme: enfurecí cuando le escuché decir a ese hombre que usted había asesinado a nombre del rey, y que era un hombre sin alma; porque sé perfectamente que son mentiras y no podía permitir que alguien dijera mentiras sobre usted para llamar la atención; no en St. Andrews. No es correcto que su gente, que tanto le ama, escuche esas cosas. Pero ya no hablemos de eso, que le baste saber que ese pillo se ha marchado, ojalá que para siempre._

_Mejor voy a contarle sobre Rebelde, creo que ella es quien más lo extraña. Cuando usted se marchó fue la única que atestiguó mi llanto. Ella permanecía silenciosa en su jaula mientras yo lloraba en el suelo, pensando que jamás lo volvería a ver mientras viviese ¡Qué tonta fui! ¿Verdad? Pero debe perdonarme también por eso, porque entonces era una niña que poco sabía de nada._

_Le gustará saber que siempre llevo conmigo la cruz de San Andrés. Vuestro abuelo Sigfrid se sorprendió mucho al verla colgada de mi cuello; aunque sonrió poco después, mencionando algo sobre vuestra madre y su carácter impetuoso. Me pidió que le dijese que no olvidara que las acciones hablan más que las palabras, no sé lo que significa, pero yo repito lo que él me ha dicho._

_Perdón, pero debo dejar de escribir, mi mano me está doliendo mucho. Espero que no os sintáis desilusionado; no quiero que penséis que no deseo escribiros. Por favor, contadme cómo es Inglaterra y si es verdad que vuestro rey es gordo y bajito._

_Con cariño:_

_Candy_

**_- - C - -_**

"Las acciones hablan más que las palabras".

Algo en la frase cimbró sus entrañas, recordándole aquel lejano día de cuando cumpliera diez años y la Cruz de San Andrés le fuera entregada por su abuelo.

¿Tan lejos habían quedado aquellos días? Suponía que si. El tiempo de las ilusiones había sido dejado atrás, o quizás nunca había llegado a él, quien se encontraba inmerso en la vida de los hombres de armas, sin espacio para soñar, ni oportunidad para considerar el futuro desde otra perspectiva que no fuese la espada.

A menudo sir Johnson le recordaba que ahora estaba en posición de formar una familia, de pensar en algo más que asedios y campañas bélicas. Ashenbert era suyo; un pequeño señorío hereditario, un logro que pocos podían igualar en tan corto tiempo y, por si eso no fuera notable, también le había sido encomendado Derrington Place, un señorío importante. De haber llegado desde Escocia con tan sólo lo puesto y seis acompañantes, ahora podía considerársele un hombre importante entre los lores.

Aún dolía Anthony, por supuesto que sí. Con frecuencia se sorprendía teniendo pesadillas. Otras veces, los sueños eran felices en demasía porque él estaba vivo y a su lado. Si tan sólo hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Si tan sólo el hijo de Rose no se hubiera interpuesto entre él y esa lanza enemiga...

Muchos "y si...", pero no los suficientes para atenazar el dolor que la realidad de aquella tragedia sembraba en su ser.

Y de pronto, un nuevo "y si..." comenzaba a hacer mella en su ya, de por sí, agobiado ánimo.

¿Y si nunca conseguía volver a casa? ¿Y si debía resignarse, de una vez por todas a permanecer en una tierra que no era la suya, sirviendo a un soberano por demás injusto? ¿Y si, tarde o temprano, iba a verse obligado a asentarse definitivamente en Inglaterra y a tomar la esposa que el rey decidiese?

"Aún eres muy pequeño para comprenderlo, Will, pero debes saber que el amor verdadero rompe cualquier obstáculo, acorta todas las distancias y da el poder para que aquello que parece imposible se vuelva sencillo de realizar. Tu padre y tu madre se amaron, así como yo amé a la madre de tu madre y amo ahora a Brigitt, mi nueva esposa; como amo a tu madre y a sus hermanos, como te amo a tí también. Nuestra familia es poderosa gracias al amor que honramos y respetamos y mi único deseo es que tu vida esté trazada sobre altos ideales y que nunca pierdas la capacidad de amar. Esta cruz, te recordará siempre esa herencia de amor y fe, y sólo tendrá derecho a llevarla quien posea tu corazón, hijo mío."

Durante ese solemne momento compartido con su abuelo, la cruz había destellado con un brillo lleno de magia. Sigfrid había tenido razón respecto a que no comprendería entonces sus palabras, pero desde aquel día las llevaba grabadas en el alma y anhelaba, por sobre todo, honrar el deseo de Sigfrid. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la desesperanza lo dominara de cuando en cuando, porque parecía que el amor era una emoción que jamás despertaría en él, al menos no a ese nivel que su abuelo parecía apreciar por sobre todas las cosas. Con frecuencia se descubría sintiendo el alma más vacía y muerta que los restos en las tumbas.

"Ya no eres un mozo, sir William. Tienes veintiocho años. Es hora de que sientes cabeza y decidas qué hacer con tu vida. No todo son batallas y entrenamientos."

En ocasiones como esa, sentía deseos de gritar a Johnson que jamás le había sido dada la oportunidad de tomar ninguna decisión. Ciertamente, de haber sido otras las circunstancias jamás habría admitido dejar St. Andrews y despedirse de todo cuanto le importaba. Amaba a su padre y a su gente y la ausencia le había dolido mucho. Su viaje había sido necesario, eso ni dudarlo; pero nada, ni nadie, podría aliviar jamás las heridas infligidas por una década de añoranza.

Miró de nuevo la carta que sostenía en las manos y se preguntó, por enésima vez durante el día ¿Cuánto había cambiado Candy? ¿Sería capaz de reconocerla entre los sirvientes, si algún día regresaba a St. Andrews? ¿Todavía serían sus rizos tan rebeldes como cuando era una niña? ¿Y su sonrisa? ¿Sería igual o más luminosa que en su infancia?

Preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta. Interrogantes que le provocaban nuevas y peores dudas, respecto a sí mismo y a su destino. De alguna forma el pensar en aquella niña que había dejado en casa y a quien había rescatado de una muerte segura, conjuraba en su mente fantasmagóricos y atemorizantes espectros.

¡Maldición! ¡Él no era un cobarde, ni un miedoso! Pero, de pronto, se sentía como si de una simple decisión dependiera todo. Como si estuviera a punto de dar un paso en falso que, eventualmente, le conduciría a perder aquello que más le importaba en la vida.

Si resolvía quedarse ¿Qué futuro le esperaba en Inglaterra? ¿Una vida fundada sólo en la guerra? Irónico era que, para vivir en paz, los hombres requirieran refugiarse detrás de gruesas murallas y rodearse de hombres armados. Irónico también, que aquel a quien todos creían el más poderoso entre los nobles, necesitase de todos los guerreros disponibles para serlo. Él no aspiraba a vivir así: dependiendo de la fuerza y de las murallas para proteger lo que amaba, pero parecía que el mundo no ofrecía más opciones.

"Los guerreros más extraordinarios son aquellos que no necesitan desenvainar la espada para vivir en paz"

Eso también se lo había dicho su abuelo Sigfrid durante alguna de las largas conversaciones que acostumbraban sostener durante sus encuentros. Entonces había sido demasiado joven para comprender el significado de esa frase; pero ahora, después de una década de vivir en guerra constante, comenzaba a entender plenamente lo que Sigfrid había querido decir.

¿De verdad podía aspirar a ser un guerrero extraordinario como esos que su abuelo había descrito? ¿Era tal cosa posible? Parecía que sí, después de todo, al pronunciar esa sentencia, Sigfrid se estaba refiriendo a una persona en particular: a William de St. Andrews, su padre.

Aunque St. Andrews era un señorío pequeño, relativamente alejado de grandes poblados y señoríos de mayor importancia, su padre se las había ingeniado para convertirlo en un territorio próspero, donde se vivía en plena paz y no existían amenazas violentas. La guerra era una realidad tan alejada de su hogar que él jamás había tenido noticia de un sólo conflicto. Hasta las incursiones acostumbradas eran más un deporte que otra cosa, dado que no existían diferencias de mayor importancia con los clanes vecinos, ya que todos respetaban y honraban a su padre como un hombre y un jefe de Clan ejemplar.

Pocas cosas había que William de St. Andrews no supiese resolver con astucia y palabras, de eso se acordaba perfectamente. Aunque, de cuando en cuando, solía escuchar conversaciones por aquí y por allá, relativas a la sobrada capacidad guerrera de su padre. Sigfrid también la había mencionado. Su abuelo, hábil marinero y combatiente no habría consentido en permitir que William de St. Andrews desposara a su única hija mujer de no haberlo considerado capaz de enfrentar con éxito cualquier combate.

Su abuelo, recordó en ese momento, también le había asegurado en alguna ocasión que él había heredado la firmeza de carácter de su padre y la tozudez y valentía de Ranveigh, su madre, y más de una vez, durante sus momentos de mayor nostalgia y soledad, él se había aferrado a esa afirmación como la única esperanza posible para resistir una vida que había llegado a considerar un martirio. Si era necesario permanecer un tiempo más en Inglaterra no le quedaba otro remedio que ser fuerte y dar lo mejor de sí.

Tocado en sus fibras más íntimas, como no se sentía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, y teniendo por compañía la rojiza luz del crepúsculo que se filtraba por las ventanas de su nueva cámara, William se permitió considerar la otra opción. Esa que no tomaba demasiado en cuenta debido a que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un imposible:

Si decidía luchar hasta el final por regresar a casa ¿Qué iba a encontrar en St. Andrews? ¿Vasallos que le eran por completo desconocidos y que le iban a mirar con el desprecio reservado a los lores ingleses? ¿La pacífica vida que anhelaba o nuevas amenazas por conjurar?

¿Y si la guerra era su destino después de todo, tal y como tantos y tantos repetían de cuando en cuando? ¿Cómo llevar el conflicto hasta los lejanos territorios de las Tierras Altas, sin sentirse culpable por ello? ¿Habría lugar para él, un caballero forjado en cientos de batallas, en esa vida pacífica y próspera de los sencillos lugareños o tendría que renunciar definitivamente al sueño de volver a su hogar?

Que añoraba St. Andrews y a su gente no era ningún secreto; pero ahora, al leer el sencillo mensaje de Candy, donde ella le comunicaba cuánto lo extrañaba, por primera vez comprendía que, de pronto, se había vuelto muy importante para su cargado espíritu estar seguro de que St. Andrews y los suyos le añoraban también a él.

Su alma en sombras necesitaba saber que existía todavía una oportunidad.


	17. Estira y afloja

─¡Pero señor! ─protestó Mary, con lágrimas en los ojos; su expresión angustiada era perfectamente comprensible, dada la petición que acababa de recibir.

─¡Por favor Mary! Tan sólo serán unos tres meses, quizás un poco menos o un poco más ─rogó el jefe William─. Te prometo que regresaremos antes que el invierno comience. No será un viaje tan cansado porque haremos parte del recorrido por mar.

─¡Peor todavía! ─protestó Mary, rechazando la idea con un movimiento de cabeza negativo─. Entre tanto montón de agua ¿quién asegura nada? Mi niña puede asustarse y ya sabe usted cómo se pone cuando se altera.

─Pero si Candy ya viajó en barco el año pasado, ese día en que la llevé a visitar a Sigfrid para despedirnos ─confesó el amo, ligeramente apenado─. No te lo dije porque pensamos que te preocuparías sin razón.

─¡Claro! ¡Yo atareada en esa enorme casa, y usted poniendo a mi niña en peligro! ─dijo Mary, con tono resentido; disgustada más bien porque Candy tampoco le había dicho nada, que por el hecho.

─Sigfrid insistió mucho y no pude negarme; además ¡Debiste verla Mary! ¡Iba tan emocionada! No dudó un segundo en subir al barco y una vez ahí se paseó de un lado a otro, queriendo conocer todo, y te aseguro que tampoco se sintió enferma con el movimiento de las olas. Hasta Sigfrid comentó lo buena que era para navegar, y también que tenía un sentido extraordinario del equilibrio.

─¡Equilibrio! ─exclamó Mary, disgustada─. Pues cómo no va a tener equilibrio si el amo William la enseñó a trepar a esos condenados árboles que llegan hasta el cielo, y también a saltar por entre las rocas del arroyo ¡y a nadar! ¡si nada más le faltó enseñarla a deslizarse en las cuerdas por la ladera sur! Pero ojalá y le haya dado un pasmo cuando se enteró de que Candy aprendió a hacerlo sin necesidad de su ayuda.

─Fue lo mejor que William pudo hacer ─rebatió el jefe William con decisión─. Y lo decidió así por el terrible susto que se llevó al encontrarla en ese árbol junto al arroyo. Dijo que era mejor saber que ella sabía hacerlo bien a estar siempre con el temor de que algún accidente le ocurriera. Bien sabes que mi muchacho es paranoico como el que más, cuando de tu hija se trata.

─Pues estoy segura de que el amo no estaría de acuerdo con lo que pretenden hacer ─replicó Mary, con intención─. Es más, ya puedo ver su mirada de reprobación en cuanto les vea llegar a Inglaterra ¡Tendrán suerte de que no les haga lo mismo que al joven Neal! ¡Llevar a Candy hasta ahí es una insensatez!

─Dudo mucho que William se enfade conmigo; en especial porque va a estar embobado con ella ─aseguró el señor Wiliam─. Ya han transcurrido once años y será como verla por primera vez. Sé que ni siquiera se imagina lo hermosa que se ha puesto.

Algo en la voz del jefe William hizo a Mary mirarlo con atención, la jefa de las cocinas permaneció pensando por varios momentos hasta que, al final, exclamó:

─¡Oh, no! ¡De ninguna manera! Creo que ya estoy entendiendo por dónde va la cosa y no me gusta nada, amo William ─aseguró con severidad─. Perdone que se lo diga pero mi hija no es...

─Nuestra hija ya no es una niña indefensa, querida y nada le pasará por tres meses lejos de aquí, debemos confiar en Dios y en nuestro amo ─interrumpio Ian, con firmeza. Eran pocas las veces que disentía de la opinión de su esposa, pero tras mirarlo, ella comprendió que esa batalla en particular ya estaba perdida, y se echó a llorar con desconsuelo

─¡Mary querida! bien sabes que amo demasiado a tu hija como para permitir que le suceda algo ─aseguró el jefe William, con seriedad─. Nunca se me habría ocurrido una empresa como esta de no estar seguro de que podemos realizar el viaje sin mayor problema. Es más, creo que nunca habría pensado que algo así podía ser posible, de no ser porque el mismo Sigfrid lo sugirió.

─¡Si ya sabía yo que ese viejo alcahuete, perdone la expresión amo, estaba detrás de todo! ─exclamó Mary con sentimiento─. ¡Es un marinero insensato! Debería ser más prudente con los años que tiene.

─De hecho, querida Mary, es debido a su edad y sabiduría que ha conseguido abrir mis ojos respecto a algo: William debe de sentirse muy sólo en Inglaterra, y hasta ahora hemos sido tremendamente injustos con él al esperar, infructuosamente, que sea él quien venga hasta aquí a visitarnos. Las cosas han cambiado en St. Andrews y, gracias a Dios y al oro que William envía puntualmente, van mejor que nunca. No pasará nada porque me ausente por corto tiempo. Ya pedí a Neal que, en tanto sus ocupaciones lo permitan, se dé una vuelta por acá para ver cómo marcha todo y por si existe alguna emergencia que Angus no pueda resolver. No quiero que se preocupen por la seguridad de Candy, recuerden que también la quiero como a una hija.

─Lo sabemos de sobra amo. Y también sabemos que el amo joven no consentiría que ella sufriese ningún riesgo y que usted está perfectamente advertido de ello; además, es un claro signo de buena fortuna que el señor Sigfrid haya decidido escoltarlos personalmente hasta Inglaterra. Confiamos en ambos, puede estar seguro de ello; pero, si me disculpa, creo que debo hablar con Mary a solas ─dijo Ian, entre apenado y serio. Pocas veces se atrevía a hablar en esos términos con el señor.

─Por supuesto que sí, Ian ─replicó el jefe William, con expresión grave; y luego, tras dirigir una última mirada suplicante a Mary, añadió─: Estad seguros de que hago esto más por ellos dos que por mí. El día en que Angus cruzó la puerta con ese montón de pergaminos enviados por mi hijo, ninguno de los cuales venía dirigido a mí, por cierto, me dolió el corazón al comprender que había sido muy injusto con él por no pensar antes en algo tan simple como unos trazos, ya no se diga un viaje ─el hombre guardó silencio por un momento, antes de añadir, en tono solemne─: Pensad también vosotros en vuestra hija a la que tanto queréis. Sólo eso os pido.

Una vez dichas esas palabras; el jefe William salió de la cocina; pese a sus dolencias, resultaba obvio que la simple idea del viaje lo había revitalizado en una forma que nada más lo conseguía.

─¡Pero Ian! ─protestó Mary, tan pronto vio salir al amo, pese a que sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada y nada podía hacer para cambiarla─. Bien sabes que Candy no está acostumbrada a estar lejos de aquí.

─¡Tonterías querida! ─replicó Ian, confiadamente─. Tan pronto esa muchacha sepa que van camino a Inglaterra se le hará corto el tiempo para partir, y ni siquiera recordará que alguna vez vivió aquí. Es más, me sorprendería si nos dedica un sólo pensamiento durante esos tres meses que estará fuera.

Ante sus palabras, Mary se echó a llorar de nuevo, con más desconsuelo que antes de ser posible. Ian la abrazó con fuerza, mientras una sonrisa de ternura comenzaba a dibujarse en su rudo rostro.

─Querida, creo que es hora de aceptar lo irremediable: bien sabíamos los dos que Candy tenía una vida fuera de las cocinas. Más bien deberíamos agradecer a Dios que nuestro amo sea tan bondadoso como para no oponerse al cariño que sin duda existe todavía entre nuestra Candy y el joven William.

Mary levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de su esposo; y fue evidente su actitud recelosa, incluso a través de las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

─¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo panadero! ─exclamó con furia renovada─. ¡Nuestra hija no es una dama! Todos se están olvidando muy convenientemente de ello ahora; pero ¿Qué pasará cuando el momento de la verdad llegue? cuando el rey ordene a su vasallo cual esposa tomar y él tenga que obedecerlo ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¡Dímelo! Son todos unos insensatos por no ver que Candy será quien más sufra.

─¡Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar! ─exclamó Ian, perdiendo la paciencia─. ¡Por Dios, mujer! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Mejor ahora que después. Es mejor que Candy vaya a Inglaterra, que vea por sí misma la manera en que son las cosas, que conozca a esas damas de la corte que visten de seda y brocados y pueden hablar. Que descubra cuál es la vida que lleva el joven William junto al rey y comprenda, de una vez por todas, que hay cosas que sencillamente no pueden ser. Que compruebe si el hombre que vive en Inglaterra es el mismo muchacho gentil que recuerda o ha cambiado. Es mejor, también que el joven William la mire ahora bajo otra luz: bajo la luz de su vida como lord, una vida donde al parecer St. Andrews ya no existe y comprenda también que, en nombre del cariño que le tiene, debe olvidarse de ella, dejarla seguir su camino y caminar en otra dirección antes que sea demasiado tarde.

─Y si nuestro amo, el nuevo lord, no admite esa verdad que tú y yo tenemos muy clara ¿Qué? ... ¡Dime Ian! ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Habremos de resignarnos a referirnos a nuestra hija como la favorita del señor en vez de entregarla, como Dios manda, a un buen hombre?

─Lord William es un buen hombre ─replicó Ian, con seguridad.

─Pero ahora es un vasallo del rey de Inglaterra ─respondió Mary, el llanto olvidado en función de la furia que la embargaba al escuchar las últimas plabras de su esposo─. Un desconocido al que no hemos visto en más de diez años ¡Tu no sabes cómo piensa esa gente de alcurnia! Ve tú a saber que ideas se le pongan en la cabeza a lord William, cuando descubra que la niña que él recuerda ya es una mujer.

─No, Mary querida, yo no sé la manera en que piensa un caballero, de eso puedes estar segura ─dijo Ian, con voz serena─. Pero lo que sí sé, es que ningún hombre, noble o vasallo, se toma la molestia de escribir cuatro pergaminos de un tirón a una sierva, a menos que haya una muy buena razón; una razón poderosa y mágica. Angus me dijo que milord se encerró por un día entero en sus aposentos para terminarlos a tiempo de su partida y hasta el jefe William, ha admitido que su único y amado hijo ni siquiera se molestó en dedicarle una sóla línea a él para darle las gracias por haber enseñado a Candy a leer y escribir. Lord William nunca antes había escrito tantas líneas tampoco, ya ves que Angus regresa siempre con un pergamino, y a veces medio vacío, según esté él ocupado o no.

Ian abrazó a su esposa, quien lo escuchaba con atención, ya más tranquila, y pidió─: Confiemos Mary querida, confiemos en que la misma fuerza que hizo saltar aquel día a lord William a la cascada, sea quien decida lo que pasará con ese par. Si el buen Dios protegió a Candy de sufrir la misma suerte que su madre y ese conductor, y la trajo a un lugar donde ha crecido rodeada de amor; y si ese mismo Dios se llevó a nuestro muchacho a un reino lejano, donde le ha protegido de todo mal y le ha enriquecido para traer prosperidad a este lugar... Entonces, será ese mismo Dios quien decidirá cómo y cuándo revelar sus planes ¿No te parece?

─Pediré a Fray Fergusson que no hable tanto contigo ─declaró Mary, con voz resentida, admitiendo indirectamente su derrota─. Estás aprendiendo mucho de su endiablada lengua.


	18. Dos amigos

─Adivino que no os ha ido muy bien en vuestra audiencia, Sir William ─dijo el duque de Wrexham, no bien el aludido entró a la pequeña sala de descanso donde él acostumbraba pasar las tardes.

─Buenas tardes, Vuestra Gracia ─saludó William, con gesto y voz cansados. Luego, tras inspeccionar con la mirada la habitación, se dirigió hasta una mesa en la pared izquierda, en busca de un poco del vino que acostumbraban poner ahí los criados, por órdenes de su señor.

─Si el rey os viera en esos atavíos creo que enfermaría de disgusto ─observó el anciano, con una sonrisa─. No creo que Su Majestad apruebe en absoluto que vaguéis por vuestros nuevos dominios vestido así.

─Así he vestido siempre ─replicó William, comenzando a sonreír también─. Los ropajes cortesanos me roban aire y las armaduras son lo más estúpido que he visto para combatir. Por eso mueren tan fácil los caballeros: no tienen más opción que quedarse quietos esperando el golpe final.

─Cuidad que Johnson no os escuche decir algo tan ofensivo ─advirtió el duque, riendo─. Milord o no, vuestro mentor sería capaz de enviaros a las mazmorras de vuestro propio castillo.

─Oh, sí ─estuvo de acuerdo William, esbozando una sonrisa cínica─. Johnson lo haría. Aunque, francamente, os confieso que las mazmorras de mi nuevo castillo son lo único que permanece en buenas condiciones; así que no sería un castigo, sino una recompensa.

─No lo dudo ─repuso el anciano lord─. Nuestro rey ha sido siempre un timador excepcional. Escuché que últimamente os concedió un nuevo título aparejado a Derrington Place.

─Es verdad; aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones con eso, a juzgar por lo que encontré aquí ─respondió William, pensativo, y luego, añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa─: espero de todo corazón que no vayáis a pedirme que os acompañe junto con mis faldas en vuestra próxima audiencia, porque del ánimo en que vengo sería perfectamente capaz de acceder a vuestra petición. Sé bien que nada os daría más gusto que hacer enfadar a vuestro soberano y este último año, he comenzado a comprender bien ese sentimiento.

Ante tales palabras, el duque no pudo contenerse de reír a carcajada batiente. Rió por un buen rato y luego, tomando aliento, observó:

─Apostaría a que el rey ha encontrado otra forma de escaquearos vuestro oro ─dijo y cuando William asintió, con evidente desánimo, aseveró─: Era previsible. Ese taimado confía en vuestra lealtad y se aprovecha del hecho de que no sois bien visto entre esa bola de haraganes que dicen tener sangre azul. Siempre he pensado que en vez de estar disgustados contra vos deberían agradeceros la excelencia de vuestro trabajo que es lo que les mantiene a salvo en sus castillos, o diezmando las provisiones del desdichado cuyo hogar el rey honre con su presencia ¡Ah! Pero son tan engreídos que piensan que vuestro origen os hace ser inferior a ellos ¡Me gustaría ver sus caras regordetas hincharse de sorpresa si algún día se enteran de que el gran Sigfrid de Nyir es vuestro abuelo materno!

─Mejor que no ─repuso William, con un mohín, que le confirió a su rostro un aire juvenil─. Ya bastantes líos tengo por mis faldas, como sir Johnson y vois las llamáis; no deseo más complicaciones, que es lo que siempre acarrea el nombre de Sigfrid de Nyir a cualquiera.

El anciano volvió a reír con ganas y, luego, comentó, entre admirado y complacido─: ¡Sólo un nieto de Sigfrid hablaría así! Los vikingos sois harina de otro costal. Aún no puedo creer que ese marinero haya accedido a dejar con vuestro padre a su única hija. No imagino cómo fue que consintió en partir sin ella.

─Creo que no tuvo opción ─repuso William, de buen humor, recordando los relatos de su padre y de Angus─: parece que mi madre se fugó con mi padre la noche antes de que zarparan. Ayudada por Angus, que entonces tenía apenas doce años, les tendió una trampa a todos los hombres de mi abuelo, dejándolos encerrados en las bodegas, para evitar que les persiguieran. Mi abuelo no estaba en el barco, sino en el puerto, divirtiéndose. Creo que los efectos de toda una noche de vino se le fueron a los pies tan pronto regresó.

─¡Vaya que sí! ─dijo el duque, ensanchando la sonrisa─. Adivino que estaba furioso.

─Sigfrid se fastidió ─asintió William, terminando su vino─; pero su enfado fue más en beneficio de sus hombres que porque le disgustase el hecho. Zarpó al día siguiente, tal y como lo tenía planeado, dejando con la gente de mi padre un breve mensaje para mi madre y regresó pronto, en menos de cuatro meses, acompañado de toda su familia, y hasta dejó por unos días su amado mar para aventurarse hasta el castillo.

─¡No me la creo! ─exclamó el anciano, interesado en extremo en el relato. William asintió en silencio, sonriendo y explicó:

─Fue la única ocasión que visitaron a mi madre. Trajeron consigo todas las cosas que había dejado en su cámara: su ropa, sus joyas, su telar, sus armas, sus pinturas y hasta a Angus, que por ese entonces no se llamaba Angus, sino Harrick. Por extraño que parezca, creo que Sigfrid nunca quiso que su hija desposara a un vikingo, y mi padre le agradó desde el primer momento. El me dijo en una ocasión que los guerreros más extraordinarios que existían, eran aquellos que podían conservar la paz sin necesidad de desenvainar la espada, y que mi padre era uno de ellos; que estaba agradecido con los dioses porque Rann, como él la llamaba, había encontrado un esposo que ponía a sus pies riquezas extraídas a la naturaleza y ganadas gracias al esfuerzo de cada día, en vez de joyas arrebatadas a punta de sangre a otros.

─Lo que me contáis es fascinante ─afirmó el hombre, con voz ligeramente quebrada por la emoción─. Nunca hubiera imaginado que el gran Sigfrid pensara de esa manera. Y me soprende lo que decís, porque estoy entendiendo ahora que vuestro padre no heredó su posición como señor de St. Andrews.

─No. Es verdad ─respondió William a la última afirmación─. Un par de años antes de que mis padres se conocieran, hubo un problema muy grave en St. Andrews, una conjunción de calamidades que, aún ahora, hacen que los más viejos se santiguen con temor. St. Andrews estaba gobernado por otra familia, no por los Andrew; una familia cuyo destino a nadie le agrada recodar, porque fue bastante siniestro. Mi padre llegó desde otras tierras en el momento preciso y tomó las decisiones correctas para el bienestar de todos y fue por eso que, tras esa tragedia que nadie menciona, lo eligieron para gobernar sobre la región. Desde entonces, han cambiado muchas cosas, para bien. Antes de que mi padre llegara, la gente del pueblo, desvalida ante la maldad de sus gobernantes, solía decir también que sólo un Andrew poseía el derecho divino de gobernar St. Andrews, así que ya sabéis también porqué llevo ese nombre y porqué mi padre cambió el suyo.

─Asombroso ─aseguró el duque─; sin embargo, y os pido que no os ofendáis y que perdonéis mi curiosidad de viejo; no tenéis que contestarme si no lo deseáis, pero debo deciros que yo pensaba que vuestra riqueza era considerable, si tengo que atender a los comentarios de Johnson y a los hombres que siempre os acompañan.

─En Escocia hay pocos lugares de donde obtener oro, milord ─replicó William con seriedad─. Si estoy aquí, es precisamente porque, tanto a mi padre como a mí, nos pareció una oportunidad inmejorable la oferta de Sir Edward, quien aceptó tomarme bajo su tutela debido a una vieja deuda de honor que tenía con Sigfrid. De hecho, fue el mismo Sigfrid quien pensó que sería bueno que yo me labrase aquí un futuro y fue él quien nos propuso la idea en primer lugar.

─Pero vos no pensáis que aquí esté vuestro futuro ¿verdad? Decidme si me equivoco.

─Por supuesto que no andáis errado, milord ─asintió William, más serio que antes, de ser posible─: vivo añorando el día en que se me conceda volver a St. Andrews, allá está mi vida y todo cuanto amo. Además, no quiero perder a ninguno más de los hombres que me acompañan; deseo, si no puedo concederles otra cosa, llevarlos de regreso a casa, con su gente, a la tierra que aman y que abandonaron por seguirme ¿Comprendéis ahora porque nunca me he ofrendido por ser llamado advenedizo? ¿y también porqué no me interesan en absoluto las distinciones de nobleza?: no vine aquí para eso, sino para que mi gente pudiese aspirar a una existencia más holgada.

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, sin sentirse incómodos; no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos: se entendían a la perfección; desde el principio, desde el día en que acudiera a presentarle sus respetos, el anciano duque había cobrado mucho aprecio al joven caballero que recién llegara a tomar posesión del señorío vecino, y esas charlas no eran raras entre ellos. William aliviaba su soledad y le permitía olvidarse un poco de sus penas. William también era el único en quien podía confiar para expresar abiertamente su desacuerdo con las acciones del monarca: algo más que ambos tenían en común.

Fue hasta después de reflexionar por varios minutos, que el duque continuó diciendo, con una sonrisa retorcida y satisfecha:

─La tierra. Creo que el rey es un estúpido por no ver la grandiosa oportunidad que os ha concedido, gracias a su desmedida ambición, que no ve más allá de unas cuantas monedas.

─Perdonad ─interrumpió William─; pero creo que no os comprendo, milord.

─Muchacho, muchacho. Aún no me habéis contado qué ha pasado en vuestra audiencia ¿Qué os ha dicho el rey?

─Que había resuelto otorgarme otro título; pero yo le he dicho que ni siquiera me he aprendido correctamente los dos que ya tengo y que aún no tomo posesión de Derrington porque los asedios en el Sur no han concluído y no dispongo de tantas jornadas libres como para ir de visita. Intenté ser diplomático, milord, pero vos sabéis cuánto me enfurece esta situación.

─¿Y qué os ofreció entonces?

─Gillesburg ─replicó William, sin ánimo.

─Un señorío hereditario ─dijo el duque, sin poder disimular su satisfacción y su sorpresa─. Los pantanos de Mors, y la laguna de Wyde ─asintió, pensativo y con la sonrisa más amplia que antes─. Además de dos o tres villas problemáticas y rebeldes, una abadía abandonada...

─Otro castillo en ruinas, esta vez mucho más grande ─interrumpió William, con ánimo belicoso─; varios cientos de siervos resentidos y hambrientos y, para decirlo fácil, un cargamento de conflictos con los que no puedo lidiar justo ahora, que estoy ocupado en esa campaña inútil contra Fitz Gregor ¡Ojalá supieran todos lo que es que el rey tenga en alta estima a uno! ¡Dejarían de hacer fila en la corte para solicitar verle!

─¡Habláis como un párvulo disgustado porque no ha recibido...! -comenzó a decir el duque, entre risas.

─La colación de media tarde ─completó William, con una mueca de ironía, provocando más risas en su interlocutor─. Johnson me dice eso de vez en cuando, y si vos lo repetís, comenzaré a creerme que es verdad.

─Comprendo vuestro enojo sir William; pero decidme: ¿Aceptaisteis la oferta? ─inquirió el anciano, con extremo interés, sin dejar de mostrarse divertido.

─¿Y que podía hacer? Como bien lo ha dicho vuestra Gracia, Gillesburg es un señorío hereditario y, aunque algo retirado de aquí, porque debo atravesar vuestras vastas tierras para llegar allá, está mucho más cerca que Derrington y posee terrenos de considerable extensión. Ahí el problema no es la falta de agua, sino el exceso de ella, y si bien el castillo necesita prácticamente construirse de nuevo, ya que fue quemado durante el último asedio, posee una muralla digna de elogio y un foso excelente. Una sección de los pantanos está llena de madera que puede aprovecharse y existen cultivos que pueden resistir la humedad. Además, tengo entendido que no sólo el lago Wyde está por allí, sino que el río que nace en él se muestra interesantemente caprichoso y describe un curso más bien sinuoso que distribuye el agua sin problemas en prácticamente todo el territorio. Los aldeanos están resentidos, es verdad; pero tienen poderosas razones para ello, porque han vivido por lo menos cuatro asedios en los últimos tres años sin que nadie se ocupe de reconstruir las chozas, ni de darles trabajo, bastará darles en qué ocuparse y, por supuesto, de comer.

─Excelente visión, muchacho ─concedió el duque, con admiración─. Os felicito porque habéis comprendido demasiado rápido una lección que algunos caballeros nunca aprenden ─indicó con una sonrisa y luego, poniéndose serio nuevamente, agregó─: aprended esto también y no lo olvidéis jamás: el rey posee la autoridad, los vasallos la tierra; sin tierra, ¿de qué sirve ser rey? Un rey gobierna sobre unos pocos que gobiernan a todos los demás.

En el aire quedaron las palabras que ninguno podía decir; pero que comprendían a la perfección: "Si los vasallos así lo deciden, llegado el momento, la corona cambia de lugar".

─¿Queréis saber algo, milord? Yo pensé algo muy similar cuando salí de esa condenada cámara real ─asintió William, con los ojos brillantes, emocionados por algo que sólo él conocía─. Dije a Johnson hace poco tiempo que mi duda era respecto a si al lado del rey y en la corte podía cumplir con el designio de Dios. Luego, vine a Ashenbert, y encontré que había mucho qué hacer, no sólo por mí, sino por los demás, que al fin y al cabo son quienes permanecen aquí y necesitan prosperar en vez de depender de un señor que siempre está ausente y que no siempre tendrá la provisión de oro necesaria para cubrir todas sus necesidades. Y, cuando el rey me ofreció Gillesburg comprendí, por primera vez, que tenía la oportunidad para hacer las cosas tal y como yo quería que fueran; tal y como ya son en St. Andrews gracias a mi padre; parece que Dios ya ha comenzado a responder a mis preguntas. Y, aunque sigo creyendo que St. Andrews es mi hogar, mientras aguardo el día para volver, he descubierto que aquí también tengo deberes que cumplir y que muchos seres sin nombre, ni rostro, dependen de mi esfuerzo.

─Os lo dije antes, Sir William ─indicó el duque, en tono henchido de orgullo─. El rey es un idiota y vos seguís siendo tan afortunado como el que más. Gillesburg es el mejor territorio de estos rumbos, un señorío autosuficiente que requiere muy poco esfuerzo para ser el más próspero del Sur, y a lo mejor de gran parte del reino. No sólo por el agua y los pantanos que fertilizan las tierras excelentemente, sino también porque posee siervos en número suficiente para hacerlo producir sin problemas. Oremos porque Su Majestad lo comprenda demasiado tarde.


	19. Inquietudes

─¡Ah! ¿No es el aire salado lo mejor del mundo? ¡Eh! Candy ─vociferó Sigfrid de Nyir a una Candy que paseaba distraídamente por la cubierta, provocando que trastabillara y tuviera que aferrarse a uno de los cables. Una vez segura, ella miró hacia arriba y asintió enfáticamente, tan sonriente como siempre.

─Os lo he dicho antes Sigfrid: ella es muda, no sorda ─reclamó William de Andrew padre a su suegro, remarcando el hecho con el ademán de taparse los oídos con las manos. Sigfrid estaba mucho más cerca de él y su grito lo había aturdido realmente.

─¡Tonterías! ─comentó Sigfrid, concentrado en mirar hacia el mar. Luego, después de un momento, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo─: Estoy sorprendido de lo mal que os ha tratado la vida, Willby. No resistís ni siquiera mi voz ¿Dónde ha quedado el arrojado guerrero que conquistó a mi Rann? El hombre que salvó a un pueblo entero de una tragedia inimaginable y a quien ninguno entre los suyos osa enfrentar.

─Creo que escucháis demasiados cuentos, Sigfrid ─replicó William de Andrew con una sonrisa cínica─. O será sólo que olvidáis detalles importantes para vuestro beneficio. Recordad que vuestra hija era mejor guerrera que yo; tuve suerte de escapar tan sólo con un anillo de boda y una herida insignificante..

─¡Ja! ─fue la sentida respuesta del anciano vikingo, enfatizada con una amplia sonrisa─. ¡Escapar! Apuesto que os arrodilláisteis y suplicaisteis como un limosnero. A mi Rann le agradaba el drama y los aspavientos; estoy seguro que con eso la tuvisteis rendida a vuestros pies.

─Bueno, no precisamente ─reconoció William de Andrew, pensativo y luego, añadió, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa retorcida muy parecida a la que esbozaba su hijo─. Creo recordar una incursión fallida y unos cuantos interrogatorios en las mazmorras, a los cuales me es menester reconocer que debo algunas de las noches más interesantes y placenteras de...

─¡Callaos! ─rugió Sigfrid, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a desobediencias─. No me interesan los detalles, que tengo suficiente experiencia para comprenderos. De haber sabido que esa incursión me arrebataría mi mayor tesoro, habría quemado las naves antes que permitirles a ella y a Dalden zarpar.

─Cacareáis demasiado como para poder creeros que aún estáis enfadado ─apuntó William, sonriendo y luego, pensó por un momento antes de decir─: Dalden era un guerrero formidable aún entonces ─admitió, de pronto, perdido en los recuerdos─ Todavía no me explico porqué perdió la concentración aquella noche.

─Dalden era un perfecto alcahuete con Rann ─declaró Sigfrid con sentimiento─. No dudo que haya estado siguiendo las órdenes de esa hija de Loki.

─¿Creéis que fingieron la derrota con un propósito? ─inquirió William de Andrew, visiblemente sorprendido, resultaba obvio que la idea jamás había cruzado por su mente.

─No lo dudo ─fue la respuesta agria de Sigfrid─: precisamente ahora vamos en camino a visitar al resultado de ese propósito ¡Ah! ¡La juventud! Es bueno que a cada quien toque su parte de ella ¿No lo creéis así?... Señor de Omagh.

─Pensé que ya os habíais olvidado de ese título ─afirmó William, con voz fría, claramente molesto por la mención de Sigfrid.

─Sois lo que sois, William de Andrew ─indicó Sigfrid con satisfacción─. No lo seréis menos porque vuestro nombre sea otro ahora. Gobernabais antes, y gobernáis ahora, siempre con justicia y prosperidad ¿cuál es la diferencia?

─Mi nombre es lo único que deseo conservar ─declaró William con amargura─. El pasado quedó atrás y allí debe permanecer, por el bien de St. Andrews y de todos los míos. Bien sabéis que todavía hay quien guarda rencores y espera por la venganza.

─Los Harr ya no poseen el poder suficiente para hacer daño a nadie, William ─replicó Sigfrid, con voz tranquilizadora─. Su influencia se limita a un pequeño territorio perdido entre los fiordos y nunca han enfilado los pocos navíos que les quedan hacia estos lares. Lo sé, porque mantengo vigilancia constante sobre ellos. En manera alguna os harán daño. Además, recordad que nos tenéis a nosotros: a mí y a mi gente: no permitiremos que lo ocurrido en Omagh vuelva a repetirse en ningún sitio. Aquella vez luchaisteis prácticamente solo, Majestad; pero ahora, somos muchas las espadas desnudas dispuestas a pelear de vuestro lado y lo mismo para William: él es también de los nuestros, un guerrero tan incomparable como vos.

─Ojalá hubiese pensado con más claridad hace once años ─declaró William con tristeza, eligiendo ignorar el título empleado por Sigfrid─. Quizá mi hijo hubiese sido más feliz partiendo con vos y vuestra gente, en vez de permanecer bajo las órdenes de un inútil soberano inglés. Pequé de egoísmo al pensar que así lo tendría más cerca de mí y mirad lo que ha pasado; no lo he vuelto a ver desde que cruzó la puerta principal de St. Andrews, siguiendo a sir Johnson.

─Vos nunca habéis sido egoísta ─aseveró Sigfrid con voz grave y seria─. Pero os habéis olvidado que la sangre que William lleva en sus venas le hace especial por entre los demás. El muchacho está destinado a grandes cosas, sus pisadas son pisadas de soberano, no lo olvidéis. El es príncipe por derecho propio: hijo de un rey... y nieto de otro.

─Siempre me he preguntado porqué decidisteis ocultar a los ingleses y al resto vuestra identidad, Majestad Ivar ─inquirió Willburg, dispensandole a propósito el trato prohibido, tal y como Sigfrid lo había hecho antes con él.

─Willburg, Willburg, por lo mismo que vos ─repuso Sigfrid con cansancio─; los ingleses escuchan la palabra rey y piensan en oro y riquezas, en poder e influencia. Poco saben de reinos donde los gobernantes sean meros jefes del pueblo, con derechos y obligaciones como los demás. Para ellos, ser rey implica dominio y subyugación y, si puedo ser sincero con vos, prefiero pasar de problemas: para todos soy un simple mercader afortunado y un guerrero destacado y así está bien; de esta forma, puedo ir y venir a mi antojo, sin séquitos estorbosos y sin correr mayor peligro porque, de lo contrario, me vería obligado a presentar mis respetos a ese soberano idiota y a compartir su aburrida mesa soportando los cacareos de los lisonjeros oportunistas que no ven más allá de un título. Hablando de lo cual, no se me olvida que ese inútil muchacho tuyo tendrá que dar algunas explicaciones.

─William las dará, por supuesto ─aseguró William padre con mirada ceñuda, y luego, añadió, con una mueca cínica─: pero recordad que debéis darle tiempo para recuperarse de la impresión que le causará nuestro regalo tardío de cumpleaños.

─¡Ja! ─rió Sigfrid, a fuerzas; más por cinismo que otra cosa─ Os conozco mejor de lo que pensáis, William de St. Andrews: más que regalo tardío de cumpleaños, es vuestro último plan para hacer regresar al muchacho a casa antes que sea demasiado tarde. No entiendo cual es vuestra idea, pero debéis recordar que la doncella es tan sólo una sierva.

─Eso para mí no es ningún problema grave, Sigfrid: recordad que vuestro nieto tiene suficiente sangre real por los dos. Espero que para vos no lo sea tampoco o comenzaré a pensar que vuestro oro ha cambiado de dueño ─indicó William, sonriendo.

─¡Nunca! ─gruñó Sigfrid, con expresión horrorizada y luego añadió en un gruñido─: Además, ese condenado hijo tuyo eligió ese camino hace muchísimo tiempo y temo que me mate si intento sugerirle uno diferente.

Ante esa afirmación, William de St. Andrews asintió, sonriendo.

─Asumo que estáis pensando en la cruz y en que no está en el sitio en que vos lo sugeristeis a William cuando se la entregasteis.

─¡Vos sabíais lo valiosa que es y lo que simboliza! ¿Cómo le permitisteis que la dejara con ella?

─No fui consultado, os lo aseguro; y de cualquier manera, bien sabéis que cuando a William se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo aparte de ello; más aún, lo he dicho por once años a Mary y ahora os lo repito a vos: Candy atesora esa cruz, porque es su único nexo con William, ninguna dama le dará jamás el valor tan alto que ella le otorga ─William miró a su suegro con determinación─: puedo aseguraros que no hay persona en el mundo que ame tanto a William, como Candy.

─¿Y qué pensáis que pasará ahora? ─dijo Sigfrid, consternado. William se limitó a encogerse de hombros, relajado por primera vez en toda la conversación.

─Lo que Dios disponga. Vos estáis esperando lo mismo que el padre de Candy, Sigfrid, no lo neguéis: que ambos se encuentren, comprendan que deben estar en sitios distintos y se despidan; pero debo advertiros algo: vuestro nieto es impredecible cuando de Candy se trata.

─¡Pero si eso me lo sé de sobra! ─se quejó Sigfrid, recordando alguna anécdota memorable del pasado─. ¡Condenado muchacho! ¡Casi me muero de un pasmo al ver la cruz colgando al cuello de esa niña! Y no olvido que, desde que Candy llegó a ustedes, cada vez que venía a visitarme, el muy ladino conseguía burlar a mis guardias para escabullirse a las tiendas en busca de un regalo para ella.

─Es hijo de un rey y nieto de otro ─respondió William, con una sonrisa satisfecha─; creo que le viene bien la tozudez.


	20. El emisario

─¡William de Andrew! ─gritó el emisario, avanzando por entre las tiendas del campamento, en busca del destinatario final de su mensaje─. ¡William de Andrew!

─No tenéis que gritar así Selig ─indicó Stirr con una misteriosa sonrisa─. Lamento deciros que el muchacho no está aquí, ha salido en compañía de sir George a inspeccionar unas catapultas, y no os olvidéis que ahora es lord Andrew y debéis dirigiros a él con respeto.

─Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes Maese Stirr ─replicó Selig con actitud resignada─. Ya conocéis a mi amo: ha dicho que si le decía milord a vuestro amo la pasaría mal al regresar a la nave. También es él quien me ha ordenado ir gritando así por todo el campamento.

─Debí imaginar que vuestro amo no estaría feliz con las buenas nuevas ─dijo Stirr, riendo ─¡Pero si sois todos una bola de necios! Os aseguro que William no lo ha tomado mejor: se la pasó repartiendo puños la primer semana a partir de que el rey le concedió el condado, y apenas se le estaba bajando el coraje, cuando le fue otorgado el marquesado y no tengo que deciros lo mal que la llevamos todos.

─Lo imagino ─aseguró Selig, comenzando a reír─. No se puede negar que es nieto de Sigfrid. ¡Sí señor! ¡Un auténtico vikingo gracias al favor de los dioses!

─¡Por las runas sagradas! ¿Es verdad lo que ven mis ojos? ¡Selig! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saludarte! ─exclamó un emocionado Archibald, que había acudido al oír los gritos. Sin dudar por un segundo se aproximó con los brazos abiertos. Resultaba evidente la estimación en que tenía al recién llegado.

─Cinco años señor Archibald ─replicó el mensajero─. Espero que la diosa fortuna le haya sonreído mejor que a nadie. Puedo asegurarle que he escuchado su nombre en tierra firme, en lugares remotos de las Galias, para ser más preciso ─aseguró Selig, correspondiendo al abrazo.

─Sólo espero que no haya sido gracias a las agujas ─replicó Stirr con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la que Archibald correspondió asestándole un codazo en las costillas.

─¡Oh no! ─se apresuró a asegurar Selig, con expresión alarmada─ Por supuesto que no tiene nada qué ver con agujas.

─¡Menos mal! ─exclamó Archibald, evidentemente aliviado, comenzando a sonreír; pero la sonrisa no se completó porque fue parada en seco por las siguientes palabras de Selig:

─No. Vuestro nombre está relacionado al de una tal lady Ethel y una cámara donde ambos bordáis sobre las sedas húmedas─dicho esto, el mensajero se soltó a reír a carcajada batiente, siendo acompañado por Stirr, ante la impotente mirada ceñuda de un mortificado Archibald. La dama en cuestión era famosa en la corte y allende los mares por su fealdad.

─¿Qué cacareos os traéis hoy, gemelos? ─interrumpió en ese momento sir Johnson, que venía llegando ─Os he dicho que os comportéis. Vuestro amo no está hoy para tonterías ¡Hay que verle! Ya envió a tres a los cepos y su cota de mallas va a quedar reluciente de tanto que los escuderos han pasado puliéndola ¡Condenación! ¡Su mal carácter no tiene remedio!

─¡Sir Johnson! Os creíamos inspeccionando las catapultas junto con William ─exclamaron a dúo los gemelos, como era su costumbre; hecho que a Selig pareció tan gracioso que comenzó a reír de nuevo. George, en cambio, hizo una mueca de hastío y elevó los ojos al cielo en señal de súplica.

─¡Eso fue por la mañana, par de taimados! Hemos regresado hace rato, pero vuestro amo llevó personalmente a una tercia de rijosos a los cepos y fue a verificar con Witt si los escuderos siguen cumpliendo el castigo que les impuso al terminar los ejercicios de la mañana ─por toda respuesta Archibald emitió un largo silbido, que no impidió a sir Johnson continuar su perorata─: Los caballeros no la han pasado mejor: negó dos licencias y envió a un resentido Sir Edmund a entregar provisiones hasta Gillesburg y cuando Sir Gregory se opuso a una orden suya estuvo a punto de golpearlo ¡Está más imposible que antes! ─se quejó Johnson.

─Es sólo que tiene prisa por terminar el asedio ─aseguró Stirr, con voz tranquilizadora─. Y tendrá razón, sir Johnson: hay mucho trabajo por hacer, tanto en Ashenbert como en Gillesburg y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo en algo que no es relevante gracias a esa tontería de vuestra...

─Cuidad vuestra lengua gemelo ─advirtió Johnson─. Recordad lo que os he dicho ─ante eso Stirr optó por guardar silencio, su expresión solemne y pensativa.

─Stirr tiene razón ─intervino Archibald con seriedad─. Ayer escuché a William hablar con sir Gerald, y parece que no piensa demorarse más en esto. Creo que tienen un nuevo plan, un plan ingenioso, pero algo arriesgado. Debe estar relacionado con las órdenes que sir Gregory rechazó ejecutar. No me sorprendería ver a sir Gregory partir de aquí hoy, después de todo, sólo se unió a nosotros porque estaba aburrido de no tener acción.

─Gregory siempre está aburrido ─repuso sir George con algo de hastío─. Seremos afortunados si se marcha. Sus hombres son los más desordenados y escandalosos del reino, ya vuestro amo ha tenido qué resolver un par de querellas de relativa importancia con los lugareños a causa de ellos.

─De mal humor ¿eh? ─comentó Selig, con interés, decidiendo intervenir en la conversación ─precisamente vengo a terminar con eso─. Aseguró con una sonrisa misteriosa y luego solicitó a los gemelos─: llevadme ante él.

─Sois uno de los hombres de Sigfrid ¿cierto? ─preguntó sir George con interés.

─Recibid los saludos de mi amo, sir George ─dijo Selig, haciendo una inclinación profunda ante el caballero moreno─. Él os envía decir que os preparéis para lo inesperado.

─Inesperado ─gruñó sir Johnson, con exasperación─. Decidle a vuestro amo, emisario, que gracias a su nieto ya nada me resulta inesperado.

─Si os place, podéis decírselo vos personalmente ─fue la críptica respuesta de Selig, dicha en tono cortés, antes de retirarse siguiendo a los gemelos.

Sir George Johnson permaneció pensativo por varios momentos, reflexionando en las palabras de Selig y en las suyas propias. Hacía más de cinco años había visto llegar a ese mismo hombre con un mensaje para William y partido apresuradamente en compañía del muchacho, a quien recientemente habían armado caballero, hasta un pequeño poblado situado en las costas del reino, tan sólo para encontrarse con una imponente nave vikinga anclada como si tal cosa a orillas del mar. Una nave que le resultó familiar, después de todo; ya que, años atrás, había navegado en ella desde las lejanas costas italianas hasta la seguridad de suelo inglés, de regreso desde Tierra Santa. Aquel día Sigfrid de Nyir les había recibido, aprisionando al muchacho en un poderoso abrazo que habría fracturado las costillas de hombres más corpulentos, para luego darle la bienvenida a él con sincera alegría, anunciándole lo que ya había adivinado al verles juntos: William era su nieto, el único hijo de su única hija mujer.

Sir George Johnson se había sentido tentado entonces de enviar a William a las mazmorras por un mes entero.

Sigfrid de Nyir. George le recordaba como un brillante guerrero, que en una ocasión o dos le había brindado ayuda incondicional a su padre en campañas especialmente difíciles, pretextando aburrimiento crónico. Eran esas las raras ocasiones en que dejaba su nave y se internaba en tierra firme, acompañado de un puñado de guerreros y dejando el resto a bordo. Sigfrid valoraba sus navíos por sobre todo y jamás les dejaba sin vigilancia; tanto si estaba fuera tan sólo un día, como si su ausencia se prolongaba por varios meses. El mercader vikingo era un personaje notable de los mares, según había aprendido en ese largo viaje de juventud, y bastaba ver su insignia ondeando del mástil principal para que las naves saludaran con respeto y, en ocasiones, se aproximasen con ganas de pasar un rato ameno en compañía de un hombre divertido y sabio.

Sigfrid también había sido quien le llevara, hasta las lejanas Galias, que era donde se encontraba destinado en aquel entonces por órdenes del rey, la terrible noticia de la desaparición de Rosemary.

Rosemary, la hija única del duque de Wrexham había sido vista por última vez en alguna parte cercana a la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra. En una lejana primavera, la condesa Brown, como se la conocía tras su matrimonio, había resuelto emprender un peligroso viaje, desde su residencia temporal en Escocia, a donde habían destinado a su marido por asuntos de la corona, para visitar a su padre, el duque, quien yacía en cama debido a una herida grave de la cual ningún médico pensaba que se recuperaría. Sin embargo, por una serie de desafortunadas coincidencias, había tenido que realizar un trecho del viaje sin escolta y jamás había alcanzado su destino. Por mucho tiempo su padre y su esposo la buscaron infructuosamente, temiendo que se tratase de un rapto para cobrar rescate, como tantos otros que ocurrían por esos rumbos; sin embargo, la petición nunca fue recibida, y Rosemary, que llevaba consigo a su pequeña hija, a quien deseaba presentar a su padre, nunca fue hallada.

Más de cinco años atrás de ese desafortunado desenlace, para pesar de su padre, quien la amaba tanto que no podía negarle nada, Rosemary había resuelto conceder su mano a un conde sin importancia del cual se había enamorado. Si bien escaso de fortuna, a Steven Brown no le faltaba abolengo y astucia, y era un hombre sumamente apreciado por el rey para dirimir asuntos engorrosos que requerían palabras y temple, por lo cual siempre permanecía viajando de un lugar a otro, a donde la voluntad real lo requiriera. A Rosemary no le había importado sacrificar las comodidades de su vida como hija del hombre más influyente del reino, para seguir a su esposo a donde el deber lo requiriera; y había sido feliz por cumplir el sueño de desposar a quien amaba, lamentando únicamente haber avergonzado a su padre al rehusar el compromiso concertado anteriormente con el hijo único de sir Edward Johnson; a sabiendas: el mismísimo sir George Johnson.

Desde aquel día en que Sigfrid le comunicara, con mirada triste, las malas nuevas, sir George había maldecido el suelo donde William naciera. No era ningún secreto para sus más allegados que detestaba Escocia con pasión, y le había supuesto un suplicio más allá de sus fuerzas internarse en esa región para escoltar, por órdenes de su padre, a su nuevo escudero: William de Andrew. Aquel día en que el muchacho se retrasó deliberadamente, George había sido presa de una sensación de asfixia difícil de describir: lo único que deseaba era alejarse de ahí y no volver jamás, y la terquedad de William y los suyos habían prolongado esa agonía por varias horas. En el presente, sir George aborrecía, por sobre todo, que William y su gente utilizasen en su presencia la vestimenta típica de las regiones altas de Escocia; sin embargo, poco podía hacer, salvo mirar hacia otro lado, perdido en una vorágine de sentimientos donde se mezclaban la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia.

Eran esas las veces que prefería encerrarse en su cámara, donde su silencio imponía, y su mirada atormentada reflejaba el amor que aún subsitía en él para la mujer que debería haber sido su esposa y que le había sido arrebatada no una, sino dos veces, por eventos fuera de su control. Eran esas las veces, también, que su espíritu se abría a la cabal comprensión del secreto que William y su gente se negaban a revelar: un secreto que llevaba un nombre de mujer.

George meditó en ello una vez más: en las frases aisladas, en las conversaciones cortadas que escuchaba de cuando en cuando entre Stirr y Archibald, en el escaso interés que William manifestaba por las damas de la corte, en su empeño en regresar a St. Andrews a como diera lugar, en el día de los pergaminos... y se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, si Dios permitiría a su protegido seguir los dictados de su corazón o si éste se vería obligado a rumiar una nueva derrota, más dolorosa que ninguna, de cara a la voluntad real. Esperaba sinceramente que no: William no merecía perder lo único que parecía importarle más entre todo lo importante.

De regreso a la realidad, sir George miró hacia la lejanía, escrutando el campamento y meditando en las palabras de Selig, y comprendió, sin necesidad de que alguien se lo dijera, la razón de la sorpresiva visita de Sigfrid.

Que el cielo los ayudase: el momento de la verdad había llegado.

**_- -C- -_**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS.**

_Hola a todos. Perdonad la demora en responderos, pero, no había tenido demasiado tiempo. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!...Agradezco su fidelidad a esta locura, y sus comentarios a este relato del amor entre un príncipe y una niña. Gracias a su preferencia esta historia se ha ubicado rápidamente entre las más leídas de mis publicaciones, lo cual me tiene muy feliz, no puedo negarlo n.n Me disculpo por si el rumbo y el ritmo no son lo más dinámico del mundo; sé que están impacientes por leer el reencuentro entre Candy y William, pero así surgió y me fue imposible imprimir mayor rapidez... la Edad Media tiene sus limitaciones jeje, en especial con las comunicaciones y el transporte, y la mera verdad como que siento que cada escena tiene un lugar especial y pues ni modo de eliminar ninguna._

_Y ahora sí, a lo que vine, en orden de publicación:_

_**Anonymus que sí sé quien eres:**yo también te quiero un chorro! n.n y sí, sigamos enloqueciendo juntas._

_**Raio**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad son un aliciente. No sabía que también andabas por la GF, ¡genial encontrarte aquí también!. No sabes cuán certeras son tus palabras "el tiempo ha pasado y será como volverse a conocer" jeje. William sí que es un amor, todo medio agresivo y celosillo pues (es la ardua vida de caballería y los zapes del Johnson, supongo), aunque siento que no pierde esa innata ternura y sigue siendo medio ingenuo el muchacho. Y pues si: Archibald én este fic es un personaje interesantísimo y muy asertivo, sé que es difícil imaginarlo como gemelo de Stear, pero pensé que sería interesante que tuviesen la misma edad y hubiesen nacido el mismo día, creo que eso los hará más unidos aún de ser posible y pues, aunque son gemelos, no son idénticos jeje. Y sobre el trovador no te preocupes que no se beneficiará bajo ningún motivo XD..._

_**Liliana:**¿Verdad que los personajes son monos? Pensé que un twist no les haría daño, en especial por la época en la que se desarrolla la historia jiji. ¿Los panes? mmm XD ¡que de gracias que no fue otra cosa!. Y no te proecupes que a ese par no le tocará vivir lo horrible de encontrarse con que nada es igual, queremos que sean felices, no que sufran jeje. Y pues agradezco tu paciencia XD porque creo que ya la estoy colmando... entre el rey, el león y las vueltas y las comadritas esos dos no se han reunido jajajaja pero ¡pronto! ¡muy pronto comenzará esa etapa! n.n_

_**Anilem:**pues ahí voy, de a capi tras capi, pero todavía faltan...¡gracias por dejar review!_

_**Lety de Ardley:** ¡gracias por leer!_

_**Noemi Cullen:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! me hacen mucha ilusión. Y pues aunque no tan pronto, pero estoy intentando actualizar regularmente esta historia._

_**JENNY:** Jajaja pues yo tampoco me imaginaba que fuesen gemelos, pero así salió la cosa, claro que son de esos que no se parecen, sólo que han nacido iguales. Y pues pensé que, para variar, William merecía tener muchas personas queridas a su alrededor para no sentirse tan sólo, en especial porque dejó su hogar para ir a prepararse como caballero. Y el reencuentro ya no tarda, está saliendo del horno..._

_**CFRío**: Pues por mí está bien, ahí como lo quieras leer y de a como lo quieras, que de cualquier forma es un honor tenerte por aquí dedicando tiempo a mis loqueras. Y pues, por ahí ví que te dijeron que no estaba tan mal, veremos que opinas conforme avances jajajaja XDDDDD Y lo de las coles no pude evitarlo XD se me fueron los dedos uppsss! (y no quiero decir nada, pero creo recordar que dijiste "esta Candy me cae bien" XDDDDD)_

_**AngieJB:** ¡Angie! XD Genial que te hayas pasado por acá. Ya sabes, este humilde fic reserva todavía muchas sorpresas n.n espero que puedas conseguir tiempo para ver cómo quedó la versión final jijiji._

_Bueno, espero que no se me halla pasado nadie. =P Que si hubo alguna omisión la compensaré en alguna otra actualización. Nuevamente gracias por leer! y aquí seguimos! n.n ¡Besos!_


	21. Dudas y certeza

Todo era tan maravilloso que seguía pareciéndole un sueño.

Habían viajado por varios días, apenas retirados de las costas, desplazándose en esa enorme nave por aguas tan tranquilas y azules como jamás había esperado ver en su vida; con la cálida brisa del Sur tornando lento el avance del navío que les transportaba hacia su destino, bajo un sol que brillaba esplendorosamente enmarcado por cielos hermosos y limpios en los cuales, de cuando en cuando, las blancas nubes formaban figuras de ensueño. Luego, habían desembarcado, en un lugar solitario que, según Sigfrid explicó en su momento, era el que utilizaba para resguardar su nave las raras ocasiones en que visitaba Inglaterra; y, desde ahí habían proseguido el viaje a caballo, escoltados por una docena de guerreros al servicio de Sigfrid, hombres tan altos como Candy jamás esperó conocer, de cuerpos robustos y fibrosos que parecían hechos para resistir cualquier clima, ataviados con pieles curtidas y armados con lanzas y espadas que les conferían un aspecto atemorizante.

Hombres del Norte, como el jefe William les llamaba. Guerreros de los mares cuyo nombre aparecía, de cuando en cuando, unido a las invasiones que ocurrían en las costas escocesas y más allá. Hombres a lo que, de creer a lo que se decía, debería haber temido; pero a los que apreciaba sinceramente porque habían sido muy gentiles con ella desde el primer día; todos, sin excepción, empezando por Sigfrid, el abuelo del joven amo William.

Sigfrid había sido una sorpresa desde que le conociera en el puerto, aquel día de otoño: un anciano que no lo parecía, fuerte y robusto, de estatura considerable y voz estentórea y, curiosamente, era su mirada, más que la del jefe William, la que le evocaba fielmente a la del muchacho que ella recordaba. Los ojos de Sigfrid eran directos, cálidos y limpios, de un azul profundo que sólo podía comparar con el del océano por el que habían navegado recientemente; eran ojos que la miraban con ternura y aceptación, con seriedad inusitada y reflexiva que en ocasiones le hacía sentir un sobresalto en el alma; porque, habituada al silencio como siempre había estado, comprendía que había palabras no dichas en ellos, palabras importantes que, tal vez, no le iba a gustar escuchar.

Mientras aguardaba, rodeada por media docena de guerreros, a que Sigfrid y el jefe William retornaran de un rápido reconocimiento, Candy permitió a su mirada vagar por la espesa vegetación que decoraba ambos lados del camino. Había flores todavía, pese a que el verano estaba por finalizar, pequeños ramilletes de especies silvestres cuyos colores resaltaban, brillantes y limpios, debido a la reciente lluvia; también había árboles de diversas clases y tamaños, de copas frondosas que se entremezclaban, apiñándose para decorar el paisaje con húmedos claroscuros donde la luz se filtraba tiñendo de estrellas la espesa capa de hojarasca y en donde los sonidos del viento y las criaturas se amplificaban y fundían componiendo canciones místicas, sólo entendibles para espíritus sensibles.

Candy se preguntó, como más de una vez lo había hecho durante el largo viaje ¿Cómo sería el amo William en el presente? ¿Sería tan alto como su abuelo y tan gentil como el jefe William? ¿Sería tan corpulento como esos guerreros que les acompañaban? ¿Conservaría todavía esa sonrisa que ella tanto recordaba, llena de luz y esperanza? Y su voz... ¿Tendría aún su voz ese toque dulce y profundo que tantos llantos suyos había calmado? Demasiadas preguntas que hacían surgir muchas más, pero que pronto serían respondidas: en cuanto todos llegasen hasta el nuevo hogar del lord.

Al pensar en ello, sintió las lágrimas venir a sus ojos, pero las hizo retroceder con decisión; no era el momento adecuado para llorar, aún no. Presentía que después tendría tiempo suficiente para verter todas las lágrimas que quedaban en ella; pero no estaba dispuesta a empañar la felicidad de un reencuentro tan anhelado con tonterías. Su madre la había advertido, por supuesto; más de una vez. Mary le recordaba siempre que su lugar era diferente, que la bondad del jefe William era la que había permitido que su existencia fuese extraordinaria, pero que tenía que admitir que, tarde o temprano, las cosas cambiarían y debía estar preparada para ello; dispuesta a una separación mucho más dolorosa que la ocurrida años atrás.

La joven pensó en eso también: en las palabras de Mary y de Ian, los únicos padres que había conocido. Eran buenos y se preocupaban por su felicidad; pero, por más que lo intentara, incluso con palabras escritas de por medio, no podía encontrar la forma de explicarles que su felicidad entera era volver a ver, aunque fuera sólo una vez y por pocos días, al joven amo William.

Ella no se hacía más ilusiones, por supuesto; había comprendido, tiempo atrás a lo que Mary se refería cuando hablaba de lugares. El amo William era ahora un hombre muy importante en Inglaterra, había obtenido riquezas y dos títulos que le convertían en alguien aún más lejano para ella. Incluso, desde el año anterior William ya tenía un sitio dónde vivir, un lugar al cual quizás, en un tiempo no muy lejano, con el permiso de su soberano, podría llevar a una esposa; misma que, sin duda, elegiría entre las muchas damas que, según decían los cantares de aquel trovador, le admiraban y aguardaban por su atención.

Candy reflexionó en la última carta que escribiera al joven amo William: le había mentido, por seguro, al explicarle el motivo por el cual había atacado al trovador con coles; porque lo cierto era que no sólo había enfurecido por lo que escuchara sobre él y sus batallas, sino que, por sobre todo, había perdido el control al escuchar esas coplas relativas a las damas; esas damas que batían las pestañas y por cuyos favores suspiraban los caballeros; esas damas que no eran en absoluto como ella, que vestían sedas, linos y brocados, tan finos, que pagarían el rescate de un rey; mujeres que poco sabían de cocer pasteles, pescar en los arroyos o de alimentar cerdos; y que, en cambio, poseían la belleza, la cortesía, la dulzura y el refinamiento necesarios para hacer llevadera y placentera la vida de un señor.

Candy miró sus ropas nuevas, sin poder evitar que su sola visión aligerara su espíritu, atormentado por realidades aún por venir, e hiciera crecer en su rostro una gran sonrisa de gratitud y cariño; eran prendas tan lujosas, que temía tocarlas y que se desvaneciesen. Sigfrid se las había regalado, advirtiendo que no admitiría réplica alguna, para mortificación del jefe William, quien protestó tan pronto tocaron tierra, alegando que el peso del equipaje les retrasaría. Sigfrid había reído, comunicándole que ya había dispuesto que una tercia de sus hombres viajara aparte llevando las provisiones y la mayor parte de valijas, para evitar perder tiempo.

Sigfrid había explicado al jefe William, también, cuando este enarcó una ceja al ver el pesado baúl que abriera para mostrar su contenido a Candy tan pronto anclaron en costas inglesas, que había sido nada menos que Brigitt quien se había empeñado en elaborar un vasto guardarropa para la muchacha tan pronto se enteró de sus planes de viaje, alegando que los dos eran un par de inconscientes por exponerla a las miradas inglesas sin pensar en lo importante que era para una mujer, sierva o dama, causar una buena impresión.

Brigitt era la segunda esposa de Sigfrid, a quien tomara tras la muerte prematura de la madre de Rann y que había, de hecho, criado a Rann y a Dalden como hijos propios.

La mujer, enternecida por la historia que su esposo le contara respecto a la manera en que la joven había llegado a las vidas de los Andrew y esa última, inesperada, noticia respecto a los pergaminos, misma que le había relatado un Sigfrid tan asombrado y meditabundo como rara vez lo había visto nadie, no había escatimado en esfuerzos, ni en lujo; y, con ayuda de todas las criadas que pudo reunir, había confeccionado a velocidad inaudita una amplia selección de prendas que cualquier dama noble envidiaría.

Vestidos, túnicas, capas, batines, zapatillas, mantas, cintas y hasta una pequeña colección de joyería fueron prolijamente amontonados en un pesado y enorme baúl que un Sigfrid refunfuñón había ordenado a sus hombres colocar en su camarote, quejándose por el peso y el espacio ocupado que le impediría cargar mercancías más adecuadas. Brigitt había reído, recordándole a su esposo que lo menos que podía hacer por ella era complacerla en llevar a la muchacha ese regalo que tanto esfuerzo había costado, puesto que el viaje que le había prometido para ese año hasta Constantinopla se había pospuesto gracias a su inesperada vocación de casamentero.

La última palabra había hecho reír a Sigfrid, y había replicado con energía que en absoluto pensaba en emparejar a su nieto con una desconocida cuyo origen era incierto. Más bien, su única intención era propiciar una oportunidad para que el muchacho recuperara la Cruz de San Andrés, ese legado familiar tan importante que ahora permanecía en manos de Candy. Brigitt había reído entonces, una risa prolongada que se había escuchado por todo el palacio, asegurándole, con la mano en el corazón, que no había peor ciego que él, dado que era bien sabido que los hombres de la familia pocas veces mutaban sus afectos, por si no lo recordaba.

─¡Por Thor, mujer! ¡No digáis tonterías! ─había exclamado Sigfrid, de mal humor─. Eran unos niños. El muchacho tenía tan sólo dieciséis años; ahora es un hombre hecho y derecho, un guerrero que ha visto mundo y conocido a otras mujeres. Es natural que se haya mostrado emocionado por enterarse de que ella puede escribirle y también entender sus cartas. No es más que eso.

─Sois unos necios, todos ─replicó Brigitt, tan pronto la risa la dejó; era obvio que estaba disfrutando mucho con todo el asunto─. Si os empeñáis en no ver lo inevitable, os aseguro que la pasaréis mal. El muchacho, que como bien decís ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, no tendrá mucho qué alegar cuando vea llegar a su protegida, a quien dejó cuando era una niña, convertida en mujer: os aseguro que no podrá pronunciar palabra. Los sentimientos dormidos que despiertan de repente son tan poderosos como la tormenta más espectacular a la que os hayáis tenido que enfrentar en las aguas.

─¡No digáis ridiculeces! ─vociferó Sigfrid con impaciencia─. ¡Ningún nieto mío...!

─Ningún nieto vuestro hará algo que no desee ─interrumpió Brigitt, seria de pronto─. Si vuestro querido William decide que sus afectos, los más limpios que ha reservado todo este tiempo, siguen en el mismo lugar, sólo os quedará resignaros y alegraros; porque bien sabéis que poco os quedará por hacer. William es hijo de su madre, y vuestro nieto; ha heredado de ambos esa condenada propensión a imponer su voluntad contra viento y marea. Os hará bien recordar que sois su aliado, no su enemigo; ya bastante ha tenido ese muchacho con todo lo que los dioses le han reservado como para mortificarse por complaceros en vuestras necedades.

─¡No empecéis, mujer! ─se quejó Sigfrid, con cierto cansancio, estrechando a su pequeña esposa contra sí─. No os olvidéis de que he sido yo mismo quien propuso ese viaje a Willburg de Omagh. La muchacha no es tan hermosa, pero si algo bueno tiene es que no habla ─indicó con intención; y enseguida, al ver la mirada de reproche de su mujer continuó enumerando, con evidente tono resignado, más cualidades─: es dulce, tierna, compasiva y posee una sonrisa tan brillante y extraordinaria como las Luces del Norte y una mirada que resplandece con el color de los estanques plácidos que duermen en medio de los bosques ─dijo , con voz suave y, tras emitir un sentido suspiro, advirtió, ya para finalizar─: Pero la última palabra la tienen los dioses, esperemos que sean benévolos.

─Los dioses han hablado ya, señor mío ─aseguró entonces Brigitt, sin dudar por un instante─. Vuestra familia siempre ha estado segura en las aguas: las aguas os han llevado y traído según el destino marcado para cada uno, siempre con seguridad y buena fortuna. Fueron las aguas quienes se llevaron a vuestra Rann por un rumbo distinto durante aquella incursión, entregándola en brazos de Willburg de Omagh, un guerrero justo y valiente; y fueron las aguas quienes trajeron esa niña a la vida de vuestro nieto. Confiad en eso, si no confiáis en mis palabras, señor mío: recordad que William y esa niña fueron unidos por poderoso río y una cascada... y los amantes que las aguas unen, son los únicos cuyos hilos las Nornas no se atreven a truncar.


	22. William de Andrew

El suelo, pese a la copiosa lluvia que caía, se mantenía en condiciones aceptables; pero el avance no resultaba sencillo, debido a que esa parte del camino se tornaba sinuosa en extremo y hacía complicado el paso de hombres y monturas. No obstante, la comitiva de viajeros parecía tener demasiada prisa como para que ese detalle supusiera ningún inconveniente.

El grupo que comenzaba a internarse en esos momentos por el extremo sur del West Pass representaba una visión de poder y confianza: no tan numeroso que supusiera ante ojos ajenos temor por cruzar en territorios peligrosos, no tan reducido que disminuyera ante nadie la importancia de su líder. Ni la lluvia, que caía con fuerza, ni la estrechez del sendero, podían hacer mucho para romper con un cuadro ensayado previamente hasta el hartazgo: los jinetes avanzaban siguiendo un ritmo prefijado, casi monótono, que cualquiera, sin importar su condición y conocimientos, con tan sólo verlo adivinaba producto de un entrenamiento superior que proclamaba, tan efectivamente como si de un bando se tratase, que viajaba entre ellos un señor de alto rango.

West Pass era un trayecto obligado para todo viajero de las rutas del Sur, reconocido por ser considerado sumamente peligroso, especialmente si no se contaba con la protección adecuada. Bajo los dominios del conde de Hunttington, el también llamado Paso de la Muerte, era uno de los lugares más mencionados cuando de hablar de asaltos y asesinatos se trataba.

Tal fama no era una casualidad, ya que el bosque que rodeaba ambos lados del estrecho camino albergaba a numerosa cantidad de delincuentes y proscritos del reino, que aguardaban el mejor momento para emboscar a los viajeros. En ocasiones emergían de la espesa capa de hojarasca, otras veces caían por sorpresa desde las elevadas ramas de los árboles, y las más, ni siquiera se molestaban en aproximarse, limitándose a disparar letales y veloces saetas que sembraban el terror y la confusión entre sus víctimas. Aunque las voces relatoras magnificaran la situación, generalmente los viajeros de menor rango eran dispensados del susto y de perder sus pocas pertenencias, porque los bandidos preferían concentrarse en las comitivas señoriales: el riesgo era más, pero las ganancias permitían un amplio margen de descanso entre un ataque y el siguiente.

No obstante, en esa ocasión no iba a ser así. El estandarte, bordado en oro, con la figura de un León en combate recortada contra un fondo azul rey enmarcado con tres ramas de olivo y tres runas, abría el paso de los caballeros y ningún forajido, novato o curtido, se hubiera atrevido siquiera a pensar en hacerles blanco de un ataque: el reino entero guardaba un merecido respeto a William de Andrew.

Pocos guerreros existían en el reino como el que destacaba entre los jinetes de la comitiva debido a su considerable estatura y porte. Tenido por hombre justo y de gran nobleza, su estandarte era respetado, sin excepción, por los salteadores que frecuentemente acechaban por los caminos del reino. Era tal la seguridad que su sólo nombre acarreaba que no resultaba raro para él recibir solicitudes de otros nobles para utilizar su blasón a manera de protección efectiva contra los ataques de bandoleros, especialmente en viajes largos donde la influencia de otros señores se perdía. Se decía que bastaba ver el símbolo del León Escocés ondeando en la lejanía para que cualquier delincuente desistiera de oscuros propósitos y no era para menos: el poder que existía tras ese emblema no era ningún cuento, sino la más tranquilizadora realidad de la corona.

Tal era la buena reputación de William de Andrew, caballero de Su Majestad, conde de Ashenbert y marqués de Derrington, que era de los pocos señores que no temía ser reconocido donde quiera que fuese: siempre viajaba acompañado de por lo menos tres guerreros escoceses, distinguibles a la retaguardia entre el resto debido a sus vestimentas típicas de las Tierras Altas, uno de ellos portando el estandarte de su Clan. El resto de la comitiva, que raras veces disminuía de doce personas, la conformaban un par de escuderos directamente bajo su supervisión, uno de ellos abriendo el paso y portando el estandarte; Stirr, su Maese de armas, y por lo menos dos caballeros bajo su servicio, con sus respectivos escuderos. En ocasiones especiales o emergencias, como sin duda era la presente, también podía verse cabalgar junto a él a sir George Johnson, uno de los hombres favoritos del rey, y a un par de sus escuderos, y al mismísimo Archibaldo, el Zurcidor, hombre de fama simple, cuya valentía y habilidad con la lanza, y no precisamente su talento con las agujas de coser, le habían ganado ese mote.

─¡Maldición! ─exclamó un hombre, tan pronto los jinetes se alejaron, inadvertidos del peligro que les había acechado momentos antes─ ¡Lo tenía justo en el blanco! ¿Porqué impedísteis que lanzara la flecha? ─reclamó, exasperado, a su compañero.

─Habéis pasado tanto tiempo fuera que todavía no os enteráis ¿verdad? ─respondió el otro hombre, con cierto desafío en la mirada─: William de Andrew no es nuestro enemigo; y su vida y todo aquello que sea de su propiedad, se respeta.

─Es un maldito favorito de Su Majestad. Un engreído advenedizo que ha recibido honores inmerecidos ─repuso otro de los hombres, con cinismo y enfado, en tanto el frustrado atacante arrojaba al suelo la ballesta en un gesto de furia─. No entiendo que os ha dado por tenerle tantos escrúpulos ─dijo, dirigiéndose a otra tercia de hombres que se aproximaban, provenientes de la orilla opuesta del camino─. Estáis todos dementes por dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta: esa espada contiene piedras preciosas en cantidad suficiente para aligerarnos por varios meses.

─¡Escuchadme bien, insolentes! ─exclamó con furia uno de los tres que recién llegaran─. No discutáis sobre asuntos que no conocéis y agradeced a Wulf que os halla salvado la vida: sois vosotros quienes habéis perdido la razón si creéis que podéis atentar contra William de Andrew y vivir para contarlo. A uno de sus costados iban Archibaldo y Stirr, y al otro sir George Johnson: estáis completamente locos si pensabáis que ibais a escapar con la cabeza puesta. Es más, no me equivoco al decir que esa flecha ni siquiera hubiera llegado a su destino: el Zurcidor es admirable para detenerlas; no miento cuando digo que le he visto bloquearlas sólo con ayuda de su guantelete; se dice que es tres veces más grueso que los usados por todos.

─¡Unos cobardes! Eso es lo que todos sois ─dijo, con innegable furia, el hombre que se había quejado en segundo término─. Ese tipo es igual a cualquiera de los otros. Peor aún: es un apestoso escocés, que ni siquiera debería haber merecido la oportunidad de mirar el rostro del rey, ya no se diga comer a su mesa.

─Conque esas tenemos Fitz Richard ─dijo otro de los tres hombres, acercándose hasta quedar nariz con nariz con el aludido, tan sólo para advertir, con voz engañosamente suave─: no dejéis que la lealtad que en raras ocasiones mostráis a vuestro abolengo se os suba a la cabeza. El que vuestro padre, el duque, haya perdido influencia y poder no es culpa de William de Andrew, sino de su propia necedad y falta de visión.

─No sé qué problema tengáis contra William de Andrew, Fitz Richard ─terció otro de los hombres, uno de los más jóvenes, en clara actitud despectiva─; pero ni vos, ni vuestro amigo, utilizaréis este bosque, ni a nuestros grupos para resolverlo. Él es escocés, bien lo habéis dicho; es un hombre común que ha alcanzado el lugar que ostenta por méritos propios, y no gracias a posiciones heredadas. Bien os haría aprender un poco de él, par de bastardos resentidos ─concluyó, con voz amenazante y ligeramente burlona.

─¡Insolente! ─bramó el aludido, asestándole un fuerte puñetazo a quien se atreviera a mencionar la palabra prohibida en su vocabulario: bastardo. No era un secreto para nadie que era el hijo mayor que Lord Richard de Chess, el duque de Grandchester, un señorío ubicado en las inmediaciones del reino, había engendrado con una artista ambulante cuando aún era un jovencito. Su compañero, el hombre de la ballesta, permaneció en silencio, aunque un brillo de furia resaltaba en sus ojos claros.

─Os ha dolido ¿Verdad? ─inquirió el hombre agredido, con el mismo tono burlón; ya se había incorporado y comenzaba a sacudirse la hojarasca y el lodo que se le habían adherido a las ropas─. ¿Cuál es el problema, Fitz Richard? ¿Es que no resistís que William de Andrew sea más poderoso que vuestro ilustre padre? ¿O es sólo que recordáis que vos no lograisteis conseguir vuestras espuelas, pese al esfuerzo y la pequeña fortuna que vuestro padre invirtió para que sirviérais como escudero de Lord Peterson?

─Mi padre es un duque, no entiendo a qué os referís cuando decís que ese bastardo es más importante que él ─replicó Fitz Richard, haciendo una mueca burlona─. Y el porqué no conseguí esas espuelas es asunto mío ─concluyó, retadoramente, con voz agria.

─Ya lo sabemos ─indicó el único hombre que faltaba por hablar; su voz grave teñida con un tono conciliador que había estado ausente en los demás─: vos renunciaisteis a honores que no os interesaban, y a una vida que no os satisfacía y preferísteis salir a recorrer el mundo para perfeccionar vuestro arte, y eso es completamente respetable, Fitz Richard. Tan respetable como el hecho de que un hombre escocés, valiente y justo, haya elegido seguir precisamente el camino que vos rechazáisteis.

─¿Valiente y justo? ─interrogó Fitz Richard retóricamente─. ¿Cómo puede ser justo un caballero que cumple las injustas órdenes de un rey todavía más injusto? ¡Miraos todos! Defendiéndole cuando sabéis perfectamente que, si os atrapa, no guardará misericordia para ninguno de vosotros; ni atenderá vuestras justas razones.

─No vamos a discutir con vos sobre un asunto como ese ─replicó el mismo hombre en tono serio─; pero sí os vamos a pedir que no arriesguéis la seguridad de nuestra gente ─dijo el hombre y, enseguida, añadió en tono de clara advertencia─: Si os interesa enfrentar a William de Andrew hacedlo bien: de frente y sin trampas ¿De acuerdo? ─dicho esto, el hombre y los dos acompañantes con los que se había acercado, le dieron la espalda y se encaminaron rumbo al campamento.

─Tu gente está loca, Wulf ─indicó Fitz Richard más tranquilo, sonriendo con cinismo─. ¿Cómo permitís que defiendan así a ese palurdo escocés?

─Milord para ti, Fitz Richard ─atajó el aludido, con voz agraviada─: ese palurdo escocés, como le llamáis tan inadecuadamente, ahora es conde de Ashenbert y Marqués de Derrington y ha sido designado recientemente como señor de Gillesburg, territorio que vos conocéis perfectamente porque colinda con los dominios de vuestro padre, mismos que, me veo obligado a agregar, no son tan extensos. Entended algo de una buena vez, vosotros dos ─advirtió Wulf con voz dura, mirando con seriedad tanto a Fitz Richard como al agresor─: no encontraréis en todo el reino a ninguna persona, entre nobles o siervos, que no le respete y con razón: William de Andrew no es el asesino sin alma que vuestra injusta poesía refleja, Fitz Richard; sino que él es el único señor en quien, aquellos que no poseemos poder, y riquezas podemos confiar para abanderar causas que ningún otro accedería siquiera a escuchar.

─¿Asesino sin alma? ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? ─inquirió Fitz Richard, interesado de pronto en el comentario de su amigo─. Tan sólo porque aderezé un poco lo ocurrido en el asedio a...

─Adornáisteis, mejor dicho, deformáisteis con mentiras un hecho heroico e inigualable ─atajó Wulf con severidad─. Bien sabéis que William de Andrew no destruye a inocentes, y que lo ocurrido en Doverset no fue culpa suya: de no haber sido por él, esas mujeres y niños no habrían sobrevivido.

─Yo no lo culpo por Doverset ─se defendió Fitz Richard, mirando con incredulidad a Stevens─. ¿A quien se le ocurriría algo tan estúpido?

─A todo el que escucha vuestras rimas ─replicó Wulf con voz agria y, luego, al ver la mirada resentida que el joven le lanzó en respuesta; comenzando a sonreír, añadió─: Os lo dije, Fitz Richard, mejor dedicaos a otra cosa, porque vuestro talento no es precisamente considerable, cuando de crear poesía se trata. Tal vez deberíais pensar en uniros a esos artistas ambulantes que son tan buenos y pagar una visita a vuestra madre, que ha de estar muy angustiada por vos.

─¿Madre? ¡Madre la que os parió! ─exclamó Fitz Richard con sentimiento─. La mía no es más que una ramera que abrió las piernas a un mozo de buen ver, por un poco de oro.


	23. West Pass

─West Pass ─anunció el jefe William, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que desmintió sus siguientes palabras─: el lugar más peligroso del reino, si hemos de atender a rumores. Tengan cuidado y no se separen. Candy, quédate a mi lado ─pidió, y la muchacha obedeció en el acto, su mirada asustada resaltando el verde profundo de sus ojos.

A paso tranquilo, la comitiva tomó el camino que conducía directamente al bosque. Los guerreros de Sigfrid en alerta, aunque no resultara evidente, en tanto que el jefe William y Sigfrid mismo flanqueaban a una inquieta Candy. Avanzaron un buen trecho a velocidad lenta, acostumbrándose a las irregularidades del camino, en un silencio que se hacía necesario para mantener la concentración, tan sólo el rítmico resonar de las pisadas de las monturas expandiéndose por entre los enormes árboles, gracias al eco.

El bosque que albergaba el West Pass poseía una belleza superlativa. Predominaba la vegetación exhuberante, que conformaba una efectiva barrera para mantener el territorio a salvo de ojos curiosos; excepto por el camino real y algunos asentamientos de gente humilde que huía de la justicia, pocos se atrevían a internarse en la espesura, temerosos no sólo de los salteadores, sino también de las fieras que acechaban. Aquí y allá podían distinguirse árboles de considerable antiguedad, testigos de muchas épocas y sucesos, mismos que hicieron a una nerviosa Candy, perderse en apreciados recuerdos de casa.

Ningún árbol entre los que veía era tan enorme como el Árbol Padre, como le llamaban todos a un anciano roble que crecía a orillas del arroyo, muy cerca del castillo. Se decía que ese árbol tenía más de trescientos años y los lugareños creían a pie juntillas que había surgido de una cruz de madera que plantara un misionero que pasó por ahí, camino de las montañas. La leyenda local decía que el Árbol Padre protegía a todos del mal y que St. Andrews veía días de esplendor toda vez que se cuidase de él. Años atrás un guerrero Harr había intentado derramar una de sus ramas para hacer leña, y tal acción había hecho surgir el mal en él, y se había convertido en un gobernante malvado que había sembrado entre su gente dolores y tragedias sin igual. Luego, había llegado a esos rumbos el jefe William, huyendo de una amenaza que sólo el conocía, y había sido el Árbol Padre el que lo había ocultado efectivamente de sus perseguidores, permitiéndole conservar la vida y traer de regreso la paz a un pueblo castigado con la opresión y el abuso.

Candy pensó entonces en su propia historia con el Árbol Padre: el joven amo William la había rescatado, cuando era muy pequeña, y ambos habían pasado, desde aquel día de la tormenta, mucho tiempo trepados en sus ramas.

El día de la tormenta.

Aquella vez el joven amo William la había abrazado como si fuese su más preciado tesoro. Ella era muy pequeña; pero llevaba impreso en el alma el recuerdo de ese abrazo. Entonces se había sentido segura por completo y todos sus miedos se habían ido para siempre ¿Sería igual otra vez? ¿Volvería a sentir el calor de sus brazos rodéandola y protegiéndola de todo peligro?

─¡Condenación! ─se quejó Sigfrid con cansancio evidente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Candy─. ¡Jamás creí que Ashenbert quedara tan lejos! ¡Condenado muchacho! Mira que hacerme cabalgar medio reino tan sólo para abrazarlo ¡Es un trato por demás injusto para un pobre viejo decrépito como yo! ¡Me las pagará cuando lo vea! ─ante esas palabras, Candy no pudo evitar reírse; cuando Sigfrid se impacientaba era muy divertido, y no resultaba tan intimidante─. Y tú qué dices ¿eh? Candy ─inquirió el anciano, girando la cabeza para mirarla─. ¿Lo encerramos en la mazmorra aunque sea por una noche? ─ante la pregunta a Candy sólo le quedó negar enfáticamente, gesto al que Sigfrid, tras emitir uno de sus característicos bufidos, replicó ─¡Caramba! ¡Deberías ser un poco más dura con ese inconsciente!

─Pierdes el tiempo Sigfrid ─declaró el jefe William de buen humor─. Candy nunca se enfada con William; lo más que la he visto hacer contra él es sacarle la lengua... ─explicó, siendo rápidamente secundado por el gesto de Candy─: así ─terminó de decir con una sonrisa, señalando a la muchacha, que, lengua de fuera, reía.

─¡Condenación! ─exclamó Sigfrid con impaciencia, dejando de lado el tema anterior─. ¡Detesto los bosques! Son tan sombríos y lúgubres que me deprimen. Espero que los dioses sean benévolos y frenen esas condenadas nubes que amenazan con descargarse sobre nosotros.

─No perdáis el tiempo suplicando a vuestros dioses ─replicó el jefe William, de buen humor─. Aquí llueve la mayor parte del año. Es buena cosa que el camino aún esté en buenas condiciones, de lo contrario no habríamos conseguido llegar hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo; ahora sólo resta cruzar hasta la orilla sur y caminar un poco más para encontrar el pequeño caserío donde nos dijeron que podíamos pernoctar.

─Este lugar se siente extraño ─comentó Sigfrid, rehusándose a guardar silencio, acción que, quienes le conocían bien, identificaban claramente como un signo claro de su inquietud─. No me gusta nada.

─Debe ser por las sombras que los árboles forman ─replicó el jefe William, sin que su voz delatara la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir también, una corriente de aire gélido les acompañaba y esperaba que eso no fuera una premonición nefasta─. La brisa es la culpable de los sonidos repentinos también. Bajo las copas de los árboles el aire forma corrientes de gran fuerza que mueven la vegetación,

─¡Condenación! ─exclamó el Vikingo por toda respuesta, y sus palabras fueron el preludio al desastre:

El sibilante e inconfundible sonido de una flecha zurcando el aire se mezcló con el relincho desesperado del caballo de Candy, que se encabritó y salió disparado hacia el interior del bosque tan rápido que ninguno pudo impedirlo, no sólo porque intentaban controlar sus propias monturas, sino porque las flechas habían comenzado a caer desde todas direcciones.

─¡Candy! ─alcanzó a gritar el jefe William, antes de ver pasar la primera flecha de muchas que tendrían que evadir en los siguientes minutos.

─Tranquilo Willburg ─dijo Sigfrid, desenvainando su espada y protegiéndose de la avalancha de saetas con su escudo─. Acabemos con esto de una vez. El caballo está herido y no llegará muy lejos. Si tenemos suerte, la encontraremos antes de que anochezca.

El jefe William deseó poder ser tan optimista como Sigfrid; pero sabía bien que su angustia no remitiría hasta volver a ver a la muchacha ¡Por san Andrés! ¿Cómo diantre les había ocurrido algo así estando ya tan cerca de su destino?

─¡Pero Sigfrid! ─replicó el jefe William, con desesperación; recordando las palabras de advertencia de Mary, y pensando también en la explicación que no deseaba dar a William. Una flecha especialmente peligrosa, cruzó frente a sus ojos, haciéndole comprender que había asuntos más urgentes por resolver. Elevando una plegaria al cielo, desenvainó también su espada, rogando porque la batalla terminase pronto y porque, tal y como dijera Sigfrid, el caballo de Candy se detuviera.

Tan aprisa como lo permitían las circunstancias y la estrechez del terreno, los guerreros desmontaron, conformando, junto con sus cabalgaduras, un cerco alrededor de los viajeros principales, aguardando por el siguiente movimiento del enemigo que les acechaba entre la espesura. Concentrado en lo que seguiría, el jefe William se permitió un breve pensamiento para admitir que los hombres de Sigfrid eran guerreros notables: en muy poco tiempo se habían habituado a las nuevas monturas, había bastado mirarlos, momentos antes, cuando el caballo de Candy se alterara, el episodio había terminado sin mayor daño, pese al nerviosismo de los animales.

El enfrentamiento era irremediable, a juzgar por los numerosos hombres que comenzaron a surgir frente a ellos, amenazantes y decididos a vencer. Un vistazo a la retaguardia convenció al jefe William de que no había escapatoria posible: eran muchos y estaban por todas partes; impotente, miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que tendrían que luchar.

"¡Dios! ¡Por favor cuídala!", pensó antes de descargar el primer golpe. La batalla había comenzado.


	24. Una historia, una tormenta

─¡Alto! ─la firme y autoritaria voz de sir Johnson se dejó escuchar, provocando que la comitiva entera frenara su avance, salvo por William, quien tuvo que volver atrás, dado que había tomado la delantera seguido por Selig.

─¿Qué ocurre Johnson? ─preguntó, conservando la impaciencia en su actitud; su montura tan nerviosa como sin duda él se sentía─. ¿Porqué nos detenemos?

─Hemos cabalgado desde el amanecer, milord ─replicó sir Johnson con severidad, apeándose del caballo; su rostro mostraba signos de tensión y también algo de fatiga─. Descansaremos un poco. Los caballos necesitan beber agua y nosotros también.

─¡No podemos! ─replicó William, acusando una desesperación inexplicable─. Debemos alcanzarlos antes de que comiencen a cruzar el West Pass.

─Aún es temprano ─declaró sir Johnson, con voz tranquila; echó una mirada hacia atrás para corroborar que los hombres estuvieran atendiendo sus monturas y luego explicó─: La tormenta no llegará sino hasta el anochecer, y ya Selig ha dicho que traen una escolta aceptable. Unos momentos no harán ninguna diferencia, milord. La entrada norte está ya muy cerca, estaremos ahí en menos de una hora.

─Sólo mientras los caballos beben ─concedió sir William, con mirada fría, comenzando a alejarse de ellos─. No más ¡Vamos Selig! ─dijo, y reanudó la marcha seguido únicamente por el emisario de Sigfrid.

─¡William! ─llamó sir Johnson, pero sabía que sería ignorado.

─Dejadlo, sir Johnson ─dijo Stirr, que también se había apeado y se encontraba a la diestra de George, mirando alejarse a su señor como alma que lleva el diablo. Libre ya de las restricciones que la marcha en grupo imponía, William dejó correr su montura a tanta velocidad como era posible─. No conseguiréis mucho ahora.

─¡Por las runas! ─exclamó Archibald, con exasperación, descendiendo también y mirando en la misma dirección que George y Stirr, hacia el punto donde William y Selig desaparecían en una curva del camino─. ¿Te das cuenta Stirr?

─Perfectamente ─replicó el gemelo del parche, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, en claro signo de resignación, encaminándose a orillas del arroyo para beber. Archibald lo siguió un momento después para hacer lo propio.

─Así que yo tenía razón, después de todo: Sigfrid trae consigo a esa muchacha a quien tanto os he escuchado mencionar últimamente ─dijo Johnson, casualmente, mientras se inclinaba también a beber, obteniendo un par de miradas interrogantes y por demás sorprendidas en su dirección. Johnson las notó y se encogió de hombros antes de replicar─: ¿Qué miráis? No sois los únicos que habéis adivinado cuál es la sorpresa de cumpleaños tardía que viene con Sigfrid. Ese condenado marinero se pega unas ocurrencias que dan ganas de santiguarse.

─Ya lo creo, sir Johnson ─estuvo de acuerdo Stirr─. Sigfrid es un inconsciente. No por traer con él a Rizos, sino porque no tiene la menor idea de lo peligroso que es West Pass, especialmente para caravanas llamativas. Ojalá hubiera pensado en enviar antes a Selig, así por lo menos el blasón de milord hubiera viajado con ellos como protección adicional.

─Yo digo que estás tan paranoico como milord, hermanito ─declaró Archibald con aburrimiento─: se te olvida que Sigfrid no es ningún idiota, y sus guerreros son los mejores. No me extrañaría que hubiésemos venido por nada; pero hay qué ver lo tozudo que es nuestro marqués de Derrington cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja.

─Ni bien vio a Selig cuando ya estaba gritando órdenes para partir ─dijo Stirr, recordando el momento─. Y desde entonces hemos cabalgado casi sin parar, gracias a su urgencia por alcanzar la caravana antes de que comiencen a cruzar el West Pass ¡Me parta un rayo! Si no hubiera visto antes esa extraña desesperación que lo ha dominado todo el día, no estaría tan dispuesto a creer que Rizos viene con ellos ¡Es asombroso como aún sigue comportándose igual! Aunque no creo que ni él mismo haya adivinado la razón.

─Es mejor que no lo sepa o estaría peor ─replicó Archibald, mirando hacia el camino con expresión pensativa─. Es bueno que Sigfrid haya advertido a Selig que le cortaría la lengua en caso que se le ocurriera desobedecer órdenes y arruinar la sopresa.

─Selig no es ningún estúpido ─dijo Stirr, mirando con preocupación el cielo oscurecido, semi oculto por las copas de los árboles y, tras pensar un momento, añadió, con voz tensa─: Y como si eso no bastara, habrá tormenta; ojalá que no sea un mal presagio.

─¿Fue Selig quien confirmó vuestras sospechas? ─inqurió sir Johnson con curiosidad y por repuesta recibió un enfático movimiento negativo de las pensativas cabezas de ambos gemelos, mismo que le animó a preguntar─: entonces ¿Porqué estáis tan seguros de que es verdad lo que todos suponemos?

Al escuchar el cuestionamiento Stirr suspiró, con desgana, mirando a su hermano en silenciosa interrogación; y, después de un momento, comenzó a hablar:

─Cuando William tenía quince años, y Candy llevaba ya más de un año en St. Andrews, realizamos un viaje al puerto para llevarlo a visitar a Sigfrid. Generalmente iba con su padre, pero en esa ocasión el jefe William tenía demasiado trabajo, así que nos ordenó a mi hermano y a mí escoltar al muchacho. Siempre hacían ese viaje a principios del otoño, cuando las lluvias del verano comenzaban a ser más esporádicas; pero ese año fue diferente. Una tormenta tardía llegó hasta St. Andrews y puso en aprietos a todos: los arroyos crecieron más de la cuenta y grandes bajadas de agua inundaron los campos. Algo de esa lluvia nos encontró por el camino, y angustió a William de una forma inexplicable.

─No pudimos detenerlo, sino sólo seguirle el paso ─completó Archibald─. Tal y como hoy: cabalgamos todo el día, bajo la lluvia, sin apenas detenernos y sin que William accediese a nada, excepto a continuar avanzando. Cruzamos la puerta del castillo hacia el atardecer, y encontramos un verdadero caos: parte de la muralla derribada, el patio anegado, y a Mary, la madre de Candy, vuelta un mar de llanto: nadie había visto a Candy en todo el día desde que la tormenta comenzara. Llevaban buscándola varias horas, bajo la lluvia, en tanto se los permitían cosas más urgentes, porque el pueblo no estaba en mejores condiciones: los campos estaban inundados, algunas casas derruídas y otras con el agua filtrándose por todos lados. El jefe William había pedido ayuda a varios hombres del pueblo para registrar las orillas del arroyo; pero nadie consiguió encontrar a la niña.

─William ni siquiera esperó una explicación ─continuó relatando Stirr─: le bastó ver a Mary para comprenderlo todo y salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada del pueblo, a una parte que se había vuelto muy peligrosa tras la lluvia y que se localizaba justo a la orilla del bosque. No pudimos alcanzarlo. Todavía no sé cómo pudo pasar por entre las fuertes corrientes que había formado el arroyo desbordado; pero lo hizo. Archibald, el jefe William y yo sólo lo conseguimos desplazándonos despacio y juntos, para no ser arrastrados.

─Esa corriente sí que era fuerte. El arroyo generalmente era tranquilo, pero había caído demasiada agua durante el día. El puente estaba cubierto por completo y, aunque resistía bien las crecidas, fue difícil atravesarlo debido a la fuerza del agua. William se encaminó, sin dudarlo por un segundo, hasta un lugar donde de ordinario se formaba una poza y donde él y Candy solían pescar. Allí crece, hasta el día de hoy, un viejo roble que, según cuentan todos, nació desde la fundación de St. Andrews. Es un árbol enorme y alto, con ramas gruesas y fuertes que se llenan de nidos en primavera, al que todos le tienen cariño y llaman respetuosamente Árbol Padre.

─Cuando llegamos, encontramos a William escalándolo, todavía llovía y se le hacía más complicado subir, lo más peligroso era que abajo de él sólo estaba el arroyo, y sólo había un estrecho espacio, en la orilla superior del puente, por el cual pudo cruzar sin ser arrastrado por la corriente y que era el mismo que debía utilizar para regresar a salvo.

─Una caída podría haberlo enviado directo a las enormes rocas ocultas por el agua, o directo al puente ─explicó Archibald, con voz grave; en claro signo de que el recuerdo no le agradaba en absoluto. George recordó las palabras que le escuchara decir un día: "los niños han crecido" y comprendió que para Archibald y Stirr debió ser muy difícil atravesar por esa experiencia. Supo también, sin sombra de duda, el porqué se habían convertido en guerreros soberbios durante su estancia en Inglaterra: después de aquello no les habían quedado ganas de volver a desempeñar el papel de simples observadores mientras William arriesgaba la vida.

─Candy estaba arriba ─continuó relatando Stirr─, más arriba de la mitad del tronco del Árbol Padre, llorando, sin poder siquiera moverse, terriblemente asustada no sólo por la lluvia y el agua, sino porque no podía bajar. Un movimiento en falso y todo podía perderse, William resbaló un par de veces y estuvo a punto de caer al agua. Y fue peor cuando Candy, al verlo resbalar, se asustó y cayó hacia la rama que estaba más abajo, atorándose en ella.

─¡No queríamos ni respirar! ─exclamó Archibald, perdido en el recuerdo─. Ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada salvo mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando Candy se alteraba de esa forma era imposible saber cómo reaccionaría, William también estaba consciente de eso: sabía que ella debía tener mucho miedo porque la lluvia la aterrorizaba; así que por eso estaba trepando despacio, intentando no alterarla más.

─Todavía no nos explicamos cómo Candy, siendo tan pequeña, consiguió trepar tan alto ─dijo Stirr, en tono reflexivo.

─Ahora pensamos que fue lo mejor ─continuó diciendo Archibald─: si Candy hubiese intentado bajar, sin lugar a dudas habría caído y no habría sobrevivido a un golpe desde tal altura. Y si hubiese estado en el bosque cuando la tormenta comenzó, quizás pudo pasarle algo peor: alguna rama que se hubiera desprendido pudo caerle encima, o hasta pudo haberse ahogado arrastrada por la bajada de las aguas al intentar cruzar otro puente de madera que hay camino del castillo. Solía perder el control cuando las gotas de lluvia la tocaban y todavía no sabemos cómo no cayó del árbol cuando comenzó a llover. Suponemos que el pánico por no saber cómo bajar superó al pánico que de ordinario sentía por la lluvia.

─El caso es que William pudo alcanzarla ─afirmó Stirr, continuando el relato─. Y no creo haber suspirado nunca como esa vez, de tanto alivio que sentí al verlo ahí arriba, abrazando a Rizos y sonriendo.

─Permaneció ahí hasta que Rizos se calmó ─dijo Archibald, sonriendo también, ante la belleza del recuerdo─. Y, por mientras, más hombres y mujeres llegaron, esperando ser útiles en caso de que hubiera algún problema durante el descenso.

─No fue necesaria más ayuda ─dijo Stirr, secundando la explicación de su hermano─: aún con Rizos a cuestas y pese a la lluvia y la oscuridad que ya comenzaba a caer, William pudo bajar sin mayores dificultades, con el aplomo de quien utiliza una escalera, hasta hoy no he visto nada igual. Era como si tener a Rizos consigo le llenara de fuerza y seguridad.

─No dudó ni un segundo ─dijo Archibald con tono asombrado─. Descendió rama tras rama, pisada tras pisada, con una calma que, desde aquel día se convirtió en parte de él. Aquella noche nada pudo alejarlo de ella y tampoco las dos que siguieron ─añadió Archibald─. Permaneció en vela, mirándola dormir, exhausta por tanto susto y lágrimas, preguntándose, como nosotros, si no era un sueño verla a salvo. No sabemos con certeza qué orilló a Candy a trepar al Árbol Padre aquel día, pero creemos que pasó ahí toda la tormenta; fue un milagro que no enfermara de tanto frío que pescó y también fue un milagro que, después de tanto miedo que sintió ahí arriba, pudiese volver a trepar árboles como si nada y su gran temor por la lluvia quedase olvidado.

─¡Vámonos! ─dijo Johnson, de pronto, montando a la velocidad del rayo; poniendo en alerta a los soldados, no bien Archibald terminó de hablar. Su expresión de molestia había cambiado, repentinamente, a una de alarma y preocupación difícil de ignorar. Los gemelos cruzaron una mirada de comprensión, porque ellos también habían llegado a la misma conclusión: una tormenta inminente y un William desesperado por alcanzar su destino, que coincidían en hora y lugar, no podían ser ninguna casualidad ¡Que el cielo los ayudara!

Los caballeros partieron a toda prisa, perdiéndose en el sinuoso camino, rumbo al extremo norte de West Pass; tres de ellos tomando la delantera, urgidos por un oscuro presentimiento.


	25. Lejos y cerca

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo; pero ni siquiera podía sentirlo, absorta en la más urgente necesidad de mantenerse sobre el lomo del animal.

Sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo; aunque de seguro no era demasiado, dado que el caballo no podría resistir tanto. Era mala suerte que no pudiese saber dónde se le había clavado la flecha, al menos así hubiese sabido con más certeza si pronto moriría. Era terrible no saber cuándo terminaría todo, era terrible pensar siquiera que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, más apremiante que su angustia era la necesidad de detenerse.

Percibía el pánico del animal mezclado con el suyo propio, y podía saborear la sangre, que le corría por sobre el rostro, gracias a un arañazo de alguna rama de las muchas que topara en su alocada carrera por el bosque. De hecho, no era solamente una herida la que recibiera: sus brazos y piernas también estaban arañados por el contacto con las ramas que iba encontrando conforme la cabalgadura se internaba más y más entre los arbustos y los árboles.

"Mal día para pasear en el bosque" se dijo, intentando animarse y pensar en una solución a la catástrofe en que repentinamente se había convertido ese tranquilo viaje. Estaba agradecida por llevar la capa de viaje porque la protegía de sufrir más rasguños y también porque había mantenido la cruz oculta a los ojos de los salteadores. El grupo había quedado muy atrás y no quería pensar en la suerte que habían corrido el jefe William y los demás o se angustiaría todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

El caballo se internó por un grupo de arbustos especialmente problemático y, luego, para su sorpresa, se encontró con que corría por un claro: sólo existía uno que otro árbol desperdigado por aquí y por allá, y la mayor parte de la vegetación consistía en arbustos e incluso hierba. Las nubes de color gris se cernían sobre ella, pero la luminosidad era mejor que bajo los árboles.

Fue entonces cuando los vio: un pequeño grupo de árboles de tamaño mucho más pequeño que aquellos que se encontraban en el otro lado del bosque, y tuvo una idea. Era arriesgada, pero quedarse sobre la montura representaba un riesgo aún mayor cuando el final llegase. En un bosque como ese, la posibilidad de que las patas del caballo encontraran madrigueras era alta, y una pata quebrada le garantizaba un aterrizaje peligroso y tal vez mortal. No tenía mucho tiempo para decidirse antes de llegar hasta ahí, así que tomó aliento y se aferró a las riendas en espera de la mejor oportunidad, quizá la única.

De repente, el sonido de los cascos de un caballo aproximándose a toda velocidad, la sacó de concentración y estuvo a punto de no esquivar la rama baja que se encontró de repente frente a sus ojos. "¡Condenación!", maldijo mentalmente, repitiendo la palabra que le había escuchado decir a Sigfrid demasiadas veces; no era un buen momento para distraerse.

La carrera continuó, y ella se concentró en escuchar el sonido de la montura: iba en su misma dirección y entendió que alguien la perseguía, probablemente tratando de ayudarla. No obstante, no conseguía apartar la atención del camino, alerta por las ramas que continuaban apareciendo y desapareciendo. Comprendió que su perseguidor poco podría hacer por ella en tales circunstancias, en el caso de que realmente pretendiese salvarla; así decidió volver a concentrarse y probar suerte con su propio plan.

Comprendió que la capa le estorbaría y resolvió desamarrarla. En el rejuego, la tira de piel que sostenía la cruz se enredó con el resto de las cintas haciéndola dudar. No quería perder la cruz; sin embargo, comprendió que si conservaba la capa podría ser su fin, dado que el caballo podría arrastrarla sin posiblidades de liberarse y tampoco podía perder mucho tiempo intentando separarlas, ya bastante difícil era tratar de quitársela.

Una vez sopesadas las opciones realizó el último esfuerzo para desprenderse de la capa. Providencialmente, ésta fue arrebatada de sus manos por una rama baja que apareció en su trayectoria. Sintió una punzada de añoranza y decepción al saber que la cruz de san Andrés, su mayor tesoro, había quedado atrás. Se amonestó mentalmente consciente de que debía concentrarse en lo más importante. Ya tendría tiempo para intentar recuperarla; ahora faltaba lo más difícil: abandonar la montura. Las pisadas del otro caballo se escuchaban cerca todavía y rogó porque, quien quiera que fuese, no se entrometiera en el último momento: a la velocidad que corrían podía provocar un accidente si se acercaba más.

Fijó la mirada en una rama que estaba más adelante; parecía adecuada. Sólo tendría una oportunidad y rogó porque el caballo mantuviera la dirección. Permaneció concentrada, aguardando el momento y, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, soltó las riendas y se impulsó intentando aferrarse a su única opción.

El choque fue espectacularmente fuerte y ella cayó al suelo, el golpe le había robado el aire; sin embargo, aún sentía todo en su lugar, pese al dolor. No quería moverse, pero sabía que debía intentarlo: alguien estaba persiguiéndola, estaba segura de ello, y no sabía si era su amigo o su enemigo ¡Condenación! ¡Tenía que levantarse! Pero pensarlo resultaba mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Por más que lo intentaba no conseguía que sus miembros obedecieran. El dolor era demasiado y encontraba difícil respirar.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó aproximarse los pasos ya más tranquilos de la montura que había percibido antes, durante su carrera, y un jinete apareció en su borroso campo de visión: era un hombre alto, enorme. Tal vez tan enorme como los guerreros que Sigfrid traía consigo.

Cuando su vista se aclaró, notó que él desmontaba y se encaminaba hacia ella. Conforme avanzaba ella pudo volver a apreciar su gran estatura. Quizás era aún más alto que los guerreros de Sigfrid, pensó, mientras las ideas luchaban por permanecer en su cabeza. Iba ataviado con el atuendo que, según le había explicado el jefe William, utilizaban sólo los caballeros. Sus cabellos eran rubios, pero demasiado oscuros, casi castaños y caían por sus hombros, desordenados por la cabalgata. Candy pensó que no debería estar mirando así a un desconocido, especialmente en sus circunstancias y habría sonreído de no ser porque todo le dolía y encontraba difícil respirar. El extraño llegó hasta ella y se inclinó y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron y ella descubrió en sus ojos azules un brillo muy especial: mezcla de rabia, asombro, diversión y alivio.

Fue suficiente. Incapaz de resistir esa mirada e intuyendo que no corría ningún peligro, dejó de luchar y perdió el conocimiento.


	26. Un encuentro

─¡Majestad! ¿Se encuentra bien? ─dijo Selig, sacudiendo al hombretón como si de ello dependiera su vida. Había dejado atrás a William, quien se empeñara en perseguir a un caballo desbocado que cruzara frente a ellos mientras tomaban un atajo, al escuchar el familiar sonido de los aceros entrechocándose, claro signo de que una batalla estaba teniendo lugar.

Cuando llegara al sitio de la emboscada quedaba poco por hacer: había por lo menos tres guerreros caídos y, tanto el jefe William como Sigfrid, se encontraban heridos, ambos tendidos sobre la hojarasca en espera de que el resto regresara. Los demás habían salido a toda prisa, intentando dar alcance al caballo de Candy. Los malechores habían huído, llevándose consigo un par de caballos y dos heridos propios y dejando atrás cinco de los suyos sin vida. El precio de un asalto improductivo e irreflexivo.

─¡Cierra la boca idiota o te corto la lengua! ─tronó Sigfrid, incorporándose sin dificultad para asir el cuello de Selig amenazadoramente─. ¿Cómo es posible que os tardárais tanto en entregar un mensaje? ¡Debísteis alcanzarnos antes de comenzar a cruzar este condenado bosque! Así al menos habríais cuidado adecuadamente de la muchacha.

Selig sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar las palabras de Sigfrid. Notó entonces que algo faltaba: la joven protegida del jefe William y su caballo ¡Qué los dioses los ayudaran!

─El caballo se desbocó ─afirmó, seguro de lo que decía, pensando en la escena que atestiguara minutos antes, cuando William enfilase con decisión hacia la espesura del bosque. Entonces no había reconocido a Candy, pero no debían existir muchos jinetes en peligro por el rumbo. No habían encontrado más viajeros en todo el trayecto desde que se internaran en el West Pass. Algo de su tranquilidad regresó al comprender las jugarretas de las Nornas.

─¡Fue alcanzado por la primera flecha! ─exclamó el jefe William, haciendo un gesto de dolor al intentar mover el brazo─. Se encabritó y escapó sin darnos ninguna oportunidad. No pudimos perseguirla enseguida porque estábamos ocupados intentando librarnos de esos bandoleros.

─¿Bandoleros? ─inquirió Selig, con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí?

─Nos asaltaron ─gruñó Sigfrid, haciendo también una mueca: su herida continuaba sangrando y Selig comenzó a examinarla, preocupado por la hemorragia─. Bueno ─se corrigió con diversión─, intentaron asaltarnos. Casi nos cosieron a flechas y luego, alguien dijo algo así como "¡El León! ¡El León!" y se echaron a correr ¡Ni siquiera se llevaron mi anillo! ─se quejó, mostrándolo para que lo vieran, en uno de sus clásicos gestos irónicos. Aunque era obvio que sufría, no pudo evitar reír ─¡Y yo pensé que de verdad era un león el que los había asustado! ─exclamó, con diversión.

─Aquí no hay leones ─dijo Selig, mirándolo como si hubiese perdido la cordura. Ante eso, Sigfrid volvió a reír, esta vez a carcajadas.

─No, no los hay ─dijo una voz seria que venía llegando. El jefe William no pudo evitar animarse al descubrir a los recién llegados: tres hombres que había visto partir hacía once años escoltando a su hijo. Eso significaba que William estaba cerca.

─Seguro avistaron el estandarte ─replicó Archibald, que desmontó a toda prisa, seguido por Stirr y Johnson. Como era su costumbre en emergencias así, el Zurcidor fungía como abanderado. El estandarte de el León Escocés se erguía majestuoso pendiendo del asta que sujetaba con su mano derecha. Le había bastado un par de segundos y un cruce de miradas al montar para que le fuera cedido por el escudero al partir en loca carrera persiguiendo a sir Johnson y Stirr a campo traviesa. Las razones que tenía para actuar así no las conocía nadie; ni siquiera su hermano, y sir William en más de una ocasión le había reñido por lo que consideraba una medida innecesaria, a lo que él se limitaba a encogerse de hombros con actitud indiferente y fría.

Ahora, al ver la mirada interrogante de Selig, quien estaba consciente de haberlos dejado muy atrás, tan sólo explicó, con voz fría y semblante inexpresivo─: conocemos West Past tanto como William, dejamos a los hombres en el camino y venimos a campo traviesa tan rápido como pudimos. Nos alcanzarán en una media hora: sus monturas no son tan buenas como las nuestras.

─¿Qué pasó aquí, Majestad? ¿Dónde están los demás? ─inquirió Stirr, dirigiéndose al jefe William. El aludido permaneció en silencio y, al encontrar su mirada, el gemelo supo que había problemas más graves.

─El caballo de Candy se desbocó Stirr ─explicó sin ganas, dejándose caer sobre el suelo mojado cubierto de hojarasca, con un gesto de dolor─. Ahora mismo todos los hombres de Sigfrid están peinando el bosque intentando hallarla lo más rápido posible. Esos malechores siguen sueltos por ahí, y nuestra única esperanza es que el caballo se haya quebrado una pata; de lo contrario, será muy difícil alcanzarlos. Es un animal brioso y resistente. Confío en que Candy pueda mantenerse arriba; pero no confío en que esté segura con toda esa gente rondando ¡Condenación! ─exclamó, frustrado y rabioso, incorporándose violentamente─. ¡Debí cuidarla mejor!

─Es menester que os tranquilicéis majestad, dejadme revisar vuestra herida ─replicó Stirr, inclinándose al lado del jefe William y dirigiendo a su hermano una mirada de genuina preocupación. Archibald no dijo nada pero remedó su expresión. Ahora les quedaba perfectamente clara la prisa inexplicable de William, tal y como habían temido.

─Milord se fue tras ella ─declaró Selig con seguridad, recibiendo en respuesta cinco pares de miradas extrañadas─. Ya ven que traía mucha prisa ─explicó a unos sorprendidos Johnson, Archibald y Stirr─, así que, igual que ustedes, en algunas partes nos salíamos del camino y entrábamos en el bosque. Veníamos cruzando por un claro bastante grande cuando vimos pasar el caballo. El jinete todavía se mantenía arriba de él y era obvio que no podía controlarlo, así que el amo William no dudó en desviar la ruta para perseguirlo. Yo vine aquí porque creí escuchar el sonido de espadas. Dudo mucho que el amo William se haya dado cuenta, porque se perdió entre el bosque con demasiada rapidez. Para estas horas ya debe de haberla alcanzado ¡Vaya sorpresa que se va a llevar!

─De cualquier modo no podemos confiarnos ─declaró Stirr, siendo secundado por asentimientos de Johnson, Archibald y el jefe William al unísono─. Será mejor que regresemos y encontremos al resto de los nuestros, así ellos nos ayudarán a buscar. Son por lo menos tres horas de aquí hasta la salida Sur y no tengo que deciros que será mejor estar fuera antes que caiga la noche.

─¡Salve, hombres de paz! ─se escuchó una voz nueva en ese momento. Stirr, Archibald y George, concentrados en atender a los dos hombres heridos, en el acto miraron todos hacia arriba.

─¡Tom! ─exclamaron al unísono los tres hombres. El extraño descendió del árbol en el que se encontraba trepado. Su expresión seria indicaba que había sido testigo de todo y la aljaba y el arco que portaba le identificaban como uno de los agresores.

─¡Por Thor que me la pagaréis! ─exclamó Sigfrid furioso, poniéndose de pie a toda prisa, sin reparar en su herida.

─Tranquilo, Sigfrid ─dijo el jefe William, mirando al recién llegado con interés─. Creo que, en vez de enfadaros, debéis agradecer a este señor su valiosa ayuda: las tres flechas que véis ahí, pertenecen a su aljaba ─explicó, señalando a los cadáveres de los atacantes. Sigfrid miró en dirección de los cuerpos y de nuevo al recién llegado y se quedó inmóvil.

─Sois muy buen observador, señor ─declaró el hombre, mostrando una sonrisa amigable que reveló la falta de tres de sus dientes.

─Y vos muy buen tirador ─concedió el jefe William con admiración.

─Apostaría a que fuisteis vos quien asustó el caballo de la dama ─dijo Archibald, con una mueca y, enseguida, advirtió─: Corréis un grave peligro si ella sufre un solo rasguño debido a vuestra impulsiva acción.

─Sir William de Andrew va a estarme eternamente agradecido ─replicó Tom, haciendo aparecer de nuevo su sonrisa desdentada, divertido porque no se le había escapado el significado de las palabras del Zurcidor─. Mejor muchos rasguños y hasta un hueso roto que quedar en el centro de una batalla sin posibilidad de escapar y con riesgo de ser tomada cautiva. Eran demasiados Caras Negras ─explicó, dirigiéndose especialmente a sir Johnson, sabiendo que él mejor que nadie comprendería la clase de amenaza a la que acaban de enfrentarse los viajeros─. No pensé que saldrían con vida de esta ─dijo, mirando a Sigfrid y al jefe William con seriedad─; así que pensé en salvar lo que se pudiera y enviar a su dama lo más lejos de aquí tan rápido como fuera posible. No tengo que deciros que ellos no son precisamente corteses con las doncellas.

Sitrr apretó los dientes con furia y pareció que iba a decir algo; pero en vez de eso guardó silencio y le dio la espalda a Tom. Era obvio que continuaba preocupado y no compartía su optimismo.

─¡Debisteis advertirnos! ─se quejó Sigfrid, con uno de sus patentados gruñidos.

─Eran demasiados ─repitió Tom, con seriedad─. Mi flecha les dio el tiempo justo para actuar. No podía lanzarla antes de que ellos estuviesen a corta distancia de vosotros y era necesario que vosotros llegarais hasta donde el camino se amplía; de otra forma, habría sido en vano. Los Caras Negras tienen bastante experiencia en atrapar a jinetes que intentan emprender la fuga.

─Él tiene razón, Sigfrid ─indicó el jefe William con voz especialmente tranquila─. Debemos estarle agradecidos por esa primera flecha: tuvimos suerte de que el caballo encontrara rápidamente esa salida y que Candy estuviera fuera de esto.

─Eso no excusará el que William se enfurezca y con razón ─replicó Archibald con tono seco, claro signo de su molestia─. Fuisteis imprudentes al viajar sin una escolta más adecuada. Rogad porque vuestro hijo logre traerla de regreso a salvo o todos sufriremos las consecuencias.

─¿Porqué habéis venido? ─inquirió Sigfrid, extrañado.

─¿Todavía no lo comprendéis? ─replicó Stirr, en el tono más frío y furioso que le hubieran escuchado nunca─. William enloqueció nada más ver a Selig en el campamento. Y no, Majestad ─se interrumpió para dirigirse a Sigfrid, quien empezaba a hablar─. Selig no nos dijo que Candy venía con ustedes. Nos tomó apenas un rato estar en camino y desde entonces no hemos parado más que lo necesario y ni siquiera eso.

─Estaba fuera de sí ─añadió Archibald, también molesto, aunque no mostró tanta intensidad como su hermano─. Con una desesperación que no le habíamos visto desde el día de la tormenta ─dijo, mirando en dirección al jefe William, quien después de mostrarse todo lo asombrado que la información ameritaba, inclinó la cabeza con pesar, comprendiendo la silenciosa acusación de los gemelos: Candy aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

─¿Majestad? ─interrumpió George, mirando a Sigfrid con sospecha, en tanto que Archibald y Stirr parecían empeñados en revisar exhaustivamente al jefe William, a quien, por cierto, notó que también habían llamado "Majestad".

─¡Callaos la boca, inglés! ─gruñó Sigfrid, que era sostenido por un divertido Selig, quien se mostraba extrañamente relajado, pese a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo─. Vuestra lengua lo amerita. No hagáis preguntas porque no obtendréis respuestas.

─Milord ─interrumpió Tom, dirigiéndose a sir Johnson─. Sería mejor si todos os viniérais conmigo al campamento. Desde ahí podéis continuar la búsqueda. Los Caras Negras suelen alejarse mucho de esta zona tras un asalto importante; pero vuestros amigos les han dado motivos para que, al menos esta noche, regresen ─indicó, señalando con la mirada a los cinco cuerpos que aún permanecían en el suelo─. Querrán recuperar a sus muertos y será mejor que no estemos aquí cuando lo hagan.

─¿Hacia dónde fue William? ─preguntó sir Johnson a Selig.

─No lo sé ─replicó este, confundido─. Recuerdo ese enorme claro, lleno de arbustos y luego un tramo con árboles más pequeños que el resto; el caballo cruzó frente a nosotros y se dirigía hacia el este.

─Debe ser el Claro de las Hadas ─indicó Tom, pensativo─. No está lejos de aquí. Todavía falta bastante para que anochezca, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos para saber qué pasó con ellos. Espero en Dios que, si iban con rumbo al este, milord haya alcanzado a esa muchacha antes de llegar al arroyo, porque ya fueron suficientes desgracias por hoy.

Ante sus palabras, cinco rostros masculinos mostraron gran preocupación.


	27. Bajo la lluvia

Se había desmayado.

La mujer le había mirado, desde su posición vencida, con ese aplomo digno de aplauso que no había dejado de mostrar mientras montaba; sin expresar temor, ni asombro o alivio, sino más bien un dejo de recelo, y se había desmayado.

William de Andrew sabía que nadie lo veía, así que se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de ironía, suponiendo que una lección como esa le venía bien. Por lo general estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención femenina hasta el punto del hartazgo. También estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las llamadas de auxilio, muchas veces fingidas, de las damas que se colocaban en situaciones ridículamente desvalidas en espera de que él acudiese en su ayuda.

Pero esta mujer, que además era muy joven, no había gritado pidiendo auxilio. Ni siquiera les había notado a él y a Selig al cruzarse en su camino, concentrada como estaba en mantenerse sobre la montura y en busca de una solución al problema.

De alguna manera inexplicable, durante la persecución, cuando ella alzara la mirada manteniéndose erguida por varios segundos, él había estado seguro de que saltaría en cuanto una rama apareciera. No obstante, en vez de eso. ella optó por continuar sobre el caballo y en ese momento él había comprendido, con asombro, que se había dado cuenta de que él se aproximaba a ella a lomos de Suleiman y había tratado de impedir el accidente que sin duda hubiera ocurrido con él tan cerca a la velocidad que corrían.

Casi se había escuchado a sí mismo suspirar de alivio al reconocer que ella había sido mejor juez que él de la situación. En ese momento fue que notó, con temor, que si ella saltaba, tal y como era su propósito, su pesada cota sería un peligro mayor que ninguno ya que podía atorarse con ella al momento de saltar y quedar atrapada entre las patas del caballo.

Como si ella hubiera escuchado su silencioso pensamiento, comenzó a deshacerse de la cota y a él no le quedó más remedio que tratar de mantenerse a una distancia prudente y no distraerla de ninguna forma. Parecía una empresa difícil a esa velocidad y dada la situación; pero una vez más ella había conseguido salir victoriosa de ese pequeño desafío. Cuando vio la pesada cota quedarse atrás, atorada en una rama, sintió renacer la esperanza de que todo terminase bien ¡Ella lo había logrado!

Él había estado a punto de sonreír entonces, un extraño sentimiento de orgullo invadiéndolo ante la inesperada demostración de valentía; sin embargo, lo desechó, manteniendo la concentración y los ojos fijos en su presa, sabiendo que el momento de la verdad había llegado: ella iba a saltar en cuanto alcanzara los árboles más bajos que estaban al frente.

Algo, una emoción poderosa dormida en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, había despertado repentinamente en él durante el momento crucial, atenazándolo con un temor absurdo, inexplicable, al verle soltar las riendas y aferrar la rama para luego caer, impulsada por el golpe, sobre el suelo cubierto de hojarasca y lodo.

Había tenido suerte, reflexionó, al recordar que más adelante se encontraba el lecho de un arroyo, donde enormes y filosas piedras aguardaban semiocultas por el agua que ya se había acumulado gracias a la lluvia. Un trecho más, un minuto más, y su acción irreflexiva no habría sido posible porque la fuerza de la corriente habría convertido todo en una tragedia.

¡Maldita sea! ¡No sabía lo que sentía! ¡Quería abrazarla por haber sido tan valiente y también sentía deseos de golpearla! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para intentar algo tan arriesgado? ¿Cómo había sido tan lista para tomar la decisión adecuada en el momento justo?

En vez de continuar inmerso en la confusión, decidió que lo mejor era levantarla del suelo y buscar un sitio para atenderla. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y no daba señales de amainar pronto y era evidente que ella se encontraba malherida. Quizás se había roto algún hueso en ese choque tan fuerte y su rostro también se encontraba cubierto a medias por la suciedad y la sangre, que continuaba corriendo en algunos sitios debido a la lluvia. Sus brazos estaban llenos de cardenales y pequeñas cortadas, sin duda producto de su loca carrera entre los árboles. No había tenido oportunidad de revisarlas, pero suponía que también sus piernas estarían heridas. Aunque llevaba túnica y sobre la misma un brial prolijamente bordado, ninguna de esas prendas eran lo mejor para una pelea contra los árboles y parte de ellas se había marchado, junto con la montura, al rasgarse durante el peligroso salto. Buena suerte que hubiera conservado la cota la mayor parte del tiempo, porque la tela resistente la había protegido de sufrir aún más cortaduras.

Calculó que no pasaba de los veinte años. Quizá aún no cumplía los quince a juzgar por su aspecto. Era muy menuda, notó enseguida tan pronto se inclinó para tomarla en sus brazos. Su peso liviano a duras penas y le representó un esfuerzo, acostumbrado como estaba al ejercicio duro y constante. Dedujo que debía llegarle bastante por abajo de los hombros si estuviese de pie. Enfadado consigo mismo, comprendió que estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso, distraído en absurdos pensamientos inspirados por una desconocida.

Suleiman, su caballo favorito, se aproximó unos pasos más. Era un animal entrenado y un corcel resistente a cualquier eventualidad, parte de la leyenda del León Escocés. Tan pronto lo tuvo a la vista comprendió que no podría montarlo sin lastimar más aún a la dama, quien continuaba inconsciente. Desplazarse bajo la lluvia con alguien herido tampoco era muy juicioso. Primero debía comprobar que ella no tenía nada grave, así que registró el sitio en derredor en busca de un lugar adecuado para pasar un largo rato.

Lo encontró pronto. Más allá de un grupo de árboles, en dirección opuesta al claro en donde la había visto por primera vez cruzando a todo galope frente a él y Selig, se dejaba entrever un conjunto de rocas enormes rodeadas por árboles altos de tallos delgados que se mecían con el agua y el viento. No era un refugio muy adecuado, pero era mejor que nada; así que echó a andar, seguido por Suleiman, a quien poco parecía importar que la lluvia hubiese elegido ese momento para tornarse prácticamente insoportable.

Tan pronto alcanzó su destino comprobó que el refugio estaba mejor de lo que había supuesto. Lo que había tomado por un montón de rocas era en realidad una formación única, de piedra; una especie de loma que avanzaba marcada por los árboles hasta descender un promontorio donde se curvaba y formaba una pequeña cueva, libre de maleza y basura, para su sorpresa. Infirió que ocasionalmente sería utilizada como guarida por los salteadores y por un momento pensó en la amenaza que estos representaban. No obstante, tenía que proteger a la muchacha de la lluvia y revisar las heridas, así que no tenía otra opción. Sólo le restaba confiar en su buena suerte y rogar porque ningun visitante no deseado se apareciera.

Semi oculto por la misma formación rocosa, el interior era más amplio de lo que había imaginado. A toda prisa depositó a la muchacha en el suelo y llamó a Suleiman. El caballo se aproximó, obediente, y él optó por despojarlo de la manta que lo cubría: era gruesa, y serviría bien, aunque estuviese mojada. El kilt que venía en la alforja serviría para cubrirla. No tenía nada más y esperaba que ella recuperase pronto la conciencia, porque de lo contrario, podría caer en un sueño prolongado como esos que aquejaban a algunos hombres malheridos durante las batallas. Un sueño del que difícilmente despertaría.

Volvió adentro, apartando esos presagios funestos de su mente y, tras extender la manta en el lugar más seco que encontró, depositó a la doncella sobre ella.

Nada, ni un quejido. Quizás era una buena señal, que le indicaba que no tenía nada roto; sin embargo, aún no despertaba. La respiración revelada por el subir y bajar del pecho femenino se advertía profunda, lenta, como si la mujer sólo estuviese agotada en demasía. Observó su rostro, enmarcado por rizos rubios que se adherían a la piel debido a la humedad. Unas criminales manchas de suciedad estaban presentes también sobre su blanca y fina piel.

Decidió retirar primero el lodo del rostro: no sólo estaría más cómoda así, sino que también le permitiría revisar la herida más profunda, que todavía continuaba sangrando. Maldijo para sus adentros el momento en que decidiera partir intempestivamente, sin aprovisionarse de lo necesario para un viaje más largo. Ahora necesitaba su alforja de reserva. Ni hablar, estaba claro que debía conformarse con lo que estaba a su alcance.

Casi se dio una patada él mismo cuando comprendió que de nuevo estaba perdiendo el tiempo ¡Vaya caballero al rescate! ¡Tendría suerte si ella no moría gracias a su torpeza! Con decisión se despojó de algunas partes de su indumentaria, sabiendo que le incomodarían para trabajar: los brazales y los guanteletes pronto estuvieron amontonados en el suelo. Se quedó sólo con la sobrevesta y conservó la espada; una lección bien aprendida, gracias a Johnson. Se arrodilló junto a la joven y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro, satisfecho de descubrir que la sangre provenía de una sola herida en la sien izquierda, lo bastante superficial para requerir sólo lavados.

Continuó mirando, esta vez desde abajo, y notó sus piernas y brazos bastante maltrechos debido a los golpes y arañazos de las ramas. Un tramo de la túnica y el brial se habían desprendido, dejando un fragmento de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos al descubierto. Podía notar el fino lino de su camisa asomando entre el tejido de brial, revelando también pequeños tramos de su piel; tan blanca como jamás creía haberla visto en ninguna de las damas que conocía.

¿Quién sería ella?

**Duchess of Kiev:** _¡Hola a todas! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!. Disculpen si no he respondido individualmente ahora, pero ando de prisa, prometo hacerlo en la próxima actualización... ¡Y seguimos en el reencuentro! Jajajaja Espero que no haya quedado tan mal y no se me desesperen XD que once años de separación ameritan rizar el rizo jeje, bueno, eso digo yo =P. Gracias por apoyar esta locura y sobre todo: ¡Gracias por leer! ^_~_


	28. Esos ojos verdes

¿Quién sería ella?

Fue la siguiente duda que apareció en su mente, todavía medio embotada por la extraña aventura que recién viviera La túnica que vestía, y en general el resto de su ropa eran de muy buena calidad y el brial estaba rebordado con finas piedras que proclamaban su riqueza.

¿Una heredera? No lo creía. De ser así no habría viajado en una montura, sino en un carromato, debidamente custodiada por el ejército que sin duda podría pagar.

¿Una dama? Obviamente, a juzgar por sus atavíos, pero no había escuchado hablar de ninguna que viajara tan al sur en esa temporada y mucho menos cabalgando. Difícilmente las hijas y esposas de los señores se aventuraban por West Pass sin la debida escolta.

¿La favorita de un señor? No. Imposible. No conocía a ninguna que vistiera con tal lujo. Además, el cabello suelto, sin trenzado, libre de cofia o red, proclamaba su condición de doncella. No supo describirlo, pero la sensación que esa comprensión le produjo estuvo fuera de cualquier otra cosa que había sentido antes.

Una doncella.

Ciertamente, no había conocido a muchas, dado que prefería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en campañas militares y detestaba la rigurosidad de la corte, la cual visitaba muy de vez en cuando. El amor no era lo suyo. En especial ese amor que requería que recitase poemas y rogase a las damas por una prenda de honor. No, quizás de vez en cuando una aventura; pero, de vuelta a su duda principal y a su tarea, estaba dispuesto a jurar que sus manos nunca habían retirado paños tan finos de ningún cuerpo femenino. Tal vez ella era la hija de algún señor; sin embargo, no lo creía posible: ninguno de los señores del reino habría permitido que su hija cruzara el West Pass sin enviar por lo menos a la mitad de su propio ejército a cuidar de ella o pedirle protección precisamente a él.

Una doncella.

Ella lo parecía sin duda. Ahí, tendida, se miraba tan pequeña y frágil que apenas y pasaba por una jovencita que recién hubiera dejado la infancia. No obstante, recordó su valentía y su decisión, más propios de una mujer que de una niña, y no supo qué pensar; no cuando ella le seguia pareciendo tan etérea como un sueño.

Notó entonces que ella temblaba ligeramente. Libre ya de la túnica y el brial, con la piel aún mojada por la cabalgata bajo la lluvia, sin duda lo estaba pasando mal. Pese a que el verano no había terminado aún, el clima no era precisamente cálido. Después de meditarlo un instante, y al comprender que ella continuaría temblando si no hacía algo, resolvió sentarse él mismo sobre la manta y abrazarla en tanto pensaba la mejor manera de llevarla consigo. Al menos así no se enfriaría más. Ahora ella lucía tan sólo la camisa, y el kilt, doblado en dos, la cubría lo necesario. Pese a lo impropio de la medida, no cabía duda de que estaba más seca y cómoda de esa manera, que con sus propias ropas.

Su blanca piel al descubierto atrajo nuevamente su atención y no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por un rasguño especialmente grande, cerca del extremo superior del antebrazo. Sintió una descarga de energía, parecida a la sensación que se percibe en una tormenta cuando ha caído un rayo. No supo cómo explicarlo, pero sus dedos temblaron ante el simple roce, dejándole sorprendido y, más que sorprendido, intrigado y desconcertado a un tiempo, por su inapropiada reacción.

La mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos era una desconocida que poco le significaba. Más aún: ella recién había escapado a un destino trágico y, hasta que no pudiera averigüar la magnitud de sus heridas, continuaba en peligro de enfermar severamente debido a su insólita aventura.

¿Porqué estaba ella en el bosque sola? Ningún viajero, por insensato que fuera, se internaba en ningún bosque sin acompañante. Todos eran sitios peligrosos. Y, sin embargo, la actitud de esa moza cabeza dura indicaba que no había esperado, en ningún momento, que alguien acudiera a su rescate y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, le representaba un enigma difícil de resolver.

¿Acaso estaba huyendo? Eso sí tenía un poco más de sentido. Quizás pretendía pasar inadvertida a los bandoleros internándose entre los árboles en vez de seguir el camino visible. Aún así, cualquiera sabía que era una estupidez sin cuenta arriesgarse a abandonar el sendero. Cruzar un bosque, especialmente el West Pass, era arriesgado aún para caballeros que viajaban con escolta, cuanto y más para una doncella indefensa.

Una doncella.

Con frecuencia escuchaba los versos de los trovadores dirigidos a ellas. Apasionados requiebros de amor por una musa plena de belleza, ternura y candor sin par, cuyas pestañas se batían como alas de mariposa y cuya voz era tan dulce como el tintineo de una campanilla de plata. Bastantes ridiculeces juntas para provocar nada más que risa; sin embargo, en ese momento, no pudo evitar mirar las pestañas que reposaban contra las delicadas mejillas: eran largas, ligeramente rizadas y tan doradas que le hicieron recordar, inevitablemente, el color de los ojos que ocultaban.

Verdes.

"Grises ¡Condenación! ¡No otra vez! Y la vez pasada fueron azules ¿Elegiréis algún día ojos verdes, para variar?" solían bromear Archibald y Stirr a sus costillas tan pronto se enteraban de quién era su última aventura. Tal afirmación no era una mentira: no podía recordar que alguna de las mujeres con las que había estado tuviese los ojos de ese color. No se explicaba exactamente la razón, pero no podía negar que evitaba los ojos verdes como la plaga. Lo único que sí podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse era que ningunos ojos, salvo los de Candy, la niña que rescatara de la cascada allá en el lejano St. Andrews, le habían provocado tantas emociones juntas en un segundo.

No hasta ese día y nadie excepto esa misteriosa doncella que sostenía entre sus brazos, despertando en él una inquietante sensación que no atinaba a identificar.

Candy y sus travesuras, Candy y sus lágrimas, Candy y sus sonrisas ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de pensar en ella? Probablemente nunca, se dijo, sin humor. Era inevitable que al encontrar unos ojos verdes su nombre surgiera en su mente, como un secreto del alma ¿Le recordaría ella a él tan a menudo como él a ella?

Candy...

Su silencio de Mediodía, como él la solía llamar. Siempre pensaba en ella con una sonrisa y esta vez no era la excepción. De seguro ella estaría ahora en St. Andrews, mirando correr las aguas del arroyo con infinita tristeza, al no haber salmones que la divirtieran con sus alocados saltos. O quizás no...

Candy ya no era una niña, hacía demasiado tiempo que había alcanzado la edad para ser considerada adulta. Hasta su padre mismo le había escrito presionándolo para pensar en un candidato adecuado para su mano y, tal vez, en ese mismo instante, ella estaría soñando con algún mozo apuesto que se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

¡Condenación! Maldijo para sus adentros, mientras la sonrisa era sustituída por una mirada asesina ¿Porqué había tenido que arruinar el mejor momento de hacía mucho tiempo recordándola?

¡Candy! ¡Siempre era Candy! Sólo Candy... Su nombre era un eco silencioso en su memoria. Un eco hiriente, repleto de añoranza y nostalgia. Nostalgia por St. Andrews, por la vida que había dejado. Por su ternura y por los momentos que sólo podía compartir con ella. Por la dulce mirada que ensanchaba su corazón como nada lo hacía y ese preciado silencio que le envolvía como un hechizo, transportándolo a un mundo perfecto ¡Candy! ¡Siempre Candy! ¡Maldición!

Todo por esos ojos verdes...

─¡Candy! ¡Candy! ─el nombre se filtró en sus oídos, llegando desde muy lejos, y supo que él no lo había pronunciado y que tampoco era producto de su imaginación. Permaneció alerta, mirando alrededor en busca de una explicación. Notó entonces que había dejado de llover, y luego, su aguzado oído distinguió con claridad los cascos de un caballo, y también pisadas que resonaban debido al agua que corría en el suelo.

─¡Candy! ¡Candy! ─la llamada volvió a repetirse y, esta vez, pudo identificar una voz que él conocía muy bien: la de Archibald, el Zurcidor. Inmóvil por la sorpresa, permaneció ahí, sin saber qué hacer; sin saber si era posible creer en lo que escuchaba.

─No está por aquí, Stirr ─dijo Archibald y él comprendió que continuaban avanzando, quizás por detrás del promontorio donde él se había refugiado.

─¡Tiene que estar! ─replicó el gemelo con impaciencia─. Selig dijo que el caballo corría hacia el este, y encontramos su cota más atrás. Eso es una buena señal: quiere decir que no cayó de la montura.

─El jefe William también dijo que el caballo era resistente ─declaró Archibald con impaciencia─. Así que no podemos asegurar que se haya detenido ¡Tal vez todavía esté a lomos de ese condenado animal!

─Selig dijo que William la siguió ─indicó Stirr con firmeza─. Dudo mucho que haya perdido su pista. Bien sabes que Suleiman es el mejor caballo que existe.

─Lo cual nos deja igual ─apuntó Archibald, de mal humor─: si William aún continúa persiguiéndola sabrá Dios hasta dónde habrán llegado ¡Quién sabe lo que pueda pasarles!

─Al menos, recuperamos la cruz de San Andrés ─dijo Stirr, con voz agria─. Fue una suerte que estuviese enredada con la cota.

Candy...

William de Andrew guardó silencio, intentando contener la explosión de emociones que se estalló en su interior al escuchar las palabras de sus hombres de confianza, cada una más reveladora que la anterior; luego, inclinó la cabeza para mirar, con asombro fuera de toda descripción, a la joven que reposaba entre sus brazos: sus pálidas mejillas, sus rizos rubios, su belleza serena que no deslumbraba, pero que hacía sentir cómodo, incluso unas pequeñas pecas salpicando graciosamente su nariz que no había notado antes ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese estado en el claro justo cuando ella pasó? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese sabido exactamente qué pretendía ella hacer? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora se explicaba ese temor que había sentido al verla saltar hacia esa rama! Era el mismo de siempre. Ese miedo atroz del día del árbol y también del día de la cascada.

De pronto, comprendió todo: la razón de su angustia, su prisa desesperada por llegar a West Pass, su decisión en perseguir a esa desconocida olvidando su urgencia anterior por ir al encuentro de su abuelo... Todo, absolutamente todo, se resumía a que Candy lo necesitaba. Las piezas del rompecabezas que se había formado encajaron todas al mismo tiempo al recordar las palabras de Stirr y Archibald: ¡Por supuesto! Candy no había gritado porque no podía hacerlo y estaba seguro que esas ropas de lujo que vestía se debían a su abuelo Sigfrid.

Una doncella. Una doncella que vestía ropajes de princesa. Una silenciosa doncella que le provocaba vuelcos en el corazón y le hacía temblar con sólo rozar su piel herida.

Sólo podía ser Candy...

Fue entonces cuando su resistencia se quebró, y lo vivido recientemente regresó a él con la fuerza de un golpe, haciéndole comprender lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Mil ideas nefastas girando en su mente y atormentándolo sin piedad ¿Y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo de verla cruzar? ¿Y si ella no hubiese tenido el valor para saltar? ¿Y si hubiera caído del caballo? ¿Y si se hubiera atorado, atrapada por esa horrorosa cota? ¿Y si hubiese ido por un camino diferente? ¿Y si él no hubiera podido...?

Una mirada enloquecida asomó a su rostro, marcado por un rictus de confusión y dolor. El recuerdo de la cascada, del Árbol Padre, la lluvia y un arroyo arrastrándolo a las tinieblas del pasado, alejando toda reserva y donaire para revelar el sufrimiento desnudo y letal de un hombre atrapado por el destino.

¡No de nuevo! ¡No más! ¡Nunca más!

Sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría, ni percatarse en absoluto de las abundantes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, un alterado William de Andrew permaneció quieto, abrazando con fuerza a la doncella que, ahora lo sabía, era la única que conseguía tocar su corazón; mientras sus labios pronunciaban como una letanía el nombre que había protegido con el silencio de once largos años.

En el exterior, la lluvia volvía a arreciar, en tanto que unos comprensivos Stirr y Archibald se alejaban, para evitar ser notados. Habían visto a Suleiman, escuchado el llanto de su líder, observado a la muchacha y entendido lo indispensable. Eso era suficiente: las explicaciones y las preguntas podían esperar.


	29. Azul como el mar

Él estaba llorando.

Podía sentir sus lágrimas escurriendo por su cuello, cayendo sobre su rostro adormecido por el dolor de la herida. Percibía su angustia inexplicable y le dolía tanto como si fuera propia.

Estaba llorando.

Sin reservas. Con unos gemidos que provenían desde muy adentro y que tocaban su corazón, haciéndole partícipe de un sufrimiento inenarrable. No era simple susto, ni felicidad, ni tristeza. Era la suma de muchas cosas: una explosión de congoja difícil de describir, pero que conmovía su alma, llenándola de sozobra.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Porqué lloraba de esa manera? ¿Por ella?

Tal vez pensaba que ella estaba muerta; pero, aún así ¿porqué lloraría por ella con tal tristeza un perfecto desconocido?

Estaba abrazándola. Podía sentir su cuerpo tibio en contacto con el suyo. Sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus grandes manos sobre su espalda y su cálido aliento contra su frente; provocándole una sensación intensa y agradable.

Comprendió que no quería despertar. Prefería seguir así, envuelta en el cálido abrazo de ese desconocido. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por volver a la realidad. Aún debía regresar con los demás, saber qué había pasado con ellos; si habían sobrevivido a esas flechas...

Sin embargo, el cansancio era demasiado, así que optó por dejarse llevar de nuevo al sueño. Su respiración más tranquila que antes, y su alma sumergida en una paz difícil de describir. Por alguna razón, se sentía a salvo de todo peligro: se sentía en casa.

Un sueño distinto vino a ella; más una visión que otra cosa: una cruz con incrustaciones de rubíes que se iluminaba con el resplandor de un brillante sol y de la cual escurría sangre en el sitio en donde se encontraba insertada una espada. Luego el mar; pero no un mar apacible, sino embravecido. Una tormenta como jamás había visto; ni siquiera aquella vez en St. Andrews, cuando trepara al Árbol Padre con la esperanza de avistar al joven amo William a su regreso.

Entonces, aquel día de la tormenta, había sentido miedo; pero no por ella, sino por él. Todo el día, nada más despertar un temor extraño había surgido en su corazón. No sabía porque, pero temía no volver a verlo. Temía que esa tormenta que comenzaba a llegar le causase algún daño. Así que había corrido hasta el arroyo, cruzado el puente y trepado al árbol hasta donde pudo llegar y permanecido ahí, con la mirada fija en la lejanía, esperando por un milagro, sin importarle la lluvia y el viento, sin importarle nada más que verlo llegar.

Aquella vez, era ya tarde cuando él había trepado al árbol en su busca. Había llegado y la había abrazado por largo rato, y ella hubiera querido quedarse ahí arriba para siempre, gozando de la sensación de absoluta seguridad que su abrazo le transmitía. Sabiendo que él era todo lo que necesitaba para estar tranquila y feliz.

William.

William había sido siempre su seguridad. Desde el principio. Desde su primer día en St. Andrews cuando despertara para descubrir su mirada pacífica y plena de ternura, él había representado todo en el mundo para ella y, aún ahora, no conseguía perdonar al destino por habérselo arrebatado mucho antes de que pudiera reconocer ese hecho. Entre sueños, no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez volvería a estar entre sus brazos como aquel lejano día de la tormenta y el Árbol Padre.

El día de la tormenta no había importado la lluvia, ni el viento, ni las nubes amenazadoras que cruzaban por sobre su cabeza. Ese día, lo único importante había sido ver a William regresar. Nunca como ese día se había sentido tan cerca de perderlo. Su miedo había sido intenso, profundo y oscuro; en absoluto la misma sensación que experimentara la mañana en que el amo William partiera a Inglaterra, sino un temor que difícilmente podría olvidar mientras viviese. Algo casi siniestro.

La visión regresó: esta vez no era una cruz lo que brillaba, sino las aguas que la cubrían. Podía ver el resplandor del sol filtrarse a través de ellas mientras luchaba por salir a flote. De pronto el escenario cambio y se descubrió en el interior de un carromato, rodeada por unos delicados brazos que no eran los del joven amo William. Escuchó una voz femenina, llena de dulzura, que pronunciaba un nombre desconocido: "Emmerald"; luego, fue arrebatada de la seguridad de aquellos brazos y todo se convirtió en oscuridad y frío. Un frío tan intenso y penetrante que la hizo temblar convulsivamente.

Entonces despertó, alterada por el frío que había sentido. Una sensación desagradable y atemorizante que le oprimía el alma al punto de la locura. Despertó y comprendió que el frío se había ido. No soplaba ni una brizna de viento y sentía demasiado calor.

Los sonidos de la lluvia ahora eran más claros. Se escuchaba demasiado cerca, pero no sentía el agua caer sobre ella; en cambio, sentía algo muy caliente envolviéndola, rodeando su cuerpo como un manto. Tal vez era su capa; pero no podía ser, recordaba haberla perdido en la carrera, cuando estaba sobre ese caballo herido por aquella flecha...

El recuerdo de lo ocurrido con Sigfrid y el jefe William terminó por abrirse paso en su mente aletargada. Alterada, se movió bruscamente, consiguiendo zafarse a medias del abrazo del hombre. Al hacerlo, notó su propia ropa, o más bien la ausencia de ella: sólo conservaba la camisa y estaba abrigada con un kilt. Un poderoso sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas mientras su mirada asustada interrogaba silenciosamente al extraño en cuyos brazos había despertado.

─¿Candy? ─preguntó él, sin soltarla, y ella se sintió repentinamente alarmada de que ese hombre conociera su nombre. Olvidada la turbación por su semidesnudez lo miró con sospecha, intentando comprender; sin embargo, por más que lo intentó no consiguió reconocerlo en absoluto.

¿Quién sería él? ¿Acaso lo habían conocido en algún tramo del viaje? No creía tener tan mala memoria como para olvidar a un hombre así.

Él era muy alto, tal y como había notado enseguida al verlo sobre ese hermoso caballo; también era muy fuerte, a juzgar por sus enormes brazos y su amplio pecho, semicubiertos por la sobrevesta corta que portaba.

─¡No te muevas, Princesa! ─ordenó él, con voz dulce, ligeramente enronquecida al notar que ella pretendía incorporarse─. Todavía no sé si tienes algo roto. Dime ¿te duele algo? Ese golpe contra la rama fue bastante rudo.

Ella respondió negativamente, absorta en contemplar el rostro del desconocido: era sencillamente hermoso. No lo había observado antes con atención; pero ahora lo tenía demasiado cerca como para no hacerlo ¿Cómo no notar esos rasgos varoniles? ¿Cómo no perderse en esa mirada azul, tan intensa, que le evocaba el m...? ¡Santo Dios!

Mirada azul.

Mirada azul como el mar...

¡William!

En un impulso alargó la mano para tocar su rostro; pero la retiró a medio camino, confundida y determinada a no creer en imposibles y más preocupada por conservar el kilt en su lugar que otra cosa.

No. No podía ser. Por supuesto que no. Sólo era su imaginación, su deseo de terminar con la espera. Él no podía estar allí con ella. Él se encontraba en ese lugar que todavía estaba lejos ¿Cómo habían dicho que se llamaba? Ashenbert. Sí: le habían enviado un mensaje pero él ni siquiera sabía que ella y su padre venían con su abuelo. Era una sorpresa. Una sorpresa de cumpleaños atrasada, había dicho el jefe William.

─¿Candy? ¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó el desconocido. Su voz dulce tenía esta vez un toque ligeramente divertido, aún así, se sintió como si la hubiera rozado con una caricia. Era tan placentero escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

No sabía qué pensar. Su alma le gritaba que sólo podía ser William; pero ¿y si estaba equivocada?

Él la había llamado "princesa"... más aún: él la retenía entre sus cálidos brazos, arropada tan sólo por un kilt, algo extraño de encontrar en tierras tan lejanas como inglaterra. Esos brazos... esos brazos que no le provocaban temor, sino que alejaban todos sus miedos...

¿Podría ser...?

─Tranquila ─dijo entonces el hombre, tomando su rostro entre sus dedos con infinita delicadeza, y provocándole un ligero temblorcillo en el estómago con el breve contacto de su mano─. Mi padre y Sigfrid están bien, por lo que escuché decir a Archibald y Stirr.

"Mi Padre..."

¡Era imposible! ¡Era un sueño! ¡Tenía que serlo!

Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta por el asombro, cuando la comprensión la dominó a cabalidad: no era ningún desconocido. Era el jovencito por el cual había llorado por once largos años. El hombre que la había perseguido a distancia esperando por una oportunidad para salvarla. Era...

─¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy yo! ¡William!─dijo él entonces en claro tono de súplica, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, grandes y fuertes, haciéndola mirarlo con atención y mirándola a su vez, implorando silenciosamente por su reconocimiento─. ¡No tengas miedo! ─rogó, volviéndo a estrecharla con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Ella sintió entonces sus dedos vagando por su rostro, con una ternura que la hacía sentir deseos de llorar.

Algo en la voz de William la alteró a ella también, acarreándole recuerdos no gratos de lo que acababa de ocurrir momentos atrás. Sin poder evitarlo, su pequeña mano cobró vida, dirigiéndose hacia el rostro que había esperado volver a ver con ansias. Necesitaba tocarlo, simple y sencillamente necesitaba tocarlo y comprobar que era real, que estaba ahí con ella, que el caballo desbocado, y el ataque habían quedado muy atrás.

─Candy... ─la voz acarició sus dedos, pudo ver que él cerraba los ojos disfrutanto el contacto tanto como ella ¡Dios! ¡Qué bien se sentía tocarlo! Sus dedos se desplazaron, perezosos, tomando nota de cada detalle. Tenia una cicatriz en la parte derecha de la mandíbula, algo pequeña, pero que confería cierta rudeza a su rostro, que ya no era el de un muchacho, por cierto, sino el de un hombre: un caballero y un lord.

─Candy... ─volvió a decir él, perdido, indudablemente, en las mismas sensaciones que la dominaban a ella ¿Era posible? ¿Estaba él tan afectado por volver a verla? Preguntas que no tenían respuesta todavía; pero no importaba, porque en ese momento lo único importante era que él estaba ahí, junto a ella, y que una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro con tanta dulzura que la hacía estremecer.

De pronto, sintió su pequeña mano capturada por la de él, grande y fuerte, sus gruesos dedos apresándola para moverla y hacer que quedase junto a sus labios, en una caricia que reunía todo el sentimiento de once largos años de espera. El tierno roce le llegó hasta el alma y ella supo lo que significaba, sin necesidad de palabras que lo explicaran: él también la había extrañado, él también la había recordado, él también soñaba con el día de volver a verla.

No podía pedir más.

Era todo más perfecto que un sueño.


	30. Al calor de una fogata

El guerrero se aproximó, los pasos de sus firmes pisadas resonando entre las rocas desparramadas sobre el suelo del improvisado campamento.

Una fogata ardía, rompiendo la oscuridad y aquí y allá se podían apreciar las tiendas de los dos grupos que, finalizada la búsqueda, se habían reunido para pasar la noche en las inmediaciones del West Pass, un acto de valentía del que sólo el ejército del León Escocés podía presumir salir airoso. Los caballos piafaban y relinchaban más allá, atados a los árboles, reposando ya de la larga y agotadora jornada.

El jefe William observó a su hijo, avanzando con poderosas zancadas desde el área de los caballos, y supo que el momento de dar explicaciones había llegado. Estaba dispuesto a ello; porque él tampoco se habría perdonado si algo le hubiera ocurrido a la muchacha. A su lado, un Sigfrid sereno y rebosante de energía, que ya se había olvidado de su herida, parecía no notar lo que se aproximaba.

Aunque Stirr y Archibald responsabilizaran a un desafortunado trovador, que ocasionalmente visitaba la corte, de haberle otorgado el mote de El León Escocés a su joven amo, lo cierto era que William de Andrew había ganado ese título después de un desafío especialmente molesto, cuando decidiera pelear a la usanza de su tierra natal: sin utilizar armadura, amparado sólo por su agilidad y echando mano de la espada y un par de cuchillos. Quien lo había observado en aquella ocasión jamás vacilaba en refutar las dudas que surgían, maliciosas, de cuando en cuando, respecto a su valentía, porque llevaba impresa en la memoria la ferocidad que mostrara en cada movimiento, y el hecho de que, nunca como en esa batalla, el escocés había demostrado ser tal y como los demás lo concebían: invencible.

Ahora mismo el jefe William tenía una vista de lo que era ese león en acecho. Un William ataviado en kilt, caminando hacia ellos con pasos seguros, determinados y la mirada más fría que le hubiese visto jamás, representaba a la perfección la viva y atemporal imagen de un guerrero a punto de atacar.

Sólo él y Sigfrid permanecían ahí, aguardando por entrevistarse con el lord, en tanto que Archibald, Stirr y Selig habían sido designados, con un simple gesto, para cuidar personalmente la tienda donde Candy dormía. Johnson y su escudero se habían adelantado de regreso a Asenhbert tan pronto Stirr y Archibald llegaron con la noticia de que William había tenido éxito. El resto de los hombres, salvo por los guardias de turno, tomaba un merecido descanso.

El jefe William hizo una mueca al recordar que William, sú único hijo, al que no había visto en once largos años, le había ignorado deliberadamente al regresar, concentrado en girar órdenes para disponer el campamento y en atender a Candy, quien parecía bastante entera y, salvo por algunos rasguños y una cortada en la sien, no daba indicios de estar herida. Resultó obvio, tan pronto como cada quien comenzó a ejecutar su tarea, que los soldados bajo su mando estaban acostumbrados a eventualidades así: todos trabajaron rápido y con eficacia, aunque no pudieron evitar dirigir miradas de curiosidad a la muchacha que permanecía en brazos de su líder, evidentemente agotada por la inusual aventura, aunque deliciosamente sonriente, para alivio de Stirr, Archibald, el jefe William y Sigfrid, ninguno de los cuales, por cierto, había osado siquiera intentar aproximarse a ella: les había bastado ver la mirada asesina de William para encontrar algo mejor qué hacer.

William había mantenido sus emociones bajo control, disponiendo y decidiendo tal y como sin duda era su costumbre; como si no acabara de vivir una peligrosa aventura; como si no hubiera estado a punto de perder a una de las personas más sagradas para él. Sigfrid y William padre se limitaron a observar en silencio, conociendo, como si de la primera vez se tratase, a este hombre que hacía demasiado tiempo habían dejado de ver: era evidente el respeto y la alta estima en que sus hombres le tenían y eso sólo podía proceder de la capacidad de tomar decisiones y llevar a cabo con éxito grandes empresas. Ninguno entre esos caballeros, recordó el jefe William, se había mostrado en absoluto preocupado por saber que William se había quedado solo en un lugar tan peligroso como West Pass: confiaban en que su líder podría arreglárselas, sin su ayuda; igual que Johnson, quien partiera a toda prisa, alegando que ya no necesitaban su presencia y que prefería llegar antes que ellos a Ashenbert, para disponer lo necesario.

Willburg de Omagh pensó en sir Johnson. Ese hombre siempre le había representado un misterio interesante desde la única vez que visitara St. Andrews para llevarse a William: de pronto feroz, de pronto compasivo; al rato gruñón y al rato comprensivo. Había algo en él, algo difícil de vislumbrar pero que le hacía creer que era un hombre marcado: como él mismo... y como su William.

William de Andrew, el nombre que al parecer todos preferían utilizar, le venía bien a ese guerrero corpulento, que superaba en estatura a Sigfrid, no se diga a él mismo. Angus se lo había dicho, pero resultaba muy distinto comprobarlo personalmente y bajo la sensación de que arriesgaba en ello la vida.

El jefe William deseo estar en ese momento en medio de las flechas de la reciente batalla: era preferible a lo que se avecinaba.

─¿Cómo sigue vuestra herida, Sigfrid? ─preguntó William, plantándose frente a ellos; su actitud un reflejo de lo que sentía: indiferencia y rabia.

─Mañana estará bien ─replicó Sigfrid, conservando aún la expresión alegre, pese a la rudeza evidente en la voz de su nieto favorito─. No se ha fabricado flecha capaz de tumbarme en cama por un día.

─Fue una suerte que Tom estuviese ahí ─declaró William, con voz ruda, seca, fría; intentando controlar su furia─. Una docena de guerreros para cuidar de tres personas es un buen número; pero no contra los Caras Negras. Ellos suelen pasar de atacar a la entrada del West Pass y prefieren las inmediaciones, donde los árboles son más tupidos y no hay mucha posibilidad de escapar. Fue vuestro séquito el que les convenció de que traíais oro y prefirieron arriesgarse antes que dejaros ser presa de otro de los grupos que asaltan en ese sector ─pareció que Sigfrid iba a decir algo; pero William continuó, esta vez con una pregunta─: ¿Dónde está el resto?

─Tercio en la nave ─replicó Sigfrid, de mala gana, mirando a su nieto con expresión pensativa─; tercio retrasado varios días con los avíos.

─Aunque les hubieses traído a todos no habríais podido salir avante ¿comprendéis eso? ─inquirió William, con los ojos brillantes y el semblante feroz. Sigfrid se limitó a asentir─. No son buenos tiempos, hay demasiada gente descontenta y se requiere más que la fuerza para mantenerla a raya ¿Comprendéis que ahora mi blasón será señalado como responsable de la muerte de cinco rebeldes?

─El rey estará complacido ─se atrevió a decir el jefe William; más por provocar una reacción en su hijo, que por otra cosa.

─¡El rey me importa un pimiento! ─estalló William, elevando un poco la voz, aunque conservando una pasmosa tranquilidad difícil de interpretar. Sus ojos centelleantes de ira concentrados en su padre─. Si algo he aprendido en todo este tiempo es que esa gente tiene razones poderosas para actuar como actúa. Me ha tomado demasiado hacerles comprender que no soy su enemigo. Comenzaban a confiar en mí, y ahora debo aceptar que mi gente les atacó y mató a cinco de sus más notables guerreros.

─¡Ellos atacaron primero! ─exclamó el jefe William, elevando la voz con impaciencia, claramente desconcertado por la actitud del guerrero. No comprendía las razones de su hijo.

─¡Porque no avistaron ningún blasón de protección! ─rugió William, dedicando a su padre la mirada más encolerizada que le hubiese visto nunca─. Enviáisteis a Selig con muy poco tiempo de margen. Es una suerte que él haya sido más consciente que vosotros y haya reventado la montura en su prisa por alcanzarme en el asedio ─William guardó silencio, mirando a ambos hombres mayores con decepción, y luego, continuó explicando─: Arriesgáistes vuestra vida y la de todos y, gracias a vuestra estupidez, acarreaisteis también un juramento de venganza contra la gente de Tom, el hombre que tan generosamente os ayudó. Los Caras Negras podrán excusarme a mí y a mis hombres; pero no a un simple forajido del bosque y serán él y los suyos quienes paguen por los cinco que han perdido hoy ¿Comprendéis ahora lo que en realidad ha pasado? Muchas vidas van a cambiar por no medir las consecuencias de esta aventura ¿Qué hubiésemos explicado a Brigitt, Sigfrid? ¿Que creéis que habría sentido ella al recibir un simple mensaje diciéndole que su amado esposo no regresará y que yace sepultado en medio de un bosque? ¿Qué habríais dicho a Mary y a Ian, padre, al regresar a St. Andrew sin Candy?

─William... ─comenzó a decir el aludido; pero fue interrumpido por un rugido de furia.

─¡Con un demonio padre! ─exclamó William, tomando a su padre con violencia por los bordes de la túnica ─ ¡¿Qué ibais a decirme a mí cuando llegárais a Ashenbert, sin ella? ¡Contesta!

─Tranquilo milord ─dijo Sigfrid, más serio de lo que jamás le había visto nadie; ni siquiera el jefe William. El empleo deliberado del título de respeto hablando a las claras de su desaprobación─. Todo ha terminado. Y habla muy mal de vuestra educación dar un espectáculo frente a vuestros hombres ─advirtió, aferrando con fuerza una de las manos de su nieto para retirarlas de la túnica y liberar así al jefe William─. A veces la vida es así; las Nornas tejen nuestro destino y cortan los hilos cuando así les parece y a nosotros poco nos queda por hacer. La muchacha está a salvo, no lo olvidéis. Recordad también que no sois vos quien debe sentarse a llorar una pérdida. Agradeced a las Nornas su benevolencia y dejad las quejas para después.

Dicho esto, Sigfrid se retiró rumbo a su tienda. Sus pasos cansados, pero su espalda erguida con el orgullo que siempre demostraba. Un guerrero, igual que su nieto.

William de St. Andrews le miró irse, sintiendo algo quebrarse en su interior. Sigfrid ya no era el mismo, por supuesto; había perdido a uno de sus hombres más apreciados, compañero en demasiadas batallas y, pese a su actitud despreocupada, él sabía que el alma le sangraba ¿En qué momento algo tan sencillo se había convertido en un desastre?

─Debo pediros que me perdonéis, padre ─escuchó decir a William, la voz grave, seria; tan impersonal que le estrujó el alma; sin embargo, ahora era también su turno para decir algo, especialmente por Sigfrid.

─Yo te comprendo, William ─dijo, con voz firme y dura─; pero también vos debéis comprender que Sigfrid es quien más ha perdido en esta estupidez, como vos la llamáisteis tan ligeramente. Debisteis pensar antes de hablar. Vuestro abuelo no merece un trato tan injusto por vuestra parte. Agradeced a Dios que os haya permitido estar ahí a tiempo para impedir un desastre y que no haya habido más pérdidas qué lamentar y traquilizaos, porque no hay razón para vuestro enfado.

Dicho esto el jefe William comenzó a alejarse; sin embargo, fue detenido por las palabras de lord William.

─¿En serio me comprendéis? ¡Lo dudo! ─dijo, con voz tensa y afectada por la emoción, una emoción que el jefe William interpretó como un reproche dirigido a él por cuentas todavía no saldadas entre ellos respecto al distante pasado─. Ojalá pudiera explicaros exactamente lo que pasó; pero aún así, no lo comprenderíais ─afirmó, su voz fría teñida con el dolor inconfundible de sus convicciones respecto a él, mismas que al parecer no habían cambiado con el correr del tiempo y que ahora emergían con fuerza gracias a la experiencia recientemente vivida.

─Hijo... ─El jefe William se volvió, estudiando a ese hombre bajo una nueva luz; descubriendo en sus palabras la crudeza de una emoción difícil de describir. Un sentimiento que lo dominaba y mantenía al borde de algo desde que llegara al campamento tras encontrar a Candy. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué decir, porque el guerrero plantado ante él en actitud claramente desafiante era un perfecto desconocido. Más aún: nada más volver a verlo había tenido la horrible e inquietante convicción de que el William a quien había encontrado tras once largos años de separación era demasiado similar al niño de antes de Candy y la cascada.

─Yo no la rescaté, padre ─dijo William, en un tono que revelaba más un reproche dirigido a sí mismo, que a él─. Los árboles hacían imposible acercarme lo suficiente. Ella saltó de ese caballo con el aplomo de alguien que se tira un clavado en una apacible poza. Saltó a tiempo, porque el arroyo estaba unos metros más adelante... No tengo que deciros que está lo bastante crecido para que hubiera sido imposible hacer algo por ella... Tampoco tengo que deciros que si ella hubiese pasado unos momentos antes o después por ese claro yo no hubiese estado ahí para verla.

─William...

─¡No sabía quién era cuando cruzó frente a nosotros! ─exclamó, sin molestarse en disimular su desesperación; su mirada atormentada extraviada en imágenes que sólo él conseguía ver─. Algo dentro de mí me ordenó seguirla y, de cualquier forma, tuve que contentarme con mirar; sin poder hacer nada salvo levantarla del suelo, rogando porque no hubiera sido un golpe fatal. Luego, escuché a Stirr y Archibald llamándola, buscándola... ¿Podéis alcanzar a imaginar siquiera cómo me sentí?

─¡William! ─llamó el hombre mayor, con voz enérgica, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

─¡Debí saber que era ella! ¡Debí saber que era ella! ─repitió William, una y otra vez, atormentado hasta lo imposible, él bien lo sabía, por los "hubiera".

Los fuertes brazos de Willburg de Omagh rodearon a su hijo, que había caído de rodillas sobre el suelo desnudo, claramente vencido por los sucesos del día, y él correspondió al abrazo con intensidad, perdido aún en el sufrimiento que había experimentado al descubrir la verdad, rehusándose a derramar el llanto, pero demostrando en cada frase pronunciada, lo mucho que todavía le afectaba pensar siquiera en perder a Candy. Al parecer ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, habían conseguido borrar ese temor y probablemente, jamás nada lo haría.

Él había tenido razón desde el principio; desde el día en que Sigfrid le había mencionado la posibilidad de que su hijo se convirtiera en caballero del rey de Inglaterra él había asegurado a su suegro que la estancia lejos de Escocia representaría para William más que una prueba, un verdadero suplicio. Pensó en él mismo, en el día en que perdiera a Rann, y comprendió que habría dado la vida por evitarle a William lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y pensó también en que, quizás, era tiempo de cambiar las cosas... para mejor.

El jefe William meditó en los extraños hechos de ese día, tan similares a los de otro perdido en el pasado, y se preguntó, con pesar, si alguna vez Dios iba a dejar a esos muchachos tranquilos. Detestaba pensar así; pero en ocasiones como esa, realmente creía en la existencia de las Nornas: un Dios misericordioso no podía ser tan cruel; una tercia de viejas amargadas y solitarias sin quehacer, sí.

Mientras abrazaba a su hijo, quien por primera vez había revelado su alma ante él, atreviéndose a confiarle lo que su corazón ocultaba, Willburg miró al cielo, recordando a Rann, agradeciéndole una vez más el haberle regalado a William. Esa noche, lo sentía tan cerca como jamás habían estado. Esa noche, se sentía como no se había sentido en once largos años; quizás en toda una vida:

Como un padre.


	31. Visiones a la luz del fuego

Debían estar ya muy cerca las laudes cuando Archibald se aproximó hasta la fogata donde su señor permanecía en vela.

Tras despedir a su padre, quien se había retirado a descansar, sir William había rehusado ocupar alguna tienda y optado por refugiarse junto al fuego para esperar el amanecer.

El Zurcidor estuvo a punto de sonreír al distinguir un poco más allá a dos escuderos, acompañados de uno de los hombres de Sigfrid, montando guardia sobre el campamento. Los vigías designados se mantenían a distancia prudente y quedaba perfectamente claro que preferían enfrentar el húmedo frío de la noche, en lugar de la compañía de un lord Ashenbert mortalmente serio.

Que el talante de William no era el mejor resultaba obvio y no era para asombrarse. En un par de días su vida estaba de cabeza y le había tocado enfrentar impacto tras impacto en una suerte de despiadado desquite del destino. Desde donde él lo veía, resultaba una verdadera bendición del Altísimo que milord aún se mantuviera de una pieza.

Para los aguzados y astutos ojos de un hombre como el Zurcidor, lo ocurrido el día anterior bien valía creer en eso que a él le parecía, más que imposible, una verdadera tontería sólo dispensable para la gente común e ignorante: los milagros.

─Han salido las estrellas ─dijo, tomando asiento sobre la misma roca en la cual William se encontraba semireclinado. Optó por no mirarlo directamente y, en cambio, concentrar su atención en la fogata, tal y como su señor estaba haciéndolo.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de interrumpir el extraño silencio que dominaba a William, pero no tenía otra opción. Stirr le había relevado de su guardia junto a la tienda donde Candy descansaba, poniéndolo al tanto de la peculiar escena ocurrida entre el rey y su hijo. Su hermano había estado lo bastante lejos para que le fuese imposible escuchar nada; sin embargo, estaba seguro de que padre e hijo no habían acabado la noche en los mejores términos y eso, en sí, merecía toda la atención que pudieran concederle. Era necesario impedir que las grietas se hicieran más profudas. La situación no estaba para más problemas; en especial la clase de problemas que un enfrentamiento abierto entre William y su padre podría acarrear.

─Así parece, Zurcidor ─replicó sir William, sin ganas, con aire ausente─. Eso es bueno, porque nos dará un excelente día para viajar. Confiemos en que el color gris decida tomar un descanso mañana.

No dijo más.

Mientras compartía el silencio y el calor del fuego con su señor, Archibald pensó en el día siguiente, deseando que William tuviera razón y la jornada transcurriese en las mejores condiciones posibles. Los cielos limpios no abundaban por el rumbo. En más de una ocasión, durante el primer año tras su llegada desde Escocia, William, Anthony, Stirr y él mismo, solían bromear entre ellos respecto a que el color distintivo de Inglaterra era, sin duda, el gris. Lejanos tiempos aquellos donde todos, especialmente sir William, creían que estarían de regreso en casa tan pronto milord fuese armado caballero.

No había sido así.

Sir William de Andrew había demostrado ser un guerrero notable durante su entrenamiento y, apenas ganadas sus espuelas, se había visto asignado a participar en una campaña bélica tras otra, hasta que se hizo evidente que la guerra era ya parte de su destino y, tal vez, la única constante en su existencia.

William no se había quejado, por supuesto (Archibald no recordaba que lo hubiera hecho desde aquella primera noche fuera de St. Andrews hacía casi once años), y había acabado por asumir el rol que la vida le otorgara con una serenidad que resultaba difícil no admirar. Aunque, por supuesto, empeñándose siempre en luchar contra todo y contra todos por permanecer fiel a sus principios. Demostrando así, una y otra vez, que, cuando se trataba de justicia y compasión, pocos podían equiparársele.

Sí. William había enfrentado su nueva vida con decisión y entrega; con la misma actitud positiva con que siempre encaraba cualquier vicisitud y quienes le acompañaban se sentían orgullosos de haber renunciado a una vida normal para emprender esa arriesgada aventura y estaban dispuestos a permanecer en Inglaterra hasta el fin de sus días, si tal era la decisión de su señor.

No era ningún secreto para todos los guerreros venidos desde St. Andrews que, dado el creciente poderío de sir William, las probabilidades de regresar a casa eran cada vez más remotas y se habían acostumbrado a ese hecho sin quejarse demasiado. Después de todo, el mismo lord parecía estar satisfecho con su extraordinaria suerte, a pesar de expresar, de tiempo en tiempo, su deseo de regresar a Escocia. Sin embargo, a partir del día anterior, quedaba claro que las cosas iban a cambiar y mucho, y eso inquietaba al Zurcidor mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, revolviéndole las entrañas con un oscuro presentimiento.

Lo cierto era que, desde el día de los pergaminos, Archibald había comprendido perfectamente que quien menos dispuesto estaba a dejar de lado sus sueños era precisamente William mismo y advertido, al igual que lo hiciera su hermano Stirr, que esa supuesta entrega y convicción a los intereses de su soberano, eran solamente una máscara que encubría la terrible soledad que su señor guardaba en el alma, y la mayor farsa que pudieran haberle conocido. William añoraba St. Andrews y eso jamás iba a cambiar.

Como si tan relevante hecho no fuera ya lo suficientemente perturbador, el día anterior una nueva revelación, tanto o cuanto más significativa, había estallado en la conciencia del Zurcidor, acarreándole negras premoniciones respecto al futuro inmediato; porque no había existido, en su agitada y trágica existencia, cosa que le hubiese conmovido tanto, como la visión del futuro señor de St. Andrews en medio del bosque, resguardando entre sus brazos a la mujer que había dejado atrás cuando era aún una niña y que le había sido devuelta por el destino de una forma que sólo podía catalogar como milagrosa.

No había existido, tampoco, algo que asustara más a ese curtido guerrero al servicio de sir William de Andrew, como el darse cuenta de lo mucho que Candy significaba todavía para su señor, y con razón; porque Archibald sabía de sobra que, en ese mundo regido por intereses mezquinos, que tanto había rehusado concederles valía, la vida de una doncella sin rango jamás podía estar ligada a la de un señor tan poderoso, como sin duda lo era ya el marqués de Derrington.

¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando Sigfrid, el jefe William, la misma Candy, descubrieran que el William que recordaban, ya no existía más?

Archibald meditó en esa silenciosa pregunta al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban apreciativamente sobre su señor, cuya imponente figura era iluminada por la luz que despedían las llamas. Sir William le parecía extrañamente agotado y no era para menos; sin embargo, se había negado a descansar y había preferido permanecer despierto, aún cuando su asistencia en las guardias no era necesaria.

El Zurcidor cayó, tardíamente, en la cuenta de que era absolutamente previsible que William rehusase dormir precisamente en esa noche, dada la enorme impresión que había recibido la tarde anterior. Los sucesos del día habían rebasado lo increíble y habían lanzado a William al precipicio de la desesperación; así que no resultaba nada raro que hubiera renunciado a un noche de sueño para esperar entero y en guardia la primera luz del día siguiente.

No existía algo que apaciguara más el espíritu de sir William que contemplar el primer rayo de sol. Así había sido desde que llegaran a Inglaterra. Archibald lo recordaba, siendo todavía un muchacho, de pie en las almenas de St. Johannes, el hogar de los Johnson, contemplando el horizonte en espera del amanecer, mientras resistía el frío de la madrugada; aquella capa ligera que tanto le gustaba, colocada sobre sus hombros, mecida por el viento. Las más de las veces él lo había seguido al verlo salir del dormitorio, temiendo por su seguridad, y permanecido silenciosamente a la distancia; no tan lejos que no pudiera llegar pronto, de ser necesario; ni tan cerca que su presencia supusiese una molestia para el joven aspirante a caballero.

Lejos del único lugar que consideraba su hogar, el hijo del señor se había hecho buen amigo del silencio y la soledad. El joven heredero solía meditar demasiado en aquellos días y noches en que necesitaba un alivio a las pesadas obligaciones, propias de su adiestramiento, y la presión a la que Johnson lo sometía constantemente. Archibald recordaba también que, si bien en aquel distante entonces, la guerra todavía representaba poco menos que un espejismo en la vastedad del árido panorama que Inglaterra les ofrecía, se habían necesitado muchos amaneceres para que William consiguiese obligarse a sí mismo a empuñar la espada con decisión y convicción, tal y como sir Johnson exigía que lo hiciese.

Incontables amaneceres.

En ese particular instante, Archibald pudo ver con claridad que, esta vez, ni el silencio, ni la soledad, ni la maravillosa visión de los primeros rayos del sol emergiendo en el horizonte, conseguirían obrar el milagro de devolver a William la paz.

Pensar en el mañana no resultaba sencillo, y mucho menos esperanzador; en especial cuando Sigfrid y el jefe William parecían tener ellos mismos sus propios planes, olvidando el importante hecho de que sir William era ya un hombre hecho y derecho, un caballero al servicio del rey con objetivos y obligaciones muy diferentes a las que pudiera tener en un lugar tan poco importante como St. Andrews.

El guerrero sintió resurgir en sus entrañas la misma furia que se apoderara de él el día anterior al encontrar a los dos hombres en medio de esos cadáveres. Ni Sigfrid, ni el jefe William, conocían la profundidad ni la fuerza de las aguas que estaban agitando. Al menos no como él y su hermano, que habían atestiguado los últimos once años el cómo un pacífico mozo lleno de ilusiones, se había convertido en un guerrero eficaz, de espada y decisiones certeras, que era considerado uno de los hombres más poderosos del reino.

Hacía tiempo que Stirr y él se habían dado cuenta de que William ya no era el mismo de antes. El rígido entrenamiento y el propio empeño de William habían cobrado factura y lacerado su espíritu, transformándolo en el personaje misterioso y duro que salvaguardaba los intereses reales con mano firme; un hombre en el cual, difícilmente, los visitantes llegados desde Escocia, reconocerían a aquel muchacho que había partido de St. Andrews once largos años atrás.

¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Meditanto al respecto, Archibald cobró repentina conciencia de que, cuanto estaba sucediendo durante esa noche, era mucho más inquietante que aquello que pudiera ocurrir en cualquier futuro próximo.

No soplaba el viento, y el León escocés permanecía inmóvil, contemplando la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de la fogata. El recién nombrado señor de Gillesburg daba a todo el que lo observase la impresión de ser un hombre que sabía lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo; tal y como cabría esperar de un favorito del rey, un guerrero poderoso cuya fama ya rebasaba fronteras. Ahí, sentado sobre una manta ligera, las largas y poderosas piernas semiextendidas y los fuertes brazos cruzados, en actitud aparentemente relajada, parecía tan amenazador como las populares trovas lo retrataban.

Sin embargo, no era amenaza lo que brillaba en los ojos del guerrero, sino algo distinto, único; tan difícil de descifrar como de describir. Archibald supo entonces, con la mayor de las certezas, que los pensamientos de su señor iban por la misma dirección que los suyos, y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por él, sabiendo cuán difícil le iba a ser rendirse ante lo inevitable. Era doloroso, pero tarde o temprano William habría de admitir que no existía un mañana; al menos, no para él y Candy.

El Zurcidor contuvo un suspiro de exasperación. No entendía lo que pretendían Sigfrid y el jefe William, quienes sin duda eran plenamente conscientes del profundo abismo que dividía los caminos de Candy y William; pero sólo podía rogar porque no se convirtiera todo en un verdadero desastre. Que el cielo los ayudase si lord Ashenbert resolvía complicar la situación con su habitual tozudez.

Archibald estudió a su señor con aire pensativo. Desde que atestiguara aquel abrazo en medio del bosque, una duda le mantenía sobremanera intrigado, y preocupado, sin saber muy bien la razón: ¿Cómo había reconocido William a Candy?

No hubo ninguna respuesta; pero bastó una chispa entre los leños que ardían al frente, un crujido sonoro de la madera que era vencida por el fuego, para que el notable guerrero despertara del encanto y comprendiera, como si alguien se lo hubiese dicho en voz alta, que se había equivocado en sus apreciaciones, y que sus expectativas respecto a que William se olvidase de esa doncella, eran tan irreales como cualquier sueño.

William no iba a renunciar. No mientras existiera un soplo de vida en su interior. Lo que había visto, instantes atrás, a la luz del fuego, no era sino una farsa más. Un despliegue extraordinario de apariencia e ilusión. William simplemente estaba fingiendo una calma que estaba lejos de sentir, y su silencio no era sino un desesperado esfuerzo por mantener a salvo el secreto más preciado de su alma.

A la luz del fuego, durante aquella noche misteriosa que no era ni cálida ni fría, Archibald tuvo ocasión de contemplar, por primera vez, al William real. A un niño atormentado por las pérdidas desde el instante mismo de venir al mundo. A un hombre con el corazón en sombras y sumergido en un mar de confusión. A un prisionero del más puro y letal miedo.

Un león herido.

*~*~*~ **_x _**~*~*~*

_A quienes siguen esta historia: _

_Gracias por su tiempo, su entusiasmo y su sentimiento al leer esta locura medieval. Pido una disculpa por haber interrumido el ritmo de las actualizaciones; pero, entre otras cosas, aún me restan por editar los capítulos siguientes y como estoy de viaje no he conseguido el tiempo necesario. Es también debido a ello que no he respondido individualmente a los reviews que tan amablemente dejan; prometo hacerlo a la brevedad. Hoy he subido solamente este "problemático" capítulo (sí que me dio lata), pero confío en que la semana próxima pueda tener otro par listo. Cariños a todos. Y otra vez, Gracias. _


	32. Punto de partida

Las llamas danzaban frente a sus ojos, pero no las veía; concentrado, como estaba, en poner en orden sus ideas. Sentía la presencia de su guerrero más capaz junto a él, firme y segura como roca. Un apoyo silencioso que intentaba conjurar la agitación y confusión que dominaban su corazón. Ya no soplaba el viento; pero en su interior latía, violenta, una tormenta mucho más fuerte que cuantas hubiera enfrentado en el exterior.

Era todo y era nada. Su padre, Sigfrid, lo ocurrido con los Caras Negras, la carrera desesperada desde el campamento y esa última, angustiante, persecución de una desconocida en apuros, que no resultó ser otra que la persona que más adentro tenía en el alma.

Candy...

¿Porqué estaba sucediéndole aquello? En el nombre del buen Dios ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué pecados había cometido para que la Providencia decidiera enviarle precisamente la prueba más ardua de todas cuantos hubiere enfrentado? La única prueba que no podía, ni era capaz de superar.

No podía, ni quería negarlo: descubrir a Candy en esa misteriosa doncella había sido un golpe difícil de encajar porque, hasta ese momento, la imagen que guardaba celosamente en su memoria era la de la niña adormilada a quien había hablado desde el corazón el día de su partida de St. Andrews.

Año tras año, día tras día, aquel recuerdo le había dado fuerza. En medio de los sinsabores de la guerra, el pesado adiestramiento y su soledad, Candy y St. Andrews se habían fusionado en su mente como el más preciado sueño que representaba el verdadero hogar, el sitio a donde imploraba regresar para vivir en paz y sanar sus heridas. Un lugar a salvo de la codicia, la violencia y la vanalidad que impregnaban la vida del reino entero.

Había sido un idiota.

Sólo un perfecto estúpido podía tejer una fantasía semejante y olvidar que el tiempo transcurría y que la vida continuaba y que los designios de Dios eran ineludibles.

Aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo en Inglaterra, no comprendía ¿Qué esperaba Dios de él? Para qué lo había alejado de su hogar y sumergido en un mar de sangre y odio donde cada día luchaba por sobrevivir y guardar de las tinieblas aunque fuera un trozo de espíritu.

Irónico.

Irónico resultaba que, aunque se repitiera a sí mismo con frecuencia, que la guerra y él eran enemigos, la única verdad era que a los ojos de todo el reino parecían, más que aliados, casi hermanos. Desde aquella primera noche lejos de casa, hacía once años, había quedado establecido que la espada y él eran uno sólo. Una y otra vez había tenido que empuñarla para dejar en claro su capacidad y su valía; primero ante Johnson, después ante el reino entero.

Irónico.

Había ido a Inglaterra con la esperanza de un futuro mejor para él y su gente, y lo único que había conseguido era ponerse a sí mismo al borde de un profundo y tenebroso abismo a cuyas profundidades amenazaban arrojarlo cada torneo, cada nueva batalla, cada desafío. El nombre de William de Andrew era sinónimo de poder, cierto; pero nadie, mucho menos él, podía negar que se trataba de un poder sustentado en la capacidad de derramar sangre y, aunque el reino entero supiera que no era partidario de la violencia indiscriminada, también sabía que, a la hora de la verdad, su brazo jamás vacilaba cuando de manejar la espada se trataba.

Jamás.

Esa era la primera norma de supervivencia que había aprendido en St. Johannes. Si quería ser tomado en serio, no debía dudar. Bastante malo era que su origen fuese motivo de silenciosa desaprobación como para consentir que se convirtiese, también, en objeto de burlas y en referente de indignidad para todo un reino y su gente. No. Eso jamás habría podido permitirlo y, debido a ello, era que había trabajado el doble y el triple cuando así fue necesario, siempre bajo la estricta supervisión de sir Johnson, quien no le había permitido una sola vez, en once largos años, la dudosa bendición de la autocomplacencia.

Esa era la segunda norma que llevaba grabada a fuego en el alma: siempre habría alguien mejor, más diestro, más fuerte, más astuto, y ese alguien estaba ahí, en algún lugar, a la espera de que él cometiese el más mínimo error para aprovecharse de ello y arrebatarle todo cuanto había ganado con esfuerzo y valentía.

Era la ley del más fuerte. La única ley válida en la guerra y que, paradójicamente, servía mejor que ninguna para garantizar la paz.

Pensó en ello por un momento, comprendiendo que, en su soñadora imaginación Inglaterra había representado siempre la guerra y St. Andrews la paz. Si había conseguido empuñar la espada con decisión, tal y como sir Johnson lo había solicitado durante aquella conversación que ambos sostuvieran mientras cumplía con su primer castigo en la mazmorra de St. Johannes, había sido solamente porque tenía fe en que sería temporal. Ilusamente, todo ese tiempo había confiado en que la guerra se quedaría en Inglaterra, mientras que sería la paz la que aguardara en St. Andrews por su regreso.

Había sido un necio.

Nada como el día anterior para hacerle ver, de frente y sin barreras engañosas, lo vano de sus esperanzas. Nada como el contemplar los cadáveres de los Caras Negras esparcidos entre la hojarasca, para comprender que la existencia humana era tan efímera como un suspiro. Nada como el mirar las heridas de su abuelo y de su padre para saber que el peligro era algo que se tenía que tomar en cuenta en todo momento.

Le había bastado saber que la doncella en apuros que reposaba inerme entre sus brazos, bajo la lluvia, en medio del bosque más peligroso del rumbo, era Candy, para tener bien claro que, a pesar de todo lo aprendido, de su fuerza y su destreza, no controlaba nada; que existían fuerzas superiores que regían el destino y existía, sin duda, una potencia superior cuya voluntad era tan implacable como la fatalidad misma.

Candy...

Atónito, contempló, como si fuera una visión a la doncella que avanzaba, ayudada por Stirr, hacia donde él y el Zurcidor se encontraban.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar, en tanto la pareja avanzaba por el accidentado terreno, Stirr sosteniendo la mano de la muchacha, indicándole a dónde pisar y alumbrando el camino para ambos con una llameante antorcha.

Un paso, un ligero salto para esquivar una pequeña grieta, dos pasos más, un rodeo a una roca grande, cuatro pasos, un traspie...

─¡Por Cristo! ─la inmovilidad que lo había poseído momentáneamente se esfumó y pudo encontrar el impulso para incorporarse y llegar en un santiamén hasta donde Stirr intentaba ayudar a Candy a mantener el equilibrio─. ¿Pero qué pensáis que hacéis, maese Stirr? ─preguntó, intentando no gritar. Detrás suyo pudo escuchar el suspiro exasperado del Zurcidor y sólo la preocupación, más urgente, por Candy, le evitó volverse para mirarlo con furia.

─¿Yo? Nada ─replicó Stirr, con su característica tranquilidad a prueba de todo─. Solamente traje a Candy hasta aquí, tal y como ella me lo ha pedido ─añadió, con una sonrisa tan brillante, que William sintió un desmedido deseo de estrellar su puño en la admirablemente sana dentadura del maestro de armas más reputado del rumbo. En cambio dijo, con la voz más calmada que pudo conseguir:

─Hace frío. No deberíais estar aquí ─dijo, a ninguno en particular, tal vez a ambos.

Stirr se encogió de hombros, eligiendo, como siempre lo hacía, no hacer caso a su mal humor mientras que, desde su posición inclinada, Candy asintió, con una sonrisa tan brillante como la de Stirr, aunque bastante más tímida. Pese a la oscuridad, pudo apreciar un leve sonrojo comenzando a aparecer en sus mejillas, sin duda, efecto de la inesperada reprimenda.

¿Qué hacía un hombre?

¿Qué hacía el guerrero más temido y respetado de la región cuando la derrota era inevitable?

─¿Estáis bien, Candy? ─preguntó, aproximándose hasta ella lo suficiente para que sus miradas se encontraran, a la luz de la antorcha el verde de los ojos femeninos brillaba con cálidos matices ámbar y ocasionales chispas purpúreas.

Candy asintió, volviendo a sonreír. Al mirarla él comprendió que sería inútil pedirle que regresase a la seguridad y abrigo de la tienda y optó por alzarla en brazos para recorrer con ella el corto camino de vuelta a la fogata. No hizo caso alguno de la expresión de alarma que surcó el rostro femenino y tampoco de la mirada de entendimiento que cruzaron los gemelos; simplemente se concentró en dar pisada tras pisada hasta que ambos estuvieron frente al fuego. No bien llegaron ahí, el Zurcidor y su hermano se dirigieron, juntos, hacia otra parte del campamento, dejándolos atrás. El brillo de la antorcha de Stirr desvaneciéndose conforme se alejaban.

William miró a Candy, sin poder creer que fuese cierto que ella estaba ahí, a su lado, y no en el remoto St. Andrews. La joven permanecía con la mirada ligeramente baja, su rostro delicado teñido con un delicioso tono melocotón y semicubierto por los rizos que caían desordenadamente hacia su pecho y espalda. Era obvio que se encontraba turbada y no sabía qué hacer. Él comprendió que ya no era necesario mantenerla en vilo y se sintió tan apenado como ella.

─Lo siento ─dijo ahora, haciéndola descender con delicadeza y ofreciéndole, con un ademán, tomar asiento sobre la manta que había utilizado durante la noche─. Perdonadme por ser tan rudo, pero no me gustaría que sufriérais algún accidente ─continuó diciendo, mientras ayudaba a la joven a acomodarse sobre la manta─. Aún falta camino por recorrer y viajaremos todo el día. No quisiera que os lastimárais cuando el día de ayer escapasteis de salir herida.

Ella alzó la mirada y asintió, su sonrojo acentuándose aún más gracias al calor del fuego. Él permaneció contemplándola, sin saber qué decir o hacer. De pronto, encontraba inútil todo el aplomo que había adquirido en la corte. Tenía la inquietante sensación de que nada, durante su vida en Inglaterra, lo había preparado para ese instante y esa mujer.

Una silenciosa doncella con ropajes de princesa y mirada de hechicera.

Uno de los leños de la fogata crujió, haciéndolo consciente de la realidad, recordándole que aún era de noche y que se encontraban en medio de un territorio peligroso. El West Pass dormía, sí; pero las amenazas continuaban ahí. Miró hacia la fogata y comprendió que no duraría mucho tiempo; enseguida, miró de nuevo hacia Candy para cerciorarse de que estaba adecuadamente abrigada.

Había dicho la verdad: hacía frío. La noche había sido la más gélida de la temporada. Podía asegurarlo porque llevaba bastantes meses cubriendo guardias nocturnas en el asedio. Una costumbre que Archibald, Stirr y el propio sir Johnson encontraban reprobable, pero que a él le agradaba y a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar ahora que tenía la categoría necesaria para poseer su propia tienda.

Hacía frío; pero él sentía como un cálido calorcillo comenzaba a expanderse en su interior, y la mujer que se encontraba a sus pies era la responsable.

─¿Tenéis frío? ─preguntó, y se sintió un idiota por hacerlo. No obstante ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, provocando que sus largos rizos se agitasen con el movimiento, despidiendo reflejos cobrizos. Él sintió el impulso de inclinarse para tomarlos entre sus dedos y comprobar si seguían tan suaves como los recordaba; sin embargo, comprendió que sería un error y, en cambio, eligió apretar los puños en tanto que le daba la espalda para ocuparse en atizar el fuego.

Para su mala suerte, los leños estaban consumidos casi al completo; no tenía caso intentar avivarlos y tampoco ir por más, dado que el amanecer estaba muy próximo. Así que, sin otra opción en qué ganar tiempo, volvió a girar, sólo para descubrir a Candy observándolo.

Algo en esa mirada inocente lo sobrecogió, oprimiendo su corazón con un desconocido sentimiento de anhelo. En un segundo se descubrió cautivo de esas verdosas profundidades, como hechizado por un peculiar conjuro pronunciado, quizás, al principio del tiempo mismo. Sin poder evitarlo, se encaminó con pasos lentos hasta donde ella se encontraba y posó su rodilla sobre la manta, haciendo descender su cuerpo hasta que sus cabezas quedaron tan cerca, que podía mirarse a sí mismo reflejado en sus ojos.

─¿Qué os ocurre, Candy? ─preguntó, con voz ligeramente enronquecida por la emoción y la incertidumbre. Algo en la actitud recelosa que ella mostrara instantes atrás le hacía temer haber perdido esa confianza, esa conexión que había sido única entre ellos.

Ella le miró, directamente y sin temor, como intentando descubrir algo y, luego, negó suavemente al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y bajaba los párpados para ocultar su mirada y el traidor brillo de las lágrimas que asomaron repentinamente.

─¿Estáis triste, acaso? ─preguntó él, sintiendo el corazón oprimido y temiendo que el silencio le ganara la partida. Por un instante su mente conjuró el pasado, su llegada a Inglaterra, a ese mundo atemorizante y desconocido donde todo era distinto, y comprendió, como si ella se lo hubiese dicho, la razón de que hubiese pedido a Stirr llevarla hasta ahí.

No pudo evitarlo. Alargó la mano para apartar del rostro femenino un insolente mechón y colocárselo detrás de la oreja. El roce de su mano contra la tersa piel le provocó un estremecimiento que poco tenía que ver con el frío; sin embargo, no la apartó y, en cambio, tomó la delicada barbilla entre sus dedos, haciéndola levantar el rostro para buscar en sus ojos la respuesta a su pregunta.

Candy enfrentó su escrutinio con entereza y un dejo de resignación. Las lágrimas estaban ahí, pero él pudo ver que no era tristeza lo que brillaba en su mirada, sino una emoción difícil de catalogar. Ella comprendió que él aguardaba por una respuesta y movió la cabeza en señal de negación, haciendo vibrar de nuevo sus largos rizos; luego, tras un parpadeo, esbozó la sonrisa más tierna y hermosa de todas cuantas le recordara. Una sonrisa que hablaba de ilusiones y deseos colmados y que lo llenó de una paz difícil de describir.

El marqués de Derrington supo en ese peculiar instante, que no existíría poder humano que le impidiera conservar esa paz. Por un sentimiento así estaba dispuesto a ofrendar la vida misma y a empuñar, contra quien fuera, la espada que tiempo atrás rehusara blandir. Comprendió que enfrentaría al mundo entero de ser necesario, tan sólo para mantener brillando la luz en esos ojos verdes.

Nada como esa noche para demostrarle, de forma efectiva y sin rodeos, que la espada exigía fidelidad eterna. Una lealtad necesaria para proteger aquello que más importaba.

William de Andrew contempló, bajo el tenue resplandor que aún despedían los rescoldos de la fogata, a la doncella que permanecía frente a él, transmitiéndole tanta ternura como seguridad, y luego, desvió la mirada para posarla sobre la reluciente y costosa espada que descansaba sobre el suelo, a un costado de la manta donde la joven se encontraba. Esa hoja era parte de su leyenda; un trofeo del torneo más complicado en el que participara durante su etapa como caballero.

Se vio a sí mismo, muchos años atrás, cayendo al agua, tras emprender la carrera más frenética de su vida; sintió el golpe de la caída y la fuerza de la corriente y supo, mucho más claro que entonces, que lo ocurrido en el arroyo crecido había sido un verdadero milagro. Dios había querido que salvara a Candy por alguna misteriosa razón y ahora, había sido Dios mismo quien le enviara tras su estela cuando cruzara frente a él en el Claro de las Hadas, de eso estaba seguro. Si había de creer en algo, creería en que la Divina voluntad se complacía en conducirle a ella una y otra vez.

Si tenía que creer en algo, creería que, ocurriera cuanto ocurriera, a partir de ese momento su senda y la de Candy eran ya una sola. Dios no podía ser tan cruel como para arrebatársela de nuevo. No. A Dios no le gustaba desperdiciar milagros.

Una nueva senda, que reunía la paz y la espada en una suerte de perfecto equilibrio, se abrió ante él con el primer rayo de sol, llenando su espíritu de un sublime sentimiento de pertenencia. Supo entonces que había nacido para ese destino y, por primera vez desde su llegada, el color de Inglaterra no le pareció gris, sino dorado.


	33. Definiendo lo importante

─¡Condenación! Tenéis un aspecto tan deplorable como si hubiérais luchado toda la noche a brazo partido contra el mismo Loki ─dijo Sigfrid en tono reprensivo a sir William, quien llegaba en ese preciso momento, caminando a paso tranquilo, al área de los caballos; tan pensativo que le pasaron inadvertidas las miradas especulativas que la tropa entera le dirigía esa mañana─. Precisamente me estaba preguntado si vuestra gracia habría amanecido de ánimo para un duelo de práctica.

─No soy vuestra gracia ─corrigió William, comenzando a ponerse de mal humor─. Todavía ─aclaró, sabiendo que a Sigfrid esa información le tenía sin cuidado.

Lejos de las apreciaciones de su padre, Sir William sabía que el anciano no estaba tan afectado por la muerte de uno de sus mejores hombres, como suponía Willburg. Su abuelo era un guerrero y un curtido hombre de mar que, como tal, era plenamiente consciente de los reveses de la fortuna. No, las razones para el extraño humor de Sigfrid iban más allá de cuanto sucediera la jornada anterior y tenían qué ver concretamente con su nueva posición en suelo inglés; más aún: con un futuro que todavía no ocurría.

─Da igual ─replicó Sigfrid con indiferencia no excenta de sarcasmo─. Si no lo sois ahora, es seguro que muy pronto lo seréis. Corre el rumor de que vuestra ilustre majestad no puede dar un paso sin teneros a vos detrás suyo para sostener su pesada capa e impedirle tropezar ¡De verdad que los nobles son la cosa más inútil que haya parido la madre tierra!

William miró a su abuelo con un dejo de hastío. En otro momento quizás habría disfrutado ese intercambio de palabras; sin embargo, la luz del nuevo día había traído consigo sus propios problemas y un sinnúmero de actividades, y lo que menos le apetecía era sostener un prolongado duelo verbal con el anciano, ya no se dijese un combate físico.

Desde temprana hora había despachado a varios de sus hombres con diversas encomiendas, la principal de ellas ayudar a la gente de Tom a prepararse para partir. Sabía que jamás podría dormir tranquilo si los abandonaba a su suerte, así que había dispuesto que todos les acompañaran hasta Ashenbert: ahí había lugar suficiente para ellos y también mucho trabajo por hacer. Era lo menos que les debía por haber conseguido librar a su padre y a Sigfrid de los Caras Negras. Ya hablaría con el rey a su debido tiempo respecto al indulto de Tom; pero estaba seguro de que no pondría ninguna objeción, tratándose de un favor personal para él y, de requerirse, solicitaría también al duque de Wrexham el apoyo para lograr su cometido.

Definitivamente se estaba haciendo viejo, pensó con ironía. Demasiadas cosas por resolver y una pesada jornada de viaje por completar le dejaban poco dispuesto para retos absurdos, en especial porque aún no conseguía asimilar a conciencia cuanto estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía viviendo en una pesadilla, y no encontraba la forma de despertar; sin embargo, también era cierto que debía a Sigfrid una disculpa por lo ocurrido la noche anterior; así que teniendo eso en mente, replicó:

─El rey sabe que sostener su capa no es una habilidad en la que me desempeñe con eficiencia. Así que ha desistido de ese propósito y me ha destinado a labores más... campiranas ─dijo, con cierta socarronería. Sabía que su abuelo haría caso de la pulla según se encontrara de ánimo.

─Si puede llamársele campirano a vagar por todo el reino recolectando problemas e intimidando siervos indefensos... ─aventuró Sigfrid despectivamente, sin dejarse impresionar.

─Por norma mi ejército no asusta siervos indefensos ─declaró William, con voz fría; más por no dejar espacio al silencio que porque le interesara justificarse ante Sigfrid. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar recriminaciones fuera de lugar no sólo porque tenía la conciencia tranquila respecto a las acusaciones de que eran objeto muchos de sus pares durante las campañas militares, sino también porque sus hombres estaban de por medio─. Los soldados que me acompañan tienen prohibido cometer pillaje y atacar fuera del campo de batalla a menos que su vida esté de por medio. Las provisiones durante los asedios o las campañas son escasas; así que debemos hacer lo posible por asegurarnos la buena voluntad de cualquiera que esté a nuestro alcance; fuere quien fuere ─explicó, como quien da una lección a un escudero─. Y no está de más que sepáis que yo sólo me ocupo de las rebeliones importantes y dichos alborotos no son precisamente orquestadas por siervos indefensos, sino por señores que están armados y cuentan con un poder que pocos ejércitos, además del mío, pueden desafiar y superar.

─Qué impresionante ─opinó Sigfrid, sin mostrarse en absoluto afectado por el tono empleado por su nieto para dirigirse a él. No cabía duda de que su humor era mejor de lo que sir William suponía, porque en otro momento estaría vociferando o desenvainando su espada para enseñarle alguna lección pendiente; sin embargo, ahora permanecía inmóvil, contemplando lo que fuera que estuviese más allá de las anchas espaldas del caballero.

William supo, por instinto, a quién estaba observando el anciano con tanta atención y porqué; y no pudo evitar que un rubor impertinente se apoderara de su rostro al comprender, de súbito, el verdadero motivo por el que Sigfrid había resuelto conversar con él esa mañana ¡Por supuesto! ¡Su abuelo lo conocía mejor que nadie! Había sido un iluso al pretender olvidarse del motivo que lo había llevado junto con sus hombres de confianza hasta el West Pass y fingir que nada importante ocurría.

Conteniendo un gruñido, no pudo evitar girarse para mirar en la misma dirección que Sigfrid hacia donde Candy y los gemelos se encontraban. Ellos hablando sin parar, cosa muy habitual en ambos cuando se encontraban relajados, y ella sonriendo apaciblemente, tal y como parecía ser su costumbre. El trío parecía muy animado e, inexplicablemente, eso le hizo sentir una especie de vacío. Una sensación desagradable; no tan fuerte como el nerviosismo previo a una batalla, pero igualmente perturbadora, se instaló en la boca de su estómago, recordándole que aún había demasiadas cosas por resolver y que faltaba obtener muchas explicaciones.

Bajo la claridad de la mañana y amparado por la distancia, se permitió observar a conciencia a la doncella que había encontrado la tarde anterior en las profundidades del West Pass. Candy era menuda, aunque él sabía que a pesar de su constitución delicada encerraba una resistencia poco común. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar la manera en que había saltado desde la montura hacia la rama: eso indicaba que su habilidad de trepar a los árboles se había acrecentado con el tiempo.

Su padre no había exagerado ninguno de sus informes, resolvió satisfecho; aunque hubiera omitido comentarle el precioso tono verde profundo de sus ojos y ese simpático hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla izquierda cada vez que sonreía. A pesar de sí mismo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior, en especial del reciente amanecer junto a Candy a orillas de esa fogata, se agitó en su mente trayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Lo dicho por Sigfrid era en parte verdad: había pasado una noche difícil y el día no pintaba para ser mejor.

"_Vuestro abuelo Sigfrid me ha pedido que le dijese que no olvidara que vuestras acciones hablan más que las palabras"._

La frase escrita por Candy en la última carta que le enviara desde St. Andrews vino a su mente, evocándole la conversación que Sigfrid y él sostuvieran años atrás. William conocía a su abuelo a la perfección, y sabía que el anciano se encontraba en Inglaterra porque la última palabra respecto a su porvenir todavía no estaba dicha.

¿Qué pretendía su abuelo?

Sir William no dudaba ni por un momento, que el viaje y la idea de llevar a Candy hasta Inglaterra hubieran sido de él. A la luz de la mañana, con las ideas más claras y pasada la euforia de cuanto ocurriera el día anterior, podía asegurar que el objetivo de su abuelo no era complacerlo, sino todo lo contrario: Sigfrid de Nyr aún tenía mucho qué decir al respecto; y suponía que la mayor preocupación del anciano se centraba en la Cruz de San Andrés, la preciada joya familiar que dejara con Candy el día en que se despidiera de ella en el halconario.

─"Mirad, pequeño William" ─había dicho su abuelo, el día en que cumpliera diez años y le hiciera entrega de ese tesoro familiar─. "Esta cruz perteneció a tu madre. La hice forjar para ella con el oro de uno de mis brazaletes favoritos cuando me enteré de que estaba esperando a su primer hijo. La traje conmigo cuando viajé hasta aquí para conoceros, aunque aquella ocasión no fue la más feliz" ─el rostro de Sigfrid se había ensombrecido entonces, al verse asaltado por recuerdos amargos; sin embargo, tras guardar un breve silencio, había proseguido con su explicación, ante la mirada atenta de su nieto─. "Nunca imaginé que las Nornas hubieran cortado ya el hilo de la vida de vuestra madre justo cuando comenzaban apenas a tejer el vuestro. Pensé dejarla con vuestro padre, para que os la entregara en vuestro cumpleaños número diez; pero mejor resolví que fueses vos quien la recibiera directamente de mis manos, llegado el momento. Mi deseo es que la entreguéis a la mujer que sea vuestra esposa el día en que nazca vuestro primer hijo."

─"Pero... vos no sois cristiano, abuelo. Tampoco mi padre lo es, por lo que recuerdo" ─había dicho él entonces, observando al navegante con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo.

Sigfrid había mirado al mar por largo rato, como inseguro de lo que debía decir a continuación, y luego, había fijado sus ojos en los suyos, revelando en la fiereza y el resplandor de su mirada su indómita alma de guerrero.

─"Escuchad con atención, pequeño William: no sé si las Nornas volverán a cruzar nuestros hilos algún día; pero sabed algo: parte de mi corazón queda con vos, de la misma manera en que estuvo con vuestra madre. Sin importar la distancia y los lugares a donde las Nornas os dirijan yo siempre seré vuestro abuelo y, mientras las Nornas no corten el hilo de mi vida, podéis contar conmigo. Recordad siempre que pertenecéis a una estirpe de guerreros que han conquistado no sólo la tierra, sino los mares, y que habéis sido bendecido por los dioses de una manera especial. Esta cruz es el símbolo del Dios que rige y protege la tierra de vuestro padre, a quien respeto y honro. Es este el suelo donde deberéis crecer y prosperar y del cual seréis un digno gobernante algún día. No olvidéis nunca que allende los mares tenéis una familia que os ama. No olvidéis tampoco que sois dueño de vuestro destino y que debéis estar dispuesto morir con la cabeza en alto como un hombre libre, antes que elegir vivir siendo un esclavo. Lleváis en vuestra sangre la dignidad de los amos de los mares y no debéis consentir nunca arrodillaros ante ningún mortal. Cada vez que miréis esa cruz recordad que ha sido el amor el que ha trazado los caminos de vuestra familia y será él, más que la fuerza y la espada, el que os dará la victoria en vuestras lides. Recordad también que vuestro destino es servir y honrar a un Dios que venció a la muerte en nombre de un amor más grande que este mundo y que, en su nombre, vos deberéis vencer. Esta cruz es un voto al Dios que protege estas tierras para que guíe vuestros pasos por el sendero correcto, y os proteja mientras vuestra vida perdure. Ella os recordará siempre que el oro de nada vale cuando no está unido a un corazón forjado en la honestidad; y tened presente también, que la mujer a quien elijáis algún día para acompañaros en vuestro camino, deberá ser digna de vuestra sangre guerrera."

Las últimas palabras flotaron, materializándose como si las hubiese pronunciado el viento ¿A qué estaba jugando el destino ahora? Sir William no lo sabía. Pero de pronto aquella última sentencia pronunciada por su abuelo en el pasado, le conmovía el alma como ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho antes.

Honor, elección, dignidad, destino; palabras que había escuchado durante toda su vida, en cualquier circunstancia y que, sin embargo, no terminaban de adquirir su justa dimensión en lo tocante a definir su situación presente.

¿Que era el honor para un caballero al servicio del Rey? ¿Es que un vasallo bajo juramento tenía alguna oportunidad, cuando de decidir sobre sí se trataba? ¿En dónde cabía la dignidad unida a un nombre cuando ese nombre tenía tras de sí un sendero empapado de sangre? Sigfrid, aunque medio en chanza, había hundido certeramente la daga en esa herida que Inglaterra le había inflingido desde el mismo principio.

Años atrás, once para ser precisos, no había tenido ni la más remota idea del desafío que enfrentaría al marcharse a un país desconocido alejándose de todo cuanto amaba. Años atrás nunca hubiera imaginado que su nombre y su apellido se convertirían en sinónimo de poder para todo un reino. Años atrás ignoraba que una armadura, un escudo y una espada recubierta de gemas serían la única diferencia entre él y un bandido.

Mucho tiempo atrás, no había conseguido comprender que convertirse en un guerrero le conduciría a perderlo todo, empezando por sí mismo.

_**NOTAS**_

¡Hola a todos!

_Mil perdones por el retraso en la actualización. Las navidades y ahora la cuaresma (y sobre todo el Congreso Eucarístico Internacional) me traen ocupada. _

_Sé que un capítulo no basta; mi intención era subir 5 capítulos por lo menos, pero aún estoy editando los otros y no quise demorarme todavía más. Espero poder traerles otro el domingo o lunes._

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Los atesoro mucho, créanme; aunque no siempre tengo tiempo para contestarlos o me hago bolas y luego no sé a quién sí le he respondido y a quién no; disculpas mil por el despiste y muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad que no tengo con qué pagarles su cariño a esta historia. _

_¡Cariños desde México!_


	34. Más que motivos

─Os encuentro demasiado silencioso esta mañana, William de Andrew ─replicó Sigfrid con magnanimidad, sin apartar la mirada del lugar donde se encontraba todavía Candy acompañada de los gemelos─. Es evidente que las Nornas han tensado vuestro hilo. Skuld debe estar ahora luchando contra Verdandi para hilaros un buen porvenir; así que no resulta extraño que os encontréis confundido. Por mí está bien si elegís callar en vez de decir cosas de las que por seguro os arrepentiréis ─afirmó, con cierta resignación─. Brigitt os envía su amor y os manda pedir que pongáis todo vuestro empeño en escuchar a vuestra sangre vikinga. Ella piensa que, aunque vuestro destino esté marcado por la tierra, lleváis el mar en la sangre, al igual que el resto de nosotros, y os suplica que no olvidéis que vuestra alma es una con el mar y...

─Os pido que recordéis que vuestros dioses no son los míos ─interrumpió sir William con gravedad, todavía inmerso en sus cavilaciones─. Me he acostumbrado a pensar que el destino se construye a base de esfuerzo y bajo la mirada complaciente de un Dios misericordioso.

─Da igual si me creéis o no ─replicó Sigfrid, sin disgustarse por la interrupción. De estar charlando con cualquier otra persona sin duda habría perdido la paciencia; sin embargo, con ese nieto en particular solía mostrarse tolerante. Teniendo en mente la advertencia de Brigitt, continuó diciendo─: ¿Sabéis algo, hijo? A menudo pienso que vuestro Dios también gusta de retorcer los hilos de vez en cuando y puedo dar fe de que posee un sentido del humor tan oscuro como el de Loki. Así que os auguro una que otra sacudida en el rumbo de vuestra vida. Brigitt también piensa lo mismo, o no me habría pedido que os pida, en su nombre, que tengáis presente cuánto han bendecido las aguas a nuestra familia: han sido ellas quienes nos han llevado y traído a todos según los designios marcados por las Nornas, siempre con bien y con fortuna, encaminando a cada quien al destino que ya tiene marcado. Aunque ahora os halláis convertido en señor de estas tierras no debéis olvidar que sois un amo de los mares.

─¿Porqué habéis traído a mi padre y a Candy hasta aquí, Sigfrid? ─inquirió William, con semblante más serio aún de ser posible, evitando considerar las anteriores palabras del anciano. Lo haría sí; pero después de tener a todos a salvo en Ashenbert. Las inmediaciones de un bosque plagado de bandidos no eran el lugar apropiado para cavilaciones.

─¿No os ha gustado vuestra sorpresa de cumpleaños, milord? ─preguntó Sigfrid a su vez, con tono ligeramente irónico. Su mirada brillante concentrada en el rostro de su nieto, mismo que en ese momento exhibía una mezcla de emociones que era en sí misma una obra de arte.

William miró retadoramente al hombre mayor, incapaz de formular una contestación, extraviado en la marea de sentimientos con la que ya comenzaba a familiarizarse desde la tarde anterior. Responder afirmativamente a la pregunta de Sigfrid implicaba admitir lo inadmisible; pero ¿Cómo negar algo que era evidente? Su abuelo lo conocía bien, de eso no cabía la menor duda.

¿Qué hacía un hombre cuando la vida lo interrogaba a temprana hora de la mañana?

El semblante de sir William se ensombreció, al comprender que no podría encontrar, por mucho que se esforzase, un argumento que explicara satisfactoriamente a su abuelo ninguna de sus decisiones, especialmente aquella que tomara en razón del viaje a Inglaterra al despedirse de Candy. Sabía perfectamente que Sigfrid aún no había planteado la cuestión sobre la cruz de san Andrés, pero lo haría muy pronto, o no estaría hablando de destino y designios marcados.

─No debisteis... ─comenzó a decir, en tono ligeramente fatigado. No estaba de humor para una conversación más profunda con Sigfrid que sin duda derivaría en discusión, y era necesario no demorarse para dejar atrás el West Pass.

─¿Qué? ─interrumpió el anciano, con gravedad no excenta de sorna─. ¿Tomar una decisión que os correspondía a vos? ¡Adelante! ¡Decidlo! Aunque no sé todavía porqué os mostráis tan alterado por algo que, en el fondo, os complace tanto.

─¿Qué es lo que en realidad esperáis que os diga, Sigfrid? ─preguntó sir William, rehuyendo nuevamente conceder una respuesta clara y directa. Por increíble que pareciera se sentía acorralado, ya no se dijera confundido por la multitud de ideas que permanecían luchando por ordenarse en su mente. Ante su cuestionamiento, el anciano vikingo permaneció en silencio por largo rato, como sopesando la respuesta que daría.

En tanto esperaba por las palabras de su abuelo, sir William permitió a su mirada vagar en derredor, por supuesto, teniendo cuidado de evitar mirar en dirección a Candy. Sigfrid era un hueso duro de roer y todo indicaba que no estaba dispuesto a dejar traslucir nada significativo en lo tocante a sus razones para llevar a cabo ese viaje. Sin embargo, sabía que no iba a gustarle lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, tan bien como sabía que la furia que lo dominara el día anterior todavía estaba ahí, a la espera de una salida.

Era difícil imaginar lo cerca que habían estado Sigfrid y sus invitados de vivir una tragedia y no morir de desesperación. Su padre había tenido razón en algo: no había nada qué lamentar, y afortunadamente las cosas habían salido bien; pero lo cierto era que sus entrañas estaban resintiendo las fuertes emociones que despertara en él ese increíble descubrimiento en medio del bosque.

Candy, de entre todas las personas.

Sólo Dios sabía lo que le estaba costando dominarse y permanecer en su papel de caballero al servicio del rey; especialmente después de lo vivido la noche anterior junto a su padre. Era una suerte que nadie más hubiera atestiguado tal momento de debilidad. No que se sintiera avergonzado, por supuesto; sin embargo, algo le decía que era mejor que ninguno, ni siquiera Sigfrid, supiese cuánto le afectaba todavía todo lo que sucediera a su protegida, especialmente tomando en cuenta el cómo su abuelo parecía tomar ahora su relación con Candy.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que Sigfrid resolviera llevar a su padre y a Candy hasta allí?

─No logro entenderos, querido muchacho ─replicó Sigfrid, por fin, con sinceridad evidente mezclada con un dejo de resignación─, y debo admitir que os desconozco. Me sorprende sobremanera que hayáis confiado más en una niña del servicio, que en vuestro propio padre o yo mismo, para salvaguardar la reliquia más preciada de vuestra herencia. Eso es todo.

Ahí estaba por fin. Lo había dicho, si bien no de la forma que esperaba; aunque daba igual: el hecho era que, por primera vez, su abuelo mostraba desaprobación hacia Candy; o más bien hacia su carencia de abolengo; porque estaba seguro de que de eso se trataba esa conversación.

Doncella del servicio...

─Candy no es...

─Muchacho, muchacho ─replicó Sigfrid, agitando un dedo frente al rostro de su nieto─. No nací ayer. Así que será mejor que no intentéis hacerme quedar como tonto.

¿Era eso verdad? ¿Acaso estaba tratando de obviar una explicación que era necesaria? William reflexionó sobre ello. Estaba seguro de que no intentaba deliberadamente hacer caso omiso de las preocupaciones del anciano; sin embargo, no alcanzaba a comprender la razón para la insistencia y la inquietud de Sigfrid, en particular porque su abuelo estaba enterado de la existencia de Candy desde el principio y tenía perfectamente claro lo especial que ella era para todo St. Andrews...

El León escocés estuvo a punto de echarse a reír sin ganas al percatarse de que sus pensamientos confirmaban la afirmación de su abuelo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sigfrid, al igual que todos quienes lo conocían, sabía lo mucho que Candy significaba para él.

¿Porqué a ella?

¿Porqué había entregado a Candy la cruz de San Andrés? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que no podía explicar a su abuelo algo que ni siquiera podía comprender él mismo.

¿Qué había ocurrido aquel día en el halconario? No lo recordaba con exactitud; sin embargo, lo que sí recordaba era el momento exacto en que había resuelto desprenderse de su tesoro más preciado. Por extraño que pareciera, la entrega de la cruz a Candy no había sido un impulso debido a la emoción de su inminente partida. No. La decisión había sido tomada tiempo atrás, en los días previos a la llegada de Sir Johnson, cuando había sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de asegurarse que aquella difícil despedida no sería causa de lágrimas para Candy.

Era apenas un muchacho y Candy una niña, pero aún entonces había considerado cuestión de vida o muerte mantener brillando una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro de duende y también había sido importante asegurarse de que ella no se olvidase de él, ni del extraño lazo que les unía. En alguna forma que ni el mismo se explicaba, había llegado a pensar que ese singular presente obraría el milagro de que el tiempo y la distancia no existiesen entre ellos.

Aquel día había dicho a Candy la verdad: la idea original había sido llevarse con él la cruz; pero, en algún momento mientras preparaba el viaje, había comprendido que no necesitaba tal objeto para que el recuerdo de St. Andrews y la gente a la que amaba permaneciera vivo en él. En algún punto también, había sabido en su corazón que lo correcto era entregarla a ella, pese a estar consciente de que el deseo de su abuelo era muy diferente. Por extraño que pareciera, aún ahora estaba seguro de que Candy, más que ninguna otra persona, poseía el derecho a portar esa joya familiar.

─No sé porqué lo hice ─repuso con sinceridad─. Sólo sé que las cosas ocurrieron así y no de otra forma y que mi decisión fue la correcta.

─Ya me lo temía ─indicó Sigfrid con un gruñido que evidenciaba su exasperación─; pero certeza o no, os advierto que es preciso que reflexionéis. Pensad por un momento en vuestra madre, en las flores que cada año que habéis pasado fuera de St. Andrews habéis quedado a deber en su tumba, y en lo mucho que habéis hecho sufrir a vuestra gente con vuestra insensata permanencia en este reino. Pensad también cual es la actitud correcta que debéis asumir en lo tocante a vuestro rango y destino.

─Abuelo... ─comenzó a decir William, pero se interrumpió cuando el anciano guerrero levantó una mano pidiéndole que guardase silencio.

─Actitud correcta, milord ─repitió, en tono de quien da una lección a un niño─. Sólo eso os pido ─pidió Sigfrid con la firmeza que acostumbraba emplear con los hombres que tenía bajo su mando en la nave y, enseguida, hizo ademán de retirarse; sin embargo, la voz de William lo detuvo:

─¿Actitud correcta? ¿Eso es todo? ─inquirió William dejando traslucir su molestia─ ¿Y quién es ahora el que está intentando hacerme quedar como un tonto? ¿Acaso pretendéis que crea que habéis cruzado los mares para hablarme de las Nornas y el destino solamente, Sigfrid? ¿Cómo es que osáis mencionar las flores que adeudo sobre la tumba de mi madre cuando sabéis perfectamente lo que llevo en el alma? ¡Pardiez! ¡No soy un niño a quien podáis enredar con vuestros argumentos! ¿Porqué no tenéis el valor de decir claramente lo que os ha traído hasta aquí y lo que en realidad os inquieta?

William pronunció las palabras a pesar de sí mismo. Pese a su deseo de no sacar el tema a colación, a menos que lo hiciera su abuelo, no podía fingir que no comprendía las intenciones tras cada una de sus frases y no podía negar, tampoco, que aún persistía en él la molestia que provocara esa sutil mención al incierto origen de Candy.

─¿Porqué entregáistes la cruz a esa niña? ─preguntó Sigfrid de nuevo, dejando traslucir un dejo de molestia, pero manteniendo la voz en un tono normal. La pregunta no era casual y eso sir William lo sabía perfectamente; de hecho, tenía la inquietante certeza de que obtener una respuesta era la razón principal para la presencia de su abuelo, su padre y Candy misma en suelo Inglés.

Sigfrid no se iba a conformar con una respuesta a medias.

**NOTAS:  
><strong>Las Nornas son las Señoras del Destino en la mitología Nórdica. Tres de ellas son las principales, conocidas por los nombres de:  
><em>Urd<em>, "lo que ha ocurrido", el destino.  
><em>Verdandi<em>, "lo que ocurre ahora"  
>y <em>Skuld,<em> "lo que debería suceder o es necesario que ocurra" (fuente: wikipedia).


	35. Íntimas razones

William de Andrew mantuvo la compostura al tiempo que estudiaba con atención a su abuelo. Una extraña calma, difícil de catalogar, lo invadía de pies a cabeza, confiriéndole ese aspecto sereno que siempre iba unido a su nombre y que, según contaban algunos, el mismo rey solía envidiar en ocasiones

¿Cuál era la intención de Sigfrid? ¿Porqué se empeñaba en llevar la conversación hacia Candy una y otra vez? Porque ahora sí estaba seguro de que no se trataba sólo de la cruz.

─Nunca pensé que vería el día en que os mostrárais preocupado por una simple joya, Sigfrid de Nyir ─repuso con tranquilidad no excenta de fatiga─, especialmente cuando ambos sabemos de sobra que no hay ningún objeto sobre este basto mundo que tenga el poder de torcer los designios divinos. Os aseguro que nunca he olvidado quién soy y para qué estoy aquí y también os digo, que es aventurado e inútil de vuestra parte mortificarse por un porvenir que no os corresponde a vos construir y que todavía está muy lejano en el tiempo.

─¡Medid vuestras palabras, insolente! ─advirtió Sigfrid con severidad, observando a su nieto con una mezcla de ira e impaciencia─. ¿Tan pronto os habéis olvidado de que existen lazos que vuestra soberbia no puede romper? ¡Es una osadía que os atreváis a decir que vuestro porvenir es algo que no deba interesarme! Os recuerdo que soy vuestro abuelo, el padre de vuestra madre y, en tanto Verdandi no resuelva cortar el hilo de mi vida, contáis conmigo; tanto si es vuestro deseo, como si no.

─¡Bien sabéis que no me refiero a eso! ─replicó William, aún conservando la serenidad─. Vuestros deseos siempre han sido honrados y siempre he otorgado la consideración debida a vuestras peticiones. Hasta ahora no creo haber fallado a ninguna promesa que os halla hecho y...

─Os advertí ─continuó diciendo Sigfrid como si no lo hubiera escuchado─, cuando deposité ese tesoro familiar en vuestras manos, lo que se esperaba de vos ¿Y dónde lo encuentro durante el último viaje? ¡En manos de una huérfana! ¡Una desconocida que ni siquiera llega a la categoría de sierva y de cuya condición todos os olvidáis muy convenientemente cuando os place!

─Sé perfectamente quién es Candy ─replicó sir William con seriedad. Comprendía la inquietud de Sigfrid, por supuesto, y lo último que había deseado era ofenderlo; sin embargo, lo que no comprendía era esa insistencia en remarcar el origen incierto de Candy─. Y lo que no entiendo es porqué os mostráis tan disgustado por el uso que le dí a vuestra cruz; sobre todo cuando habéis sido vos mismo quien me habéis enseñado a juzgar a las personas por lo que llevan en el corazón ─dijo, plenamente consciente de que se arriesgaba a provocar la ira de su abuelo con esas palabras. Aún estaba confundido y lo único que tenía claro en ese momento era que por ningún motivo iba a dar marcha a atrás en su decisión. No podía lastimar a Candy pidiéndole que le devolviera la cruz, si eso era lo que Sigfrid pretendía ¡Faltaba más!

─Podéis estar seguro que no se trata de la joya, milord ─replicó Sigfrid con voz agria, concediendo eso al menos─. Es vuestra decisión la que me preocupa y con razón. Me parece una insensatez y una osadía que os hayáis olvidado de todo cuanto traté de enseñaros y hayáis empeñado vuestro porvenir en un juramento que no podéis cumplir. Vuestro Dios también podría deciros mucho respecto a la manera en que estáis edificando vuestra vida, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que os ha bendecido. Pensad en ello y en vuestro honor vuelto cenizas, cada vez que miréis a la mujer cuya vida habéis salvado no una, sino tres veces y sabed que no podéis jugar a vuestro antojo con los designios superiores y las almas inocentes.

─Habláis tan aventuradamente, que yo también os desconozco, Sigfrid de Nyir ─afirmó William con voz sombría─. Recordad que estáis ante un hombre de honor, un caballero del rey que ha empeñado la vida al servicio de los demás y que pone el mayor de los cuidados cuando de obedecer y honrar a Dios por sobre todas las cosas se trata. Os suplico que no me ofendáis con palabras insensatas, ni juzguéis a la ligera mis motivos. Puedo comprender que estéis disgustado; pero lo que no tengo claro es a qué juramento os referís y tampoco entiendo vuestras palabras en lo tocante a Candy, porque vos conocéis de sobra la historia que me une a ella y tampoco podéis acusarme de no haber obrado alguna vez con rectitud en lo que a ella respecta.

─¡Sois un necio por no ver lo que vuestro Dios desea de vos! ¡Y sois más necio aún por no haber comprendido todavía lo que las Nornas están haciendo con vuestro hilo! ─gruñó Sigfrid, de mal talante.

─Mi Dios ha sido claro, Sigfrid, aunque seais vos quien se resiste a reconocerlo ─replicó William, ignorando la última pregunta y recordando la revelación que lo había golpeado esa mañana, en aquella fogata, junto a Candy─. Si no comprendéis a lo que me refiero, pensad en las palabras de vuestra querida esposa y no os atreváis a negar la verdad que hay en ellas; porque vos sabéis perfectamente que han sido esas aguas, a las que vosotros tanto reverenciáis y a las que nuestra familia debe su fortuna, las mismas que condujeron a Candy a mi lado hace ya muchas lunas ─concluyó, con tono desafiante y mirada gélida.

─¡Sois un insensato! ─protestó Sigfrid, mirando a su nieto con furia maldisimulada─. Lo he dicho antes a Brigitt y os lo repito a vos: vuestro sitio y el de esa doncella...

─Mi lugar ha sido determinado ya, Sigfrid ─replicó William, con firmeza inusitada; se sentía extraño, como si alguien estuviese susurrándole al oído cada palabra que pronunciaba, aunque bien sabía que no era eso, sino que todo cuanto decía le salía del alma─. ¿Es que todavía no lo comprendéis? ─preguntó ahora, con un dejo de desesperación─. Desde el momento en que empuñé una espada por primera vez dije adiós a St. Andrews y a la vida apacible que ese lugar representaba. Lo más seguro es que nunca pueda regresar a casa y deba acostumbrarme al hecho de que mi destino es ser solamente eso: una espada que sirve a un Dios y a un rey que no tienen nada qué ver con los mares y el orgullo guerrero, para vuestra desgracia... y la mía ─concluyó con voz y ánimo sombríos.

─¡No me vengáis ahora con excusas vanas! Ni culpéis a ese destino que, vos mismo habéis admitido, es vuestra responsabilidad construir ─advirtió Sigfrid con voz enérgica─. Sois un necio si pensáis que podéis tejer y destejer a vuestro antojo el hilo que las Nornas os han otorgado. Decidme, muchacho ¿En verdad os habéis esforzado tal y como os ordena vuestro Dios? ¿No será que últimamente andáis haciéndole al tonto? Pensad en lo que de verdad importa y en las cuentas que deberéis entregar al final de vuestro recorrido. Habéis nacido para una vida de triunfos y habéis trabajado muy duro, durante mucho tiempo, para forjaros un nombre que inspirase respeto en este reino. No lo perdáis por vuestros actos irreflexivos.

─¡Ningún acto mío es irreflexivo! ─estalló William, perdiendo el control─. Siempre he luchado por hacer lo mejor para todos y por mantener limpio el nombre de Andrew y eso el reino entero lo sabe. No pretendáis asustarme con amenazas absurdas basadas en vuestros propios temores. No hay motivo para vuestra preocupación y tampoco para vuestro enfado ¿De qué me estáis acusando ahora, Sigfrid? ¡Porque todavía no os comprendo!

─¡No doy crédito a vuestra ingenuidad! Sois un necio que cree que puede engañar a todos cuando en realidad es a vos mismo a quien os estáis mintiendo. Decidme, León escocés ─Sigfrid remarcó el apodo con ironía─ ¿Qué noticias os imagináis que viajarán con el viento desde este bosque?

─El viento es mi aliado cuando de noticias se trata; así que no tenéis qué temer nada en lo que respecta a eso ─replicó sir William con seguridad─. Y, si es vuestra preciada cruz lo que tanto os preocupa, desde ahora os digo que se queda donde está. Mis razones son sólo mías y no os permito cuestionarlas. Dios sabe que jamás le he pedido nada a cambio de haber empeñado mi alma en este reino. Dios sabe que no he obrado con malignidad en ningún momento, y Dios sabe que lo único que he deseado con el alma durante todos estos años es regresar a St. Andrews de donde, quizás, nunca debí haber salido.

Dejando atrás a su abuelo, un sir William de Andrew con el ánimo alterado se encaminó hasta Cansado, su caballo de reserva, que daba toda la apariencia de estar impaciente por partir, para trepar de un salto a él. El espécimen árabe, que no era ni de lejos tan impresionante como Suleiman, relinchó con satisfacción y no demoró en emprender la carrera, ante las miradas azoradas del campamento entero.

─Os aconsejo no retorcer demasiado el nudo, vuestra Majestad ─replicó Archibald a sus espaldas, con seriedad inusitada─. No han sido buenos tiempos para vuestro nieto, y el resultado podría ser justamente el contrario al que vuestra Majestad espera.

─Y yo os pido que no me toméis por tonto, Zurcidor ─pidió Sigfrid con sentimiento, aún con la mirada fija en William, que se alejaba del campamento─. William puede haber cambiado mucho, pero hay algo que en él permanece inmutable y vos sabéis muy bien qué es. Decidme ¿Es verdad lo que ese cabezota ha dicho?

─Todas y cada una de sus palabras ─repuso el Zurcidor, revelando que había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación. En qué momento se había acercado a ellos Sigfrid no lo sabía, dado que le había visto acompañando a Candy y a Stirr mientras William y él conversaban─. No ha resultado fácil para el príncipe verse obligado a obedecer; en especial cuando su único deseo genuino, durante estos once años, ha sido regresar a casa.

─El hogar está dónde el corazón se encuentra a salvo ─dijo Sigfrid, más para sí mismo que otra cosa─. Ojalá William comprendiese que ya no es un niño; sino un hombre hecho y derecho que ha demorado más de la cuenta en sentar cabeza y definir el rumbo.

─Os advierto lo mismo que advertí hace unos meses a sir Johnson, vuestra majestad ─dijo Stirr, uniéndose a la conversación─. Los momentos felices que milord ha tenido durante estos años pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano. Será mejor para vuestra majestad si os mantenéis al margen y aguardáis; porque si decidís intervenir os vaticino que probaréis vuestra propia sangre y sabréis porqué este reino respeta tanto a vuestro nieto. William no os decepcionará; jamás lo ha hecho y eso vos lo sabéis a la perfección.

─Es fácil para vos decirlo, maese Stirr ─replicó Sigfrid con un gruñido─. Vos no sois un anciano decrépito que aguarda por conocer a los descendientes de su nieto más querido.

─Tiempo al tiempo, majestad ─dijo Stirr, sonriendo muy a pesar suyo al escuchar la palabra "descendientes"─. Lo único que se necesita es que todo caiga en su lugar.

─El lugar en el que todo caerá es el que me preocupa ─replicó Sigfrid con una mueca irónica, renuente a ceder.

─Habéis sido vos, majestad, quien se resolvió a traer a Rizos hasta aquí, así que estoy seguro de que no ignorábais las consecuencias que vuestra acción podía provocar ─observó Stirr, con sagacidad─. No os arriesguéis a provocar a William más de la cuenta y tened presente que el destino de vuestro nieto más allá de los mares todavía tiene muchos renglones en blanco. Si os atrevéis a desafiarlo y a gritarle a la cara las verdades que aún tiene que descubrir por sí mismo, bien podría resolverse a no pisar jamás un navío y hacer de la tierra su único mundo.

─¡Quién iba a decir que este reino os enseñaría retórica, Maese Stirr! ─gruñó el anciano vikingo por lo bajo, renuente a echarse atrás

─No echéis por la borda lo que tanto esfuerzo os ha costado construir, Majestad ─replicó Archibald, con gravedad─. Y, sobre todo, no os arriesguéis a ser el causante de una tragedia.

─La paciencia no es mi fuerte, Zurcidor ─replicó Sigfrid, revelando parte de sus preocupaciones─. Temo por William, y por su destino: un hombre no puede pasarse la vida entera ignorando la voz de su alma.

─El ánimo del príncipe no es el mejor y este último año ha comenzado a depender de las noticias que recibimos de St. Andrews ─informó Archibald en tono confidencial, obteniendo de Sigfrid una mirada de sorpresa─. Vos sabéis perfectamente lo arriesgado que resulta provocar a un hombre cuando su espíritu no está en paz. Perdón que os hable así, Majestad, pero traer a Rizos hasta aquí ha sido como tensar el arco y apuntar a la espesura del bosque: nunca podréis saber con precisión a quién herirá la flecha que saldrá de él.

─Habláis como una niñera, Zurcidor ─replicó Sigfrid, evidentemente molesto─. Y os recuerdo que espero mucho más de William que quejas lanzadas al cielo. Ningún hombre que lleve mi sangre ha nacido para ser víctima de los designios de otros ─advirtió─, y ya va siendo hora de que vuestro príncipe tome de este mundo lo que le corresponde por derecho.

Con esas palabras por despedida. Sigfrid partió a reunirse con sus hombres, dejando atrás a los gemelos, quienes permanecieron en silencio por largo rato, observándole marchar.

─Parece que esa charla lo ha enredado todo ─dijo Stirr, con preocupación─. Espero que no decida confrontar a William de nuevo o cualquier cosa podría pasar. Derrington no se tranquilizará hasta que lleguemos a Ashenbert; en especial con todo lo que pasó ayer.

─Su majestad no es ningún idiota, Stirr ─fue la respuesta de Archibald─. No sé todavía cuál es su plan; pero sólo tenéis qué mirar los ropajes que luce Rizos para estar seguro de cuán alta estima le guarda. A pesar de todo cuanto pueda decir respecto a su origen, Sigfrid la quiere mucho y eso no va a cambiar.

─Pensáis que la ha traído aquí para...─lo que Stirr iba a decir fue cortado de tajo por las palabras de su hermano.

─Lo único que pienso ─declaró Archibald con firmeza─, es que Sigfrid busca provocar a lord Ashenbert deliberadamente; aunque todavía no sé con qué fin.

─¿A dónde ha ido? ─preguntó Stirr a su hermano, refiriéndose a William. Archibald se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia, lo cual hizo que Sitrr lo mirase furioso, desaprobando silenciosamente su actitud.

─Robert está tras él, si eso es lo que os preocupa ─replicó el Zurcidor, divertido al constatar que había logrado enfadar a su hermano─. Príncipe, marqués, conde o heredero, sigue siendo un idiota en lo que a su seguridad corresponde, y no volverá a tomarme desprevenido ─concluyó, categórico.

─¿Cómo habéis...? ─lo que Stirr iba a preguntar quedó en el aire, proque su hermano replicó:

─¿Acaso pensábais que iba a permitir que nos pegara otro susto después de todo lo que pasamos ayer? ─inquirió Archibald, mirando a su hermano como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

─Parecéis la niñera que sir Johnson os acusa siempre de ser; de hecho, os estáis convirtiendo en una réplica mucho peor de él ─declaró Stirr con severidad─. Milord no es ningún mozo sin juicio, y me parece ofensivo que lo tratéis como a un escudero.

─Soy el Zurcidor ─fue la categórica respuesta de Archibald, quien no se mostró ni tantito culpable por las disposiciones tomadas respecto a su amo─. Soy mayor que él, y soy el directo responsable de mantenerle la cabeza sobre los hombros. West Pass siempre ha sido territorio amigable para nuestra gente; pero el día de ayer las cosas fueron distintas: no quiero otra sorpresa como la que lo mantuvo en cama durante tantos días. De Robert depende el resto y te aseguro que pondrá el cuidado necesario para evitar ser descubierto: él también desea conservar la cabeza en su lugar.

─Tened cuidado de no provocar a milord más de lo necesario, o también probaréis el filo de su espada ─advirtió Stirr, con semblante serio, dando por terminada la conversación.

Era hora de partir.


	36. Sospechas

Cayeron sobre él de improviso, haciéndole imposible otra cosa que no fuera tratar de tranquilizar el caballo, que se había encabritado y relinchaba asustado. No eran flechas, sino proyectiles: simples rocas de buen tamaño lanzadas desde todas direcciones. No montaba a Suleiman, así que ya podía despedirse de la ilusión de escapar. Una lanza aterrizó muy cerca de las patas delanteras de la montura y él pudo ver las tres listas que la decoraban, una amarilla y dos negras. La señal de advertencia típica de la tribu de Pietro.

La furia, de la que no había conseguido deshacerse a pesar de la enérgica y prolongada cabalgata, se hizo presente, emergiendo como un torrente; aunque, ésta vez, iba más dirigida contra sí mismo que contra el agresor.

─¡Maldita sea, Millie! ¡Basta! ─rugió, al tiempo que se inclinaba, intentando dirigir su caballo en un complicado movimiento─. ¡Deteneos! ─suplicó, a sabiendas de que su atacante difícilmente lo dejaría en paz. Mala suerte el haber partido tan intempestivamente del campamento, sin la armadura y sin Suleiman. Mala suerte también haber olvidado, maldito fuera el momento, que estaba en el lugar más peligroso del rumbo.

Muy, pero muy buena suerte que la amenaza fuesen sólo simples piedras y Miles Fitz Gerald en busca de diversión. Y el colmo de la buena fortuna que hubiera encontrado precisamente a quienes buscaba.

Decir que se encontraba inquieto habría sido mentir; lo que sí estaba era furioso: esa mañana, cuando todavía se encontraba en compañía de Candy, el primer rayo de sol se había abierto paso entre los árboles, golpeándolo con una especie de revelación; más una certeza que una corazonada. Y era gracias a eso, y al revelador cruce de palabras con su abuelo, que había dejado el campamento a toda prisa, sin escolta alguna. Sabía que para esos momentos Archibald estaría furioso y con razón, porque el Zurcidor se tomaba muy a pecho que saliera sin escolta; sin embargo, eso no era importante, especialmente cuando estaba muy cerca de confirmar sus sospechas.

Conforme la cabalgata apaciguaba su ánimo, los detalles de la aventura del día anterior tomaron forma en su mente, dejándole claro que había mucho más por averiguar y que debía asegurarse de corroborar la identidad de los agresores antes de decidir las acciones a emprender. West Pass no se encontraba en sus dominios; pero bien sabía que Huttington no se opondría a que le ayudara a limpiar un poco la zona. El duque de Wrexham tenía razón en algo: los nobles preferían permanecer en sus castillos engordando y que él hiciera el trabajo rudo.

_Dios sabe que jamás le he pedido nada a cambio de haber empeñado mi alma en este reino... _

Ser el León Escocés en ocasiones le resultaba una carga muy pesada; en especial porque la mayoría de las veces sus esfuerzos eran reducidos a nada y menospreciados en gran medida. Era verdad que el reino entero le respetaba; pero también era verdad que, día a día, sin exceptuar ninguno, tenía que partirse el alma por conservar ese respeto.

_Dios sabe que no he obrado con malignidad en ningún momento..._

Ser el León Escocés implicaba ocuparse en mantener la guardia alta cada momento del día y de la noche, dado que era un blanco demasiado atractivo para ser pasado por alto. Su blasón y su persona eran un trofeo digno de cobrar y eso lo sabía muy bien; tan bien como sabía que todos se creían capaces de vencerle.

Justo como ese joven escudero que se encontraba de licencia por unos días y que se atrevía a lanzarle un reto absurdo, sólo por ser quien era.

Sabía que se trataba de Miles y también sabía que se encontraría encaramado a unos cuantos pasos, sobre un árbol especialmente frondoso, de gruesos troncos ¡El muy idiota! Pensó, al tiempo que sonreía con un dejo de ironía. Parecía que ese aguerrido aprendiz de forajido todavía no aprendía a respetar a sus mayores. En otro momento le habría resultado divertido; pero el día de hoy no estaba de buen talante.

El día de hoy necesitaba respuestas, y las exigiría.

─¿Qué os ocurre, León Escocés? ─inquirió su atacante, en tono francamente burlón─. ¿Sois o no el guerrero extraordinario que todo el reino teme?

─¡Insolente! ─bramó William, con enfado no fingido. La pulla fue demasiado certera e hiriente para ignorarla. Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó, antes de desmontar a toda prisa y ahuyentar a Cansado con una fuerte palmada en el cuadril. Agachándose para esquivar un nuevo proyectil, corrió hacia el árbol más cercano, aprovechando para realizar un breve reconocimiento del lugar y los agresores ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tenía prisa y ese tonto no iba a dejarlo en paz!

Un pequeño tronco de grosor medio le golpeó la espinilla en ese momento y el dolor le hizo encogerse levemente. Conocía ese golpe también: John, el hermano pequeño de Miles solía lanzar con tremenda fuerza e inmejorable puntería.

Sir William comenzó a contar hasta cinco, intentando normalizar su respiración y preparándose para la defensa. Uno. Milles en el árbol hacia el frente. John refugiado en un escondite del suelo. Dos ¿Cuántos lanzando las rocas? Seguramente serían Robin y Arnold, tan torpes como siempre.

Tres... Cuatro... Cinco.

Sin dudarlo, echó a correr en dirección al escondite de John, alcanzándolo en un santiamén y lanzándose sobre él para impedirle huir, apenas un segundo antes de que el joven intentara emprender la carrera. Entre tanto, un par de proyectiles distractores le golpearon la espalda y el antebrazo. Nada por qué preocuparse; en especial porque para esos momentos ya tenía al chico firmemente sujeto junto a él, sirviéndole de escudo y salvaguarda. Ni Miles, ni ninguno de los demás, se atreverían a continuar con el ataque estando el jovencito de pormedio.

─¡Eah, Will! ¡Tranquilo! ─advirtió John, con una enorme sonrisa que indicaba que no se encontraba asustado por haber sido atrapado─. Ese golpe fue bueno ¿Verdad? ¡No puedes negar que mi puntería ha mejorado!

─¡Y mucho! Os felicito ─declaró William cuidando de que el muchacho no se escapase al tiempo que avanzaba en dirección a Miles. Sólo contaba con su espada y un cuchillo corto y obviamente no iba a utilizarlos en esa pelea, así que se despojó de ellos y utilizó una de las correas que sujetaban la espada para atar a John a la raíz expuesta de un árbol.

─¡Milord! ─protestó el muchacho, sabiendo que eso significaba que se perdería la mayor parte de la diversión; pero comprendió que sería inútil cuando su mirada encontró la del guerrero; la de él interrogante, la de William tan fría y desconcertante como nunca la conociera. La expresión del poderoso señor estaba lejos de ser todo lo alegre y risueña que recordaba de la última vez que se atrevieran a importunarlo.

─Paciencia, pequeño John ─pidió sir William, con voz jovial, sintiendo que algo de su enfado se esfumaba ante lo que se avecinaba─. No quiero que vuestro padre me envíe a las mazmorras porque os permití participar en esto. Vos sabéis que siempre me ha reprendido por no cuidaros lo suficiente.

─¡Bah! ─se quejó el joven, herido en su dignidad masculina─. ¡No soy un niño!

─¡Bajad de ahí, Millie! ─demandó sir William, con un grito que estremeció el bosque─. ¡No estoy de ánimo para juegos! ¡Si queréis pelea venid por ella, pedazo de torpe!

─¿Pensáis que soy idiota, milord? ─preguntó Miles desde arriba─ No os desquitaréis conmigo lo que os han hecho pasar los Caras Negras ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Es que habéis olvidado cómo trepar a un buen árbol? ¿O será que sois tan pesado que no conseguís despegaros del suelo? ─inquirió, de buen humor, provocando que William gruñera furioso en respuesta─ ¿Es eso, milord? ─continuó provocándolo, a sabiendas de que era peligroso incurrir en la furia de sir William, pero no resistiendo la diversión─. ¿Acaso la vida en la corte os ha hecho ganar grasa como a los cerdos?

─¡Bajad ahora mismo o subiré por vos, bellaco malcriado! ─rugió el león escocés, más exasperado que enfadado. En otro momento habría disfrutado sobremanera el escarceo, pero ahora, con todo lo vivido, la situación se le antojaba francamente desesperante. Lo último que deseaba era pasarse la mañana jugando con los dos bastardos de sir Gerald. Miles podía ser muy veloz cuando se lo proponía, especialmente arriba de esos condenados árboles, y darle alcance bien podría demorarle hasta el medio día.

─¡Quisiera veros! ─retó de nuevo el jovenzuelo, ascendiendo hacia otra rama. Al seguir la dirección de la gruesa cuerda que comunicaba un árbol con otro, William comprendió que no se encontraban lejos del campamento. La tribu de Pietro acampaba ahí por temporadas. El jefe se entendía a la perfección con el resto de ocupantes del bosque y generalmente no eran molestados. De súbito, la alusión del muchacho a los Caras Negras y lo ocurrido, le confirmó las sospechas que había comenzado a fraguar durante su desjuiciada cabalgata.

─¡Basta Miles! ─demandó, con el tono más autoritario que poseía─. Os prometo tomar vuestro desafío en otra ocasión y en mejor forma ─dijo, sabiendo lo que el joven deseaba en realidad─. Ahora deseo hablar con Pietro.

─¡Mentiroso! ─lo acusó el muchacho, no sin razón.

─¡Suficiente, Miló! ─se escuchó una voz, gruesa y estruendosa, procedente de otro árbol. Era una voz que sir William de Andrew conocía a la perfección; la misma que, diez años atrás le había pegado un susto de muerte durante su primer viaje a través del West Pass.

─¡Gracias a Dios! ─exclamó William con sentimiento. No podía negar lo mucho que le alegraba ver un rostro amigo después de la infernal experiencia que comenzara un par de jornadas atrás. El breve escarceo con Miles le había demostrado cuán agotado se encontraba debido al apresurado viaje. En cualquier otro momento no habría dudado en perseguir al muchacho de árbol en árbol; pero no ese día. En especial porque comenzaba a sentir una desmedida urgencia por alcanzar a los viajeros que, para esas horas, seguro ya estaban camino a Ashenbert ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde estaba su sangre fría cuando la necesitaba? ¡Parecía que su mundo se había vuelto al revés y ya no encontraba piso donde plantar los pies!

─¿Qué hay, vuestra Gracia? ─saludó el recién llegado, saltando del árbol y aterrizando frente a él para ejecutar una reverencia burlesca─. Es un honor teneros de visita por vuestro miserable hogar.

Sir William se mordió la lengua para evitar corregir al jefe como esa mañana lo había hecho con su abuelo, Miles y sus pullas olvidados en favor de asuntos cruciales. No tenía caso explicar a Pietro que aún no podía dirigirse a él de esa forma porque no era un duque. De cualquier manera, el hombre le llamaba "niño", pasando por "capitán", siguiendo con "escocés", hasta simplemente "Will", según estuviera de humor. El trato dispensado hacía unos momentos indicaba que se encontraba contento por alguna razón en particular y no precisamente por su presencia.

Y no sabía porqué, pero el motivo por el que Pietro estaba feliz, de pronto se le antojó muy preocupante.

─Pietro ─saludó a su vez, con una inclinación de cabeza y su expresión se tornó más seria que antes─. Veo que la vida no os ha sonreído. Pensé que para estas fechas estaríais de vuelta en terrenos de Westmore ¿Cómo es que os encuentro todavía en este lugar? ─la pregunta no era simple cortesía, y tampoco preocupación; sino una invitación a sincerarse. Consideraba a Pietro su amigo, pero él se había metido en líos días atrás y no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Westmore era inmune a su influencia y Pietro había cometido un error grave al intentar timar al poderoso lord.

─¡Ah! ¡Veo que ya ha llegado a vuestros oídos el cacareo! ─adivinó Pietro, sin mostrarse en lo más mínimo avergonzado y comenzando a andar en dirección al campamento─. Os aseguro que nada de lo que habéis escuchado es verdad ─afirmó el hombre con soltura y gesticulando excesivamente, tal como era su costumbre; luego, al ver la expresión inmutable de William, agregó con intención─: Claro que, si alguien os ha dicho que soy inocente ¡No dudéis en creerle, milord!

Sir William de Andrew no hizo comentario alguno ante tan categórica afirmación y se limitó a observar al hombre por largo rato, con expresión pensativa y tan calculadora que, si cualquiera de sus hombres de confianza la hubiera visto, no habrían dudado en poner distancia de por medio... y santiguarse.

─No pongo en duda vuestra inocencia, Pietro ─dijo William sopesando cuidadosamente las palabras─; pero espero que comprendáis que tampoco es juicioso, para nadie que aprecie su buena ventura, intentar hacer quedar como tonto a un lord como Westmore. Bien haríais en permanecer aquí o olvidaros de viajar por un buen tiempo ─aconsejó, sin compasión─; porque os aseguro que no seréis bienvenido en ningún sitio a la redonda.

─¡Y que lo digáis, milord! ─exclamó Pietro en su habitual estilo dramático─. Ahora deberemos pasar el invierno aquí ¡Aquí! ¡Con lo peligroso que es este sitio! ¡Zulka me ha tirado de las barbas a diario desde que Westmore nos echó de sus tierras! Demostrad sabiduría y atended a mis palabras ¡Las esposas son el Diablo! Mejor ser esclavo de un tonel de vino que de una mujer ¡Os lo aseguro!

─Y hablando de mujeres... ─comenzó a decir William, pero fue cortado por una nueva retahíla de palabras de Pietro.

─¡Tened piedad, milord! ¡Zoka ya no se encuentra con nosotros! Esa ladronzuela se ha fugado hace varias lunas con un soldado ¡Que el Diablo se la lleve! Pero vos no debéis preocuparos, pues antes de que ella se marchara la he obligado a devolverme esa daga de vuestro hombre y os la entregaré tan pronto recuerde a dónde me la he dejado ─aseguró.

─No os déis prisa, Pietro ─declaró William con amargura─. Que bajo la tierra ninguno necesita de armas.

─¡Santa Maddonna! ─exclamó Pietro con sentimiento, al tiempo que se santiguaba. Después de observar su reacción sir William supo que la mencionada daga pronto volvería a sus manos: contrario a las costumbres rapaces de su gente, Pietro era demasiado supersticioso para apoderarse de las riquezas de los muertos.

─Decidme una cosa Pietro, y decidme la verdad ─pidió, con voz fría, volviendo al tema que lo había llevado hasta ahí─. ¿Cómo fue que se os ocurrió el disparate de hacer pasar a los vuestros por Caras Negras?

─¡Milord! ¿No pensaréis acaso que...? ─comenzó a replicar el hombre, visiblemente angustiado, pero fue firmemente interrumpido por el lord.

─Yo no pienso nada, os lo aseguro; pero ha sido la emboscada más torpe que jamás hayan lanzado los ladrones más temidos de West Pass. Perdieron cinco hombres y se fueron sin una sola moneda ─afirmó sir William categóricamente─. Lo cual me hace sospechar que no se trataba de la gente de Drake. Así que decidme, Pietro ¿Qué esperábais conseguir?

─No hemos sido nosotros, milord ─dijo entonces Miles, avanzando desde la espesura hacia donde los dos hombres se habían detenido para charlar─. Pietro os está diciendo la verdad ─aseguró con seriedad y William supo que tenía qué creerle, porque Miles nunca mentía─. No sabemos quienes fueron, porque no pudimos reconocer a ninguno ─informó─. El grupo cruzó por aquí hacia el anochecer, camino al sur. Nos quedó claro que conocen la zona, pero no se comportaban como Caras Negras, sino... ─el muchacho dudó y miró a Pietro, quien lo instó a proseguir el relato con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.

─Decidme, Miles ─le animó sir William, reprimiendo estoicamente la angustia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior conforme el silencio de Miles se prolongaba. El usualmente jovial rostro del chico mostraba ahora signos de alarma y confusión, un detalle por demás revelador, dado que pocas cosas tenían el poder de asustarlo.

─Parecían caballeros, milord ─dijo Miles en un susurro.


	37. Reposando temores

La luz del sol hacía brillar intensamente las nubes en el cielo cuando, aprovechando un descanso de la caravana, una medio alicaída Candy tuvo, por fin, la oportunidad de observar a sus anchas a los hombres que arribaran junto con William la tarde anterior.

Mostrando signos evidentes de fatiga, la joven permanecía sentada sobre las gruesas raíces que surgían de un frondoso árbol, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que suponían sus ropas mojadas, en tanto contemplaba el ir y venir de los soldados quienes, en ese momento, realizaban los últimos preparativos para reanudar la marcha.

Muy distintos a los guerreros de Sigfrid, varios entre los caballeros bajo el mando de sir William de Andrew vestían cota de malla y costosas sobrevestas, además de gruesas calzas y guantes de piel; sin embargo, contrario a lo que había esperado ver, tan sólo tres de ellos utilizaban armadura completa. El detalle resultaba una sorpresa en sí mismo, dadas las trovas que había escuchado respecto a Sir William y su gente; sin embargo, no le otorgó la importancia que merecía porque en ese momento su mirada curiosa distinguió entre el contingente a los guerreros escoceses que conformaban la guardia personal de sir William: sus atuendos y sus expresiones adustas les diferenciaban del resto en una manera por demás notoria y, hasta cierto punto, ruda.

Habían sido seis los hombres que partieran con William desde St. Andrews y ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que esas ausencias todavía dolían en el alma de los seres queridos que habían dejado atrás. Para Rose la esperanza se había extinguido al recibir la noticia de la muerte de Anthony y, dada la mala salud de la mujer, todos temían que no transcurriera demasiado tiempo antes de que ella lo acompañase a la tumba; sin embargo, Janet y las otras aguardaban todavía el momento de poder abrazar a sus hijos y hermanos, aunque fuera solamente una vez más.

Una emoción diferente, una suerte de felicidad agridulce, se apoderó de Candy al avistar a los gemelos, fácilmente reconocibles entre el grupo: Stirr estaba atareado en inspeccionar uno de los carromatos con ayuda de un par de escuderos, mientras que un Archibald demasiado serio continuaba en la tarea de vociferar órdenes al paso. Como era de esperarse habían envejecido y ahora no lucían más como jovencitos, sino como hombres maduros, más cercanos a la vejez que a la juventud. A pesar de ello, no eran los cambios en su apariencia física los más significativos; si no que, a la luz del día, ambos hombres le parecieron, por primera vez desde que les conocía, tan feroces como los soldados que les acompañaban y tan fuertes e imponentes como el William que el día anterior la había encontrado en el bosque.

Candy movió la cabeza con lentitud, desconcertada ante lo que sus ojos registraban durante esa tarde nublada a finales del verano: si el semblante serio y concentrado de Stirr y la rigidez de Archibald eran un ejemplo de lo que requería la vida en la caballería no se sentía con la suficiente entereza de ánimo para intentar imaginar por todo lo que habían pasado.

Inquieta, la muchacha recorrió con la mirada la caravana de principio a fin, centrándose en la parte frontal de la comitiva. El estandarte, sostenido por un joven escudero, se distinguía claramente desde cualquier punto, y Candy se descubrió a sí misma sintiéndose sobrecogida al contemplar el emblema que identificaba a William en suelo sajón: el león enmarcado por el olivo y las runas parecía emitir, desde su inamovible sitio de honor, un silencioso grito que le penetraba hasta las fibras más recónditas del ser, comunicándole la fuerza y el poder que ahora acompañaban a William donde quiera que fuese y que lo convertían en un hombre que difícilmente podía ser vencido. El mensaje era demasiado claro para no entenderlo. Y fue esa inesperada toma de conciencia sobre lo que la persona de William de Andrew reunía en sí, la que terminó por convencer a Candy de que aquel insolente trovador no había mentido del todo y que nunca más debía poner en duda aquellos versos que hablaban de sangre derramada.

Sir William ya no era el mismo de antes.

"Un guerrero", había pensado la tarde anterior, al verlo desmontar y dirigirse hacia ella, y no se había equivocado: todo en el hijo del señor y sus hombres reflejaba sin disimulo la magnitud de esa fuerza que servía para dominar e imponer la voluntad real.

Guerreros.

Hombres de armas. Hombres poderosos, cuyo talento más notable era el empleo de la violencia; misma que utilizaban certeramente para defender sus posiciones, territorio y convicciones a punta de espada, sembrando y cosechando heridas, arriesgando la vida una y otra vez en el nombre del rey y hasta de Dios mismo. El ejército del León Escocés, según se decía, era uno de los más temidos del reino entero.

Ajena a todo cuanto no fueran sus pensamientos, Candy no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos al descubrirse incapaz de anticipar lo que el futuro inmediato deparaba. Pese a todo no era fácil. Nada sencillo había en admitir que los hombres comunes y pacíficos que habían llenado su infancia de risas y ternura hubieran terminado convirtiéndose en heraldos de la guerra a quienes todo el mundo reservaba distancia y respeto.

Más perturbada de lo que estaba dispuesta admitir, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, escudriñándolo infructuosamente en busca del esquivo sol cuyo calor todos sentían, pero que se negaba a mostrarse. Las nubes continuaban ahí arriba, espesas y amenazantes; no obstante, para la buena fortuna de los viajeros, todavía no había señales de la lluvia que los habia acompañado fielmente por largo trecho del camino, tornando lento el avance hacia Ashenbert. Stirr había comentado instantes atrás, al detenerse para descansar, que era una buena señal que la tormenta del día anterior no se hubiera repetido.

Avistando el reluciente paisaje campestre que se extendía ante sus ojos, Candy concedió la razón a Stirr: a pesar de la lluvia era un buen augurio el que la tormenta hubiese desaparecido dejándoles cruzar tranquilamente el West Pass. En el transcurso del día, mientras se alejaban a paso lento del condado de Huttington, el viento también había amainado y había dejado de sentirse frío.

Candy suspiró con desánimo, permitiendo que la preocupación que estaba tratando de ignorar desde que comenzaran el viaje esa mañana aflorara, por fin, a su conciencia. Un misterioso silencio imperaba en la caravana: podía sentirlo, dominando el ambiente a pesar del ruidoso fluir del río, que corría muy próximo a donde ellos se encontraban, y del trajinar propio de la tropa y los viajeros. La campiña entera parecía encontrarse bajo el embrujo de una extraña calma que la inquietaba y amenazaba con alterar sus nervios de aquella misma, especial manera, que experimentara en un día lejano durante su infancia en St. Andrews.

¿Dónde estaba sir William?

Fiel a la extraña conexión que había desarrollado con el hijo del señor desde que era una niña y que, ahora sabía, continuaba inmutable, la joven intuía que el peligro continuaba al acecho y trataba, con todas sus fuerzas, de relegar hasta el fondo de su mente el desasosiego que le provocaba la ausencia del lord, cuyo paradero todos ignoraban. No podía evitar asustarse y con razón: después de lo vivido la tarde anterior resultaba obvio que ninguna persona, así se tratara de un formidable guerrero, estaba segura al viajar sin escolta por esos rumbos. Además, tampoco se le había pasado por alto el semblante preocupado de Stirr y la reticencia de Archibald para revelar información más detallada cuando el jefe William preguntara, momentos atrás, por el paradero de su hijo: el Zurcidor se había limitado a replicar que milord estaba resolviendo todavía un par de asuntos con la gente del West Pass y que les alcanzaría en breve.

Intentando apartar de sí la congoja, Candy intentó distraerse observando con disimulo a quienes comenzaban a agruparse a lo largo del camino, ansiosos por completar la siguiente etapa del viaje. En su mayoría eran hombres, entre soldados al mando de Sir William y guerreros del bosque. También había algunas mujeres y niños apiñonados en torno a esos rudimentarios carromatos de lenta marcha que, al parecer, transportaban todas sus pertenencias. No tuvo que mirar demasiado tiempo para que algo en sus expresiones recelosas y sus miradas cargadas de una indefinible emoción, mezcla de indiferencia y frialdad, provocara que se le encogiera el corazón como nada había conseguido hacerlo desde que pisara suelo sajón.

Miradas. Ojos poblados de oscuras emociones que, desde que la jornada comenzara, descubría ocasionalmente fijos en ella: curiosos y recelosos a un tiempo. La actitud de los viajeros, en especial de la gente del West Pass, se le antojaba francamente hostil y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Tal vez era el tipo de comportamiento que resultaba perfectamente normal en cualquiera mostrar a un desconocido; pero no podía negar que a ella la perturbaba profundamente. Estaba agotada, empapada y dolorida; además de profundamente impactada por su reciente reencuentro con Sir William y la inesperada partida de éste, y lo último que deseaba en ese momento era enfrentarse a un mundo que desconocía y que, si era sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que le atemorizaba.

Por primera vez fue consciente de encontrarse a demasiada distancia de su hogar, sin sus padres y en medio de un mundo al que no pertenecía y, por primera vez también, se sintió como una forastera; no bienvenida además. Una opresiva nostalgia ensombreció su, ya de por sí, mermado ánimo al considerar lo distinta que parecía ser la vida en ese reino para todos los guerreros llegados desde St. Andrews, William en principio.

Mirando en derredor, Candy suspiró con desgana, luchando contra la desesperación que comenzaba a ganar terreno a pasos agigantados sobre su vapuleado optimismo. Pudo ver a Archibald, ya sobre la montura, que terminaba de dar instrucciones a la tercia de hombres a caballo que lucían armaduras oscuras. Más allá distinguió también a Selig y los guerreros que habían sobrevivido al ataque del día anterior los cuales, a una indicación de Archibald, se alejaron un poco para dirigirse a ocupar sus lugares en la formación. El aspecto de todos los soldados, seriedad por donde lo mirara, distaba mucho de ser amigable y dejaba traslucir, en cada uno de sus movimientos, la fuerza y el poder que el reino al completo respetaba.

Fuerza y poder.

Las palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Candy mientras observaba a un Archibald que, a su manera, era tan intimidante como sir William o sir Johnson. Muy poco quedaba en ese guerrero del hombre de fácil sonrisa y trato gentil que ella recordaba manejando el telar. Ahora Archibald parecía todo, excepto un tejedor: el gesto adusto, la mirada firme y el grosor de sus músculos hablaban de arduo entrenamiento; mientras que su voz grave y de considerable volumen imponía si no temor, sí mucho respeto. Escocia, St. Andrews y los quehaceres simples habían quedado atrás para transformar a un hombre alegre y vital en un guerrero que las coplas de los trovadores describían como feroz, certero e invencible, y que el reino entero conocía como "El Zurcidor".

Al contemplar al hijo de Janet, la inquietud que atormentaba a Candy desde que sir William y ella regresaran al campamento el día anterior resurgió con intensidad, estallando en su conciencia y acabando por alterar su ya de por sí caótico ánimo. Decir que la impresión había pasado ya habría sido mentir porque, no importando lo mucho que se esforzaba, y pese a la emoción y el júbilo, no conseguía olvidar aquel breve momento antes de perder el conocimiento cuando mirara, por primera vez en once largos años, al joven amo Wiliam.

El corazón de la muchacha sufrió un vuelco, al evocar el instante exacto, allá enmedio del bosque y bajo la lluvia, cuando descubriera la identidad del desconocido que acudiera para ayudarla después de que saltara del caballo herido. En aquella hora no había reparado en los detalles, invadida por la alegría de ver cumplido un sueño largamente acariciado; sin embargo, pasada la euforia inicial tras su descubrimiento, le había resultado por demás evidente que, no sólo la apariencia física, sino la mirada y hasta la voz de Sir William, eran muy distintas a las que había guardado por demasiado tiempo en el corazón.

¿Quién era este nuevo William?

La pregunta surgió, tan natural como inevitable, fortaleciendo en su alma la confusión y aumentado a ser posible su preocupación. No tenía ningún caso rehusarse a admitir lo evidente, puesto que no cabía ninguna duda de que sir William de Andrew, el caballero a quien había encontrado en medio del West Pass y a quien contemplara ese mismo día bajo la fría luz del amanecer, era alguien muy diferente al jovencito de sus memorias.

El día anterior, durante aquel dramático encuentro en el bosque, la intensa mirada azul mar del heredero Andrew le había revelado a un hombre diametralmente distinto al muchacho de plácida sonrisa y vibrante ternura que ella recordaba. La estancia en suelo sajón había obrado en William una transformación asombrosa, mutándolo de aquel jovencito sonriente y despreocupado que solía ser, en el caballero investido de autoridad que el reino entero respetaba: un señor acostumbrado a ganar batallas y a enfrentar la muerte cada día, un hombre cuya voluntad era ley; un guerrero de mirada sombría y determinada, que sabía utilizar la espada cuando era necesario y cuyo nombre era ya una leyenda

¿Quién era el William real? ¿El que ella recordaba o el sombrío guerrero de apariencia intimidante que la había perseguido en el bosque?

Candy no pudo evitar que su corazón detuviera su ritmo por un segundo al no encontrar respuesta para esa pregunta. Algo en su interior se quebró, y una desesperación que no había estado allí en ningún momento de su vida apareció, envolviéndola como una espesa niebla oscura, que hacía las veces de una coraza invisible y opresiva.


	38. Mirando más allá

─¡Eah, Candy! ─exclamó Sigfrid, sobresaltando a la aludida al aparecer inesperadamente justo tras el grueso tronco del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba sentada. El susto tuvo el beneficio añadido de apartar a Candy de sus lúgubres reflexiones y devolverle un poco de ánimo─. ¿Os encontráis bien, muchacha? ─inquirió el anciano, con preocupación, escudriñándola de piez a cabeza con su mirada azul profundo─. Estáis demasiado pálida ─observó, y ella supo que no mentía. El malestar que la aquejaba no era sólo anímico, sino también físico, debido en parte a los golpes y las heridas recibidas el día anterior durante la carrera a través del bosque.

─¿Que os ocurre, Candy? ¿No os sentís bien? ─preguntó el jefe William llegando hasta donde ella se encontraba, alertado por un ademán de Sigfrid. Candy miró a ambos hombres, sin entender muy bien a qué se referían y luego, tras estudiar sus expresiones alarmadas, negó moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente, tal como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando conversaba con ellos─. ¿Estáis segura? ─preguntó de nuevo el jefe William, con concernimiento innegable, inclinándose para mirarla más de cerca. Ella volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, ligeramente apenada por ser objeto de las atenciones del señor... e irritada también ¿porqué no decirlo? No era ninguna niña y empezaba a encontrar demasiado inquietante, y sospechosa también, la actitud que todos mantenían en relación a ella.

Durante la mayor parte del trayecto la mirada vigilante de Archibald, quien viajaba a su flanco izquierdo, no se había apartado de ella y, como si tal cosa no fuera suficiente, Selig había realizado todo el recorrido cabalgando a su lado también; mientras que Stirr, el jefe William y Sigfrid no habían dejado de aproximarse de cuando en cuando para preguntarle si se encontraba bien y si no se le ofrecía nada ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Unos cuantos rasguños y moretones y todos la trataban como si fuera de arcilla y fuera a quebrarse?

Conteniendo un resoplido de impaciencia y sin saber muy bien qué más expresar, Candy optó por ignorar a los dos hombres, quienes no daban trazas de ir a dejarla sola, volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia el paisaje que tenía frente a ella. Desde ahí podía observar en la lejanía el puente de piedra que acababan de cruzar, mismo que se elevaba por sobre el ancho río de aguas poco profundas que dividía los condados de Ashenbert y Huttington. Por cuanto ella sabía, ya estaban en los dominios de sir William; sin embargo, todavía les faltaba recorrer un buen trecho para llegar a su destino.

─Es hora de partir ─indicó Stirr, llegando hasta donde Candy, Sigfrid, y el jefe William se encontraban─ Es una suerte que la lluvia se haya detenido─ comentó, sin perder la seriedad─. Así viajaremos más rápido. Ya nos hemos demorado más de lo esperado y va a ser imposible llegar hasta Ashenbert antes del anochecer.

─¿Y qué pasará con William? ─inquirió el jefe William, emulando la seriedad del gemelo.

─Milord sabe cuidarse sólo, Majestad─replicó Stirr, con voz ligeramente impaciente y una expresión indescifrable─. Esperaba tenerlo de regreso antes de reanudar el viaje; sin embargo, lo más probable es que nos dé alcance camino a Four Hills. Al no encontrarnos en Little Field elegirá seguir una ruta más rápida a través del campo─ informó y, enseguida, concentrando su atención en Candy, pidió─: venid conmigo, Candy. He conseguido un mejor caballo para vos con el que espero os sintáis más cómoda.

El jefe William, torció el gesto en un mohín de ligero disgusto, evidenciando así su molestia por el tono en la respuesta del gemelo. Sin embargo, no agregó nada más y, en silencio, se encaminó hacia su propia montura, seguido por Sigfrid, dejando a una desconcertada Candy a cargo del hombre más joven.

─¿Os encontráis bien, Candy? ─inquirió Stirr con cálido concernimiento, sus ojos azules fijos en el rostro de duende de la muchacha, en espera de la confirmación o negación de su pregunta. Ella asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar al par del Maese de armas. Habría querido sonreír, pero no se sentía con ánimos, especialmente después de escuchar la explicación respecto a sir William.

─Perdonad el mal recibimiento que os hemos dispensado y las incomodidades del viaje, querida Candy─dijo Stirr entonces, en su habitual tono jovial, en tanto ambos avanzaban, perseguidos por las miradas curiosas de los viajeros, hacia la parte frontal de la formación─; pero vuestra visita ha sido la mayor de las sorpresas y espero que comprendáis que no hay muchas cosas con qué obsequiar a una dama entre los maltrechos avíos de un ejército.

Había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que gran parte del desánimo de Candy se esfumó por arte de magia y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su tierno rostro. Sin poder evitarlo se detuvo, forzando a Stirr a dejar de avanzar; el gemelo se giró para mirarla y ella sonrió aún más al tiempo que negaba enfáticamente, intentando comunicarle de esa forma que en ninguna manera se sentía incómoda y que agradecía todas y cada una de las atenciones recibidas.

Stirr sonrió, captando a la perfección el significado de sus gestos, y pareció que iba a decir algo cuando, en ese momento, un ligero murmullo se extendió entre la multitud y pudo escucharse el sonido inconfundible de caballos aproximándose. Genuinamente sorprendida, Candy dirigió una mirada interrogante a Stirr, quien estaba todavía a su lado y continuaba tomándole la mano a la espera de guiarla hasta la montura. Por toda respuesta el gemelo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el camino que, corriendo al lado derecho de donde ellos se encontraban, se extendía hasta perderse en las colinas.

Un pequeño destacamento de soldados, cuyas armaduras brillaban bajo la luz que se filtraba por entre las gruesas nubes grises, comenzó ser visible en ese momento, aproximándose en dirección contraria a la que la caravana viajaba. El grupo, sin ningún blasón a la vista, se desplazaba de prisa y en perfecta formación y pronto recorrió la estrecha distancia hasta llegar al pequeño claro, situado entre el río y el camino, dónde se encontraban los viajeros que se aprestaban a reanudar la marcha hacia Ashenbert Castle.

La mirada asombrada de Candy registró el suceso en tanto los latidos frenéticos de su corazón le provocaban un ligero mareo. No tuvo que preguntar nada, porque el reconocimiento dibujado en el rostro de Stirr le dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber; además de que, para esos momentos, el grupo había alcanzado ya la formación y no fue difícil descubrir a William al frente de los hombres: a pesar de llevar armadura su estatura considerable le hacía destacar por entre los demás jinetes.

El León escocés.

A una señal el grupo de soldados se detuvo a distancia prudente y tan sólo el líder avanzó. Transcurrieron interminables momentos en tanto que jinete y montura se abrían paso entre los viajeros, con toda tranquilidad, hasta el lugar exacto donde Stirr continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Candy, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse.

─Fui directamente a Little Field ─dijo William, desmontando tan pronto estuvo frente a la pareja─; pero no os encontré y tuve que volver. Me topé con Henry y sus hombres por el camino ─informó, innecesariamente─. Veo que os habéis demorado más de lo que pensaba.

─Fue por la lluvia, milord ─explicó Stirr, con tono y expresión serenos. William lo miró por un momento y asintió, manteniendo el semblante serio al tiempo que inclinaba levemente la cabeza en un autocrático gesto de satisfacción que le indicó al gemelo que daba por aceptable la explicación. Sagaz como era, a Stirr no le pasó desapercibida la fugaz mirada que su señor lanzó en dirección al punto donde su mano y la de Candy estaban unidas; de ser otro el momento y el lugar habría reído de buena gana; sin embargo, sabía que el León Escocés no estaba de ánimo para chanzas.

─Os agradezco haber cuidado de Candy, Stirr ─dijo entonces Sir William, reflejando en su voz la molestia que sentía─. Dejad que yo sea quien la lleve conmigo ahora ─el tono cortante en que fueron dichas las últimas palabras llevaba una advertencia encubierta, y así lo entendió el maese de armas quien, tras dedicarle una leve reverencia a su señor y una semisonrisa de despedida a Candy, optó por retirarse.

─¿Os encontráis mejor, Candy? ─preguntó sir William con una voz remarcadamente grave que, no obstante su potencia, resultaba suave y cálida. Fascinada en alguna manera que no comprendía, Candy sólo atinó a permanecer inmóvil.

Aunque había pasado un rato en su compañía justo al amanecer, era la primera vez que contemplaba a sir William a la plena luz del día; sin que la lluvia o las sombras obstaculizaran su visión. A diferencia de esa mañana y de la tarde anterior, el León escocés iba ataviado ahora con la austera armadura negra que tanto gustaban de mencionar los trovadores y que, no obstante ser un atuendo muy similar al que utilizaban algunos de sus hombres, le destacaba entre ellos haciéndolo parecer más que nunca un animal salvaje y feroz, dispuesto a atacar a la menor provocación. La espada que reposaba a uno de sus costados, enorme y lujosa, le transformaba en una sorprendente visión de autoridad y distinción; tan extraño que asustaba por momentos y tan él que, pese a la sorpresa, Candy no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir más aprisa, presa de un extraño presentimiento.

Era William, después de todo; aunque ahora ni siquiera le reconociese dentro de esa mole de metal. El varonil rostro aparecía cubierto por un yelmo que sólo dejaba libres sus ojos, mismos que en ese momento parecían despedir reflejos color plata: el gesto adusto y la mirada tan sombría como lucían las nubes que surcaban el cielo. Era William, no importando que de su cintura pendiera esa legendaria espada: símbolo de riqueza y destrucción. Bajo un gris y abigarrado firmamento los asombrados ojos de Candy contemplaron, por primera vez, el poder de la guerra conjurado en una sola persona.

─Venid conmigo, Candy ─pidió Sir William con voz gentil, al tiempo que extendía la mano a la espera de que ella la tomara.

Todavía confundida, la joven miró alternativamente de su propia mano a la del hombre por interminables momentos, sin atinar a moverse, en tanto que las dudas y esa extraña sensación que había estado reprimiendo la avasallaban ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, en medio de esos perfectos desconocidos? ¿Porqué había sido tan tonta como para aceptar viajar hasta Inglaterra en persecución de un sueño que ya no existía más? ¿Qué hacía una simple sierva, hija de cocinera y panadero, cuando un poderoso señor le ofrecía su mano?

La mano que William extendía hacia ella era grande y fuerte, cubierta enteramente por un grueso guante de cuero negro y ella, en mala hora, no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera fugazmente hacia la pesada espada que pendía al costado del guerrero. Se trataba, sin duda, de la misma mano que había blandido esa espada en innumerables ocasiones en contra de los enemigos del rey. Era lo lógico, dado su rango nobiliario y la clase de servicio que Sir William prestaba al rey. Empero un guerrero nunca estaba excento de cobrar su propia cuota de canalladas.

Muerte. Dominación. Destrucción. Un hado perverso jugó con la imaginación de la joven al entremezclar, en ese preciso instante, aquellos versos escuchados al trovador en St. Andrews con los relatos de las invasiones inglesas en la frontera y más allá. Crónicas del ser y quehacer de los señores, sir William incluido, que servían a la corona inglesa y que esparcían en cada incursión sufrimiento y miseria. La pregunta que se había hecho instantes atrás resurgió en su mente: ¿Quién era este William? ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto como parecía? ¿Podía arriesgarse a confiar en él de la misma forma en que había confiado en el hijo del señor allá en St. Andrews?

Candy se descubrió incapaz de formular una respuesta aceptable. Sin embargo, su corazón dió un vuelco de angustia al comprender lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Se sintió avergonzada por hacer caso a esas tonterías; sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; no cuando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo le mantenía al extremo desconcertada. Aunque también debía reconocer que no existían razones de peso para sus temores y se sintió una ingrata por haber considerado tales cosas precisamente en ese momento. Así que, una vez resuelta la primera parte del problema, y mucho antes de que la duda ganase la batalla y la desconfianza se instalase en su corazón, su pequeña mano cobró vida para encontrar la del caballero, quien continuaba esperándola mientras la contemplaba con expresión confundida... y herida.

La joven no se percató de esto último. En manera alguna podía saber que la silenciosa comunicación entre ellos continuaba intacta, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido; y que el hombre había interpretado su vacilación correctamente en cada uno de sus matices. Distraída, y pensativa como estaba, se perdió la chispa de dolorosa comprensión que surcó por un momento los ojos masculinos y tan sólo atinó a maravillarse por la delicadeza con la cual la fuerte mano del guerrero sostenía la suya. El trato que le dispensaba William continuaba siendo el mismo, a pesar de once largos años y eso era la garantía más segura para ahuyentar cualquier temor. Si tenía que elegir, elegiría confiar; después de todo, lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos no era un sueño, sino una maravillosa realidad.

Aún conservando ese brillo de especial ternura que siempre reservaba para la joven, la mirada de Sir William se transformó, adquiriendo el mismo tono sombrío del cielo inglés. Algo en el corazón del guerrero se contrajo y un soplo de cruda comprensión y bienvenida vuelta a la realidad se filtró hasta el rincón más oscuro de su atormentada alma, aniquilando despiadadamente la esperanza que había nacido en él con el primer rayo de sol allá junto a la fogata. Sin embargo, la amargura no llegó a la superficie y permaneció tan impasible como siempre; porque tampoco era cosa de demostrar vulnerabilidad ante ninguno: segunda lección aprendida bajo el tutelaje de Sir George Johnson.

Una lección aprendida y reafirmada a punta de sangre y horror, tal y como Candy había imaginado.


	39. Revelaciones

─Así que el muchacho por fin ha demostrado algo más que cabeza fría y tozudez ─dijo el duque de Wrexham, satisfecho con el relato de Johnson─. ¡Eso es perfecto! Por un momento temí que no tuviera sangre en las venas.

─¡Pardiez! ¡Es tan tozudo como siempre! ─se quejó Johnson─. Es sólo que ahora lo fue por una razón específica ¡Todavía no puedo creer lo que ha pasado! ¡No lo creería si no lo hubieran visto mis ojos! ¡Nos ha arrastrado desde los dominios de Fitz Gregor hasta el West Pass como poseído! ─declaró un impaciente Johnson, poniéndose de pie para encaminarse hacia el amplio ventanal.

─He pensado que ahí quedaría bien un vidrio ─dijo el duque, siguiendo con la mirada a sir Johnson y eligiendo ignorar sus anteriores comentarios.

Estaban ambos en el salón central del castillo de Ashenbert, propiedad de sir William, que había sido restaurado recientemente. El duque había resuelto salir a recorrer las cercanías y había encontrado a sir Johnson camino del castillo y decidido acompañarlo hasta ahí, sin admitir protestas. Johnson había accedido porque había resultado una sorpresa muy agradable para él ver al anciano, a quien tenía en gran estima, más animado que nunca. Era raro que Su gracia abandonase su castillo y más aún que visitase a sus vecinos.

─William os golpeará si le sugerís comprar algo tan caro ─replicó Johnson con una sonrisa─. ¡Es tan frugal como un monje!

─Es un joven sensato que sabe utilizar muy bien el dinero ─indicó el duque, con satisfacción─. Es bueno ver que has hecho un excelente trabajo con él, hijo. Edward no podrá reprocharte absolutamente nada en cuanto a tu labor con su protegido escocés.

─William os lo ha contado todo ─afirmó Johnson, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por el hecho. No era desconocida para él la estrecha relación que existía entre William y el duque; misma que le complacía sobremanera.

─Sí ─admitió el duque sin disimulos─. Me ha dicho que Sigfrid pidió a vuestro padre ayuda para que él pudiese permanecer en Inglaterra ─el duque hizo una pausa intencionada, observando atentamente a su compañero, antes de agregar─: Asumo que fue un gran honor para Edward ser considerado el hombre adecuado para ayudar en la formación de un miembro de la casa Hrafnkell.

─¡Condenado marinero! ─exclamó Johnson al escuchar la palabra "honor" y el ilustre apellido mencionado por el duque y también porque había recordado la palabra "Majestad" que se le había escapado a Selig y también a los gemelos al referirse a Sigfrid de Nyir.

─Supongo que ya habéis descubierto la verdad ─observó el duque, interpretando correctamente su expresión─. Sigfrid siempre ha sido bastante peculiar y detesta el protocolo a que su posición le obliga en este suelo.

─¿Lo sabía? ─preguntó Johnson, con asombro.

─Lo he sabido siempre ─declaró el duque con sencillez─; porque alguna vez, cuando joven, fui enviado por el rey a entregar un mensaje precisamente al padre de Ivar. Él todavía no heredaba el trono, pero ya era un marinero respetado en todas las aguas.

─¡Pardiez! ─rugió Johnson─. ¡Y yo que siempre he llamado Príncipe a ese granuja escocés! ¡Cómo deben haberse reído de mí!

─Creo no estar equivocado al afirmar que el muchacho es el único que no lo sabe ─dijo el duque, obteniendo de Johnson una mirada incrédula.

─¿Cómo es eso posible? ─inquirió Johnson, con interés.

─Los reyes de Nyir son una familia muy especial ─comenzó a explicar el duque─, rigen con sabiduría y justicia a un pueblo orgulloso y valiente, y creen que el derecho a gobernar debe ganarse, en vez de ostentarse injustificadamente. Ivar no tuvo reparos en entregar a su única hija por esposa al señor de un pequeño territorio perdido en las Tierras Altas porque lo respeta profundamente y aprueba su forma de conducirse como gobernante. Supongo, no me creáis ─advirtió─, que el único vástago de esa unión está muy lejos en la línea de sucesión como para agobiarlo con el conocimiento de su verdadero rango. Creo que Sigfrid intentó, por sobre todo, asegurar a su nieto más joven una buena posición en un país con riquezas abundantes. Sobra decir que el muchacho ha superado con creces las expectativas de todos: ha demostrado que lleva en el alma el don de gobernar ─el duque guardó silencio por un momento, estudiando la reacción de Johnson ante la información, antes de agregar─: Cuando conocí a William supe, con sólo mirarlo, que era nieto de Ivar. Ostenta como nadie esa arrogancia vikinga difícil de emular y no tengo que deciros que guarda un notable parecido con Sigfrid a esa misma edad.

─¡Que me aspen! ─exclamó Johnson, comprendiendo de golpe algunas cosas importantes─. ¡Un príncipe! Un maldito príncipe con unos envidiables lazos familiares que le acarrearían apoyo en varios reinos allende el mar de ser necesario. Un príncipe que, además, es un guerrero excepcional que ya controla un territorio clave de este reino y que tiene el respeto de siervos y vasallos ¡Es una locura!

─El muchacho es noble por naturaleza, Johnson ─declaró el duque, completamente convencido de lo que decía y atajando la dirección de los pensamientos del caballero─. Dudo mucho que alguna día se muestre interesado en algo más de lo que ya tiene; pero siempre es mejor conocer la verdad para, llegado el momento, actuar. Nuestro soberano es un inconsciente y no son pocas las veces que ha actuado de manera irreflexiva o instigado por esas hienas de la corte. Muy probablemente, cuando su voluntad sople a la izquierda, el nombre de Hrafnkell podría ser lo único que proteja a nuestro William de sus disposiciones.

─No os comprendo, Vuestra Gracia ─declaró Johnson, medio exasperado─. Siempre habéis deseado una oportunidad, y ahora que la tenéis bajo vuestra nariz la dejáis escapar.

─Soy un viejo, Johnson ─dijo el duque, sin emoción─. He perdido más de lo que he ganado y he aprendido la lección: bajo ningún motivo permitiré que un hombre decente, como sin duda lo es William, sea corrompido por el poder y por un falso sueño de redención; no si puedo evitarlo. Si el muchacho desea cultivar esos pantanos junto a sus campesinos, así lo hará; y si lo que desea es volver a Escocia con su padre y con esa muchacha que, según me contáis, es capaz de hacerlo cruzar medio reino a toda carrera, también lo hará. Si es necesario lo protegeré de la ira del rey y le ayudaré a encontrar una solución: recordad que Wrexham todavía es un nombre que este reino respeta; aunque a vuestro soberano le fastidie horrores admitirlo.

─Wrexham ─repitió Johnson, sonriendo muy a su pesar─. Espero no ofenderos si os digo que Andrew también ha comenzado a ser respetado por el reino entero... para disgusto de ese mismo soberano.

─Y yo espero, por Thor y su divino mazo, que por lo menos haya por aquí una cámara habitable ─dijo la estruendosa voz de Sigfrid desde la puerta─. ¡Condenación! ─se quejó, comenzando a avanzar hacia el interior al tiempo que registraba todo con mirada desdeñosa─. ¡El muchacho no bromeaba cuando dijo que esto era una ruina! ¡Y por si fuera poco esa condenada lluvia entrometida! No conforme con acompañarnos medio día todavía tuvo la insolencia de perseguirnos hasta aquí.

─¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido, majestad? ─inquirió un sorprendido Johnson, poniéndose de pie en un acto reflejo.

─Bueno ¿Qué podíais esperar de escoceses y hombres del norte unidos? ─inquirió Sigfrid a su vez, de buen humor, encaminándose hasta donde los dos hombres se encontraban sentados y luego, deteniéndose frente a ellos explicó─: La culpa es de ese condenado nieto mío, que nos ha traído a toda velocidad hasta aquí: le hemos perseguido por todo el camino, pero sólo le hemos dado alcance hasta las puertas de Ashenbert.

─¿Cabalgó solo dejándoos atrás? ─preguntó un Johnson estupefacto.

─Bueno, no precisamente solo ─terció el jefe William, entrando al salón con pasos firmes y esbozando una mueca resignada. A Johnson no se le escapó que el duque lo observaba con interés y sorpresa─. Debido a la lluvia, que nos hizo lento el avance, se decidió que nosotros nos adelantásemos escoltados por los hombres de Sigfrid y los soldados que acompañaban a William, mientras que un nuevo destacamento que nos encontró por el camino se hacía cargo de los viajeros a pie; sin embargo, ocurrió que Stirr y Archibald hicieron demasiados aspavientos alrededor de la muchacha, ambos la quieren mucho y obviamente estaban felices por verla de nuevo. Y el caso es que, después de un rato, William acabó tan fastidiado que se limitó a abandonar la formación llevándose a Candy consigo, avisando que nos esperaba aquí.

─¡Nos ha pegado un susto! ─añadió Sigfrid, de buen humor─. Pero ni que pensara que lo íbamos a dejar salirse con la suya ¿Verdad? Así que vinimos tras él tan rápido como pudimos. Obviamente, en franca represalia por su osadía, tanto Archibald como Stirr recibieron órdenes terminantes de dirigirse inmediatamente al asedio; parece que Ashenbert tendrá nuevos pobladores.

─La gente de Tom ─adivinó George, sin sorprenderse en absoluto por la decisión de su pupilo. Su tono complacido evidenciando su satisfacción. Era demasiado educado para poner los ojos en blanco ante la información respecto al destino de los gemelos.

─Así es. Llegarán mañana después de mediodía ─replicó un sonriente William que se plantó en la entrada con Candy en brazos. La joven iba cubierta por una cota ligera de piel que él mismo le proporcionara durante el último trecho del viaje, para protegerla de la lluvia que comenzara a caer de nuevo. Una porción de su arruinada túnica asomaba por entre la tela; pero su rostro no era visible del todo debido a que llevaba la capucha en su lugar.

─¡Por fin! ─exclamó Sigfrid, dirigiéndose a Candy─. ¡Hasta que vais a libraros de este engorroso nieto mío! ¡Venid aquí muchacha! ─la invitó, con una gran sonrisa─. Os voy a presentar a sir Johnson y a su excelencia el duque de Wrexham.

Con toda delicadeza, sir William depositó a Candy en el suelo, y luego, cuando ella lo miró, solicitando silenciosamente una confirmación, asintió.

La joven avanzó con pasos inseguros, medio cabizbaja, hasta situarse junto a Sigfrid, sin que ni ella ni el resto repararan en la mirada extrañada que sir Johnson le dirigió nada más comenzó a aproximarse. El duque no le prestaba demasiada atención por estar concentrado en estudiar al jefe William, con expresión tremendamente pensativa.

─¡Mirad! ¡Mirad qué preciosos ojos verdes! ─dijo Sigfrid, retirando la capucha para dejar al descubierto el rostro de Candy─. ¿No os parece hermosa? No culpo a mi nieto por apresurarse a darle alcance cuando pasó frente a él en West Pass.

La respuesta a la última pregunta nunca fue pronunciada; porque, tanto el duque como sir Johnson, permanecían inmóviles, observando a la muchacha con los ojos desorbitados por el asombro.


	40. Agridulce

─¿Cómo fue eso posible? ─preguntó el duque, con voz débil, a un serio jefe William. Se encontraban ambos en la cámara del duque. El anciano había sufrido un desmayo momentos después de recibir la sorpresa más grande de su vida y llevaba ya tres días descansando, intentando recobrarse de la fuerte impresión que le había supuesto mirar a Candy por primera vez. El jefe William era la primera persona a la que había solicitado ver y por eso se encontraba ahí, respondiendo a todo cuanto el lord preguntaba.

─No lo sé, su excelencia ─respondió el padre de William, con gravedad─. Los pergaminos seguramente iban resguardados en las valijas que arrastró la corriente, y no pusimos atención en recuperarlas porque nos concentramos en rescatar los cuerpos. Preguntamos muchas veces a los viajeros; pero no hay demasiados que lleguen hasta nuestras tierras, así que supusimos que la dama estaba escapando de algún peligro o que quizás había sido secuestrada por el hombre que conducía el carromato. No tenía mayor caso averiguar, dado que ambos habían perecido ahogados. Ninguna persona preguntó nunca por la dama o por su hija y tampoco nos enteramos de alguien extraviado que perteneciera a las cercanías.

─Buscamos en toda la frontera ─dijo el duque, agobiado por los recuerdos; tristes recuerdos del pasado─. Richard y mis hombres registraron la zona una y otra vez, pero no imaginamos que se la llevarían tan al norte. Ni siquiera supimos el motivo y tampoco nos explicamos nunca qué sucedió a la escolta. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

─¿La escoltaban hombres de vuestro yerno? ─preguntó el jefe William, con interés, sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío de premonición recorrerle la espalda. Recordaba haber reconocido perfectamente al hombre ahogado en el arroyo y esa había sido, en principio, la razón de que su búsqueda no fuese tan exhaustiva y de que los cuerpos fuesen rápidamente sepultados; pero no iba a decir eso al duque.

─No. Richard nunca ha poseído un ejército. Él es un simple emisario: el rey le proporciona una escolta, pero nada más. Esos hombres habían sido contratados expresamente para proteger a mi hija durante el largo viaje hasta aquí.

─Tal vez pensaron que él era lo suficientemente importante ante el rey para exigir oro a cambio ─infirió William y tan pronto pronunció esas palabras supo que no eran verdad. La explicación a la presencia de un Harr tan lejos del territorio que ellos gobernaban no comenzaba por el dinero; sino por razones que poco tenían de decentes y mucho de siniestras.

Tal vez había sido obra de la providencia que el animal que tiraba del carromato perdiera el control y que cayeran al río. De lo contrario, posiblemente la condesa y su hija habrían sufrido mucho más.

─Mi Rose había enviado una carta, diciendo que la niña viajaría con ella porque deseaba que yo la conociera. Dijo que sus ojos eran verdes, que por eso le había bautizado como Emmerald; pero nunca dijo... ─la voz del duque se quebró, agobiado por las emociones de las últimas horas─... nunca dijo... que la niña se parecía tanto a ella...

─Lo siento mucho, su excelencia ─se disculpó el jefe William en tono grave y emocionado─. Si tan sólo me hubiese empeñado en indagar en otros territorios, o se me hubiese ocurrido antes traer a Candy hasta aquí, tal vez... tal vez...

─No, Majestad ─replicó el duque, recuperando un poco la compostura y dándole por primera vez el trato correcto a su interlocutor, que lo miró con la sopresa dibujada en cada uno de sus rasgos─. Ha sido como tenía que ser. Quizás mi Emmerald no habría recibido aquí todo el amor que vuestra gente le dio incondicionalmente. Quizás, también, yo habría estado demasiado agobiado por el dolor o por mis obligaciones ducales como para cuidar de ella con el mismo esmero con que vosotros lo hicieron. Ahora al menos estoy seguro de que ha sido feliz a pesar de la tragedia, y también estoy tranquilo de saber que mi Rose descansa en paz y que concedísteis un lugar digno a sus restos en vuestro territorio.

─Lady Emmerald Brown ─pronunció el jefe William, sumergido en pensamientos tristes y mirando, intrigado, al hombre que yacía en la cama─. Es bueno saber por fin el nombre correcto.

─Y es bueno saber que yo también estuve en lo correcto respecto a vuestro hijo ─replicó el duque con voz débil─. Sabía que había algo más por descubrir; pero no entendía qué era hasta que os ví entrar por esa puerta, rey Willburg. Siempre se dijo que habíais perecido en aquel cobarde ataque de los Harr a vuestro reino. Me da gusto ver que esas hienas no consiguieron acabar con vos y que fuisteis lo suficientemente juicioso para renunciar a la venganza y comenzar una nueva vida.

─No fue así al principio, su excelencia ─declaró el jefe William, con tono amargo, después de un prolongado y pesado silencio─. Por mucho tiempo sólo llevé odio y amargura en el alma. Los Harr me arrebataron todo cuanto tenía: mataron a mis dos herederos esparciendo sus pedazos por Omagh y mancillaron a mi esposa hasta que murió. Pasaron por la espada y el fuego a las mujeres y los niños y decapitaron a todos los hombres. En una sola noche perdí todo. Mi reino quedó destruído, los campos y las casas quemadas y los prados anegados con la sangre de todo mi pueblo. Escapé de milagro, y sólo lo hice porque el deseo de vengarme era más fuerte que el deseo de morir. Fue Dios mismo quien guió mis pasos hasta St. Andrews ─aseguró el jefe William, con voz seria─: y me permitió terminar con el yugo que los Harr habían impuesto también a ese lugar. No fue una venganza propiamente, sino un acto de justicia. Encontré un pueblo distinto que requería de mi ayuda y me quedé ahí; más no fue sino hasta que Rann llegó a mi vida que volví a recuperar la paz. Ella se marchó muy rápido, pero me dejó a William, y por él, más que por nadie, renuncié a mi nombre y resolví mantenerme en St. Andrews; lo más lejos posible de los Harr, la guerra y la venganza.

─Ahora me explico porqué William no sabe nada respecto a su origen ─dijo el duque, pensativo.

─Pedí a Ivar guardar silencio, y él comprendió mis razones ─dijo el jefe William, mirando retadoramente al duque─. Los Hrafnkell tienen suficientes herederos para gobernar Nyir, y William sería señor de St. Andrews llegado el momento. Accedí al deseo de Sigfrid de permitirle venir aquí porque no podía dejar de reconocer que William era un guerrero, como yo, como el mismo Sigfrid, y que merecía una oportunidad para convertirse en alguien capaz de proteger lo que ama. Conozco a mi hijo y, desde la mañana en que le ví partir en compañía de sir Johnson, comprendí que regresaría a St. Andrews sin importar cuánto le costara, porque dejaba atrás lo más importante para él.

─Lo más importante para él... ─murmuró el duque, con una sonrisa débil─. Os estáis refiriendo a mi Emmerald ¿Verdad?

─Estáis en lo correcto ─replicó el jefe William, con tono firme y retador─: por alguna razón que sólo Dios conoce, vuestra nieta y mi hijo siempre han estado muy unidos. Yo jamás pensé que su condición de sierva y huérfana fuese un impedimento para que formase parte de mi familia... Espero que vos no veáis en el origen de mi hijo un motivo para rechazarlo como pretendiente.

─¿No os parece que estáis apresurando las cosas? ─inquirió el duque, con diversión; más animado que antes─. Vuestro hijo ahora es un hombre y es muy posible que sus afectos hayan cambiado de dirección. Además, tal vez mi Emmerald desee...

─Lo advertí antes a Sigfrid, su excelencia y ahora os lo advierto a vos ─interrumpió el rey Willburg con voz resuelta─: mi hijo es impredecible cuando de Candy se trata. Imagino que habéis escuchado ya el relato de Johnson respecto a lo que ha pasado en West Pass. Creo que debéis estar preparado para oír cosas parecidas por el resto de vuestra vida ─indicó, sin ápice de vacilación.

─Escuché a Johnson, por supuesto ─replicó el duque, ligeramente divertido─. Generalmente es reservado; pero estos últimos días vuestro hijo ha colmado su paciencia más allá de lo imaginable. Insisto en que no os anticipéis a los acontecimientos y sabed que yo jamás intentaré interferir de ninguna forma entre William y Emmerald ─declaró, con voz firme y, también añadió, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas─: Me agrada ser amigo de vuestro hijo y me sentiría muy honrado si se resolviera a formar parte de mi familia.

─Perdonad mis palabras, Vuestra Gracia ─se disculpó el rey, ligeramente avergonzado, permitiendo que su voz reflejara la preocupación que sentía─. Pasa que han sido días muy difíciles y no puedo evitar pensar en que las cosas han cambiado mucho a partir de nuestra llegada aquí. Mi único deseo era alegrar un poco a William trayendo de visita a la muchacha unos días y bueno, después de lo que ha ocurrido, no sé qué va a pasar ahora...

─Habláis como un padre y os comprendo ─asentó el duque, con una sonrisa─. Comprended también vos que yo hablo como el abuelo que ha recobrado un trozo de su vida gracias a Dios todopoderoso y a la valentía de vuestro hijo. Prometo no olvidarme de que mi nieta es más familia vuestra que mía; después de tanto tiempo.

─Quiero a Candy, es decir a lady Emmerald, como una hija, no lo niego; pero creo que eso no es la cuestión importante aquí ─afirmó Willburg, con una mirada desafiante que su interlocutor comprendió a la perfección.

─Lo sé ─admitió el duque con ligera tristeza y, después de pensar por breves instantes, añadió─: ¿Sabéis algo? Cuando William se plantó en la entrada con mi muchacha en brazos, nada más verle me pareció distinto. Tan diferente al hombre que he llegado a conocer, que por un momento os odié sinceramente por enviarlo aquí. El muchacho no necesitaba dejar St. Andrews para convertirse en un excelente guerrero y un hombre aún mejor. No creo equivocarme al decir que deliberadamente lo alejásteis de una de las pocas fuentes de felicidad que posee. Aquí su vida ha sido dura, rígida y sin demasiadas distracciones; parte debido a la formación recibida con Johnson, parte decisión de él. Aunque hace poco tiempo que le conozco personalmente, he notado que es en extremo reservado y, creo que no ha sido sino hasta hoy, que supe lo que era verle realmente feliz.

Willburg de Omagh asintió, pensativo, y luego se incorporó para dirigirse con pasos lentos hasta el amplio ventanal que se encontraba unos pasos más allá de la cama ducal. Parecía librar una lucha interna consigo mismo. El duque aguardó, mirándolo con interés, hasta que el hombre, tras permanecer en silencio por varios minutos, comenzó a relatar:

─William fue un niño tranquilo, solitario y muy melancólico. En parte fue mi culpa que creciera de esa manera. Debo admitir que, cuando perdí a Rann, pasé mucho tiempo rehuyendo su presencia, porque se parecía tanto a ella que me dolía recordar que él había sobrevivido y la mujer que yo tanto amaba no. Eso le hizo crecer un tanto asustadizo y alejado de todos: solía evitar las confrontaciones y más de alguno de los muchachos grandes se aprovechaba de eso. Generalmente pasaba el tiempo con sus halcones y explorando el bosque, porque detestaba cazar y pescaba sólo por diversión. No nadaba porque sentía miedo al agua. Era tan silencioso como vuestra nieta; sólo que en él el silencio se debía a un sufrimiento que guardaba en el alma y que no sabía cómo externar. Cuando recapacité el daño estaba hecho: él se encerraba en sí mismo y no confiaba en nadie, mucho menos en mí, y por más que trataba, no conseguía romper esa reserva de la que se rodeaba. Su abuelo siempre conseguía comunicarse mejor con él y es por eso que siempre procuré que se encontrasen, aunque fuese una vez cada año o dos. Decidí que William merecía tener alguien en quien confiar, que si ese alguien era Sigfrid debía aceptarlo y ayudar a que estuviesen unidos. Pensaba que, quizás, mi propia amargura debida a esa tragedia del pasado y a la muerte de Rann era la responsable de haberlo marcado con esa tristeza y me sentía culpable de no poder hacer más por él.

─Impotente, más bien ─interrumpió brevemente el duque, con tono comprensivo.

─Sí ─estuvo de acuerdo el jefe William y luego, continuó relatando─: Un día, cuando William estaba cerca de cumplir catorce años, regresaba junto con Ian, el panadero, de uno de los pueblos cercanos con provisiones para la cocina. Él acostumbraba distraerse ayudando a Ian a amasar pan. Le gustaba guardar algunos mendrugos para llevarlos a las aves del bosque y esa era la mejor forma de obtenerlos frescos. Yo se lo permitía porque no encontraba nada de malo en ello y esas eran ocasiones en que él se relajaba lo suficiente para sonreír un poco. Aquel día ambos avanzaban por el camino que corría junto a la orilla del río cuando avistaron el carromato, más bien pedazos de él, arrastrados por la corriente. El río era algo profundo, ya que se nutría de varios arroyos a su paso, y lo único que Ian recuerda es el susto que se llevó al ver salir corriendo a William a toda velocidad hasta la orilla para saltar sin pensárselo dos veces. Adelante estaba la cascada, pero eso no lo detuvo y tampoco recordó que a duras penas sabía mantenerse a flote; más bien parecía ansioso por alcanzar algo entre los restos que flotaban. Nadó, sorteando las rocas y los maderos ante la mirada incrédula de Ian, hasta que alcanzó a la niña. Fue demasiado tarde para que pudiese salir, así que ambos cayeron por la cascada. Ian sólo pudo mirar y mirar hasta que William salió a la superficie, aún no estaba fuera de peligro y luchó mucho por llegar a la orilla, porque traía consigo a la niña. Ian hubiese podido ayudarlo entonces; pero me dijo, arriesgándose a provocar mi ira, que no se atrevió a intervenir, porque comprendió que algo importante estaba sucediendo ─el jefe William hizo una pausa y miró largamente al duque, antes de concluir─: No se equivocó.

─Pensáis que gracias a eso es que Will pudo convertirse en el soberbio guerrero que es ahora ¿Verdad? ─dijo el duque, comenzando a comprender.

─Aquel día, su excelencia, mi hijo no sólo aprendió a nadar y olvidó su temor por el agua; sino que dejó atrás el silencio en beneficio de Candy: conversaba con ella todo el tiempo, la llevaba con él a sus paseos por el bosque y la dejaba tocar a sus preciados halcones, siempre deseando ahuyentar su miedo y su tristeza y olvidándose de sus propios temores. Cuidaba de ella con profundo celo y no tenía ningún reparo en repartir puñetazos a quien se atreviera a insultarla o hacerla llorar. Candy también encontró en él alguien en quien confiar por entre los demás. Era difícil para todos nosotros darse a entender con ella, ya no se diga tratar de comprender sus gestos y señas; pero él lo conseguía a punta de esfuerzo e intuición. Entre ellos no se requerían las palabras: bastaba un gesto, una sonrisa, para que ambos se entendieran a la perfección. Candy solía entrar en pánico con frecuencia, y entonces era William quien conseguía calmarla; permanecía con ella, abrazándola hasta que se dormía o hasta que dejaba de llorar.

─¿Porqué la llamáis Candy? ─preguntó el duque, ya más tranquilo, con una sonrisa sincera, aunque todavía triste en demasía; su expresión reflexiva revelaba que continuaba meditando seriamente en el silencioso mensaje que el padre de William intentaba transmitirle.

─Al principio no le llamábamos por ningún nombre, esperando verla más tranquila y aguardando conocer si alguien la buscaba. Era asustadiza y temerosa cuando no estaba jugando o escuchando hablar a William o siguiendo a los gemelos y a Anthony. Eran los gemelos, y también Anthony, quienes se dirigían a ella como "Rizos"; y William le llamaba "Pequeña" o "Princesa". Llevaría acaso un par de meses con nosotros cuando un mercader llegó al castillo ─relató el jefe William, su voz tornándose más vibrante y baja ante la emotividad del recuerdo─. Ese hombre venía desde muy lejos, creo que desde un reino cercano a Roma, y como tal, hablaba una lengua distinta a la nuestra. La niña le simpatizó tanto que le dio a probar un poco de Al-Sukkar, uno de los productos más caros que traía consigo. Ella lo comenzó a perseguir un día tras otro, permanecía mirándolo con esos ojos suyos tan hermosos y él trataba de ignorarla; pero al cabo de un rato exclamaba, exasperado, aunque sonriendo, una retahíla de palabras en otra lengua que siempre terminaban con "¡Candif!" y no tenía más remedio que darle otro poco de dulce.

─Candif ─interrumpió el duque, en tono comprensivo─: Una voz árabe.

─Sí ─asintió el jefe William.

─Y como todos escuchaban que ese mercader le decía así... ─empezó a decir el duque, con voz cansada, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa.

─Así es: como todos escuchaban a ese hombre decirle "Candif", empezaron a llamarle por ese nombre ─concluyó el jefe William, con una sonrisa, y luego, al no recibir ningún comentario en respuesta, miró al duque.

Se había quedado dormido; pero conservaba la sonrisa en los labios y su expresión era extraordinariamente pacífica.

**NOTA:**

_Gracias al chofer, que aquí me dejó cantar, la Virgen de Guadalupe siempre lo ha de acompañar, amables pasajeros lo que gusten cooperar, pasaré por sus lugares lo que ustedes puedan dar...XD_

_Perdón, pero ando de buenas, recordando esa tonadilla que cantaban los niños en los autobuses en mis tiempos de estudiante._

_No. Ya en serio. Disculpas por la MEGA demora en esta actualización. La culpa la tuvieron los primeros dos capítulos, que nada más no se acomodaban. Aunque tampoco es para tocar fanfarrias, porque siento que son precisamente ese par los que salieron medio enredados. Mea culpa, mea culpa._

_Que pasen una feliz Navidad y un excelente Año Nuevo; yo me despido por el momento, dado que tengo trabajo acumulado y difícilmente podré escribir nada antes del segundo bimestre del 2013. Les mando un abrazo con mucho cariño. Gracias, pero muchas gracias por su paciencia y, sobre todo..._

_¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
